Painful Passion
by Shelune
Summary: Snape hat regelmäßig höllische Schmerzen. Was steckt dahinter? Und was ist plötzlich mit Remus los? Gibt es Rettung? Achtung: SSXRL slash!
1. Rätselraten

Titel: Painful Passion

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Personen gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling…aber das ist ja

bekannt.

Autorin: KatzeCheetah

Anmerkung: Ich hab selbst noch nie zuvor eine Harry Potter Fanfiction geschrieben. Wieso

also jetzt? Ganz einfach…ich wurde inspiriert. Ich hab vor kurzem eine story

von „JosephineDracul" gelesen, die den Namen „The Way of a Deatheater"

trägt...und seit dem bin ich nicht nur infiziert mit der HP-Fanficsucht, sondern

ebenfalls von Severus Snape. Also werd ich selbst mal aktiv hoffe, dass

du mir verzeihst, Josephine, dass ich dir dein Pairing SS/RL vllt auch „klaue".

Betrachte dich einfach als meine Muse :P

Warnings: Drama, violence, slash

Pairing: Wahrscheinlich Severus Snape/Remus Lupin… aber noch unsicher...

Kapitel 1

Es war ein Abend an einem jener Tage, die man eigentlich für nichts anderes gebrauchen konnte außer für stundenlanges Lesen in der Bibliothek oder für das Erledigen längst fälliger Schreibarbeit. Seit den frühen Morgenstunden herrschte eine triste, trübselige Stimmung. Ein stetiger Dauerregen prasselte im immer gleichen Rhythmus gegen die Fensterscheiben von Hogwarts und der Himmel wurde verdeckt von einer Schicht hoch aufgetürmter Wolkenberge. Das Einsetzten der Dämmerung sorgte immerhin dafür, dass man das Elend nicht mit ansehen musste und auf einen neuen, besseren Tag hoffen konnte…

An eben jenem Abend herrschte in den Kerkerräumen von Severus Snape eine andauernde Stille. Selbst das Geräusch der hinab fallenden Regentropfen drang nicht bis hier unten durch, da es von meterdicken Steinmauern auf ewig verschluckt wurde. Die bedrückende Stille wurde lediglich durch das lodernde Kaminfeuer, das gelegentliche Umblättern einer Buchseite und den leisen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen des Zaubertrankmeisters unterbrochen. Dieser saß in einem schweren Ledersessel mit hoher Lehne und war vertieft in ein dickes, leicht vergilbtes Buch, welches er sich am Nachmittag aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek besorgt hatte. In schlecht zu erkennenden, silbrigen Überresten von Schriftzügen, stand der Titel: „Seltene magische Krankheiten" auf die Außenseite geprägt.

Seit Monaten schon merkte Severus, dass etwas in seinem Körper nicht richtig verlief. Es hatte begonnen, als er mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet aufgewacht war und einen brennenden Schmerz im Unterleid verspürt hatte. Wie unzählige kleine Nadeln hatte es sich angefühlt und heiße, sengende Blitze bis in seine Brust hinauf geschossen. Er war eigentlich kein Mensch, der sich selbst als wehleidig bezeichnen würde, doch dies hatte selbst ihn gepeinigt aufkeuchen lassen. Er hatte die gesamte Nacht nicht schlafen können und erst am Morgen durch ein starkes Schmerzmittel Linderung erfahren. In den folgenden Wochen waren die Schmerzen regelmäßig wiedergekommen und er hatte angefangen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Natürlich war er nicht in die Krankenstation gegangen, das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage, doch lieferte ihm kein Buch den Hinweis, woher die Schmerzen kamen. Er hatte gehofft, es würde sich von selbst wieder legen, doch diese Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht. Im Gegenteil, zusätzlich stellten sich plötzlich auftretende Schweißausbrüche und damit einhergehend eine hohe, zu hohe, Kälteempfindlichkeit ein. In solchen Momenten zitterte er am ganzen Körper und selbst die dickste Decke konnte ihn nicht wärmen, wobei ihm gleichzeitig der Schweiß in Strömen von der Stirn lief. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, das wusste Severus. Er, der bisher nur selten und harmlos erkrankt war, bekam eine immer stärker werdende Panik um seine Gesundheit. Also war er schließlich in letzter Konsequenz in die verbotene Abteilung gegangen und hatte sich alle Bücher über außergewöhnliche Krankheiten besorgt, die er fand. Diese lagen nun in einem hohen Stapel neben ihm am Boden. Zwei davon hatte er bereits erfolglos durchblättert. Missmutig und ohne große Hoffnung nahm er sich das dritte vor und schlug es auf.

Als er das Register durchging musste er den Kopf schütteln. Es gab Krankheiten, von denen hatte er noch im Entferntesten nicht gehört. Er blieb an dem „trüffelbedingten Haarverlust" hängen, einer Krankheit, bei welchem der Betroffene sämtliche Körperbehaarung verlor. Hervorgerufen wurde sie durch den übermäßigen Verzehr magisch gedüngter Trüffel. Seufzend blätterte Severus weiter. Irgendwo mussten seine Symptome doch auftreten! Schließlich fand er einen Eintrag mit dem Namen „Unterleibsdelirium". Das hörte sich doch vielversprechend an. Er suchte die Seite und begann zu lesen. Der Patient hat das Gefühl, dass ihm kochendes Wasser über den Unterleib gegossen wird….soweit richtig. Die Schmerzen treten meist nachts auf…Volltreffer. Hervorgerufen wird diese seltene magische Krankheit durch den gänzlichen Verzicht auf Kleidung….na toll! Wieder nichts… als ob er ständig nackt herumliefe!

Resignierend und ärgerlich warf er das Buch in die Ecke und stand auf. So würde er nie etwas finden. Das war ja wie die oft zitierte Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen…

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und setzte sich eine Tasse Kräutertee auf. Er hatte für heute genug von der Sucherei. ‚Wenn ich doch wenigstens wüsste, was mit mir los ist!' Und jemanden um Rat bitten, das kam nicht in Frage, das widersprach seinem Stolz. Was also bleib ihm anderes übrig als sich morgen wieder durch die Bücher zu wälzen, und übermorgen und wahrscheinlich die nächsten fünfzehn Jahre! Wozu war man schon Zaubertrankmeister, wen man sich keinen geeigneten Heiltrank brauen konnte, nur weil man nicht wusste, welche gottverdammte Krankheit einen befiel! Wütend nahm er den Tee in die Hand und trank einen großen Schluck des heißen Gebräus. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er in dieser Nacht verschont bleib…

Am nächsten Morgen betrat ein ziemlich schlecht gelaunter Severus Snape mit wehendem Umhang die Unterrichtsräume, um die sechste Klasse zu unterrichten. Die, in welcher auch Harry, Ron, Hermine und natürlich auch Draco Malfoy waren. Augenblicklich verstummten die zuvor lebhaft durcheinander redenden Schüler. Misstrauisch beäugten sie ihren Lehrer. Er sah heute noch ungesünder aus, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Dunkle Schatten waren unter seinen Augen zu sehen und die Lippen waren bläulich verfärbt. Und auch als er sein standardisiertes „Ruhe!" zischte, klang sein Stimme leicht gebrochen.

Severus' Hoffnung hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Gegen Mitternacht war er aufgewacht mit den schlimmsten Schmerzen, die er je zuvor erfahren hatte. Er hatte gedacht, sein Ende sei gekommen und die Zähne in seinen Unterarm vergraben, um nicht vor Schmerz laut aufzuheulen. Mit glasigem Blick hatte er sich an sein Regal geschleppt und einen in weiser Voraussicht gebrauten Schmerztrank in sich hinein gekippt. Als die Wirkung innerhalb weniger Sekunden eingetreten war, war er zitternd auf die Knie gesunken und hatte seinem eigenen rasselnden Atem gelauscht. Er hatte seine eigene Reflexion in den Glastüren des Regals gesehen und war sich bewusst geworden, dass es wahrhaft nicht gut um ihn stand. Er musste etwas unternehmen und zwar schleunigst! Er hatte sich entschlossen, noch am selben Tag in die Nokturngasse zu gehen und sich im Laden für geheime schwarzmagische Tränke, den er vor Jahren gelegentlich zu Studienzwecken besucht hatte, zu erkundigen, ob er nicht dort vielleicht die Antwort auf seine Fragen finden würde. Natürlich würde er es so einrichten müssen, dass der Direktor keinen Wind davon bekam. Dieser wäre sicherlich alles andere als begeistert, wenn er erfuhr, dass Severus' sich in diese düstere Ecke der Magiergesellschaft begab. Doch zur Zeit beschäftige ihn eher die Frage, wie er den Unterrichtstag möglichst schnell und heil überstand.

Um größeren Scherereien zu entgehen gab er den Schülern einen theoretischen Aufsatz über Schlaftränke auf und setzte sich an sein Pult.

Harry blickte von seinem Papier auf und musterte seinen Lehrer. Es war doch sehr seltsam, dass er sie nicht mit schweren neuartigen Tränken plagte und sie stattdessen eine Aufgabe erledigen ließen, der selbst ein Erstklässler gewachsen war. Außerdem sah Snape gar nicht gut aus. Natürlich hatte er nie wie ein kerngesunder Beachboy ausgesehen, doch dies war selbst für seine Verhältnisse zuviel. „Hey Ron!" Harry stieß seinem besten Freund mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und erntete dafür ein genervtes Aufstöhnen. „Was ist denn? Schrei ruhig noch lauter, wenn du Nachsitzen willst!" Harry dämpfte seine Stimme noch etwas und fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Schau dir bloß Snape an. Der sieht aus, als hätte er kein Auge zugemacht heute Nacht. Merkwürdig, was?" Ron brummte. „Was kümmert dich der alte Kauz. Von mir aus kann er…" „Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter! Ich denke, Sie haben noch einiges an Arbeit zu verrichten!", wurde er wenig enthusiastisch von Severus unterbrochen, der seinen Blick sogleich wieder senkte. Ron sah sich schon den Rest des Tages im düsteren Kerker nachsitzen und sah erstaunt auf, da dies alles gewesen zu sein schien. Harry hatte Recht, Snape schien wirklich seltsam drauf zu sein… Auch Malfoy war es nicht geheuer, dass der Schrecken aller Griffindors das Weasel mit einer Verwarnung davonkommen ließ. Wenigstens ein deftiger Punktabzug hätte doch drin sein müssen. Wütend drückte er seine Schreibfeder und hinterließ einen Tintenklecks auf seinem Aufsatz. Was war nur los mit Professor Snape. So nahm er einem ja jeden Spaß am Unterricht…was war es schon für eine Stunde, in der nicht mal ein Potter und Weasley einen auf den Deckel bekamen…jedenfalls keine nach seinem Geschmack…

Nach der Stunde sammelte Severus die Aufsätze ein und verließ wortlos das Klassenzimmer. Sofort erfüllte ein unterschwelliges Raunen. Snapes Auftritt hatte sichtlich für Gesprächsstoff gesorgt…

Der Protagonist all des Geredes schleppte sich unterdessen zur nächsten Stunde, die er bei den Erstklässlern zu geben hatte. Er fühlte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß den Nacken hinab rann. Verdammt! Warum ausgerechnet jetzt! Reichte es seinem Körper etwa nicht mehr, ihn in der Nacht zu terrorisieren? Musste jetzt auch schon der Tag zur Qual werden?

Die Erstklässler sahen ihren sonst so furchteinflößenden Lehrer mit großen Augen an und verrichteten wortlos die ihnen zugeteilten Aufgaben. Severus selbst bekam herzlich wenig von der Stunde mit. Er starrte zitternd auf sein Pult und jede verstreichende Minute schien ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen und schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, beendete den Unterricht vorzeitig und eilte die Treppen hinauf und nach draußen. Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf einen Stein sinken und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er musste schleunigst zur Nokturngasse. Himmel sei dank, waren dies seine einzigen Stunden für heute gewesen.

Er ließ sich noch einen Moment Zeit. Um zur Ruhe zu kommen und ging dann schwankend vom Schulgelände, von wo aus er apparieren konnte.

Er hoffte inständig, dass man ihm dort helfen konnte…

So das war das erste Kapitel. Ja es ist noch nicht so viel geschehen aber das ändert sich bald. Ich bitte euch darum, mir ein Review zu schreiben und mir zu sagen, ob ihr die Story mögt oder nicht, weil ich ja bisher nichts derartiges geschrieben hab. Soll ich sie fortsetzen? Oder findet ihr, dass ich lieber die Finger von HP lassen soll? Bitte ehrlich antworten, dann geht's ach bald weiter…oder eben nicht

Ciao und viel Spaß mit dem etwas kurzen Kapi…

Eure Katze


	2. Diagnose!

Kapitel 2 „Diagnose!"

Anmerkung: Erstmal ein Dankeschön an meine Reviewer. Keine Angst, so lange Interesse besteht, schreib ich natürlich weiter! Nur wenn es eh keiner gelesen hätte, dann hätte ich mich lieber anderen Dingen zugewendet. Aber solange auch nur einer die Story liest, hält mich nichts auf :P

Josephine: Ja, ich find mittlerweile auch, dass das Pairing klasse ist und hab mich entschieden, das auf jeden Fall durchzuziehen. Von Harry/Draco war ich zwar auch immer ein Fan aber irgendwie sind mir die meistens Stories davon zu lasch und oberflächlich. Manchmal auch kindisch und das mag ich nicht so. Entweder ne tiefgründige Story oder pures Lemon grins aber keinen schlecht gemachten Mischmasch… naja mal sehen, ob ich selbst hinkrieg, was ich hier verzapfe :P

alle andern; Freut mich, dass ihr die Story mögt…ich werd weiterschreiben

Der Zaubertrankmeister schwankte in seinen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt durch die Nokturngasse. Sein Atem ging rasselnd und mit jedem Schritt schossen heiße Wellen von Schmerz in seinen Unterleib. Vor dem Laden für schwarzmagische Tränke musste er sich kurz gegen die Wand lehnen und presste sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen eine Faust in den Bauch. Als der Krampf soweit abgeklungen war, wischte er sich mit zittriger Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn und betrat den Laden. Einige schwarz vermummte Gestalten beobachteten ihn unter tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hüten. Sie kannten ihn, kannten ihn zu Genüge, doch es war lange her seit Severus Snape zum letzten Mal in der Nokturngasse gesehen wurde…

Der Laden schien verlassen zu sein. Keine Menschenseele befand sich darin, nur schwere blaue Dunstwolken zeigten Severus an, dass er das richtige Gebäude gewählt hatte. Die Wände waren allesamt von bis zur Decke reichenden Regalen verborgen, auf denen die unterschiedlichsten Tränke in ebenso unterschiedlichen Flaschen und Ampullen standen. Wenn man hier nicht den passenden Trank fand, den man suchte, so fand man ihn nirgendwo. Severus trat an einen kleinen Eichentisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes, der die besten Zeiten hinter sich zu haben schien. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand darauf ab und räusperte sich hörbar. Zuerst schien davon niemand beeindruckt zu sein, der blaue Nebel kroch im selben Tempo durch den Raum und in einer Ecke brodelte eine schwarze, stinkende Flüssigkeit in einem Kupferkessel unbeirrt weiter. Dann aber erschien wie von Geisterhand eine schmale Holztür an der Wand hinter dem Eichentisch und eine gedrungene Gestalt nahm ihre Umrisse an. „Einen Moment!", krächzte sie. Severus verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Der alte Kauz hatte also sein Geschäft noch nicht abgegeben.

Der untersetzte Mann, welcher Severus, wenn es hochkam, bis zur Brust reichte, humpelte hinter den Tisch und hustete keuchend. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Moment mal… sind Sie das etwa, Snape?" „Verres…" „Naa, da bin ich aber froh, dass Sie sich noch an mich erinnern." Er hielt inne, hustete erneut und spuckte einen zähflüssigen gelben Klumpen hinter den Tisch. Venditus Verres1 war nun schon seit mehr als fünfzig Jahren Besitzer dieses Ladens und kannte Severus schon als Jugendlicher. Häufig war der Junge hier gewesen und hatte diverse Tränke studiert. Doch seitdem er in Dumbledores Dienste getreten war, hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht wieder gesehen. Verres trat näher an Snape heran und musterte ihn aus seinen kleinen, schwarzen Augen, die ihm den Ausdruck eines Wildschweins verliehen. „Sie sehen aber nicht gut aus, gar nicht gut." Er schüttelte seinen dicken Kopf. „Was wollen Sie denn von mir?" Severus sah zu ihm herab. „Glauben Sie mir, ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier! Ich bin hier, weil ich mir keinen anderen Rat mehr weiß. Seit Wochen, ach was, Monaten schon plage ich mich mit unerklärlichen Schmerzen herum…. Schätze, Sie sind der einzige, der mir noch als Hilfe einfällt." Verres zog geräuschevoll die Nase hoch und humpelte um den Tisch herum zu Severus. „So… Schmerzen also… na wenn Sie schon jemanden um Hilfe bitten, dann muss es wirklich schlimm sein." Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut, an den verschlossenen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der früher in seinem Laden gewesen war und nie mehr als ein paar Worte gesprochen hatte. „Was sind das denn für Schmerzen?" Severus schilderte dem Ladenbesitzer in knappen Worten seine Symptome. Der hörte schweigend zu und nickte nur ab und zu mit dem Kopf.

Als Severus geendet hatte, legte Verres den Kopf schief und verformte seine wulstigen Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Ein Glucksen entrann seiner Kehle. Severus biss sich wütend auf die Lippen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Was fiel diesem fetten Frettchen bloß ein, sich über ihn lustig zu machen! „Es freut mich ja sehr, dass Sie sich über meine Lage amüsieren, aber wenn Sie sonst nichts zu sagen haben, werde ich jetzt gehen!" Der Ladenbesitzer ließ seine Mundwinkel herabsinken und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. „Schon gut, schon gut…ich habe mich nicht über Sie lustig gemacht…es ist nur nicht alltäglich, dass einem diese Krankheit unter die Augen kommt… und der Gedanke, dass gerade Sie…naja…" Severus wurde es langsam zu bunt. Mühevoll unterdrückte er die aufwallende Wut und starrte dem Verkäufer direkt mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen ins Gesicht. Zischend presste er hervor: „Wenn Sie jetzt vielleicht die Freundlichkeit besäßen, mir zu erklären, was los ist, wäre ich Ihnen doch sehr verbunden!" „Natürlich, natürlich." Der Alte hustete erneut, ging dann zu der soeben erschienen Tür und winkte Snape mit seiner kurzfingrigen Hand heran. „Kommen Sie, kommen Sie, ich zeige es Ihnen."

Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr sich ärgerlich durch die Haare. Lieber hätte er auf der Stelle erfahren, was Verres vermutete, doch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dem Ladenbesitzer zu folgen. Er ging durch die Tür, welche hinter ihm verschwand, und sah sich um. Der blaue Dunst hatte sich verzogen und die einzige Beleuchtung hier drinnen rührte von einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer her. Er befand sich in einem fast klaustrophobisch engen Zimmer, mit einem einzigen Sessel und einer hohen Bücherwand an einer Seite. „Darf ich Ihnen mein bescheidenes Zuhause vorstellen…", grunzte Verres. Severus nickte nur knapp mit dem Kopf und sah den Alten abwartend an. Dieser legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, sodass ein Knacken zu hören war, wandte sich dann zur Bücherwand und holte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes ein schweres, verstaubtes Buch in grauem Einband aus der obersten Reihe. Es war so alt, dass der Titel nicht mehr lesbar war.

Verres humpelte mit dem Buch zu Severus zurück und blätterte einen kurzen Moment darin herum. Schnell schien er gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hatte, denn er gluckste triumphierend und hielt dem Zaubertrankmeister das aufgeschlagene Buch vor die Nase.

Snape nahm es ihm aus der Hand und musste die Augen fest zusammen kneifen, um in dem schummerigen Licht überhaupt etwas erkennen zu können. Schließlich aber bildeten die Buchstaben ganz oben auf der Seite einen klaren Schriftzug und er las die Worte: „Schmerzvolle Leidenschaft". Er blickte auf, zweifelnd, ob der Alte ihm die richtige Seite zeigte, doch dieser bedeutete ihm nur durch ein Nicken, er möge fortfahren zu lesen. Also wandte Severus seine Augen, welche Verres prüfend gemustert hatten, wieder dem Eintrag über diese seltsam klingende Krankheit zu. „Schmerzvolle Leidenschaft – Diese äußerst seltene Krankheit wurde erstmals 1689 von einem französischen Heiler an einem seiner magischen Patienten festgestellt. Der Betroffene leidet anfangs unter zyklisch auftretenden Unterleibskrämpfen, welche später mit Schweißausbrüchen und Kälteschocks einhergehen. In der zweiten Phase sind Schwindelanfälle und vorübergehende Ohnmacht festzustellen. Dann verfällt der Patient in ein andauerndes Koma, welches in unbehandeltem Zustande zum Tode führt." Snape sog scharf die Luft ein. Ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich eine scheinbar tödliche Krankheit eingefangen hatte. Aber das Schlimmste war wohl, dass er völlig hilflos im Koma liegen würde. Er hasste Hilflosigkeit! Nichts war für ihn schlimmer, als der Verlust seiner Selbstkontrolle. Er wurde von Verres aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, der sich ein erneutes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Na los, lesen Sie weiter, lesen Sie weiter." Snape warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und tat ihm den Gefallen. „Diese Krankheit wird hervorgerufen durch unerfüllte Leidenschaft." Snape klappte der Mund auf. Verres musste sich irren, das konnte unmöglich die Krankheit sein, die er hatte. „Sind Sie verrückt geworden! Haben Sie gelesen, was hier steht?" Das habe ich, das habe ich und es ist die einzig bekannte Krankheit mit Ihren Symptomen!" „Dann habe ich eine neue, unentdeckte Krankheit!" Der Alte grinste nachsichtig. „Wenn Sie es sagen…aber Sie sollten vielleicht vorsichtshalber die Seite zu Ende lesen…falls Sie doch zu der Einsicht gelangen, dass ich Recht habe…" Snape krallte seine Fingernägel in die vergilbten Seiten und zwang sich dazu, weiter zu lesen. „Behandlungsmethoden: Der Betroffene hat keine andere Wahl, sein Leben zu retten, als seine unerfüllte Leidenschaft zu stillen. Diese kann unterschiedlicher Natur sein. Es kann eine krankhafte Fixierung auf Gegenstände sein. Auch von einem Ausbruch der Krankheit bei einem Esssüchtigen auf Diät wird berichtet. Aber in den häufigsten Fällen handelt es sich bei dem Grund für die Krankheit um einen Menschen. Der dringende Wunsch nach sexueller Vereinigung mit jenem Menschen (Snape hätte das Buch am liebsten angesichts dieser Absurditäten dem Alten ins Gesicht gepfeffert) löst beschriebene Symptome aus. Lediglich der Vollzug jener Vereinigung kann die Symptome lindern. Gänzliche Heilung gibt es nicht, in regelmäßigen Abständen muss erwähnte Sucht erneut gestillt werden, bis zum Lebensende." An dieser Stelle brach der Artikel ab.

Severus drückte dem Alten das Buch in die Hände und forderte ihn mit bedrohlicher Stimme dazu auf, die Tür zu öffnen. Bei diesem Irren blieb er nicht eine Sekunde länger! Er und von etwas oder jemandem besessen! Das war ja wohl die schlechteste Art schwarzen Humors, die ihm je untergekommen war! Was bitte schön sollte das sein! Hatte er Lust darauf, irgendeiner Art „Leidenschaft" zu frönen, so tat er dies auch, selbst wenn dies äußerst selten vorkam. Das Heruntermachen eines Griffindors beispielsweise oder die Sehnsucht nach der Stille in seinen Kellerräumen waren die wohl am häufigsten vorkommenden „Sehnsüchte" und er konnte bei weitem nicht sagen, dass er diese unterdrückte! Und dass er, Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und ehemaliger Todesser, durch unerfülltes Verlangen zu einem Menschen krank geworden war… das war wohl noch abwegiger, als dass er sich hier und jetzt in einen Frosch verwandelte! Niemals hatte er auch nur die geringste Lust verspürt, einem anderen Menschen auch nur ein wenig näher als notwendig zu kommen. Nein, Verres war ein verrückter alter Kauz und er irrte sich, etwas anderes war schlichtweg undenkbar! Er musste einen anderen Weg finden, seine Krankheit zu identifizieren. Wie hatte er überhaupt auf den Gedanken kommen können, sich diesem Scharlatan anzuvertrauen!

Nachdem der untersetzte Ladenbesitzer die Tür mit einem Schwinger seines Zauberstabes geöffnet hatte, rauschte Severus aus dem Laden und hinterließ einen Verres, der in sich hineinlachte. ‚Er wird schon noch sehen, dass ich Recht habe. Selbst Schuld, wenn er es sich nicht eingesteht! Dann verreckt er eben bald…' Er spuckte einen weiteren gelblichen Schleimklumpen auf den Boden und wischte sich den Mund ab.

Severus trat auf die Straße. Vor weißglühender Wut konnte er nicht klar denken und sah nicht, die schwarz verhüllte Gestalt, welche die Nokturngasse entlanglief. Und so rannte er direkt in sie hinein. Die Gestalt taumelte zurück und fing sich gerade noch auf, während Severus schmerzhaft gegen die steinerne Mauerwand prallte. Eine erneute Woge des Schmerzes ergriff seinen Körper und zwang ihn zu einem lauten Aufstöhnen. „Hey, können Sie nicht aufpassen, haben Sie keine Augen im Kopf… nein, das ist ja ne Überraschung, Severus…was bitte schön tust du denn in der Nokturngasse!" Severus öffnete keuchend die vor Schmerz zusammen gepressten Lider und starrte in die fragenden Augen von Remus Lupin. Ah, der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! „Hm, Lupin, ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht. Im Übrigen…", ergänzte er mit gebrochener Stimme, als ihm klar wurde, wo er sich befand. „Was tust DU überhaupt hier? Ist nicht unbedingt der Ort, an dem man damit rechnet, mit einem Mitglied des Phönixordens zusammen zu stoßen."

Remus wand seinen Blick ab. „Dein Ich-glaube-nicht-dass-dich-das-was-angeht hat mir ziemlich gut gefallen." Snape brachte ein schmerzverzerrtes Grinsen zustande. „Na schön, wenn ich ehrlich bin, interessiert es mich auch nicht sonderlich…ich hab wirklich andere Probleme…" Remus musterte den schwarzhaarigen Zaubertrankmeister, welcher noch immer mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Steinmauer gelehnt stand, aus dem Augenwinkel und bemerkte, die Schweißtropfen, die seine Schläfen hinab liefen, ebenso wie das deutlich sichtbare Zittern, dass durch seinen Körper zuckte. Er hatte das noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen und musste sagen, es gefiel ihm nicht, auch wenn er es Snape verdankte, dass er Hogwarts hatte verlassen müssen. So wirkte der düstere Mann noch bedrohlicher und aggressiver, als er es ohnehin schon war. Doch erschien ihm der Gedanke, Severus Snape könne krank sein, als etwas Absurdes. Der Zaubertrankmeister machte stets den Eindruck, als würden sein dunkler Charakter und sein düsteres Äußeres selbst Bakterien und Viren abschrecken. „Severus, du siehst nicht gerade gesund aus, du sollten nach Hause gehen, statt dich an einem solchen Ort herumzutreiben!" Snape presste ein gezwungenes Lachen hervor. „Wie äußerst scharfsinnig du doch wieder bist, Lupin. Dann rate ich dir aber ebenfalls, von hier zu verschwinden. Leute, wie du sind hier nicht allzu beliebt." Ein eigenartiges Lächeln umspielte Remus' Lippen. „Leute wie ich, Werwölfe meintest du?" Severus' Lachen erstarb. Richtig, der Kerl war ja nicht nur ein Mitglied des Phönixordens, sondern außerdem ein Geschöpf der Nacht. „Ach, so ist das, Lupin. Triffst du dich hier mit deinen Werwolfsfreunden?" Lupin ballte die Faust. „Gewiss nicht! Aber wie gesagt, nichts, das in deinem Interesse läge…" Der ehemalige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nickte Severus distanziert zu und verschwand dann raschen Schrittes. Severus blickte ihm misstrauisch nach. Aber im Grunde genommen, war es ihm egal, sollte er sich doch in Schweigen hüllen, wenn er Lust dazu hatte.

Wenige Sekunden später brachen die Schmerzen in einem nie da gewesenen Ausmaß über ihn ein. Ein gepresster Aufschrei entrann seinen Lippen und er sank in die Knie, wobei er seine Hände über dem Bauch verschränkte. Die vorbei huschenden Personen blieben regungslos stehen und musterten den zusammengebrochenen Zaubertrankmeister. Unter anderen Umständen wäre es ihm sicherlich peinlich gewesen, in der Öffentlichkeit ein solches Ausmaß an Schwäche zu zeigen, doch in seinem derzeitigen Zustand nahm er die neugierigen Blicke und das unterschwellige Raunen nicht einmal wahr. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und nahm ihm ebenfalls die Sicht. Ungefähr so musste sich ein Cruciatusfluch anfühlen, schoss es durch das bisschen, was ihm an Bewusstsein geblieben war. Zwei der stehen gebliebenen Personen kicherten leise und gingen dann weiter. Snape schrie laut auf, ehe ihn eine alles umfangene, erlösende Dunkelheit umfing…

Remus Lupin war in der Zwischenzeit an seinem Ziel angelangt. Er hatte nicht einen weiteren Gedanken an den Zaubertrankmeister verschwendet. Jetzt betrat er zögernd den Laden, der vor ihm lag. In letzter Zeit war er recht häufig hier gewesen, doch beschlich ihn jedes Mal ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn er die Schwelle überschritt. ‚Denk an dein Wohlergehen!', sagte er sich selbst und blickte auf…

1: Venditus Verres: Dies ist ein von mir selbst erfundener Charakter. Er hat nichts mit dem Verres zu tun, den man vllt aus dem Lateinunterricht kennt, ich hab den Namen nur verwendet, da er „Eber" bedeutet und ich fand das angesichts der sprechenden Namen in HP ganz passend. Venditus heißt im Übrigen „käuflich".

So an dieser Stelle unterbreche ich mal. Was hat Remus in der Nokturngasse zu suchen? Stimmt die Diagnose von Verres nun oder bleibt Severus weiterhin im Ungewissen? Und wenn sie stimmt, von wem oder was ist er dann besessen, obwohl er selbst gar nichts davon zu wissen scheint?

Fragen, deren Antwort ihr im nächsten Kapitel erhaltet. Ich bitte euch natürlich wieder um Kommis. Je mehr, desto besser! ;) Die letzten haben mich so ermutigt, dass ich schon einen Tag nach dem ersten, nun das zweite Kapitel fertig hab! Danke dafür nochmal…

Falls ich es noch nicht erwähnt hab, die Geschichte spielt übrigens in Harrys sechstem Jahr in Hogwarts. Allerdings spielt das sechste Buch hier so gut wie keine Rolle. Die Vorgeschichte aber stimmt mit den andern Büchern überein…

Also tschüss und das Review nicht vergessen!

Eure Katze

1


	3. Mondsucht

Kapitel 3

Anmerkungen:

Kathryn: Danke schön und wie du siehst, poste ich genau JETZT! Grundsätzlich bin ich jemand, der immer sofort weiterschreiben will, wenn er ein kapi fertig hat…nur an Wochentagen hab ich nie so viel Zeit dazu…naja eine Stunde oder so schaff ich meistens auch dann… :P

Josephine: Sei nicht so neugierig! Nein, er hat nicht dieselben Symptome…und was die schwarze Kleidung angeht…ich würde auch keinen pinken Minirock oder einen gelben Strohhut anziehen, wenn ich in der Nokturngasse unterwegs wäre, du etwa da passt schwarz besser….

Thea: Vllt findest du ja in diesem Kapi Antworten auf deine Fragen Und ich hatte extra schon meine Hände unter den Tisch gelegt, für den Fall, dass dir das Kapitel nicht gefällt…Aber da hatte ich ja nochmal Glück :P

Nillepu: Hoffe, du hast auch weiterhin Interesse an der Story freut mich, dass du sie magst..

Jetzt aber mal weiter…

Remus blickte geradewegs auf den breiten Rücken des Ladenbesitzers. Dieser unterhielt sich gerade mit einer Frau in einem langen schwarzen Kleid und braunen Locken, die ihr unter einem schwarzen Hut bis auf die Taille fielen. Sie sah an dem Ladenbesitzer vorbei auf Lupin, verlor aber schnell wieder das Interesse und wollte ihr Gespräch über die heilende Wirkung von gerösteten Tiefseekrabben wieder aufnehmen. Der Ladenbesitzer folgte ihrem Blick und ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich af seine Lippen, als er Remus erblickte. Er bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste seiner großen behaarten Hand, er möge sich einen Augenblick gedulden. Also wickelte er sich etwas fester in seinen schwarzen Mantel und schaute sich desinteressiert im Laden um. Er kannte die vielen Salben, Puder und geschnittenen Kräuter aus dem Laden, den alle nur den „Wunderheiler" nannten, zu Genüge. Unmotiviert nahm er ein silbriges Puder aus einem der ausgestellten Becher und ließ es durch seine Finger zurück in das Behältnis rieseln. Dann drehte er sich um und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Rand des Regals. Während die Minuten verstrichen, kam er nicht drum herum, doch noch an Severus zu denken. Was mochte den Zaubertrankmeister so zugerichtet haben? In den schwarzen Augen, aus denen sonst die blanke Bosheit gesprochen hatte, war nunmehr nur Schmerz zu lesen gewesen. Doch bekam er nicht die Gelegenheit, abstruse Behauptungen zu formulieren, da die brünette Frau so eben mit einem halbherzigen Grinsen auf den Lippen und einem Beutel gerösteter Tiefseekrabben den Laden verließ.

Der Besitzer wandte sich an Remus. „Sie sind früher hergekommen, als ich erwartet hatte." Remus hob seinen Blick aber ging nicht auf den Kommentar ein. „Ich brauche Ihnen wohl nicht zu erklären, was ich von Ihnen will, Bullock1." Der breitschultrige Mann, welcher Remus um mehr als einen Kopf überragte hob die Augenbrauen und zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Nein, durchaus nicht, Lupin." Wieso auch, denn der ehemalige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war für ihn schon so etwas wie ein Stammkunde geworden.

Bullock ging hinter seine Theke und beugte unter einem Ächzen sein schweres Kreuz nach unten. Nach wenigen Sekunden stand er wieder aufrecht und streckte die geschlossene Faust in Remus' Richtung. „Hier, bitte sehr, der übliche Preis…." Lupin hielt ihm seine Handfläche hin und der Ladenbesitzer ließ eine bläulich schimmernde Pille in seine Hand fallen, in etwa so groß wie ein Vogelei. Lupin ließ sie rasch in der Tasche verschwinden und legte den vereinbarten Geldbetrag auf die Theke. Mit einem Kopfnicken wollte er den Laden verlassen, doch Bullock rief ihn noch einmal zurück. „Hey, Lupin…kann es sein, dass es schlimmer wird?" Remus drehte sich um und schaute ihm nachdenklich in sein kantiges Gesicht. Er legte den Kopf auf die Seite, zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um. Bullock legte einen Finger an die Nasenspitze und sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach…

Severus erwachte völlig orientierungslos. Alles, was er fühlte, war, dass sein Kopf auf hartem Stein lag und eine unangenehme Kälte seinen Körper durchzog. Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen und starrte auf grauen Beton. Unerbittlich brach die Erinnerung über ihn ein. Diese furchtbaren Schmerzen…der immer größer werdende Schwindel und dann diese alles verschlingende Dunkelheit. Er musste ohnmächtig geworden sein und befand sich noch immer in der Nokturngasse. Inzwischen war die Dämmerung hereingebrochen und die schwarzen Gestalten schienen sich alle in einen der vielen zwielichtigen Pubs zurückgezogen zu haben. Ohnmächtig….der Artikel aus Verres' Buch kam ihm in den Sinn, doch drängte er ihn in die letzte Ecke seines Hirns. Noch nie war er ohnmächtig geworden, er musste schleunigst herausfinden, was nun mit ihm los war….WIRKLICH mit ihm los war.

Mühsam stützte er sich an der Steinwand ab und stand auf. Einige Augenblicke lehnte er sich mit der Stirn gegen die kühle Mauer, bis der Schwindel ein wenig nachließ. Er hatte genug für heute, wollte nur noch nach Hause. Also zückte er seinen Zauberstab und apparierte in die Nähe von Hogwarts. Er sehnte sich nach der betäubenden Stille in seinem Kerker und empfand sogar die einsetzenden Schreie der Eulen als unerträglichen Lärm.

In seinen Räumen trank er zur Vorbeugung eine ganze Flasche von schmerzunterdrückendem Trank und legte sich ins Bett, wo er sogleich in einen traum- und rastlosen Schlaf fiel…

Remus saß am Fenster seines Zimmers und presste die Fäuste in die Schläfen. Bullock hatte natürlich recht gehabt, es wurde schlimmer, sehr viel schlimmer…dabei war nicht mal Vollmond. Er starrte angestrengt auf die nicht einmal halbvolle Mondsichel, die durch eine graue Wolke leicht verdeckt wurde und bekam ein unschönes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, er konnte nicht länger warten, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass er erneut auf schwarzmagische Heilmittel zurückgriff… Er stand auf und ging zu dem Kleiderständer, an welchem sein schwarzer Mantel hing. Er fasste in die rechte Tasche und zog die bläuliche Pille hervor, welche in der Dunkelheit fluoreszierte. Er warf einen erneuten hilflosen Blick auf den Mond und steckte sich die Kugel in den Mund. Sofort glaubte er, sämtlicher Speichel würde aus seinen Wangen gesogen. Er hustete und zwang sich die Pille langsam zu zerkauen. Ihr bitterer Geschmack machte dies jedes Mal zu einer Qual für ihn, doch sobald die ersten mit der Substanz durchzogenen Speicheltropfen seine Kehle hinabrannen, hörten die pochenden Kopfschmerzen und das unbestimmte Gefühl in der Magengegend auf. Er atmete erleichtert aus. Zwar war dies nicht die legalste Methode aber zumindest eine sehr wirkungsvolle…

Er dachte daran zurück, als es zum ersten Mal passiert war. Remus liebte es, in der Nacht durch die Umgebung zu streifen und den unbestimmbaren Geräuschen der Dunkelheit zu lauschen. Also hatte er es zu seinem Ritual gemacht, jeden Abend, bevor er zu Bett ging, eine halbe Stunde draußen spazieren zu gehen. Außer bei Vollmond natürlich, denn er verspürte keine große Lust, sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Er wusste, er war unberechenbar in diesem Zustand. Doch dann war es geschehen. Es war eine Nacht wie jede andere gewesen. Der Mond war noch einige Tage davon entfernt, seine perfekte Rundung zu erreichen, also hatte Remus wie immer seine Jacke angezogen und war nach draußen gegangen. Schon als er über die Schwelle trat, hatte ihn ein unbehagliches Gefühl ergriffen, doch schob er es auf die beträchtliche Menge an Süßigkeiten, die er sich zuvor gegönnt hatte. Ein fataler Fehler, wie er feststellen musste…

Kaum war er einige Meter gegangen und hatte genießerisch zum Himmel gestarrt, als sein Körper in einen Zustand völliger Lähmung verfiel und er es nicht mehr schaffte, die Augen vom Mond, der am klaren Himmel leuchtete, abzuwenden. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, kannte es zu Genüge und fürchtete es ebenso sehr. Er wusste, er würde sich verwandeln und konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Und wie er es vorausgeahnt hatte geschah es. Augenblicklich löste sich sein Körper aus der Lähmung, er ging auf die Knie, sah auf seine Handflächen und starrte auf dichtes Fell…wenige Sekunden später hatte er jegliche Kontrolle über sein Bewusstsein verloren…

Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, was dann geschehen war, doch der unleugbare Beweis ließ keinen Zweifel zu…

_ Das schwarze Tier rennt durch die Nacht…rastlos….aggressiv…sein einziger Gedanke: töten… es läuft in den Wald…es hat eine Spur gewittert…den dornigen Boden unter seinen Füßen nimmt es nicht einmal wahr…da sind sie…ein verliebtes Pärchen, welches einsam auf der einzigen Bank einer Lichtung sitzt…es nähert sich…die Frau reißt die Augen auf…will schreien, doch eine schwarze Pranke lässt ihren Schrei verstummen…für immer…der Mann heult verzweifelt auf, ehe auch er in tiefe Dunkelheit stürzt…das Tier leckt sich das Blut von der Pranke…rennt weiter durch den Wald, die ganze Nacht lang, doch findet keinen weiteren Menschen…nur einige Tiere…kurz vor der Dämmerung kehrt es an den Schauplatz seines Verbrechens zurück und labt sich am Blut seiner Opfer….dann bricht die Sonne am Horizont hervor… _

Remus hatte das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und sich im Wald befunden. Er hatte einen gequälten Schrei ausgestoßen, als er die beiden Leichen entdeckt hatte. Er hatte sich die Fäuste auf die Augen gepresst und war gerannt…zurück nach Hause…den Rest des Tages hatte er im Bett verbracht, vor sich hinvegetierend. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er gewusst, dass dies nicht normal war…er war ein Werwolf, doch hatte er bisher das Glück gehabt, dass er sich nur bei Vollmond verwandelte…und jetzt das…. Er musste etwas tun. Er wusste auch, dass niemand Normales einem Werwolf half…also war die Nokturngasse der einzige Ausweg…

Remus seufzte und gelangte in die Gegenwart zurück. Die Medizin des Heiler half ihm…doch er benötigte sie immer öfter…nun war noch nicht einmal Halbmond…er hatte Angst…würde er bald für immer zum Werwolf werden?

Snape erwachte unausgeruht und mit dumpfen Kopfschmerzen. Nachwirkungen des Schmerzmittels, wie er trocken registrierte. Er stand auf und ging in sein Badezimmer. Glücklicherweise hatte er bisher keine Unterleibsschmerzen…doch sein Spiegelbild gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Zwar hatte er nie ausgesehen, als könne er Werbung für vitaminreiche Gesundheitsdrinks machen aber die dunkeln Augenringe, schweren Lider und bläulichen Lippen waren selbst für seine Verhältnisse nicht alltäglich… Er wischte sich mit einem nassen Handtuch durchs Gesicht und ordnete halbherzig seine Haare. Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht erst zum Unterricht erschienen. Er fühlte sich, als habe er nicht einmal eine Minute geschlafen.

Doch da ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, begab er sich zum Frühstück und setzte sich an den Lehrertisch. Einige seiner Kollegen sahen erst ihn und dann einander an und tuschelten, doch niemand sagte etwas zu ihm. Severus aß eine trockene Scheibe Brot, doch hätte er wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig Geschmack daran gefunden, wenn es Braten mit Soße gewesen wäre. Er spülte die trockenen Brocken mit einem Becher Wasser hinunter und ging in den Kerker zurück, um auf seine ersten Schüler zu warten…

Am Nachmittag keimte ein geringer Funken Hoffnung in ihm auf. Die Schmerzen waren nicht zurückgekehrt und er selbst sah auch wieder aus, als sei er zumindest zu drei Vierteln wieder ein lebender Mensch. Doch er fühlte sich schlichtweg….anders. Es zog ihn weg…weg von Hogwarts, doch er wusste nicht wohin…fest stand, dass er hier nicht bleiben wollte. Also zog er seinen langen schwarzen Mantel über und verließ die Schule. Immer noch fragte er sich, woher er bloß die Antwort auf seine Fragen herbekommen konnte. An Verres' Diagnose zweifelte er mittlerweile nicht mehr…nein, wer war sich sogar sicher, dass er falsch lag. So sehr er auch überlegt hatte, eine „unerfüllte Leidenschaft" hatte er nicht finden können. Aber er MUSSTE einfach etwas tun…er war sich bewusst, dass er sich gerade in der berühmten „Ruhe vor dem Sturm" befand und dass die Schmerzen bald zurückkehren würden….schlimmer denn je. Und nun hatte ihn auch noch diese unbestimmte Sehnsucht ergriffen, Hogwarts zu verlassen und nach….ja wohin eigentlich…zu gehen.

Er lief geradeaus…immer geradeaus und fragte sich, was genau er hier eigentlich tat, als ihn plötzlich der dringende Wunsch überkam, seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Er umklammerte das schwarze Holz und sein Verstand fragte: „Und was nun?" Doch sein Körper nahm ihm die Antwort ab. Er hob den Zauberstab und apparierte, noch ehe er es selbst bemerkt hatte…

Remus lachte. Er saß mit Tonks in einem Cafe der Winkelgasse und war froh, endlich ein wenig Ablenkung zu bekommen. Er hatte lange wach gelegen in der letzten Nacht und sich Sorgen um sein Werwolfsdasein gemacht. Als dann Tonks gegen Mittag unangemeldet erschienen war, kam ihm die willkommene Abwechslung gerade recht. Er mochte Tonks…mochte sie sehr, und die Treffen mit ihr waren jedes Mal sehr interessant. Sie war nett zu ihm, munterte ihn stets mit ihrem aufgeschlossenen, heiteren Wesen auf, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie gegangen war, spürte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das nicht rechtens war. Tonks hatte stets dieses Leuchten in ihren Augen, diese angespannte Körperhaltung, die ihm verriet, dass sie sich nicht ohne Grund mit ihm traf. Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, wusste, er würde diese Liebe nie erwidern und wusste gleichzeitig nicht warum. Es wäre doch so passend gewesen. Alle Welt warf sich stets nachsichtige Blicke zu und lächelte verschwörerisch, wenn man sie zusammen sah. Alle glaubten, dass sie früher oder später ein Paar würden. Alle bis auf einen. Remus gefiel der Gedanke nicht. Natürlich hatte er Tonks sehr gern…natürlich wäre sie bestimmt eine tolle Partnerin, doch sein Inneres sträubte sich mit aller Macht gegen den Gedanken, sie könne mehr für ihn werden, als Kameradin, Gesprächspartnerin und Freundin. Es musste daran liegen, dass er ein Werwolf war, sagte er sich. Er wollte sie da nicht mit herein ziehen…und jetzt schon gar nicht, da es von Tag zu Tag schlimmer mit ihm wurde…sie hatte jemanden wie ihn nicht verdient, ja das musste der Grund sein, diese tolle und liebenswerte Frau abzuweisen…

Tonks rührte in ihrer Kaffeetasse und warf Remus einen verschmitzten Blick zu. „Ich bin froh, wenn wir uns sehen. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, als könnte ich aus dem ganzen Stress entfliehen….du weißt schon…der Orden…Du-weißt-schon-wer…und das alles." Er nickte. „Ja…", fuhr sie fort. „Mit dir kann man alle Sorgen vergessen." Remus' Lächeln erstarb. Er hasste die Art, wie er jeden ihrer Sätze auslegte…Er nahm seine Tasse und spülte den letzten Schluck Kaffee hinunter. „Ich geh kurz nach vorne und besorg uns noch Kaffee…", murmelte er und hinterließ eine Tonks, die grübelnd ihren Kopf schief legte. Er war so ein süßer Typ, warum musste er so schwierig sein…

Remus brauchte ein paar Minuten Abstand von Tonks. Er wusste, er würde sie nur misstrauisch machen, wenn er sich so seltsam verhielt aber er konnte nicht anders…vielleicht war es an der Zeit, die Sache zwischen ihnen ein für allemal zu klären…

Er stellte ihre beiden Tassen auf die Theke und forderte die junge Kellnerin auf, sie nachzufüllen. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Tresen. Ein lautes ‚Plopp' neben seinem rechten Ohr ließ ihn herumfahren. Er hasste es, wenn die Leute so nah an ihm apparierten…

Remus hielt den Atem an, als er in das verwirrte Gesicht von Severus Snape schaute…

1: Bullock: noch ein selbsterfundener Charakter…ja schon gut, ich kanns nicht lassen, mit den Wortspielen: Bullock heißt Ochse auf Englisch…

Jaaa ganz recht, an dieser Stelle unterbreche ich. Sieht aus, als würde es bald ernst werden grins Oder etwa nicht? Was zum Teufel will Severus in der Winkelgasse? Hat es wohl etwas mit Lupin zu tun? grins: neeeeein, natürlich niiiicht….

Mag sein, dass ich sämtliche Grundsätze über Werwölfe in diesem Kapitel über den Haufen werfe…sorry, nehmts mir nicht übel, ja … ich quäl die beiden nun mal gern hehe

Na was meint ihr…überzeugt Tonks ihren Remus doch noch? Mal sehn…mal sehn… gg

Bitte schreibt mir ein Review. Ich will wissen, ob ihr die Story zu seltsam findet.

Weiß noch nicht, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, morgen hab ich ja erstmal wieder Schule….aber naja, ich werds wahrscheinlich trotzdem nicht lange aushalten, bis ich weiterschreibe…

Also bis dann, Katze

1


	4. Leblos

Kapitel 4

Anmerkung:

Jaaa, danke nochmal an meine Review-schreiber…ihr motiviert mich…ich halts nicht lange aus ohne weiterzuschreiben… besonders, da es jetzt endlich mal ernst wird es nicht erwarten kann also…. Viel Spaaaaaaß: ;))

„Du schon wieder…Mensch, Severus, bald glaub ich, dass du das mit Absicht machst!" Remus trat einen Schritt zurück, da Snape, wäre er nur wenige Zentimeter näher an Remus appariert, auf dessen Fuß gestanden hätte. Er musterte den Zaubertrankprofessor und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Severus starrte erst auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand und dann in Lupins fragendes Gesicht. Er blinzelte zweimal und sah sich dann verwirrt um. Wieso zum Teufel war er hier?

Remus schien inzwischen nicht mehr mit einer Antwort zu rechnen. „Was machst du denn in der Winkelgasse?" „Äh…ich…weiß nicht…" Severus fuhr sich durch sein langes, schwarzes Haar, als ihm klar wurde, wie blöde er wirken musste. Remus grinste belustigt. „Ich hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass man in deinem Alter schon Alzheimer kriegen kann…" „Waa….Alz…also…ich…meinte wohl…äh, dass es dich nichts angeht." Severus räusperte sich. Wieso hatte ausgerechnet er das Pech, gleich an zwei Tagen hintereinander diesem Scherzkeks über den Weg zu laufen. Besser war wohl, er ging so schnell, wie er gekommen war. „Du musst jetzt leider auf meine Anwesenheit verzichten…übrigens….", er warf einen Blick über Remus' Schulter. „Da ist deine kleine Freundin." Und damit schritt der Schwarzhaarige in Richtung Ausgang.

Remus sah sich verwirrt um und schaute direkt in zwei fragende Augen. Tonks. Die hatte er ja völlig vergessen. „Wo kam Snape denn so plötzlich her? Was hat diese Fledermaus denn hier zu suchen?" „Ähm…das wusste er selbst nicht so genau…"

Severus wollte gerade aus der Tür treten, als das höllische Feuer in seinen Unterleib zurückkehrte. Er keuchte gepresst auf und sank zu Boden. Sofort begann sich der Raum um ihn zu drehen. Kalter Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn. „Verfluchter Mist…", stieß er hervor. Sofort hatte sich eine Menschentraube um ihn gebildet. „Sir? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?", „Sir? Oh je, jemand muss etwas unternehmen." „Hören Sie mich, Sir?" Snape sah auf, doch die Gesichter verschwammen vor seinen Augen…

Remus wurde von einem älteren Herrn angerempelt, der zur Tür stürmte und sah ihm ärgerlich hinterher. Er wollte sich wieder Tonks zuwenden, doch sah, dass sie die Hände auf den Mund gepresst hatte und gebannt zum Ausgang starrte. Er wandte sich um und blickte auf eine kleine Menschenansammlung, die um etwas oder jemanden auf dem Fußboden herum stand. „Was zum…" Das Mitglied des Phönixordens rannte nun ebenfalls zur Tür, doch konnte er nicht erkennen, was es dort zu sehen gab, da die vielen durcheinanderredenden Menschen ihm die Sicht nahmen. „Was ist denn da los?", fragte er ein junges Mädchen, welches sich gerade aus der Traube zurückzog. „Da ist so ein Mann im schwarzen Mantel… er ist in Ohnmacht gefallen." „Ein Mann im schwarzen… Severus?"

„Sie kennen den?" Der ältere Herr, welcher ihn eben angerempelt hatte, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. „Äh ja…" „Na dann kommen Sie doch mal nach vorne, Junge…" Er schob ein paar Jugendliche zur Seite und trat dann zurück, damit Lupin zu Snape durchkommen konnte. Jetzt sah er den Zaubertrankmeister, welcher flach auf dem Rücken lag und stoßweise atmete. Das lange Haar hing ihm nass vor Schweiß in die Stirn und eine Hand war in seinen Mantel verkrampft.

Hinter sich hörte Remus Tonks, welche ebenfalls zu Severus durchgelassen wurde. „Was hat er denn?", fragte sie atemlos. Remus verzog das Gesicht und zuckte die Achseln. Er ging in die Hocke, packte Snape bei den Schultern. Dann schüttelte er ihn heftig. „Hey, Severus! Wach auf, Mann. Was hast du denn? Sag doch was!" Doch seine Versuche blieben erfolglos.

Tonks rutschte neben ihn und klopfte dem Schwarzhaarigen auf die Wange. „Hey Snape! Was soll der Scheiß!" Remus sah sie an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er das mit Absicht macht." Tonks runzelte die Stirn. „Hm...hast Recht… er ist nicht der Typ, der gern mal ne Show abzieht…" Sie grinste schelmisch. „Glaubst du, es wär ihm peinlich, wenn er wüsste, dass alle ihn angaffen?" Remus schnaubte. „Nein, ich wette, er würde uns vor Freude nen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen!" Tonks hörte auf zu grinsen und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Sei nicht so aggressiv, er ist immer so ein Scheusal, da ist es nur natürlich, dass ich schadenfroh bin." Remus stieß seine Freundin beiseite. „Nein, das ist widerlich, damit bist du nicht besser als er. Sorg dafür, dass die Leute sich beruhigen…ich schaff ihn nach Hogwarts…" Sogleich ärgerte Remus sich, dass er Tonks gegenüber so schnippisch war. Sie hatte ja Recht, er verdiente es nicht anders. Trotzdem... das gehörte sich einfach nicht!

Tonks nickte knapp, würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr, tat, was Remus es ihr gesagt hatte und beruhigte die Leute. Remus griff in seine Tasche, zückte seinen Zauberstab und apparierte mit Snape so nahe es ging an Hogwarts heran. Dort ließ er ihn zunächst auf den Boden gleiten. Er befand sich kurz vor dem verbotenen Wald auf steinigem Untergrund. Remus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz vor 6 . Mist, um die Zeit hatten die Schüler keinen Unterricht mehr und streiften womöglich auf dem Schulgelände herum. Er war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, gesehen zu werden und warf einen ärgerlichen Blick auf den bewusstlosen Zaubertrankmeister, dem er seine Anwesenheit hier zu verdanken hatte. Nun ja, was blieb ihm anderes übrig, er konnte ihn ja schlecht hier liegen lassen.

Remus wollte Snape gerade bei den Schultern fassen, als dieser aufstöhnte und langsam die Augen öffnete…

Severus schlug die Augen auf und musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, ehe sich seine verschwommene Umgebung zu einem klaren Bild formte. Er fühlte den steinigen, kalten Untergrund. ‚Scheint, als würde es zur Routine, dass ich irgendwo draußen aufwache…', dachte er in Selbstironie. Er richtete sich auf und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass Lupin ihn anstarrte. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. Wo war er überhaupt? In der Nähe von Hogwarts, wenn er sich nicht täuschte… Er warf Remus einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Hatte der Kerl ihn etwa hierher geschafft? Na toll, welch grandioser Tag. Erst schaffte er es, zu apparieren, ohne, dass er überhaupt wusste, wieso…dann lief er Lupin und seiner idiotischen Freundin über den Weg. Er fiel in Ohnmacht, wachte am Arsch der Welt auf und schien auch noch von Remus „Moony" Lupin hierher gebracht worden zu sein. Super, Snape, besser hätte es doch gar nicht laufen können. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Hatte er es nicht einmal fertig bringen können, die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper zu behalten? Mussten die paar Schmerzen ihn umwerfen wie einen morschen Baum im Sturm? Er richtete sich auf. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden und einem dumpfen Unwohlsein gewichen. Er rieb sich seufzend die Schläfen.

Remus stand ebenfalls auf. „Ähm, alles okay?" Snape gab keine Antwort, schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Was war denn los?" Der Zaubertrankmeister kniff die Brauen zusammen und warf dem Werwolf einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Keinen Schimmer und ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für ein Kaffeekränzchen, also hau schon ab." Remus verschränkte entrüstet die Arme. „Du könntest dich wenigstens bedanken. Ich hab dich davor gerettet, angegafft zu werden, wie ein Affe im Zoo!" „Ich hab dich aber nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten! Ich brauche niemandes Hilfe!", grollte Severus. Remus lachte humorlos auf. „Ja, das hab ich gesehn. Du hast natürlich nur ein kleines Nickerchen gemacht…mir ist es egal, was du anstellst, ich hätte dich da auch verrecken lassen können! Aber eins sag ich dir, irgendwas ist mit dir ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung und wenn du dir das nicht bald eingestehst, sehen wir uns das nächste Mal auf deiner Beerdigung!" Severus hob die Augenbrauen. Natürlich hatte Lupin Recht damit, dass er nicht gesund war, aber was bitte schön ging das ihn an! Nichts, wie Snape fand!

„Die Unterhaltung ist beendet!" Der Zaubertrankmeister wandte sich zum gehen. Doch er kam keine drei Schritte, ehe er sich gegen einen Baum lehnen musste. Erneut hatte ihn Schwindel gepackt. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Ja, er brauchte keine Hilfe, das sah man! Er wollte auf ihn zu gehen, doch noch ehe er ihn erreicht hatte, drehte Snape sich zu ihm um…

Er starrte in die dunklen Opale des Schwarzhaarigen und ihm stockte der Atem. Was war geschehen? Nicht mehr die verächtliche Boshaftigkeit lag in seinen Augen, sondern etwas anderes, etwas, das Remus das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Das war nicht der Snape, den er kannte, diesen hier hatte er nie zuvor gesehen…

Severus starrte in Remus' Augen und sein Körper fühlte sich an wie betäubt. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht, da es langsam aber sicher nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch seinen Geist zu umnebeln schien. Er spürte, wie die Schmerzen erneut in seinen Unterleib zurückkehrten, doch diesmal machten sie ihm nichts aus. Sein Stand blieb fest und sein Blick heftete sich starr an den Werwolf. Was geschah mit ihm? Er spürte, dass er die Kontrolle verlor…er wollte es nicht, doch er konnte nichts tun. Der Wald, samt einsetzender Dämmerung schwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Die Steine unter seinen Füßen, der Duft des nassen Bodens, die kühle Brise, die seine Wangen berührte und seine Haare in sein Gesicht wehte…all das nahm er nur noch unterbewusst war…warum auch hätte es ihn kümmern sollen…das alles war nur Kulisse…perfekte Kulisse für das, was sein Körper vorhatte. Er, der Intellektuelle, der stets seinen Geist über seinen Körper, seine Intelligenz über rohe Kraft gestellt hatte, verlor die völlige Kontrolle über jegliche Art menschlicher Vernunft. Was existierte war nur seine Hülle, seine Hülle und der pochende Schmerz in seinem Unterleib, der seinen Körper dieses Mal nicht peinigte…sondern ihn in seinem Vorhaben bestärkte…

Remus wich weiter zurück. Wieso ergriff die Panik immer stärker Besitz von ihm? Das war doch bloß Severus, der Severus, den er schon als Jugendlicher gekannt und gehänselt hatte, der, der ihm geholfen hatte, dass er sich nicht in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte, der der ihn schließlich doch verraten hatte…derselbe Severus und doch war er völlig anders.

Er riss die Augen auf, als Severus ihn am Handgelenk packte. Nie und nimmer hätte er dem blassen Lehrer eine solche Kraft zugetraut! Er hielt sein Gelenk wie in einem Schraubstock. Oder war das gar nicht Severus' Kraft? Drang da etwas Anderes, Tieferes aus ihm zur Oberfläche?

Severus, oder das was von ihm übrig geblieben war, griff in Remus' Manteltasche und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er lachte, doch es klang nicht im Entferntesten menschlich. Lupin musste hilflos mitansehen, wie Severus seinen Zauberstab mit zwei Fingern zerbrach und zu Boden gleiten ließ. „Was soll das, Severus! Hast du sie nicht alle! Severus! Lass mich los, hörst du!" Doch Snapes erstarrte Züge zeigten keine Regung.

Severus packte nun auch Remus' anderen Arm und verdrehte ihn unnatürlich, sodass der ehemalige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste scharf die Luft einsog.

„Lass die Scherze, Severus, ich hab verstanden, dass du meine Hilfe nicht willst!" Doch Remus wusste, dass Snape nicht scherzte. Er sah in seine Augen und nackte Todesangst erfasste seinen Geist. Er musste hier weg, schleunigst, denn Snape war offenbar völlig durchgedreht! Er versuchte sich loszureißen, mit der Wirkung, dass Severus den Griff um seine Handgelenke nur noch verstärkte. Er presste ihn gegen einen Baum.

Die Schatten, welche die einsetzende Dämmerung auf ihn warf, ließen sein Gesicht fruchterregend aussehen. Der harte Baumstamm stieß Remus in den Rücken, doch instinktiv wusste er, dass dies zu den harmlosesten Dingen gehörte, die Snape mit ihm anstellen würde. Das Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Ein groteskes Zittern durchlief seinen Körper. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers spannte sich an.

Snapes kühler Atem streifte seine Wange. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seiner Haut.

Severus bog seinen Kopf nach unten…und biss Remus in die Schulter. Dieser schrie heiser auf, doch das ließ den Schwarzhaarigen unbeeindruckt. Er leckte das austretende Blut auf und starrte den Werwolf dann aus seinen ausdruckslosen schwarzen Opalen an.

Remus keuchte und der Schmerz in seiner Schulter zog seine Bahnen durch seine Brust. Er fühlte sich, als habe man ihn angekettet, sein Körper festgehalten durch den eisernen Griff, sein Wille durch Snapes Blick. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich davon zu lösen.

Severus leckte sich über die Lippen. Er senkte er erneut sein Haupt und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze Remus' Hals bis zum Kinn hinauf. Langsam ließ er seine Handgelenke los. Remus blieb stehen wie angewurzelt. Er hätte weglaufen können, jetzt oder nie, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Angst und angespannte Erwartung lähmten seine Glieder. Er verstand sich nicht, schalt sich selbst einen Narren für seine Dummheit und blieb dennoch, wo er war.

Severus, der nun die Hände frei hatte, griff beide Seiten von Remus' geöffnetem Mantel und zog ihn zu sich. Dann presste er hart, beinahe brutal seine Lippen auf die des kleineren Mannes. Remus fühlte sich, als geschehe dies alles hier gar nicht mit ihm, als sei er ein außenstehender Beobachter, dem es nicht zustünde, einzugreifen. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Warum lief er nicht weg? Die Angst hatte seinen Körper verlassen…doch was war an ihre Stelle getreten? Gleichgültigkeit? Denn der neue Remus ließ es einfach geschehen, gab sich Snape hin…absolut und ohne länger auch nur einen Gedanken an Flucht zu verschwenden…

Snape ließ ihm keine Chance Luft zu holen. Er drang unsanft mit der Zunge in Remus' Mund ein. Dieser riss nicht panisch die Augen auf, versuchte auch nicht, sich Severus' Berührungen zu entwinden, sondern stand nur da und ließ es zu, während der andere, außenstehende Remus das Geschehen interessiert beobachtete, als führte er Studien durch.

Severus löste seinen Griff von Remus' Mantel und ließ seine Hände darunter gleiten. Durch sein dünnes Hemd, welches er wegen der herbstlichen Übergangszeit trug, fühlte Remus die Kühle von Snapes Fingern.

Sie lösten keinerlei Emotionen in ihm aus. Er verspürte nicht den Drang ihn wegzustoßen, ebenso wenig, wie er sich nach mehr sehnte.

Deshalb zeigte er keine Regung, als Severus sich nicht die Mühe machte, die Knöpfe zu öffnen, sondern Hemd, samt Mantel in einer ungehaltenen Bewegung zu Boden riss. Mit nacktem Oberkörper lehnte Remus an dem feuchten Baumstamm und spürte den auffrischenden Abendwind nicht intensiver als Snapes Fingernägel, die seine Seiten entlang fuhren.

Severus' Körper registrierte Remus' nacktes Fleisch und der pochende Schmerz seiner Lenden nahm zu, hätte ihm die Luft abgeschnürt, wäre er mehr gewesen, als eine instinktgesteuerte Hülle. So aber presste er sich fest an den Werwolf und ließ seine langen Finger in dessen Hosen gleiten.

Remus nahm zur Kenntnis, wie er auch dieser entledigt wurde und es war ihm ebenso gleichgültig, dass er völlig nackt im Wald vor Hogwarts stand…

Man könnte sich vorstellen, welches Entsetzen sich auf dem Gesicht eines zufällig vorbei kommenden Schülers gespiegelt hätte, doch sie blieben allein…

Kein Ton drang über Remus' Lippen. Nicht, als die schwarzen Augen Severus' an seinem Körper hinab huschten, nicht, als dieser sich seiner eigenen Kleidung entledigte…und auch nicht, als er unsanft herumgedreht und mit dem Gesicht gegen die Rinde gepresst wurde.

Severus vergrub seine Zähne in die glatte Haut auf Remus' Rücken. Der Schmerz in seinen Lenden explodierte. Seine Krankheit forderte ihren Tribut…und er drang in Remus ein. Hart. Schnell. Und ohne, dass auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs auch nur ein Zucken auszumachen gewesen wäre.

Als wäre die Situation nicht absurd genug gewesen, verlief alles in völliger Stille. Immer wieder drang Severus in ihn ein…immer wieder wurde er unsanft gegen den Baum gedrückt…immer wieder und die Dunkelheit brach herein…

Remus sah gen Himmel und betrachtete den hell leuchtenden Mond…kurz darauf schärfte sich sein Blick…ehe er jede Form menschlichen Bewusstseins verlor…

Muhaha Ich bin gemein, ich weiß…armer Remus. Na was glaubt ihr, was jetzt passiert?

Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie das Kapitel so ankommt. Hoffe, das war dir fürs erste Action genug, Josephine . Aber keine Sorge, die Story ist noch lange nicht zu Ende….

Eigentlich hatte ich vor, mich heute an den Pc zu setzten und vielleicht mal zu schauen, ob ich nicht eine kleine Seite schreiben wollte…und dann hat mich die Story nicht mehr losgelassen und ich hab so lange weiter geschrieben, bis das Kapitel fertig war. Schweiß von der Stirn wisch Hoffe mal, euch wars nicht zu heftig…

Über Kommentare freu ich mich natürlich…nein anders…ich BRAUCHE sie diesmal, denn ich bin mir echt unsicher über das Kapitel…entweder finden es alle total abstoßend…oder total genial… bitte sagt mir, zu welcher Gruppe ihr gehört!

Bis bald…Katze


	5. Keine Gnade

Kapitel 5

Anmerkung:

Aleya: Ich freu mich, dass du dich jetzt auch zu meinen Lesern zählst! Hoffe, das bleibt auch so.

Thea: Hm, herzlich willkommen in der Slash-welt stimmt, das Rating hättest du dir vorher anschauen müssen, jetzt ists zu spät ;)

Wegen Tonks…wie ich schon sagte, lass ich ja das 6.Buch außen vor und erst in diesem ist Tonks melancholisch und traurig. Vorher ist sie eine aufgeweckte Hexe. Und Tonks IST jung, also brauch ich doch keine andere junge Hexe…ich versteh aber, dass du ihre Sprache vllt OOC findest das kann sein, ist mir auch aufgefallen…jedenfalls bleib ich bei ihr

alle andern: danke für die Reviews und bleibt mir treu!

Remus starrte auf den hell leuchtenden Mond, das Licht brannte sich auf seine Netzhaut. Kurz schaltete sich sein Bewusstsein ein, registrierte aber weder Snape, noch seine Nacktheit, noch die immer kühler werdende Nachtluft. ‚Ich verwandele mich', echote es in seinem Kopf, wieder und wieder…war es nicht erst letzte Nacht gewesen, dass er die Pille geschluckt hatte? Er wusste es nicht, dass alles schien in einer völlig andern Zeit gewesen zu sein. Jetzt gab es nur ihn und den Mond…

Er fühlte, dass er an den Rand des Bewusstseins gedrängt wurde, nahm seine Umgebung immer verschwommener war. Wie immer, wenn er sich verwandelte, war er völlig machtlos dagegen. Wie immer ergriff die Bestie in ihm die Überhand. Wie immer wurde er zum Werwolf…

Ein Beben lief durch Remus' Körper. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen war sein Körper von dichtem Fell bewuchert. Mit einem animalischen Brüllen drehte er sich um und beförderte Severus auf den steinigen Waldboden. Dieser richtete zwar seine Augen auf den Werwolf, doch keine Regung zeichnete sein Gesicht. Er kniete auf Stein und starrte in zwei unmenschliche Höhlen, die einst Remus' Augen gewesen waren.

Der Werwolf hob die Nase in den Wind. Er witterte den leichten Geruch von frischem Schweiß und getrocknetem Blut, welcher von Severus hinauf drang. Er wandte seinen großen, pelzigen Kopf erneut dem Zaubertrankmeister zu und hob langsam die Lefzen. Große, scharfe Zähne schimmerten im Mondlicht, groß, scharf und weiß, wie die Knochen seiner Opfer.

‚Töten', hallte es im Kopf des Werwolfs. Langsam setzte er eine seiner schweren Pranken nach vorne und schritt mit rasselndem Atem auf Severus zu. Vor ihm blieb er stehen, hielt inne. Die leeren Augen des Schwarzhaarigen verfolgten jede noch so kleine Bewegung. Der Werwolf senkte seinen Kopf und fixierte Severus' Blick.

Minutenlang starrten sie sich an. Schwarze, ausdruckslose Opale trafen wilde, braune Höhlen…

Dann erhob sich ein bedrohliches Knurren aus der Kehle des Werwolfes.

Was dann geschah, erfolgte blitzschnell. Der Werwolf sprang mit einem Satz zurück, hob seine dicht behaarte Pranke und versetzte Severus einen Schlag, sodass er gegen einen schweren, grauen Felsblock geschleudert wurde und bewusstlos liegen blieb. Dann reckte das Tier den Kopf zum Mond, heulte laut auf, und verschwand in raschem Lauf in der Dunkelheit.

Man hörte das Rauschen des Astwerks, dann legte sich die Stille der Nacht über den Wald…eine Totenstille…

Das Tier rennt durch die Nacht. Sein einziger Gedanke: Töten. Es rennt Richtung Schloss, kommt bedrohlich nahe… unter einem alten Baum sitzt ein Junge, ein Erstklässler…er scheint über einem Buch eingeschlafen zu sein…als er die Augen öffnet, da das Knurren des Tieres ihn weckt, ist es bereits zu spät…Blut strömt aus einer Wunde in seiner Brust und der letzte Schrei, den er je von sich geben wird, bricht aus ihm hervor…es ist noch ein Kind, doch das Tier kennt keine Gnade…niemand kann ihm entfliehen, noch keines seiner Opfer hat er verschont…keines, bis auf eins…

Das Tier rennt zurück in den Wald. Plötzlich hält es inne, es starrt auf den Mond, schreit erbärmlich auf und stürzt zu Boden… 

Nackt, zitternd und bewusstlos blieb Remus auf dem feuchten, kalten Boden liegen. Das dichte Fell war verschwunden…

Schmerz, pochender Schmerz… Severus griff an seine Stirn und fasste in etwas Feuchtes. Stöhnend schlug er die Augen auf und starrte in völlige Dunkelheit. Erst nach kurzer Zeit hatten sich seine Pupillen den Lichtverhältnissen angepasst und das wenige Mondlicht reichte aus, damit Severus erkannte, dass Blut an seinen Fingern klebte. Erschrocken fuhr er in die Höhe und sah sich um. Er lauschte in die Nacht, doch sein eigener, unregelmäßiger Atem war das einzige Geräusch weit und breit, dass von menschlichem Leben zeugte.

Er betastete erneut seine Stirn. Was war geschehen? Er war aufgewacht auf dem harten Boden, da war Lupin gewesen…diese Schmerzen…und dann? Er hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren, fiel ihm ein, war er wieder bewusstlos gewesen? Bestimmt, doch wie hatte er sich die Verletzung zugefügt? War er auf den Fels aufgeschlagen? Ja, so musste es gewesen sein, doch wo war Lupin? Hatte er ihn hier allein gelassen, weil er wütend über seine rüde Undankbarkeit war? Oder hatte er sich nur eingebildet, dass Lupin da war…hatte er geträumt? Doch wie war er dann hierher gelangt?

Er richtete sich mühsam auf und spürte einen scharfen Schmerz in der Schulter. Er sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sein Mantel blutdurchtränkt war. Rote Striemen zogen sich dort entlang, wo der Wolf ihn getroffen hatte. Doch Snape hatte keine Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, wer oder was dafür verantwortlich war, denn er sah etwas, dass ihm einen geschockten Schrei entlockte. Seine Hosen…er trug seine Hosen nicht. ‚Was zum?', schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Was zur Hölle war hier vorgefallen! Panisch blickte er sich um. Was, wenn ihn jemand so gesehen hatte! Was, wenn jetzt jemand vorbeikam! Er erkannte in seiner Panik nicht, dass dies zur herrschenden Tageszeit nicht gerade realistisch war. Stattdessen suchten seine schwarzen Augen in ruckartigen Bewegungen den Waldboden ab. Dort…wenige Meter vor ihm, lag ein schwarzes Bündel… er stolperte darauf zu, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und riss es an sich. Stofffetzen…ein Haufen Stofffetzen…doch…was war das? Er schob ein paar, der Kleiderreste beiseite und hielt einen relativ gut erhaltenen Mantel in den Händen. Er starrte darauf…und dann an sich hinab…er trug seinen Mantel, also wessen war das? Er betrachtete sich die Kleider genauer und erkannte, dass nichts davon ihm gehörte…nein, wie er feststellte lagen seine eigenen Hosen etwa einen Meter weiter links…völlig unversehrt…

Severus streifte sich schleunigst seine Hosen über. Den Mantel hielt er noch immer in der Hand. ‚Lupin!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das waren seine Klamotten, doch wo war er? Waren sie womöglich angegriffen worden? Hatte man sie überfallen? Doch was war mit dem Ordensmitglied geschehen? Eine eisige Kälte ergriff Besitz von seinem Körper…er kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Das alles war so unwirklich! Konnte er nicht einfach die Augen öffnen, an die Decke seines Kerkers starren und feststellen, dass er geträumt hatte? Er hob langsam seine Lider…und blickte auf den schwarzen Mantel in seinen Händen…'Verdammt…was soll ich denn jetzt machen?'

Hier bleiben konnte er nicht…doch einfach gehen und so tun, als sei nichts geschehen, das kam ebenso wenig in Frage. Was also blieb ihm übrig? Er wickelte sich fester in seinen Mantel und wischte sich eine blutige Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. Er musste zum Schloss zurück… hier konnte er nicht bleiben…dort konnte er weitere Überlegungen anstellen…

Der Zaubertrankmeister griff in seine Tasche und zog erleichtert seinen Zauberstab hervor. Wenigstens dieser schien unversehrt…erneut spürte er die blutigen Striemen auf seiner Schulter…er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, doch kümmerte er sich nicht weiter darum…. Zurück zum Schloss…

Severus lief raschen Schrittes Richtung Hogwarts. Ein kühler Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht und ließ seine Augen tränten. Schnell wurden die Mauern des Schlosses deutlicher… nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn davon, als etwas ihn anhalten ließ… er hätte nicht sagen können, was es war…eine unbestimmte Ahnung erfasste seinen Geist. Unsicher drehte er sich im Kreis…ließ seinen Blick durch die Nacht schweifen…

Dort…was war das? Ein paar Meter neben ihm lag eine große, dunkle Erhebung am Boden… Er ging langsam darauf zu…spürte eine dumpfe Angst in der Magengegend. Er ließ sich davor nieder, berührte es…

Er drehte beide Handflächen zu sich und sog entsetzt den Atem ein…Blut…überall Blut…es tropfte von seinen Fingern…und benetzte den Boden…sein Blick fiel auf die leblose Gestalt auf der Erde…

Ein Junge…tot…eine entsetzliche Wunde in der Brust…er hätte den Jungen erkannt, wenn er überhaupt noch etwas wahrgenommen hätte, denn er selbst hatte ihn nur wenige Stunden zuvor unterrichtet…doch sein Verstand setzte aus…

Er stand auf und lief zum Schloss… er durchquerte den Eingang, hastete hinein und hetzte die Treppen zu Dumbledores Privatgemächern hinauf… Atemlos und zitternd pochte er an die Tür…

Remus erwachte zitternd mit einer bleiernen Schwere in seinem Kopf. Sein Gehirn arbeitete sehr langsam und erst die Kälte, welche seinen Körper gefangen hielt, schaffte es, den ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in die Realität zurückzuholen. Er hob den Kopf und starrte in die Nacht, ehe die Erinnerung wie ein eisiger Schauer über ihm zusammenbrach. Severus…seine Augen…ausdruckslos…was war geschehen?...Gewalt…Schmerz…Lähmung….der Mond…er hatte sich verwandelt…ein Traum?...Realität?...

Seine Nacktheit, die unerbittliche Kälte und der brennende Schmerz in seinem Unterleib sagten ihm, dass es kein Traum gewesen war. Er erhob sich auf seine Knie, schlang die Arme fest um den bibbernden Leib.

Er starrte in die Nacht und eine einzige Träne rann seine Wange hinab. Was war geschehen? Was zur Hölle war in ihn gefahren? Severus…was hatte das zu bedeuten…und er selbst? Wieso hatte er es nicht fertig gebracht, sich gegen den Zaubertrankmeister zu wehren? Er hatte sich ihm hingegeben…hingegeben, genau das brachte es auf den Punkt…und warum? Er wusste es nicht und es schockierte ihn mehr als der Gedanke, dass Severus ihn sich genommen hatte…

Und dann? Warum hatte er sich verwandelt? Er hatte doch die Pille genommen…und jetzt? Er starrte zum Himmel. Der Mond leuchtete hell wie zuvor…also warum war er wieder ein Mensch…das alles konnte doch nicht wahr sein…

Sein Blick fiel nach unten und er bemerkte getrocknetes Blut an seinem Körper. Ja, da war diese Wunde an der Schulter…aber diese hätte niemals für diese Menge verantwortlich sein können…

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Severus…hatte er ihn angegriffen, als er ein Werwolf war? Was wenn er ihn…

Die einsame Träne fiel auf den Boden und vermischte sich mit der feuchten Erde…

Es musste so sein, er hatte ihn getötet… eigentlich war es recht so…für das, was er ihm angetan hatte, gab es keine Entschuldigung…und doch schrie ein grotesker Teil in ihm vor Schmerz auf, wenn er daran dachte, Severus nie wieder zu sehn…

Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Dies war nicht er …dies konnte er gar nicht sein…wie hatte sein Leben innerhalb einer so kurzen Zeit so aus den Fugen geraten können?

Er hatte seine Verwandlungen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle…

Severus hatte ihn genommen…

Und jetzt war er tot…

Remus verbarg den Kopf in den Händen und die einzelne Träne blieb nicht länger allein…

Man vermag nicht zu sagen, wie lang er so dort saß…es hätten wenige Minuten oder viele Stunden sein können, Lupin hätte den Unterschied nicht gespürt…

Irgendwann jedoch lief er einsam durch den Wald…hin und her…er wollte zum „Ort des Geschehens" zurückgehen, doch er hatte panische Angst, den toten Severus am Boden vorzufinden…getötet…ermordet…zerfleischt….von ihm…

Doch es half nichts…er musste irgendwie hier wegkommen….sein Zauberstab…er war noch dort…

Als er sich gerade doch überwinden wollte, fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, dass Severus seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen hatte…ebenso wie er all seine Kleider zerfetzt hatte…

Und nun? Wie sollte er hier wegkommen?

Wohin sollte er gehen?

Er konnte doch nicht nach Hause und so tun, als sei nichts geschehen…

Hogwarts? Nein…zu gefährlich…wenn jemand erfuhr, dass er Severus getötet hatte, würde er in Askaban landen…

Und wenn er sich hineinschlich? Etwas Flohpulver nahm und dann verschwand? Die Chancen nicht entdeckt zu werden waren gering…verschwindend gering, doch er hatte nichts zu verlieren…

Also lief er…nackt wie er war…Richtung Schloss.

Severus saß auf seinem Bett, starrte apathisch in den Kamin und ließ zu, dass Madam Pomfrey seine Hände vom Blut säuberte…

Der Direktor hatte ihn angehört und war mit jedem Wort blasser geworden…wenn es wahr war, was Severus sagte, wäre es ein nicht auszudenkender Skandal gewesen… Severus hatte zusammenhanglose Worte geredet, doch es war deutlich zu verstehen gewesen, dass jemand ums Leben gekommen war. Dumbledore hatte die klaffende Wunde an seiner Schulter gesehen und geschlussfolgert, dass auch er angegriffen worden war. Er hatte Severus schleunigst in sein Zimmer bringen lassen und Madam Pomfrey gerufen, die ihn verarzten sollte.

Er selbst war mit Professor McGonagall zur beschriebenen Stelle geeilt und hatte die grausam zugerichtete Leiche des Kindes gefunden… er wusste, kein Mensch könne so etwas getan haben…nur eine Bestie…doch normalerweise wagte sich keine Kreatur aus dem verbotenen Wald bis hier herauf. Was als konnte geschehen sein?

Er hatte die schwierige Aufgabe, nicht nur den Vorfall geheim zu halten, sondern, was noch viel schlimmer war, den Eltern des Jungen Bescheid zu geben. Die Mutter war sofort zusammengebrochen und der Vater hatte immer wieder „Nein, das kann nicht sein!" vor sich hingeredet. Auch dem Zaubereiministerium musste Bescheid gegeben werden, damit sie sich mit dem Vorfall befassten und ihn untersuchten. Das würde für Hogwarts einen schrecklichen Rufverlust bedeuten, wenn es publik würde. Dumbledore wusste, dass ihm harte Zeiten bevorstanden…

Madam Pomfrey strich eine heilende Paste auf Severus' Schulterwunde und verband sie anschließend. Noch immer zeigte das Gesicht des Professors keine Regung. Er wusste jetzt ganz sicher, dass er und Lupin nicht angegriffen worden waren…Lupin selbst war der Angreifer gewesen… er musste zum Werwolf geworden sein… das erklärte auch, warum dessen Klamotten völlig zerfetzt am Boden gelegen hatten. Er wusste, wenn Dumbledore davon erfuhr, dass Lupin den Jungen getötet hatte, würde man ihn aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Auch der Direktor könnte ihm dann nicht mehr helfen. Er wusste auch, dass man ihn, Severus, den einzigen Zeugen, befragen würde, was vorgefallen war…sollte er Lupin verraten? Sollte er schweigen? Und wo war Lupin jetzt? Vielleicht tötete er noch weitere Menschen…

Er erschauderte. War Lupin deshalb in der Nokturngasse gewesen? War sein „kleines Problem" außer Kontrolle geraten und er hatte sich dort nach Hilfe umgesehen?

Severus hob den Blick und registrierte zum ersten Mal die Krankenschwester. Diese lächelte ihm zu. „Ich lasse Sie am besten in Ruhe, Professor Snape. Schlafen Sie und nehmen Sie vorher diesen Trank.", sie hielt ihm eine kleine Glasflasche mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit hin. „Das ist ein starker Schlaftrunk. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn Sie für einige Stunden Ruhe bekämen und das alles vergessen könnten." Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und verschwand dann. Severus hielt die Flasche in seinen Händen. Vergessen…zu schön…doch die Vorstellung, dem allen einfach zu entfliehen, erschien ihm undenkbar…schließlich war er der einzige, der etwas zu dem Vorfall sagen könnte…und da war ja auch noch seine seltsame Krankheit...

Er fühlte eine tief greifende Resignation in sich aufsteigen. Das alles brach auf ihn ein und er konnte nicht mehr. Vergessen…

Er schraubte den Deckel ab und die grüne Flüssigkeit rann seine Kehle hinab…

Ich weiß, dass ich immer an den unmöglichsten Stellen unterbreche, aber es macht solchen Spaß, euch auf die Folter zu spannen Ich lieeebe es einfach.

Hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse und schreibt mir trotzdem weiter fleißig eure Reviews…ich freu mich schon drauf.

Ist euch aufgefallen, dass meine Kapitel von Mal zu Mal länger werden…seltsam…

Hoffentlich interessiert euch die Story auch weiterhin…ich schreib bald weiter…

Ciao, Katze


	6. Erwachen

Kapitel 6

Anmerkungen:

Thea: Musst du mich so zum lachen bringen? Jetzt kann ich nieee mehr das Wort „Pille" verwenden und muss mir was anderes ausdenken g sonst würde das ja alles ins Lächerliche ziehen also ehrlich, das ist mir echt nicht aufgefallen.

Meinst du mit „Absätze wegnehmen" dass ich nur alle aneinander schreiben sollte, oder dass ich sie ganz weglassen soll? Also jetzt inhaltlich…(hat man das jetzt verstanden -.-)

hui-bui: ja mit der Warnung hast du wohl recht…das mache ich besser…obwohl soooo extrem fand ich's jetzt nicht…hab schon mal schlimmeres geschrieben g

und wegen deines anderen Einwandes…wäre doch ETWAS unrealistisch gewesen, wenn Sev erst nochmal kurz verschwunden wär, um ne Tube Gleitmittel zu besorgen oder? rofl

sich vorstell: Severus kommt zu Verres in den Laden: „Hey, Kumpel, hast du zufällig was schön Glitschiges? Ich hab nämlich vor, nen Werwolf zu vernaschen. Der lehnt übrigens grad in irgend nem Gebüsch und wartet, also mach hinne!"….sich aus den Gedanken reiß

all: keine Sorge ich bringe schon noch Licht ins Dunkel …nur Geduld

Remus presste sich an die kalte Steinmauer und hielt den Atem an. Dort waren doch eindeutig Schritte zu vernehmen. Er zwang sich dazu, flach zu atmen.

Dumbledore führte gerade eine kleinere Gestalt in Richtung des Tatortes. Remus konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was der Direktor zu dieser Zeit hier draußen tat. Er wusste nur, dass man ihn nicht entdecken sollte…

Der Direktor, welcher hinter seinem Begleiter ging, blieb kurz stehen und sah sich um. War da jemand gewesen? Hatte er nicht gerade etwas gehört? ‚Unsinn!', sagte er sich. ‚Ich werde schon paranoid. Kein Wunder bei einem solchen Schrecken…'

Erst wenig später wagte Remus sich zu bewegen und starrte in die Richtung, in der der Direktor und sein Begleiter verschwunden waren. Nichts war mehr von ihnen zu sehen.

‚Wenn Dumbledore außer Haus ist…', dachte er ‚'stehen meine Chance vielleicht minimal besser, dass ich verschwinden kann.' So leise wie möglich betrat er die Eingangshalle und spähte unsicher ins Dunkle. Wo würde er am ehesten Flohpulver herbekommen? Welcher Raum war zu hundertprozentiger Sicherheit leer? Dumbledores Büro, das war klar, denn der Direktor befand sich ja draußen. Doch dazu musste er durch die halbe Schule und lief womöglich jemandem über den Weg.

Dann waren da noch Severus' Räume, wie ihm schmerzhaft bewusst wurde. Diese waren leer…hundertprozentig…und sogar nicht nur für heute Nacht…sondern für immer…

Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er erneut einen heißen Kloß in seinem Hals fühlte. Keine Zeit lange zu überlegen…

Irgendwie erschien es ihm als absolut ironisch, sich ausgerechnet Severus' Flohpulver zu besorgen. Der Mann, den er getötet hatte, würde ihm zur Flucht verhelfen…nein, er konnte Severus' Räume nicht betreten…also doch Dumbledore…er musste das Risiko eingehen.

Also schlich er langsam zur Treppe, welche in die Privatgemächer des Direktors führten. Er betrat die erste Stufe und fuhr sogleich panisch herum, denn er hatte einen eiskalten Luftzug an seinem Ohr gespürt. Er sah auf und starrte in die listig blickenden Augen von Peeves.

„Nanuuu, was tut denn der gute alte Lupin hier…hey, darf ich dir was verraten?", er hielt sich verschwörerisch die Hand vor den Mund. „Du bist ganz nackt!" Lupin starrte den Geist an. Dieser brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Verdammt, er würde ihm alles versauen! „Sei ruhig, ich bitte dich!" Der Geist horchte auf. „AAAH, was hast du denn? Du solltest gar nicht hier sein, nicht wahr? Na na, wenn das Dumbledore erfährt!" „Aber das wird er nicht, denn du verrätst es ihm nicht!" Peeves verschränkte die Arme und umrundete den nackten Lupin. „Was er wohl dazu sagt, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich heute Nacht gesehen hab, wie sein ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste nackt die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf geht…noch dazu dann, wenn er selbst nicht da ist…verrat mir doch mal, was du da zu suchen hast." Remus wurde es allmählich Angst und Bange. Was, wenn das Scheusal ihn tatsächlich verriet? Würde Dumbledore ihm glauben? Würde er eins und eins zusammenzählen, wenn man Severus' Leiche fand? Er zwang sich dazu, seine Stimme beherrscht klingen zu lassen und räusperte sich. „Wenn ich es dir sage, versprichst du mir dann, dass du es keinem erzählst?" Peeves legte belustigt den Kopf zur Seite. „Klar, wenn du meinem Versprechen glaubst, ist es aber dein Problem." Er lachte erneut boshaft. Mist, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dem Geist eine Geschichte aufzutischen, die er vielleicht wenigstens für sich behalten ‚könnte'. „Ähm, nun gut, aber danach lässt du mich gehen!" „Kann schon sein…kann sein…" „Ich…äh…also das war so… Professor Dumbledore weiß längst, dass ich hier bin, denn ich hab ihn draußen getroffen… ich äh… war im Wald und hab nach einem Kraut gesucht, um äh…einen Trank zu brauen…ja...und dann…äh…bin ich ausgerutscht und in einen Tümpel gefallen…und meine Kleider waren nass…und äh…ja Dumbledore hat gesagt, ich könne mir etwas aus seinem Kleiderschrank nehmen…" Er räusperte sich und schlug sich innerlich selbst gegen die Stirn. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er sich denn da bloß ausgedacht! Hatte er völlig den Verstand verloren! Das hätte ihm doch nicht einmal seine eigene Großmutter geglaubt, obwohl sie in den letzten Jahren unter Alzheimer, Gicht und Ganzkörperathritis gelitten hatte! ‚Toll, Remus, wirklich klasse, du verdienst es nicht anders, als dass er dich verpfeift für so viel Dummheit!'

Peeves zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben und starrte Remus an. Dann hoben sich wie in Zeitlupe seine Mundwinkel und er brach in dröhnendes Gelächter aus. „Ach du Scheiße, Lupin! Was bist du nur für ein Idiot! Sei froh, dass unser Direktor so ein netter Kerl ist…HAHA…das ist ja das dümmste, was mir je untergekommen ist!" Remus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Peeves GLAUBTE ihm? Langsam zweifelte er immer mehr an seiner mentalen Verfassung…ob er nicht DOCH träumte?

Er wandte sich ab von dem vor Lachen brüllenden Geist und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Wo Peeves schon so einen Krach machte, kam es auch nicht mehr darauf an, ob man seine Schritte hörte. Also, dass dieser Trottel ihm tatsächlich glaubte…

Okay andererseits…er war vergewaltigt worden, hatte sich verwandelt und schließlich auch noch seinen Peiniger umgebracht…verdiente er da nicht etwas Glück?

Keuchend hielt er auf der obersten Stufe inne…das Passwort! Oh nein, das Passwort! Jetzt war er verloren…das hätte ihm auch wirklich früher einfallen können! Er sank auf die Knie und presste verzweifelt das Gesicht in die Hände.

Eine kalte Hand tippte ihn an die Schulter. „Huhu, Lupin, was rennst du denn einfach so weg? Ich hab mich noch nicht zu Ende amüsiert! Was machst du denn da?" Remus schreckte auf. Er spürte zu seiner Verärgerung, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Scheiße Peeves, hau doch endlich ab!" „Tse tse…was ist denn…hast du etwa vergessen, Dumbledore nach dem Passwort zu fragen…zu dumm!" Ein biestiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem fahlen Gesicht. „Soll ich es dir verraten?" Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Sag schon!", presste er hervor. Peeves umrundete ihn und brummte leise. „Und waaaaas…krieg ich dafür?" „Nichts!" Remus stand auf. „Dann geh ich eben hinunter und frag den Professor selbst!" Peeves versperrte ihm den Weg. „Nein warte, ist schon gut." ‚Wow, der Bluff hätte nach hinten losgehen können…' „Also?" „Das Passwort ist „Geleefrucht". Aber ich hab da noch eine kleeeeine Bedingung… wenn du da drin bist, gib mir die Flasche, die auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch steht! Die kleine rote! Die hab ich Snape geklaut, doch der Professor hat sie mir abgenommen…du willst ja sicher nicht, dass die ganze Schule erfährt, dass Remus Lupin nachts nackt in Dumbledores Zimmer schleicht…" Er pfiff durch die Zähne. Snape, Snape, immer wieder Snape! Jetzt war er schon tot und trotzdem wurde er ständig an ihn erinnert! „Schön Peeves!" Er trat vor und nannte das Passwort. Dann betrat er Dumbledores Gemächer und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Eine Frage noch…warum holst du sie dir nicht selbst?" Peeves schnaubte. „Weil kein Geist sein Zimmer betreten kann, du Schlaukopf!" Remus nickte bedächtig und brachte ihm wenig später die Flasche. „Hier und jetzt mach, dass du wegkommst!" Er verschloss die Tür und trat an Dumbledores Kamin, auf dem eine kleine Vase mit Flohpulver stand. Er konnte es selbst nicht fassen, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Er nahm etwas von dem Pulver, warf es in den Kamin und sagte deutlich: „Quartier des Phönixordens, Privatgemach von Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks lag in ihrem Bett und schlief. Ihr Haar war wie üblich kurz und pink und fiel ihr in Strähnen ins Gesicht. Remus ließ sich vor ihrem Bett nieder und fasste sie an der Schulter an. „Wach auf, Tonks, bitte!" Sein schlug die Augen auf und fuhr erschreckt in die Höhe. „Meine Güte, Remus, was machst du…" sie hielt inne und ihr Blick wanderte an seinem nackten Körper hinab. „Remus?" „Sag nichts…ich…" Er verbarg das Gesicht in ihrem Laken und Tränen rannen seine Wange hinab. Tonks sprang entsetzt aus dem Bett. „Was hast du denn, Remus? Wo kommst du denn her…und was ist mit deiner Schulter?" Sie legte ihm den Arm um den Körper und strich ihm leicht über den Rücken. „Nun sag schon."

Remus sah auf und blickte durch einen Vorhang aus Tränen. „Ich…es ist wieder geschehen…ich hab mich verwandelt…" Tonks riss die Augen auf. „Aber…wir haben nicht Vollmond…wie…" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das scheint nicht mehr wichtig zu sein…"

Und er erzählte ihr, wie er zum ersten Mal auch bei normalem Mond zur Bestie geworden war, erzählte von dem Heilmittel, das Bullock ihm gegeben hatte, redete davon, dass er Severus nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte und dass es dort passiert war. Nur die Episode von Severus' Übergriff erwähnte er mit keinem Wort. Stattdessen berichtete er unter Tränen, dass er sich erst wieder daran erinnerte, als er zurückverwandelt im Wald gelegen hatte, und wie sein Körper blutbeschmiert war. „Nur Snape kommt als Opfer in Frage…" presste er hervor. Tonks schlug erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. „Oh mein Gott, Remus, das ist ja schrecklich! Was wird passieren, wenn sie seine Leiche finden! Hat man dich gesehen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…niemand." Und er führte aus, wie er hatte fliehen können. „Aber…was soll ich denn jetzt bloß tun? Wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich es war, der…" Er ließ den Gedanken unausgesprochen.

Tonks stand auf und wanderte kopfschüttelnd im Zimmer umher. Sie war ein gesetzestreuer Mensch, doch jetzt würde sie alles tun, um Remus' Tat zu vertuschen. Schließlich hatte er es ja nicht mit Absicht getan. Sie blickte ihn an. „Und Severus ist wirklich…" Er hob die Schultern. „Ich kann mir keine andere Möglichkeit vorstellen." „Ach Remus…" Sie kniete neben ihm nieder und nahm ihm in die Arme. „Es wird niemand erfahren, dass du es warst! Ich werde sagen, dass du bei mir warst, die ganze Nacht, sollte man dich verdächtigen. Und wieso sollte man das überhaupt tun? Es wird alles wieder gut!"

Er hätte Tonks zu gerne geglaubt, doch Severus…er war tot….er würde ihn nie wieder sehen…wieso hatte er es ihr nicht erzählt?

Tonks hob sein Kinn an und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Es wird alles gut, hörst du?" Ihre Lippen näherten sich seinen…und dann küsste sie ihn…

Remus schloss regungslos die Augen…zu gern hätte er ihr geglaubt…

Ein stetiges Klopfen riss Severus aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Er öffnete die Augen, unsicher, ob das Klopfen echt gewesen war. ‚Bumm, bumm, bumm' Keine Frage, es kam tatsächlich von seiner Kerkertür. Der Zaubertrankmeister stand auf und schleppte sich zur Tür. Er öffnete sie einen Spaltbreit und starrte in Dumbledores Gesicht. Schlagartig fiel ihm die letzte Nacht ein und er seufzte. Hatte man schon herausgefunden, dass es Lupin gewesen war?

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Hier ist eine junge Frau vom Zaubereiministerium, die sich gerne mit dir unterhalten würde….du weißt schon…über letzte Nacht." Severus nickte resignierend. Albus trat einen Schritt zur Seite und eine kleine, drahtige, junge Frau mit hüftlangem schwarzen Haar und himmelblauen Augen trat hervor. „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape, es tut mir Leid, Sie zu stören aber der Fall bereitet uns allen Kopfzerbrechen. Es ist einfach furchtbar, der Kleine war doch noch ein Kind!" Severus antwortete nicht, sondern ließ die beiden schweigend eintreten. Albus nahm auf einem alten Eichenstuhl Platz, während die junge Frau mitten im Raum stehen blieb. „Mein Name ist Azura Questine.1 Ich bin vom Ministerium mit dem Mordfall betraut worden, den Sie, Professor, entdeckt haben. Ich hätte da einige Fragen an Sie. Severus reichte ihr schweigend die Hand und räusperte sich dann. „Fragen Sie…"

Azura zückte ihren Zauberstab und eine kleine Feder sowie ein Notizbuch erschienen aus ihrer Tasche, bereit, jedes Wort aufzuschreiben. Dann fuhr sie sich durch ihr langes, seidig schwarzes Haar und blickte den Zaubertrankmeister an. „Der Tote heißt Alexander Pitch.2 Er war elf Jahre alt und besuchte die erste Klasse." Snape nickte. Er kannte den Jungen…

„Er ist an einer großen, klaffenden Wunde in der Brust gestorben, vermutlich verursacht durch eine Pranke eines sehr großen Tieres. Warum waren Sie beim verbotenen Wald?" „Ich…", Severus' Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er würde dieser für seinen Geschmack viel zu selbstsicheren Hexe sicherlich nicht von seiner Krankheit erzählen. „Ich ging spazieren. Das tue ich öfter abends, es lenkt mich von den ganzen miserablen Schülern ab." Dumbledore hustete leise. „Nun, das beantwortet nicht meine Frage, warum ausgerechnet kurz vor dem verbotenen Wald?" „Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und brillanter Zauberer…der Wald schreckt mich nicht ab… im Übrigen dürfte ich wohl kaum zu den Verdächtigen zählen." Er wandte sich ärgerlich von dieser aufdringlichen Person ab.

„Nun gut, Mr. Snape. Haben Sie denn irgendetwas bemerkt? Ein Tier, das den Jungen entdeckt haben könnte? Woher stammte außerdem die Verletzung an ihrer Schulter?" Questine wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Verband an seiner Brust. „Hm… ich hörte plötzlich ein Rascheln…dann sprang etwas Großes aus den Büschen und warf mich zu Boden…ich konnte nichts Genaues erkennen, es muss eine der Kreaturen aus dem verbotenen Wald gewesen sein…" Sie musterte den Zaubertrankmeister und Snape war mehr als froh, dass er Okklumentik beherrschte…

„Und wie haben sie dann den Jungen gefunden?" Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und spielte mit einem langen silbernen Ohrring. „Ich hielt es für nicht besonders klug, im Wald zu bleiben und wollte zum Schloss zurück…die Blutlache war wohl kaum zu übersehen…dann bin ich zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen und der Rest dürfte Ihnen bekannt sein. Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, also würden Sie mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe lassen…" Questine hob die Augenbrauen. „Immer langsam, Professor. Wie erklären Sie sich, dass eine Kreatur aus dem verbotenen Wald in die Nähe der Schule kam? Das ist höchst ungewöhnlich." Severus spürte, wie sein Ärger langsam größer wurde. „Das herauszufinden dürfte dann wohl Ihre Aufgabe sein.Guten Tag…" Albus erhob sich. „Severus, versteh doch…ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist, aber Miss Questine muss ihren Job machen. „Trotzdem würde ich Sie jetzt beide bitten zu gehen! Ich weiß nichts mehr, Professor und möchte nur meine Ruhe…" Albus nickte. „Schon gut…kommen Sie, Miss."

Questine warf dem Zaubertrankprofessor einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Ich habe das komische Gefühl, dass Sie mir etwas vorenthalten, aber da Sie mit der Sache nichts zu tun haben können, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Ihnen zu glauben. Guten Tag…" Und Sie schritt gefolgt von Albus aus Snapes Zimmer.

Severus legte sich auf sein Bett zurück und starrte an die Decke. Er hoffte, sie würde ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Er hätte ihr von Lupin erzählen können, doch welche Erklärung hätte er dafür gehabt, dass er sich zusammen mit diesem im Wald aufgehalten hatte? Keine, wie er fand, und deshalb musste er den Werwolf wohl oder übel in Schutz nehmen. Er fragte sich, wo Lupin gerade war. Hatte er noch weitere Opfer gefunden? Wusste er, dass er den Jungen getötet hatte? Wie hatte er sich ohne Vollmond überhaupt verwandeln können?

Severus presste seine Hände an die Schläfen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war, nachdem er zum Schloss hatte gehen wollen. Wieso klaffte eine so große Lücke in seiner Erinnerung? Genau genommen hatte er nicht einmal den endgültigen Beweis, dass Lupin sich verwandelt hatte…doch was hatte sonst geschehen können…nichts…es gab keine andere Möglichkeit…

Remus stand auf und machte sich einen Kaffee. Ohne Zauberstab war es mühsam…man musste alles selber machen. Er war leise aufgestanden, um Tonks nicht zu wecken. Sie hatten heute Nacht Seite an Seite in ihrem Bett geschlafen und Tonks warmer Körper hatte ihm geholfen, zumindest einen Funken Trost zu finden. Sie hatte ihn geküsst… bedeutete das, dass sie sie jetzt als Paar betrachtete?

Er ließ sich auf einem Stuhl wieder und trank einen Schluck des heißen Gebräus. Durch das geöffnete Fenster flog eine Eule und ließ eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor ihm fallen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Titelblatt und er erschauderte: „TODESFALL IN HOGWARTS!", lautete die Schlagzeile. Er keuchte und krallte seine Hände in das Papier. Jetzt konnte er schwarz auf weiß von seiner Tat lesen…Severus…

Seine zittrigen Augen flogen über die Zeilen. „Gestern Abend wurde der elfjährige Alexander P. vor den Toren von Hogwarts tot aufgefunden…" Alexander P.? Remus riss die Augen auf. Ein kleiner Junge? Und was war mit Severus? War es etwa gar nicht Severus' Blut gewesen, das an seinem Körper geklebt hatte? Aber…wo war er dann?

1: Azura Questine: Ihr kennt ja mittlerweile meine Lust am erfinden neuer Charaktere. Neben Verres und Bullock jetzt Azura. Questine ist abgeleitet vom englischen „Quest" „Rätsel": Und Azura, dachte ich, passt gut zu ihren Augen.

2: Alexander Pitch: Tja, Nomen est omen…"Pitch" bedeutet „Pech" und das hatte der Junge ja zu Genüge…

Okay, hier unterbreche ich mal wieder. Ich geh mal einfach davon aus, dass ihr mir Kommis schreibt Ich muss sagen, ich fand dieses Kapitel wirklich schwer zu schreiben. Er schien einfach unmöglich, dass es nicht unrealistisch wird…aber ich konnte Remus ja nicht da im Wald verrecken lassen…oder? Ich hoffe, ich konnte den Unrealistischkeitsgrad wenigstens gering halten. ;)

Bis bald, Katze

1

2


	7. Zukunftsangst

Kapitel 7

Anmerkungen:

Hui-Buh: Viele Fragen hast du da ja Die werden sich sicherlich im Laufe der Story lösen…aber eine kann ich beantworten: Ja, ich werde deinen mehrteiler noch lesen. Sobald ich zeit hab

Josephine: Das hat er ja schon rausgefunden aber damit geht's auch direkt weiter…

Thea: Freut mich, dass dir die Absätze diesmal besser gefallen haben hoffe, das bleibt auch so…naja die namen….das fällt mir halt so ein, wenn ich mir den charakter der personen vorstelle….

Aleya: Ah, Morrowind…ja das kenn ich. Hab ich auch schon mal gespielt.

Nee, Dumbledore ist zwar klug aber er kann ja nicht hellsehen

Remus spürte, wie sich seine Innereien schmerzhaft zusammen zogen. Ein kleiner Junge…er hatte einen kleinen Jungen getötet! Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Wie hatte sein Leben nur so aus den Fugen geraten können? Er krallte die Hände in die Zeitung, sodass das Papier zerriss, packte sie dann und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand, wo sie geräuschvoll aufklatschte und dann zu Boden glitt. Dann presste er seine Stirn fest in die auf dem Tisch liegenden, ineinander gefalteten Handflächen. ‚Ganz ruhig, Remus…ganz ruhig, mach die Augen auf und dann sitzt du zu Hause an deinem eigenen Tisch und liest in der Zeitung über langweilige Gesetzesentwürfe und den Sieg irgendeiner Quidditch-Mannschaft…ganz ruhig…' Er blinzelte durch seine Finger hindurch und starrte auf das dumpfe, braune Holz von Tonks' Küchentisch. ‚Verflucht!' Er stand auf und rannte unruhig in der Küche umher. Wenn Severus lebte, bedeutete dies, dass es jemanden gab, der wusste, dass er es gewesen war, der den Jungen getötet hatte. Und damit nicht genug! Wer garantierte ihm, dass Snape nicht auf die Idee kam, die letzte Nacht zu wiederholen? Bei dem Gedanken erschien ihm seine eigene, mechanische Unterwürfigkeit vor Augen und tonnenschwerer Selbstzweifel gemischt mit erschütternder Verwirrung legte sich auf sein Gemüt. Wie hatte er sich das nur gefallen lassen können? Würde es ihm, im Falle eines erneuten Übergriffes von Severus, genauso ergehen? Und die qualvollste Frage von allen: wie würde es jetzt weitergehen. Er konnte schlecht nach Hogwarts gehen, in Severus' Kerker hinein spazieren und ihn fragen: „Hey Severus, warum hast du das gestern gemacht? Ich wollte nur kurz fragen, ob du das nochmal tust, dann könnte ich mich besser drauf einstellen, weißt du…" Remus lachte kurz humorlos auf. Nein…er war sicherlich nicht der beste Diplomat der Welt, aber man benötigte wohl kein sonderlich hohes Maß an Bildung, um zu erkennen, dass es unmöglich war, Severus gegenüberzutreten.

Und der Junge…diese Schuld würde für immer auf seine Schultern lasten. Eigentlich hatte er es nicht verdient, dass er davon kam. Eigentlich hätte er dafür auf Ewigkeiten in Askaban, bewacht von den übelsten Dementoren, schmoren müssen. Zwar wusste er in seinem Inneren, dass er nichts für sein Werwolfsschicksal konnte, doch war es ihm unmöglich, zu vergessen, dass sein Blut durch die Adern der Bestie geflossen war, die den Jungen zerfleischt hatte.

Sie würden ihn nicht finden…Severus würde ihn nicht verraten, oder? Er würde ein viel zu großes Risiko eingehen, für seine eigene Gräueltat zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden…andererseits…wer würde schon einem mordenden Werwolf glauben, dass er von Severus Snape, Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts und brillanter Zauberer, vergewaltigt worden war…Niemand…Niemand…eher würde ihn eine noch schärfere Bestrafung wegen Verleumdung erwarten…Hoffnungslos…sein Schicksal lag voll und ganz in der Snapes Hand.

Tonks betrat die Küche. Ihren schlanken Körper hatte sie in einen mintgrünen Morgenmantel gewickelt. Sie schritt auf Remus zu und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Hallo, Remus…" Er sah sie an und nickte nur. Sie seufzte, hilflos angesichts seiner verzweifelten Lage. „Hör zu, du kannst dich nicht hängen lassen…du…" „Da!" Er unterbrach sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die zerknüllte Zeitung am Boden. Sie runzelte die Stirn und hob das arg lädierte Papier auf. Dann faltete sie es auseinander, nahm ihren Zauberstab und murmelte kurz: „Reparo." Augenblicklich war die Titelseite wieder makellos. Ihre Augen überflogen den Text…und weiteten sich mit jedem Wort. Als sie geendet hatte, legte sie die Zeitung stumm beiseite und erhob ihren Blick. „Mein Gott…das ist ja schrecklich, Remus." Remus schnaubte verächtlich. Ja, das brachte es ziemlich genau auf den Punkt. Sie ging rasch zu ihm hinüber und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er ließ sie gewähren, erwiderte ihre Umarmung jedoch nicht. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und wandte ihm ihren Blick zu. „Aber…heißt das, dass sie noch gar nicht wissen, dass du außerdem noch Snape…" Er starrte sie an…konnte ihr nicht folgen. „Wie meinst du das?" „Ich meine, du hast gesagt, du hättest auch ihn…." Sie hielt kurz inne, „getötet." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich dachte, dass ich ihn getötet habe, aber dass sie nur den Jungen gefunden haben, muss bedeuten, dass Severus noch lebt…" Erneut erschien eine nachdenkliche Falte auf ihrer Stirn. „Aber…du hast ihn doch nach Hogwarts gebracht…er war doch bewusstlos…wie kann es sein, dass du ihn verschont hast…aber diesen Jungen…" Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hob die Schultern.

Ja…warum eigentlich…?

Severus betrat die große Halle und wurde beinahe von dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm erschlagen. Die Nachricht von Alexanders Tod hatte rasend schnell die Runde gemacht, da das Zaubereiministerium etwas an den Tagespropheten hatte durchsickern lassen. Glücklicherweise war er selbst unerwähnt geblieben, was Severus die Möglichkeit verschaffte, in der wild durcheinander redenden, recht verstörten Menge, unterzutauchen. Gerade trat Dumbledore auf sein Rednerpult und hob die Hände. „Ruhe bitte! Ich muss euch dringend um Ruhe bitten!" Augenblicklich verstummte der Saal und unzählige Augenpaare richteten sich auf den greisen Direktor.

„Mein lieben Schüler und Kollegen, der Grund für meine Ansprache ist wie ihr alle wisst kein erfreulicher. Gestern Nacht geschah ein unaussprechlicher Vorfall draußen vor unseren Toren, der euren Schüler und euren Freund Alexander Pitch das Leben kostete."

Hunderte Augenpaare senkten sich zu Boden und beinahe der gesamte erste Jahrgang hatte Tränen in den Augen. Es war also wahr…der Direktor hatte den Tagespropheten soeben bestätigt…

„Ich möchte euch die Details des Unglücks ersparen, aber ihr sollt wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich einer Bestie aus dem verbotenen Wald zum Opfer gefallen ist."

Ein Raunen durchlief den Raum.

„Ruhe, bitte. Ich weiß, dass es seltsam klingt und auch ich kann mir im Moment noch nicht vorstellen, wieso solch eine Kreatur den Wald verlassen haben sollte. Daher wird, solange der Fall nicht aufgeklärt ist, diese junge Dame hier…" Azura Questine trat neben Dumbledore. „in Hogwarts bleiben und ihre Nachforschungen anstellen. Ihr Name ist Miss Questine. Wenn sie euch um eure Mithilfe bittet, so möchte ich, dass ihr ihre Fragen beantwortet. Ferner ist das Verlassen der Mauern von Hogwarts bis auf weiteres nach 18 Uhr untersagt. Wer dagegen verstößt hat nicht nur mit einer erheblichen Strafe zu rechnen, sondern gefährdet auch sein eigenes Leben. Ich appelliere hier an eure Vernunft… bitte versucht, das zu verstehen. Das Verbot gilt ausnahmslos für alle Schüler, egal welcher Stufe. Den Lehrern kann ich dies natürlich nicht verbieten, doch ich erwarte, dass ihr selbst klug genug seid, euer Leben nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen. Für heute fällt der Unterricht aus. Ab morgen jedoch wird der Tag wieder in seinem gewohnten Gang verlaufen. Sobald der Fall aufgeklärt und die Gefahr gebannt ist, werde ich euch selbstverständlich davon in Kenntnis setzen. Danke."

Dumbledore verließ sein Pult und ging zu seinem Sitzplatz hinüber. Alle Augen folgten ihm, dann erhob sich allmählich erneut der ohrenbetäubende Lärm.

Severus starrte auf sein Frühstück. Er glaubte kaum, dass das Ministerium auf Remus Lupin als möglichen Täter kam. Doch da es zu keinen weiteren Übergriffen kommen würde, hob Dumbledore das Verbot sicher bald wieder auf und der Fall würde als ungelöst in den Akten verschwinden…

Er trank einen Schluck seines heißen Kaffees und fragte sich, ob Lupin wohl den Tagespropheten lesen würde…wie sollte er überhaupt aus dem Wald verschwunden sein…Severus erschien es als sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass der Werwolf seinen Zauberstab noch gehabt hatte, um zu disapparieren… Was, wenn er sich noch immer draußen befand…oder…gar noch immer eine Bestie war? Und wenn er doch entkommen war...rechnete er dann damit, dass er, Severus, ihm verriet? Natürlich, dachte er bitter, was würde er sonst von ihm erwarten. Vielleicht kam er gar zu ihm, um ihn zu bitten, ihn nicht den Dementoren auszuliefern…

Severus trank nachdenklich seinen Kaffee aus. Er musste herausfinden, wo sich Lupin befand…die Neugier zerfraß ihn förmlich…

Er stand auf und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Seine Schmerzen…was war denn mit seinen Schmerzen geschehen? Die waren auf einmal wie vom Erdboden erschluckt. Kein plötzlicher Kälteschock…kein strömender Schweiß…seltsam… aber es zeigte nur, dass sich Verres, dieser unfähige Idiot, geirrt haben musste. Denn was hatte er schon Großartiges getan, um seine „unerfüllten Sehnsüchte" – Abscheu durchfuhr ihn, als ihm dieser Ausdruck in den Sinn kam – zu stillen? Nichts hatte er getan…er sollte seinen freien Tag nicht verschwenden, um einen mordenden Werwolf zu finden…vielmehr sollte er in die Nokturngasse zurückgehen und dem schmierigen Typen seinen Irrtum unter die Nase reiben…vielleicht hatte er noch andere so glorreiche Diagnosen…

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und wehendem schwarzen Umhang rauschte Severus aus der großen Halle.

Remus lief unschlüssig in der Winkelgasse umher. Er hatte sich einen neuen Zauberstab besorgt, da er seinen alten unglücklicherweise im Wald verloren haben musste. Jetzt lief er von einem Laden zum anderen und fragte sich, ob er erneut in die Nokturngasse gehen und sich darüber beschweren sollte, dass die Medizin ihren Dienst versagte. Aber…würde Bullock dann den Verdacht schöpfen, dass er sich wieder verwandelt hatte…ja ihn vielleicht gar mit dem Mord in Verbindung bringen? ‚Unfug!', ermahnte er sich selbst. ‚Was hättest du denn in Hogwarts zu suchen gehabt, wenn du nicht Se…' Nein, er zwang sich, nicht an diesen Namen zu denken.

Schließlich fasste er sich doch ein Herz und betrat die Nokturngasse…

Severus betrat Verres' Laden. Der Alte befand sich diesmal nicht in seiner klaustrophobisch engen Behausung, sondern räumte unter beträchtlichem Schnaufen einige kleine Flaschen in die obersten Fächer eines Schrankes. Als er Severus erblickte verzog sich sein wulstiger Mund zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen. „Ah, Professor-ich-bin-scharf-auf-etwas-und-gestehe-es-mir-nicht-ein-sondern-leugne-es-Severus-Snape. Wie darf ich Ihren Besuch bewerten?" Severus' Augen verengten sich zu winzigen Schlitzen. „Das dürfen sie so bewerten, Mr.-ich-stelle-falsche-Diagnosen-und-bin-nicht-mal-klug-genug-das-feiste-Maul-zu-halten-Venditus-Verres, als dass ich hier bin, um Sie von Ihrem Versagen als Diagnostiker in Kenntnis zu setzen." Verres' Grinsen erstarb und er humpelte auf den hochgewachsenen Meister der Zaubertränke zu. „Was soll das bedeuten?" „Das bedeutet, dass Ihre Diagnose gar nicht zutreffen kann!" Der Ladenbesitzer stemmte seine fleischigen Hände in die Seiten. „Ach…und warum nicht?" „Weil…", Severus strich sich eine lange, schwarze Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Meine Schmerzen verschwunden sind und dass, obwohl ich nichts getan habe, was ich sonst nicht auch getan hätte…keine erfüllte Leidenschaft…gar nichts." Verres hustete und spuckte einen gelben Klumpen Schleim knapp vor Severus' Schuhspitze. Dieser starrte den schweinsäugigen Ladenbesitzer unbeirrt an. „Was sagen Sie dazu, Verres?" Der Alte trat zurück und humpelte hinter seinen Tisch. Dort stützte er sich auf die Platte und schnaufte laut. „Also, Snape, Sie wollen mir also weismachen, dass Ihre Schmerzen gänzlich verschwunden sind?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte knapp. „Und es gab nichts Ungewöhnliches in letzter Zeit? Nichts, dem Sie nachgegeben hätten, weil es Sie schon lange gereizt hat und," Er warf Snape einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Keine Gedächtnislücken?" Severus' rechte Hand ballte sich zur Faust und er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Gedächtnislücken?" „Na, ob Sie sich an alles erinnern, was Sie in den letzten Tagen getan haben?" Severus erwiderte nichts, sondern fixierte die Wand hinter Verres' Rücken, die plötzlich ziemlich interessant zu werden schien. Der Ladenbesitzer legte den Kopf in den Nacken und Erkenntnis zeichnete sein Gesicht. Dann lachte er grunzend auf. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Snape, willkommen in Phase 3. Offenbar sind Sie keiner der Patienten, der sich mit einem kleinen Koma begnügt…Ich muss Ihnen wohl nicht sagen, dass Sie in der Zeit Ihrer kleinen Gedächtnislücke nicht unbedingt geschlafen haben. Ich sag Ihnen, was Sache ist, Ihr Körper hat sich genommen, was er wollte, auch ohne Ihre Zustimmung." Snape durchbohrte Verres mit seinem Blick und stand innerhalb eines Augenaufschlages vor ihm. Wütend packte er ihn am Kragen. „Hören Sie, amüsieren Sie sich gern weiter auf meine Kosten, wenn Sie das Verlangen danach verspüren, Ihr weiteres Leben ohne Kopf zu fristen! Wenn Sie schon noch immer an Ihrer albernen Diagnose festhalten, dann sagen Sie mir schon, was ich Ihrer Meinung nach getan habe!" Verres Augen hatten sich angsterfüllt geweitet und er röchelte wegen des starken Zuges an seiner Kehle. „Ich…das kann ich nicht! Das müssen Sie schon selbst herausfinden…ich…ah…ich sag Ihnen doch nur die Wahrheit!" Mit einem verächtlichen Laut ließ Snape von ihm ab, sodass er mit seinem fleischigen Hintern auf dem Fußboden landete. Dann raunte der Zaubertrankmeister ein knappes „Sie feiger Wurm…" und rauschte aus dem Laden…

Remus betrat unterdessen den „Wunderheiler". Bullock blickte auf aus einem vergilbten Buch, das in seiner Hand lag. „Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder?" Remus trat vor ihn. „Doch, das ist mein völliger Ernst! Heute Nacht ist es wieder passiert. Trotz Ihrer Medizin. Wie kann das sein?" Bullock stand geräuschvoll auf. Dann hob er seine breiten Schultern. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Es ist mir völlig unverständlich." Remus legte eine zitternde Hand auf Bullocks Verkaufstisch. „Und was nun?" Der Ladenbesitzer runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab noch persönlich mit keinem so schlimmen Fall wie Ihrem zu tun gehabt…aber man hört so einiges…es gab Fälle…" Bullock verstummte bedeutungsschwanger. Remus beugte sich zu ihm nach vorne. „Fälle!" Bullock schloss die Augen. „Fälle, bei denen nichts half…wo der Betroffene für immer zum Werwolf wurde." Remus sog scharf die Luft ein. Hatte er nicht genug Probleme? „Aber…das kann doch nicht sein! Können Sie mir nicht etwas anderes geben? Bitte! Irgendetwas muss doch wirken!" Der hünenhafte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, da kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Das ist das wohl stärkste Mittel, das ich kenne…Sie können ja gerne jemand anderes hinzuziehen aber ich betrachte mich selbst als Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet und wenn ich nicht…" Remus unterbrach ihn. „Ja schon gut, ersparen Sie mir das…ich… ich werde besser gehen…"

Mit hängenden Schultern und tief in den Manteltaschen vergrabenen Händen trat Remus auf die Straße. Für immer ein Werwolf…nicht auszudenken…wie viele Menschen würden ihm dann noch zum Opfer fallen? Der kleine Junge wäre dann nur ein Anfang viel grausamerer Bluttaten gewesen… Ihm fiel niemand ein, den er um Hilfe hätte bitten können. Bullock war ein Angeber, doch er hatte Recht damit, dass es wohl niemanden gab, der sich besser mit Heilmitteln auskannte…und wenn der schon keinen Rat wusste…

Fürs erste würde er wohl nachts bei geschlossenen Vorhängen im Haus bleiben müssen, aber was, wenn auch das nicht mehr genügte? Was, wenn der Mond bald völlig überflüssig würde?

Remus blieb abrupt stehen, da er sonst einen schlanken, schwarzhaarigen Mann mit wehendem Mantel umgerannt hätte. Als der Mann sich umdrehte, hielt er den Atem an und erschauderte…

Severus…

Hm, in dem Kapitel gab es ja nicht sehr viel Aktion, aber ich denke, ein bisschen was ruhigeres muss auch mal sein . Ich hoffe wie immer auf euer Feedback.

Und sorry, dass ich es am Ende wieder so spannend mache und dann mit dem Kapitel aufhöre.;)

Bye, Katze


	8. Enthüllung

Kapitel 8

Anmerkungen:

Ich möchte diesmal nicht zu jedem persönlich was schreiben, das mach ich dann nächstes mal wieder Nur soviel: ich freu mich über jedes einzelne Review von euch. So macht es Spaß, weiterzuschreiben. Weiter so! gg

So händereib jetzt Schluss mit Gelaber….auf geht's!

Severus…

Remus glaubte, man habe ihm einen Lähmungszauber aufgehalst, denn er war unfähig, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, als er in die schwarzen Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters starrte, auf denen sich langsam aber sicher Erkenntnis spiegelte…

Severus verschränkte die Arme und pfiff durch die Zähne. „Lupin…Sie sind ja äußerst selbstsicher…sich einfach so an die Öffentlichkeit zu wagen…"

Der Werwolf glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „WAS hast du da gerade gesagt? ICH bin selbstsicher? Was ist mit dir! Stellst dich hier vor mich und tust, als wäre nichts geschehen!"

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trat mit einem gefährlichen Ausdruck in den Augen dicht vor Lupin. „Was willst du denn damit andeuten? Ich an deiner Stelle würde ganz schnell meine Zunge in Zaum halten, wenn ich eine unberechenbare Bestie wie du wäre!"

„Was du ohne Zweifel bist!" Remus fiel es schwer seine Stimme von dem aufwallenden Zorn freizuhalten, der dazu führte, dass er zitterte und ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen ließ. Einige der zwielichtigen Gestalten der Nokturngasse blieben stehen und warfen den beiden Zauberern interessierte Blicke zu.

Snape packte ihn beim Kragen und zischte ihm bedrohlich zu: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, worauf du hinaus willst, aber wenn du noch ein wenig lauter schreien könntest, werde ich mich deinem Niveau anpassen und dann weiß bald die gesamte Magierschaft, WER den jungen Pitch auf dem Gewissen hat!"

Remus sog scharf die Luft ein und krallte seine Fingernägel in den schwarzen Stoff von Severus' Mantel. Mit einem wütenden Funkeln blickte er ihm ins Gesicht. Auch er senkte seine Stimme, um den vermummten Gestalten nicht allzu viel zu Ohren kommen zu lassen. „So ist das also! Du willst ein Verbrechen, für das ich nicht mal etwas kann, dazu benutzen, dass ich die Klappe über deine widerwärtigen…Abartigkeiten!" Das letzte Wort spie er ihm geradezu ins Gesicht.

Severus ließ seinen Kragen langsam zwischen seinen langen Fingern hindurch gleiten, trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte den Werwolf abschätzig. „Abartigkeiten...", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst, doch Remus' guten Ohren blieb es nicht verborgen.

„Du hast mich richtig verstanden! Oder erwartest du, dass ich dir einen Orden verleihe, nach dem, was du getan hast?"

„Nach dem, was ich getan hab? Ich weiß nicht, was in deinem kranken Hirn vor sich geht, aber noch weniger weiß ich, wovon zum Teufel du gerade redest!"

Lupin runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. Glaubte der Schwarzhaarige etwa, er wäre so dumm, auf solch eine dämliche Ausrede einzugehen? Dafür hielt er Severus eigentlich für zu intelligent. Aber, dass er sich wirklich nicht erinnerte…das war wohl noch abwegiger.

Der Zaubertrankmeister blickte sich um und trat dann erneut einen Schritt auf Remus zu. „Wovon auch immer du gesprochen hast, hier ist wahrhaftig nicht der geeignete Ort, um das auszudiskutieren. Wenn du mir schon deine unbegründeten Beleidigungen an den Kopf wirfst und mich mit DIR vergleichst, " er spielte auf Remus' Bemerkung hinsichtlich der Bestie an, „dann tu das wenigstens an einem Ort, an dem es niemand mitbekommt!"

Remus grinste grimmig. „Ja, das würde dir gefallen, nicht wahr?", zischte er gefährlich. „Wenn ich mit dir an einen ruhige Ort käme, wo es dir ein leichtes ist, dein perverses Spiel zu wiederholen!"

Severus' Wut schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Schmerzhaft drängte sich ihm Verres' schmieriges Lachen auf, als er von seiner Gedächtnislücke erfahren hatte und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, als wusste der Werwolf deutlich mehr darüber als er. Und er würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, als dass er es aus ihm herausgepresst hatte. Fest packte er ihn am Handgelenk, zog seinen Zauberstab und apparierte sie geradewegs nach Spinner's End.

Remus wagte erst die Augen zu öffnen, als sein Körper sich wieder materialisiert hatte. Nervös und mit rasch ansteigendem Puls huschten seine Augen durch das düstere Zimmer, in dem er sich befand.

„Severus! Wo sind wir?"

Der Angesprochene fuhr sich durch sein schwarzes Haar und blickte den Werwolf durchdringend an. „Spinner's End." Und mit unverhohlenem Spott fügte er hinzu: „Herzlich Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim."

„Du elender…das könnte dir so passen, aber das gelingt dir nicht noch einmal!" Remus hatte seinen neu erworbenen Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche gezerrt und richtete ihn auf Severus. Dieser riss überrascht die Augen auf und ließ sie von Remus auf den gezückten Stab und wieder zurück gleiten.

„Nimm das Ding runter, Lupin! Wie ich bereits sagte, habe ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!"

„Tu doch nicht so, du Schwein!" Remus stieß bedrohlich mit dem glänzenden Stück Holz in die Luft.

In Snapes schwarzen Opalen erschein ein zorniges Funkeln. „Ich hab gesagt, du sollst den Stab aus meinem Gesicht nehmen! Wenn du es nicht tust, wird es dir Leid tun! Du wirst ein Duell in jedem Fall verlieren!"

Doch Remus, der sich im Vorteil sah, dachte nicht daran. „Das könnte dir wohl so passen! Du nimmst jetzt auf der Stelle deinen Zauberstab und legst ihn dort drüben, " mit einem Kopfnicken wies er nach rechts, „auf den Tisch!"

Severus seufzte und tat dem Werwolf den Gefallen. „So und dürfte ich jetzt freundlicher Weise erfahren, warum du dich hier aufführst wie ein Geistesgestörter?"

Remus schnaubte verächtlich. „Dazu habe ich allen Grund, findest du nicht? Ich würde es dir ja heimzahlen, hier und jetzt! Aber zu deinem Glück bin ich keine solches Schwein wie du eines bist!"

Severus riss der Geduldsfaden. „Verdammt, Lupin! Ich habe keine Lust auf deine dämlichen Andeutungen! Entweder redest du jetzt Klartext, oder du nimmst dein blödes Spielzeug, " er warf einen geringschätzigen Blick auf Remus' gezückten Zauberstab, „und siehst zu, dass du hier wegkommst! Ich hab dich hergebracht, weil ich nicht wusste, dass du dich verhältst, als wärst du gerade aus St. Mungos entflohen!"

Lupin ließ den Zauberstab sinken und die Zornesfalten auf seiner Stirn glätteten sich ein wenig. Beherrscht sagte er: „Du…du meinst, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, warum ich mich so aufführe?"

„Du meinst außer, weil du ein Narr, ein durchgedrehter Werwolf und Rumtreiber bist? Nein…sonst fällt mir kein Grund für dein unsinniges Verhalten ein." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der schmalen, in schwarz gehüllten Brust.

Lupin blickte ihm in die Augen. Er war kein Legilmens, doch selbst wenn, hätten ihn Snapes Okklumentikkünste davon abgehalten, ihm zu zeigen, ob der Zaubertrankmeister log. Aber irgendetwas an Severus' Blick sagte ihm, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Was für einen Sinn hätte es auch gehabt, wenn er es geleugnet hätte…schließlich hatte er die Fäden in der Hand, wusste, dass er, Remus, den Jungen getötet hatte.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte das sein? Man fiel doch nicht einfach wie in Trance über einen anderen Menschen her und wusste anschließend nichts mehr davon.

Er räusperte sich. „Severus?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister hob den Blick, um Remus seine Aufmerksamkeit zuzusichern. „An was genau erinnerst du dich, wenn du an gestern Abend denkst…du weißt schon, nachdem ich dich nach Hogwarts gebracht habe…"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll die Fragerei?"

„Antworte mir oder du erfährst es nie!"

Severus schnaubte, doch er wusste, dass Remus Recht hatte. Dennoch schwieg er verbissen.

Remus hob resigniert die Hände. „Schön, dann anders. Hast du irgendwelche Gedächtnislücken?" Gleichzeitig verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr. Hier stand er nun und spielte den Psychiater für einen Mann, der ihn nur wenige Stunden zuvor auf brutalste Art genommen hatte…

„Gedächtnislücken!", spie Snape aus. Der Werwolf war nun schon der Zweite, der ihn darauf ansprach. Und das an einem Tag!

„Soll ich das nun als ja verstehen?"

„Versteh es, wie du willst!"

Remus fühlte erneut seine Wut auf den Hogwartsprofessor in sich aufkeimen. „Willst du nun wissen, was dir entgangen ist, oder nicht?", herrschte er ihn an.

Severus ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Natürlich wollte er! Er hasste es, wenn etwas in seinem Leben sich seiner Kontrolle, ja gar seiner Kenntnis, entzog! Doch ebenso sehr hasste er es auf andere angewiesen zu sein. Und da war noch ein weiteres Gefühl, dass sich in sein Inneres stahl…Angst. Angst vor dem, was er getan hatte. Er konnte Verres' besserwisserischen Blick geradezu auf sich sitzen fühlen. Hörte seine grunzende Stimme: ‚Na, ich habe es Ihnen ja gesagt, jetzt kommt alles ans Licht!"

Severus, der wütend den Fußboden angestarrt hatte, ließ seinen Kopf in die Höhe schnellen und starrte den Werwolf feindselig an.

„Red schon!"

Remus trat einen Schritt zurück. Nun war er sich absolut sicher, dass Severus nicht wusste, was geschehen war. Doch ebenso sicher war er sich, dass er sich selbst in eine unangenehme Lage gebracht hatte. Was hatte er sich denn gedacht? Würde er Snape jetzt auf die Schulter klopfen, ihm zunicken und dann sagen: „Ja, weißt du, es war gar nichts, außer, dass du mich vergewaltigt hast, ich mich nicht gewehrt hab und dich dann, nachdem ich mich verwandelte, gegen einen Stein geschleudert habe." ?

„Ich warte!", kam es zischend von Snape.

„Äh…ja schon gut…es ist nur…das ist nicht so einfach…" Plötzlich fühlte er, wie alle Wut seinen Geist verließ und einer übergreifenden Resignation wich. „Ich…nein ich hab's mir überlegt, ich kann's dir nicht sagen.", schoss er schnell hervor.

Severus sah aus, als habe man ihm gerade einen kalten Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht gegossen. „Das, " brachte er rau hervor, „kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Ich…, " Remus erhob erneut seine Stimme, „ICH KANN ES ABER NICHT!"

Severus reagierte blitzschnell. Seine Hand schoss zu dem Tisch, auf dem sein Zauberstab lag und ehe Remus es überhaupt gemerkt hatte, hatten seine Finger das Holz umschlossen und hielten es ihm unter die Nase.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du das kannst!"

Remus begann zu zittern und Snape registriere zu seiner Überraschung, dass Angst die Stimme des Werwolfs durchtränkte. „Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu!"

Die Überraschung verließ Severus' Züge. Er hatte seine Maske wieder aufgesetzt. Nur wächserne Gleichgültigkeit prangte auf seinem Gesicht.

„Gerade eben warst du dir aber nicht zu fein genug, schäbige Andeutungen zu reißen, also rede!"

Remus gab seinen zitternden Knien nach und sank auf den Boden von Severus' Heim. Wie hatte er mal wieder so dumm sein können, sich selbst in die Zwickmühle zu schlagen. Alles andere wäre ihm lieber gewesen, als an die vergangenen Ereignisse erinnert zu werden. „Severus…", versuchte er vorsichtig.

„REDE!", herrschte Snape ihn an und hob drohend den Zauberstab.

„Bitte, du willst es nicht anders.", hauchte Remus undeutlich zu sich selbst. Er ließ seine Augen an der schwarzen Robe des in Drohgebärde stehenden Mannes vor ihm empor gleiten und fixierte seinen Blick. „Aber du wirst froh sein, ich hätte den Mund gehalten…"

Er hielt inne und sah in den erwartenden Augen des Anderen keine Regung.

„Du…du hast…" Seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst.

Snape ließ sich aggressiv zu ihm nieder und packte ihn am Kragen. „Habe was? Was habe ich? Verdammt, WAS!"

Remus presste die Augen zusammen und zwang seine Tränen hinunter. „Du hast mich vergewaltigt, das hast du!", keuchte er hervor… und schlug unsanft rückwärts auf den Boden auf, als Severus ihn fallen ließ.

Die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters hatten sich an ihn geheftet, doch schienen, durch ihn hindurch zu sehen. „Du lügst…", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige. „Natürlich lügst du."

Remus rieb sich die Kehle. „Ich lüge nicht! Warum sollte ich! Ich habe dich gewarnt! Jetzt weißt du's…"

Severus presste seine Hände auf den Mund als ihn eine heftige Übelkeit überkam. Alles, alles war die Wahrheit gewesen. Alles hatte ihm das Unheil angekündigt, doch er hatte er nicht glauben wollen.

Die Schmerzen…

Verres' Diagnose…

Die unerfüllte Leidenschaft…

Seine Ohnmacht…

Die Gedächtnislücke…

Seine plötzliche Beschwerdefreiheit…

Verres' selbstzufriedenes Grinsen…

Lupins Enthüllung.

Er…er, der stets die Kontrolle behielt…er, der nie seine Fassade bröckeln ließ…er hatte seinen Geist von einer Krankheit umnebeln lassen, die ihn zu ihrem Werkzeug machte. Die ihre Leidenschaft stillte, indem sie sich einem tierischen Verlangen hingab. Die Lupin vergewaltigt hatte, ohne, dass es ihm überhaupt klar geworden war.

Remus musterte den Zaubertrankmeister, der in den letzten Sekunden noch eine Spur blasser geworden zu sein schien, als er es ohnehin schon war. Er hatte gewusst, dass Severus nicht unbedingt einen Freudentanz aufführen würde…doch noch nie zuvor hatte er ihn derart verstört und apathisch erlebt. So, als habe man seine innersten Grundfesten erschüttert.

„Severus…", stieß er hervor.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob seinen Blick, fixierte Lupin und schüttelte den Kopf, gerade so, als könne er seine Tat damit ungeschehen machen. „Ich wusste nicht…ich weiß nicht, was…nein…" Severus sprang auf und stütze sich gegen die kalte Steinwand.

Sofort beeilte sich auch Lupin, aus seiner hockenden Position zu festem Stand zu finden.

„Du hast es wirklich nicht gewusst…", stellte er nüchtern fest.

Severus' Blick starrte ins Leere.

„Wie…wie kann das sein? Wie kannst du etwas tun, ohne es zu wissen…?"

Snapes Augen schienen Lupin gerade erst neu zu realisieren und er starrte dem Werwolf ins Gesicht. „Ich…weiß es nicht…ich habe…ich bin krank…aber…"

„Wie meinst du das? Krank?"

Snape erschrak vor sich selbst, als ihm seine Worte aus Remus' Mund wiederholt wurden. Als habe man ihn geschlagen zeichnete sich plötzlich tiefer Schmerz in seinen Zügen ab und er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, dass die Fingernägel einen weißen Ton annahmen.

Noch ehe Remus es bemerkt hatte, war er disappariert.

Der Werwolf sank auf die Knie. Er wusste, dass Severus so reagieren musste. Wie hatte er selbst sich gefühlt, als er erfahren hatte, dass er ohne es zu wissen einen kleinen Jungen getötet hatte? Alle Wut auf seinen ungewollten Peiniger war verflogen. Stattdessen richtete sich diese nun gegen sich selbst.

‚Warum habe ich es ihm nur erzählt! Er hat Recht. Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Narr, der ständig alles falsch macht! Ich hätte seinem Drängen nicht nachgeben dürfen, was habe ich ihm damit nur angetan!'

Er presste seine Hände an die Schläfen. Er hatte einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen…

Er hatte ihn nicht nur erschrocken oder erschreckt. Er hatte ihn nicht gedemütigt oder sich an ihm gerächt… er hatte ihn in der Tiefe seines Herzens erschüttert. Und das erfüllte ihn mit Traurigkeit…unendlicher Traurigkeit für den Mann, der ihm so viel Leid…so viele Schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Diesen Mann, von dem er sich wünschte, er wäre hier geblieben…

Diesen Mann, der jedoch geflohen war. Geflohen vor Remus…

Doch vor sich selbst, das wusste Lupin, konnte Snape nicht fliehen…

Nein, diesmal keine seltsame Bemerkung am Ende…lasst das Kapitel auf euch wirken und sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet.

Katze


	9. Erdrückende Schuld

Kapitel 9

Anmerkungen:

Hui-Buh: Keine Aufregung, das mit der Krankheit kommt schon noch Ein Schock nach dem anderen in chronologischer Reihenfolge gg. Achja und natürlich halt ich euch nicht für doof :P Ich fands nur logischer so…will ja nicht, dass die Leute davor sitzen und sagen: „HÄÄÄH?"

Josephine: Womöglich hast du Recht :P

Kathryn: Danke schön und hier ist das neue Kapitel

all: Danke für die netten Reviews und lieben Hinweise. Ich freu mich über jedes einzelne Wort ;) Weiter so…denn meine Fanficsucht wird mit jedem Review größer hechel wie ihr seht, hab ich's schon wieder nur einen Tag ausgehalten, ohne weiterzuschreiben.

Es war grotesk, geradezu absurd. Severus Snape war geflohen aus seinem eigenen Haus. Und er, Remus, hockte nun auf dem Boden dieses düsteren Heimes und alles, was er hörte waren das Ticken einer einsamen Standuhr und sein eigner, unregelmäßiger Herzschlag.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er wusste nicht, was ihm mehr Angst machte, die Tatsache, dass er Severus innerlich tief verletzt hatte…oder dass dieser etwas von einer Krankheit gesagt hatte.

Welche Art Krankheit konnte das sein? Noch nie hatte er gehört, dass jemand völlige Kontrolle über sein Handeln verloren hatte und dazu fähig gewesen wäre, im Zustand absoluter Bewusstlosigkeit einen Menschen zu überwältigen und zu SO ETWAS zu zwingen… Woher hatte Severus diese übermenschliche Kraft genommen?

Remus wusste nicht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte, dass Severus in seinem Schock die Sache mit der Krankheit hervorgebracht hatte, oder nicht. Einerseits drängte es ihn danach, mehr darüber zu erfahren und ihm vielleicht irgendeine Form von Ratschlag geben zu können. Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm hatte Angst. Fürchterliche Angst, dass diese Krankheit, die Severus beherrschte, ihn erneut dazu treiben konnte, ihn zu benutzen… Angst, dass es etwas war, das nicht geheilt werden konnte. Angst aber vor allem davor, dass Severus an dieser Krankheit zerbrach.

Denn er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Wusste nur zu gut, wie es war, wenn man willenlos schreckliche Dinge tat. Dinge, die über Severus Verbrechen noch weit hinausragten…Dinge, die andere Menschen das Leben kostete.

Er umfasste seine Schultern und seine Gedanken wanderten zu Alexander Pitch. Er hatte den Jungen nicht gekannt, doch nun war er für alle Zeit mit ihm verbunden. Verbunden durch ein unlösbares Band, das über Leben und Tod hinausragte.

Warum entgleiste ihm sein Leben in jeder Hinsicht? Wieso lief bloß alles schief, was er anfasste?

Er fühlte, wie ihm die Tränen brennend in die Augen stiegen und sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. ‚Das wird ja schon zur Gewohnheit.', höhnte ein Teil seiner selbst. Energisch wischte er sich über die Augen und sah auf. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, wo er sich eigentlich befand und was er hier gerade tat.

Er erhob sich, brauchte einen Moment, bis seine Füße einen festen Stand gefunden hatten, dann ballte er seine rechte Hand zur Faust.

„Wer bin ich, dass ich hier in Selbstmitleid zerfließe!", fragte er das leere Zimmer. „Bin ich denn der einzige, dem es dreckig geht? Was ist mit Severus? Ich habe sein Leben von jetzt auf gleich durcheinander gebracht, sollte ich da nicht wenigstens den Anstand haben und ihm helfen? Wäre es nicht meine Pflicht, mehr über seine mysteriöse Krankheit zu erfahren? Wenn schon ich unheilbar bin…dann soll er das nicht auch noch sein."

Sein Inneres klammerte sich fest an die Vorstellung, dass er, wenn er schon nicht seine eigene Tat ungeschehen machen konnte, doch wenigstens die Last von Severus' Schultern nehmen musste. Er wusste genau, wie es war, wenn einem die Leute nicht verziehen, selbst wenn man unschuldig war. Er wollte nicht so sein. Nicht wie die Leute, die sein Leben so unerträglich machten. Er musste ihn finden. Ihm sagen, dass er ihm verzieh.

Und ihm vielleicht…ja vielleicht sogar dabei helfen, seine Krankheit zu heilen.

Remus nahm seinen Zauberstab und hielt inne. In all seinem Elan und seinen Selbstgesprächen hatte er eines völlig aus dem Sinn verloren: Zuerst einmal musste er den Zaubertrankmeister ja ausfindig machen? Wo konnte er sein? Hogwarts wahrscheinlich. Remus ließ den Zauberstab sinken. War es wirklich klug, wenn er an den Ort seines Verbrechens zurückkehrte?

Andererseits…wer außer Severus wusste davon…

Er umklammerte das Holz fester und einen Wimpernschlag später war er disappariert.

Severus rannte vom verbotenen Wald nach Hogwarts, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Kalter Schweiß rann seine Schläfen hinab und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Als er das Schloss betrat, sah er weit hinten in der großen Halle, wie Azura Questine eine Gruppe Schüler befragte.

Er hatte sie zuletzt heute Morgen gesehen bei Dumbledores Rede. Heute Morgen…da war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen und ihn selbst hatte keinerlei Schuld getroffen.

Ja, womöglich war er ein Todesser gewesen, hatte Menschen getötet und gefoltert, doch immer…immer hatte er dies bei vollem Bewusstsein getan. Immer mit absoluter Selbstbeherrschung. Doch nun…nun hatte er diese Krankheit und sein Wille, seine Beherrschung und sein Stolz halfen ihm nicht…überhaupt nicht. Er war zu einem Vergewaltiger geworden. Einer willenlosen Bestie, die lediglich ihrem Trieb gehorchte…einer Bestie, genau wie…

Lupin. Das war der Name, der ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. Er war nicht anders als der Werwolf. Der, an dem er sich auf ewig schuldig gemacht hatte…

Severus verlangsamte seine Schritte, um zu verhindern, dass man ihn hörte. Das letzte, das er jetzt brauchen konnte, waren die bohrenden Fragen, dieses schwarzhaarigen Ministeriumsspürhundes Questine. Wenn die ihm noch einmal so auf die Nerven ging, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

Ein zynisches Schnauben kam über seine Lippen, als er erkannte, wie zutreffend diese Floskel doch war.

Ungesehen ging er die Treppe zu seinen Kerkerräumen hinab, betrat die schützende Stille und ließ sich in einen schweren Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Dann begrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen und wünschte sich, irgendetwas, irgendwer, möge diese unbarmherzige Last einfach von ihm nehmen…

Remus stand vor den Mauern von Hogwarts und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Erneut fochten ambivalente Gefühle einen erbitterten Kampf in ihm. Sollte er sich nun wünschen, dass er Severus hier antraf? War er wirklich auf ein Gespräch mit ihm vorbereitet? Würde er je auf so etwas vorbereitet sein?

Das Herannahen einer Gruppe Ravenclawschülerinnen riss ihn aus seinem Zwiespalt und nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Er legte nicht sehr viel Wert darauf, dass ihn jemand sah, deshalb beeilte er sich, das Schloss zu betreten.

Er sah sich noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Mädchen ihn auch nicht bemerkt hatten oder ihm gar folgten und achtete unglücklicherweise nicht auf seinen Weg.

So rannte er in vollem Tempo gegen jemand, der in der großen Halle stand.

Er hörte nur einen hellen Schrei und fuhr herum. „Oh, verzeihen Sie bitte, Miss, das wollte ich nicht." Er steckte der jungen Zauberin eine Hand hin. „Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen hoch."

Die Umgestoßene ergriff Lupins schlanke Finger und ließ sich wieder auf die Füße ziehen. „Aua…das hat ganz schön wehgetan. Ich hoffe, Sie sind beim nächsten Mal vorsichtiger."

„Ja, ganz bestimmt!" Remus musterte die junge Frau, die gerade ihren cremefarbenen Umhang glatt strich. Sie schien ihm zu alt zu sein, für eine Schülerin, doch eine Lehrerin war sie ebenfalls nicht, das wusste er. Er fragte sich, was sie hier wohl tat.

Doch die Frau beantwortete ihm diese Frage, schneller, als ihm im Nachhinein lieb war.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Azura Questine. Ich bin vom Ministerium und arbeite am Mordfall Pitch. Sie müssen ein Lehrer sein, nicht wahr? Darf ich Ihren Namen wissen?"

Remus erwürgte sich innerlich selbst. Das war mal wieder typisch für ihn! Es gab hunderte von Menschen an dieser verfluchten Schule und er rannte ausgerechnet gegen den, der hinter dem Mörder, IHM also, her war!

„Ähm, nein, ich bin kein Lehrer, ich wollte nur jemanden besuchen. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin."

Questine verschränkte ihre Finger. „Ach…so ist das. Nun ja, wo Sie schon mal hier sind…darf ich Ihnen vielleicht ein paar Fragen stellen? Bisher konnte ich nicht sonderlich viel herausfinden und…"

„Ähm, nein, das ist nicht nötig!", warf Lupin rasch ein. „Ich weiß ja gar nichts, ich bin ja normalerweise nie hier."

Questine ließ ihre Finger sinken und kniff die Augen abschätzig zusammen. Wenn es etwas gab, das ihren Verdacht erregte, dann war es unkooperatives Verhalten.

„Nun, Mr. Lupin, dann haben Sie ja gar nichts zu befürchten. Kommen Sie bitte mit."

Remus schalt sich einen Narren. Er hatte die harmlos wirkende Frau bis zu diesem Moment für kein großes Hindernis gehalten, ja ihr Erscheinungsbild sogar recht sympathisch gefunden. Jetzt allerdings machte sie den gebieterischen Eindruck eines Feldwebels und ihre blitzenden, blauen Augen duldeten keinen Widerspruch.

Also folgte er ihr mit hängenden Schultern durch die Korridore. Er hatte für einen Tag genug Verdacht erregt, wie er fand…

Die drahtige Ministeriumsbeamtin führte ihn in die Bibliothek und setzte sich mit ihm in eine der hintersten Ecken. Da der Unterricht an diesem Tag ausgefallen war, hatte er wenigstens das Glück, dass sie nicht von Schülern gestört wurden, die ihre Aufsätze schrieben.

Remus beobachtete, wie Questine ihrer Schreibfeder per Zauberstabwink befahl, sich bereit zu halten und ihn überkam das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er es mit einem Profi zu tun hatte.

„Also, Mr. Lupin. Wen möchten Sie denn besuchen?"

„Ich…naja, einen der Lehrer."

Questine stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, verschränkte erneut ihre Finger und legte den Kopf darauf.

„Und wen genau?"

‚Ganz ruhig, Remus…beantworte einfach ihre Fragen, was soll dir schon geschehen…' „Professor Snape."

„Snape?", sie blickte auf und sah den Werwolf durchdringend an. „Was wollen Sie denn von dem? Er hat die Leiche gefunden, wussten Sie das?"

Remus bemerkte, wie seine Handflächen feucht wurden. „Äh…nein, das wusste ich nicht…ich…wollte ihn nach einem Trankrezept fragen…"

„Und für welchen Trank, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Nach..", seine Gedanken rasten und er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass er diesmal eine bessere Wahl in der Ausrede traf, als er es Peeves gegenüber getan hatte, denn diese Ministeriumsfrau war augenscheinlich nicht auf ihren kleinen, geschminkten Kopf gefallen.

„Nach einem Trank gegen Ausschlag. Naja, ich bin allergisch gegen Katzen, wissen Sie."

„Kann ich den Ausschlag mal sehen?"

„Davon…äh…würde ich Ihnen dringend abraten…Er befindet sich an keiner besonders…ähm…öffentlichen Stelle, wenn Sie verstehen."

Questine rümpfte ihre zierliche Nase und gab sich damit zufrieden. Nein, darauf hatte Sie wirklich keine Lust.

„Nun, und wieso kommen Sie dafür ausgerechnet nach Hogwarts? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, bekommt man einen solchen Trank für wenig Geld in jedem Laden für Heiltränke hinterher

geschmissen."

‚Wirklich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.' „Naja, ich habe nicht sehr viel Geld und Professor Snape und ich sind alte Schulfreunde." ‚Ja, das liegt doch ziemlich nahe an der Wahrheit!', dachte er sarkastisch.

„Gut, gut. Sind Sie oft hier?"

„Ähm nein…eher selten. Ich war hier mal Lehrer aber jetzt habe ich andere Verpflichtungen."

„So und die wären?"

„Ich ähm…nun ja. Ich arbeite im Untergrund. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und er hoffte, Sie würde es dabei bewenden lassen.

„Wie auch immer. Was wissen Sie über den Mord?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte weiß ich nichts darüber."

Allmählich verlor er die Geduld. Er war wegen Severus hier und nicht, um dieses elende Katz- und Mausspiel zu spielen.

„Sie sagen ja, Sie waren hier mal Lehrer. Haben Sie während Ihrer Zeit je davon gehört, dass ein Tier aus dem verbotenen Wald in die Nähe des Schlosses gekommen wäre?"

Er schluckte. „Nein."

Questine beugte sich nach vorne und sah ihn durchdringend an, sodass er glaubte, die könne mit ihren hellblauen Augen direkt in seine Seele blicken. Er zwang sich mit Gewalt, diesem Blick standzuhalten und fürchtete, gleich würde sie ihm an den Kopf werfen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte und ihn verdächtigte. Doch stattdessen zog sie nur eine kleine Karte aus ihrem Umhang und reichte sie dem Werwolf.

Er blickte verwirrt darauf. Es zeigte sie selbst, oder vielmehr ihren Kopf, ab und zu zwinkerte das Bild ihm mit seinen azurblauen Augen zu. Dann erschienen in goldener Schrift ihr Name, sowie ein kleiner silberner Ring darauf.

„Das ist meine Visitenkarte.", lächelte sie. „Wenn Ihnen doch noch etwas einfällt, dann tippen Sie mit Ihrem Zauberstab auf den Ring und sagen meinen Namen ganz deutlich. Dann weiß ich, dass Sie mich erreichen wollen."

Remus blickte verdutzt drein. „Ähm, ja ist gut."

Questine nickte ihm kurz zu und stand dann auf. Sie musterte ihn einen Moment lang und verschwand dann Richtung Ausgang. Remus wunderte sich, wie sie so schnell von einem Spürhund zu einer Frau werden konnte, die man nur als liebenswert bezeichnen konnte. Und wie schnell diese Frau auch wieder verschwunden war, wenn sie es so wollte.

Questine warf im Gehen noch einen Blick auf den erschöpft wirkenden Zauberer, der solch abgenutzte Klamotten trug. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm, doch er hatte ein einnehmendes Wesen, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Schnell steckte sie ihre Schreibfeder ein, die ihr wie ein treuer Hund nachgeflogen war und war im nächsten Moment aus der Bibliothek verschwunden.

Remus ließ die Visitenkarte in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden und stand auf.

Er hatte gehöriges Glück gehabt, das wusste er. Wenn Severus jetzt nicht hier war, und er die ganze Angst um sonst ausgestanden hatte, dann würde er das wirklich gar nicht lustig finden! Nein, jetzt hatte er es verdient, wenigstens einmal Glück zu haben!

Er lief raschen Schrittes auf den Korridor und gab diesmal besser Acht, wohin er ging. So etwas sollte ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. Eine von Questines Sorte reichte ihm ein für allemal. Ohne, dass ihn noch jemand bemerkt hätte, schlich er die Treppe zu Snapes Kerkerräumen hinab und blieb vor der Tür stehen.

Sollte er sich nicht lieber doch wünschen, dass er umsonst hergekommen war? Oder…sollte er ganz einfach wieder gehen?

Nein…er würde diese Konfrontation sowieso nicht auf ewig hinausschieben können, also, warum klopfte er nicht einfach und brachte die Sache hinter sich? Schließlich war es ebenso unfair Severus in seinem Leiden und seiner Schuld einfach allein zu lassen. Und war er nicht selbst einst in Griffindor gewesen, weil man ihn für mutig und furchtlos gehalten hatte?

‚Also bitte, Rumtreiber, mach deinem Haus alle Ehre!'

Langsam hob er die Hand und klopfte.

Severus schreckte aus dem Zustand stumpfer Gedankenlosigkeit auf, zu dem er seinen Geist gezwungen hatte, um wenigstens einen Moment lang seine Ruhe zu haben. Nun aber pochte ein ungebetener Besucher an seine Tür.

Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, jemanden zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war dies diese vorwitzige Ministeriumstante. Konnte er es sich lohnen, einfach nicht zu öffnen? Würde sie ihn noch mehr im Visier haben als ohnehin schon, falls sie erfuhr, dass er doch da war?

Mit einem dumpfen Schmerz in den Schläfen stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

Remus hielt die Luft an, als er hörte, wie sich innen etwas bewegte. Er war da. Er war tatsächlich da! Erneut ergriff eine unbestimmbare Angst sein Herz. Was sollte er nur sagen?

Severus öffnete und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Lupin…", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Was willst du hier? Du hast mehr als genug gesagt! Verschwinde, ich kann dir für nichts garantieren! Das müsstest du doch wohl inzwischen wissen!" Er wollte die Tür wieder schließen, doch aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus stemmte sich Remus dagegen.

„Nein! Du wirst mir diesmal nicht davonlaufen! Ich will, dass du mir zuhörst! Ich geben dir nicht die Schuld an…"

„HALT DEN MUND! Ich will nichts davon hören!", donnerte ihm Snape entgegen.

„Das ist mir egal! Ich werde es dir trotzdem sagen!" Remus stieß die Tür ganz auf und trat zu Snape in den Kerker.

Dieser gab den Widerstand auf und ließ resigniert zu, dass der Werwolf die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Hör zu, Lupin.", seine Stimme klang schwach, beinahe angsterfüllt, „ich habe keine Lust, meine Schuld noch zu vergrößern. Du solltest nicht hier sein. Hat dir das eine Mal nicht gereicht?"

Remus sah ihm ins Gesicht und entdeckte, dass seine Züge nicht mehr durch die starre Maske der Unberührbarkeit verschleiert wurden, sondern offen und verletzlich vor ihm lagen.

„Hör zu, Severus, ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass ich dir nicht die Schuld daran gebe."

Er trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Severus wich zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich. Gleichzeitig fasste er sich keuchend an den Unterbauch und sank auf die Knie.

Remus sog erschrocken die Luft ein. „Severus! Was ist los?"

Doch Severus hörte ihn nicht. Als er aufblickte und in Remus' Augen sah, war da nichts mehr. Keine Vernunft, kein Bewusstsein, keine Angst…

Nur eines….

Gier.

grins Das Wechselbad der Gefühle geht weiter. Man kann sich ausmalen, was nun folgt.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Eure Katze


	10. Am Anfang war das Chaos

Kapitel 10

Anmerkungen:

Hui-Buh: Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel sprachlich gefallen hat und ich werde ab sofort keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen auf „dumme Leser" ab jetzt bin ich gnadenlos und man muss genau aufpassen, so wie du es willst ;)

Warum er sich nicht stellt? Nun ja… er will eben nicht in Askaban landen und dort langsam aber sicher von Dementoren zu Tode gequält werden, kann man ja verstehen. Außerdem wär die Story ja dann zu Ende :P

Und wegen Azura. Ich mag einfach keine platten stereotypen Nullachtfuffzehn Charaktere…natürlich ist es schwer, dass man allen Nebencharas ein gewisses Profil verleiht aber ich bin froh, dass du findest, dass mir das bei Questine (als kleine Anmerkung: ausgesprochen: Questin) gelungen ist. Ich will auch nicht, dass meine eigenen Charas durchweg positiv erscheinen aber da hab ich wohl bei Verres z.B. kein Problem mit… so jetzt aber genug geredet

Thea: Ja kann schon sein, dass Lupin sich unrealistisch verhält…aber wie sollte er sich denn deiner Meinung nach verhalten? Man will die Story ja auch vorantreiben, stimmts? ;)

Josephine: Nur keine Aufregung, es geht ja schon weiter! Ich bin froh, dass du mein Ende mochtest und nicht wie ich es erwartet hatte, langsam wütend wirst, weil ich immer an den uuuunmöglichsten Stellen unterbreche gg

all: Ich würd mich freuen, wenn sich auch die zu Wort melden, die schon lange oder noch nie was gereviewed haben. Nicht schwarzlesen, gell ;) Schön brav sein gg Sonst schick ich Azura und die bringt euch nach Askaban höhö

Warnings: Rape(?), Lemon

Remus wich zurück. Dieser Ausdruck in Severus' Augen kam ihm bekannt vor…erschreckend bekannt.

„Severus, hörst du mich?", startete er einen verzweifelten Versuch. Doch erfolglos.

Severus hatte seine schwarzen Opale fest auf Remus gerichtet. Lautlos und in einer einzigen Bewegung erhob er sich und trat auf den Werwolf zu. Dieser spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann und in einem immer unregelmäßigeren Rhythmus gegen seine Rippen schlug. Schockierend real traten die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht vor sein inneres Auge. Instinktiv ahnte er, dass sich hier bald schon etwas vollziehen würde, dass den Vorkommnissen des letzten Abends nicht unähnlich war…

Auch seine eigene stumme Hingabe drängte sich penetrant in sein Bewusstsein. Erneut fand er keine Erklärung…doch erneut wusste er ohne lange nachzudenken, dass sein Körper ihn auch heute betrügen würde…dass er wieder nicht die Kraft finden würde, sich der Gier des schwarzhaarigen Zaubertrankmeisters zu entziehen.

Paralysiert von der erdrückenden Last dieser Erkenntnis gaben Remus' Knie nach und er sank zu Boden. Zitternd blickte er an dem schwarzen Umhang seines Gegenübers hinauf und seine Blicke trafen auf Augen, die das gesamte Universum in ihrer Schwärze zu übertreffen schienen. Schwach hob er eine Hand vors Gesicht, fast so, als glaubte er, er würde dadurch unsichtbar werden und die übliche Arroganz und Überheblichkeit würden in Severus' Blick zurückkehren.

Doch ein stahlharter Griff an sein Handgelenk belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

Brutal wurde er hochgezogen und hielt sich nur durch den Zug des Zaubertrankmeisters, nicht aber durch eigene Muskelkraft, auf den Beinen.

Nah, ganz nah, war ihm das Gesicht seines einstigen Schulkameraden. So nah, dass er dessen Atem als kühlen Luftzug an seiner Wange spürte. Er schloss keuchend die Augen und lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken, getrieben von einer Angst, die… Angst? Hätte er es wirklich so bezeichnet? War es nicht viel eher eine Art prickelnde Nervosität, die ihm jeglichen Widerstand nahm? Eine Nervosität, die schon bald, genau wie am gestrigen Abend in einer interessierten Hinnahme enden würde?

Doch Remus blieb es verwehrt, sich länger Gedanken, um seinen eigenen konträren Gefühlszustand zu machen, denn Severus ließ seinen Verstand durch einen präzisen Griff an die Kehle des Werwolfs verschwinden. Unsanft drehte er dessen Kopf zur Seite und legte den Biss frei, den er ihm zugefügt hatte und der nun von einer neuen rosafarbenen Hautschicht überzogen war. Er ließ Remus' Handgelenk los, sodass er nunmehr nur durch die Hand an seinem Hals in aufrechter Position gehalten wurde und nutze seine nun freien Finger, um mit einer Sanftheit, die in groteskem Widerspruch zum Rest seiner Handlungen stand, darüber zu streichen.

Remus hielt die Luft an. Ob durch den unangenehmen Druck an seiner Kehle oder die vielen winzigen Blitzen, die die berührte Stelle in seinen Leib aussandte, hätte er selbst nicht zu entscheiden gewusst…

Severus schwarze Opale ruhten auf der frischen neuen Haut und eine winzigen Moment lang erschien es, als verschleierte sich die instinktgesteuerte Gier seines Blickes, ehe sie ungetrübter denn je wieder zum Vorschein kam…

Die plötzliche Sanftheit wich ebenso schnell und überraschend, wie sie gekommen war.

Erneut fühlte sich Remus wie ein außenstehender Beobachter, nicht aber als geschehe dies hier mit ihm selbst, als Severus' Hand in einer ungehaltenen Bewegung seinen Mantel zerriss, der in einer ähnlich uneleganten Bewegung wie sein Vorgänger am Tag zuvor auf den Boden sank.

Dieselbe Hand schob sich Sekunden später unter sein Hemd und hinterließ mit ihren scharfen Nägeln blutige Striemen auf der Haut des Werwolfs, die nicht länger zitterte, sondern nur hin und wieder von einem etwas zu flatternden Atemholen erschüttert wurde.

Remus' Hirn schien seine Aktivität wiederum auf ein Mindestmaß reduziert und seine Schmerzempfindlichkeit gänzlich ausgeblendet zu haben, denn er registrierte zwar, dass seine Haut verletzt wurde, ebenso, wie er bemerkte, dass sein Hemd seinem Mantel Gesellschaft leistete und er mit entblößtem Oberkörper gegen eine nackte Steinwand gedrückt wurde, doch keine Regung seines Gesichts oder gar ein Wort seiner leicht geöffneten Lippen zeugten

davon, dass Severus ihm wehtat.

‚Die Wand ist kalt.', war alles, was seine umnebelten Sinne ihm verrieten.

Severus nahm in einer ruckartigen Bewegung die Hand von seiner Kehle und Remus sank an der Wand zu Boden.

Ehe er jedoch unten ankam, riss der Zaubertrankmeister ihn erneut nach oben und drängte ihn gewaltsam zu seinem Bett. Remus ließ widerstandslos zu, dass er rücklings darauf geworfen wurde und er sich sogleich in festem Griff des über ihm liegenden Severus befand. Der Stoff von dessen Umhang streifte seine nackte Brust und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut.

Remus öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit und beobachtete in einer Art teilnahmslosen Interesses, wie der Schwarzhaarige ihm ungeduldig mit einer übermenschlichen Kraft seine Hosen hinunterriss. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden entledigte er sich auch seiner eigenen Klamotten. Dazu musste er von seinem Opfer ablassen, doch Remus machte nicht einmal den Versuch, diese Chance zu seinem Vorteil zu benutzen. Nein, er blieb regungslos liegen, als sich Severus von ihm entfernte und auch, als er zurückkehrte und die Handgelenke des Werwolfs durch den schraubstockartigen Griff Severus' rechter Hand fest auf das Bett gepresst wurden.

Die linke Hand fuhr erneut Remus' Brustbein hinab, glitt dann über seinen Bauch und zwischen seine Beine.

Ein kaum merklicher Schatten huschte über Severus' Gesicht, doch es mag auch nur eine

Reflektion des Kaminfeuers gewesen sein…

Ohne zu zögern drangen zwei lange Finger in den entspannten Körper des Werwolfs ein und verursachten leicht blutende Verletzungen durch scharfe, unvorsichtige Nägel.

Diese blutbenetzten Finger stießen erbarmungslos zu, immer und immer wieder, bis Severus' verstandsloser Hülle augenscheinlich die Geduld ausging und er sie mit einem Ruck entzog. Seine Krankheit forderte gewaltsam ihren Tribut…

Während Remus' Augen sich wie in Zeitlupe wieder schlossen, herrschte für einen Moment eine unheimliche Stille…

Dann drang Severus in ihn ein. Einen winzigen Moment lang sah es aus, als sei der Verstand in Remus' Körper zurückgekehrt, denn ein Zittern erfasste seine Züge.

Doch nicht einen Wimpernschlag später erschlaffte sein Leib erneut und wurde nur durch Severus' schnelle, präzise Stöße bewegt.

Hätten die beiden in diesem Moment einen Zuschauer gehabt, hätte dieser sich wohl nicht entscheiden können, was ihm eine markerschütterndere Angst eingejagt hätte: Severus' erbarmungsloser Trieb, der von dem gierigen Funkeln seiner Augen bedrohlich angekündigt wurde… oder Remus' völlige Teilnahmslosigkeit, die jedem halbwegs vernünftigen Menschen eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut bereitet hätte…

Minuten verstrichen in diesem furchteinflößenden Akt, der zu Ritualität anmaßte…dann fuhr ein Beben durch Severus' Körper und er schaffte es gerade noch, von Remus' Leib hinabzugleiten, ehe eine allumfassende Dunkelheit seine letzten verbliebenen Sinne verhüllte und er in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit neben dem Werwolf aufs Bett sank.

Remus lag auf dem Rücken, spürte das warme Laken unter sich und lauschte seinen eigenen ruhigen Atemzügen.

War das hier die Wirklichkeit?

Träumte er?

Befand er sich gar in einer Zwischenwelt, die nur ihm allein vorbehalten war?

So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, seine Gedanken wehren sich strikt dagegen, ihm diese Frage zu beantworten. Er wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts und sein Blick fiel auf den bewusstlosen Severus, dem schwarze Haarsträhnen in die Augen fielen.

Langsam hob er eine Hand vom Bett und führte sie an die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen. Mit dem Handrücken strich er über die blasse Haut und ließ seine Finger dann wieder sinken.

„Severus…", formte sein Hirn einen ersten klaren Gedanken.

Wenig später drang ein Klopfen an seine Ohren und er fragte sich in seinem Schwebezustand, ob es gar sein eigenes Herz war…

Doch als er mit aller Kraft sein Hirn zwang, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, hörte er außerdem noch gedämpfte Rufe, die mit dem Klopfen einhergingen…

„Professor Snape? Professor Snape, bitte machen sie die Tür auf, ich habe da noch einige Fragen an Sie, bezüglich des Mordfalles! Professor? Sind Sie nicht da?"

Questine hämmerte nun schon zum wiederholen Male gegen die Kerkertür. Sie war sich eigentlich sicher, dass sich der düstere Zaubertrankmeister in seinen Räumen befand, doch von drinnen drang kein Laut zu ihr durch. Ob er wohl schlief?

‚Nein, denk doch einmal nach!', schalt sie sich selbst. ‚Dieser Mr. Lupin wollte ihm doch einen Besuch abstatten, also wird er wohl kaum ein Nickerchen machen.'

Also versuchte sie erneut erfolglos ihr Glück, doch auch dieses Mal erhielt sie keine Antwort.

Ob die beiden alten Schulfreunde wohl spazieren gegangen waren? Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Hm, es war noch früh, das Ausgehverbot Dumbledores galt noch nicht… aber das Wetter ließ deutlich zu wünschen übrig und es hatte zu regnen begonnen.

‚Allerdings…IHM würde ich gar zutrauen, dass er ein regnerisches Wetter bevorzugt.'

Ein belustigtes Grinsen erfasste ihre Züge. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich zur Sicherheit noch einmal draußen nachsehen und später wiederkommen…'

Remus saß kerzengerade und splitternackt auf Severus' Bett und starrte die Tür an. Wer konnte das sein? Und was bitte schön sollte er jetzt tun?

Die ungebetene Störung hatte seinen Verstand mit einer unerträglichen Klarheit zurückgebracht.

Er verhielt sich ruhig. Vielleicht dachte der Besucher ja dann, dass niemand da sei.

Als das Klopfen endlich verhallte, stieg er aus dem Bett und sackte sogleich wieder in die Knie. Ein jäher Schwindel ergriff Besitz von ihm und er musste sich an der Bettkante abstützen. Scharfer Schmerz jagte durch seinen Unterleib und brachte ihn zum Zittern.

Er presste seinen Kopf gegen die Kante, als ihm in aller Deutlichkeit zu Bewusstsein kam, was eben geschehen war.

Nun erschien es ihm unerklärlich, dass er das alles so hingenommen hatte.

Im Nachhinein konnte er sich an jede Minute erinnern…nein nicht jede Minute, jede einzelne gottverdammte Sekunde! Jede Handbewegung Snapes, ja jeder dieser unglaublich harten Stöße hatte sich tief in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt. Seltsamerweise aber erinnerte er sich nicht daran, was er gefühlt hatte… ja, es erschien ihm, als wisse er mehr über Severus als über sich selbst!

Er wusste, was Severus' Beweggründe gewesen waren…diese mysteriöse Krankheit, von der er nicht mehr wusste, als dass sie existierte…

Doch was war mit ihm? Was wusste er über seine eigenen Gefühle, den Grund für sein Handeln? Nichts, absolut gar nichts!

Dies war schlimmer, als wenn er zum Werwolf wurde…da wurde ihm wenigstens die Gnade zuteil, dass er sich hinterher nicht daran erinnerte, was geschehen war…doch jetzt?

Jetzt ließ ihn sein Verstand auch schon bei vollem Bewusstsein im Stich, jetzt betrogen ihn Körper und Geist!

Ging es ihm denn anders als Severus, der offenbar nicht Herr über sich selbst war?

Hatte er, Remus, den auch nur einen Funken mehr Selbstbeherrschung?

Als der Schwindel ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, hob er den Kopf, streifte den bewusstlosen Zaubertrankmeister mit seinem Blick und ein höhnisches Lachen entkam seiner Kehle.

Er schaffte es nicht einmal böse auf ihn zu sein! Er handelte ja nicht anders als er selbst es tat…ganz gleich ob als Werwolf oder widerstandsloses Opfer…

War Severus' Krankheit vermutlich gar ansteckend gewesen? Verhielt er sich deshalb wie eine hirnloses und kraftlose Hülle, sobald der Zaubertrankmeister ihn auch nur anfasste?

Er verspürte plötzlich den unüberwindbaren Drang, mehr über diese Krankheit zu erfahren. Wie einfach und schön wäre es doch, wenn er sich sein abstruses Verhalten durch eine Krankheit würde erklären können. Er würde sich nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen müssen, sondern konnte einfach geschehen lassen, was geschehen wollte…ja…

Ein irres Lachen entrann seiner Kehle, dass nach wenigen Augenblicken in ein hilfloses Schluchzen überging und ihm die Luft abschnürte.

‚Warum bloß ich?' schluchzte die wiedererwachte Verzweiflung in seinem Hirn. ‚Warum musste ausgerechnet ich sein Opfer werden…und das gleich zweimal… wieso passiert das nicht den ganzen tausend andern Menschen, mit denen Severus täglich Kontakt hat?

Eine Weile rannen die Tränen sein Gesicht hinab, ehe das Schluchzen abebbte und schließlich ganz versiegte. Mit tränennassen Augen und hämmernden Kopfschmerzen sah er auf und wischte sich dann mit dem Arm über die Lider. Zitternd rutschte er auf allen vieren zu seinem zerfetzten Mantel und zog in einer ungelenken Bewegung seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Dann stellte er seine Kleider wieder her und zog sie an.

Erneut glitt sein Blick auf den nackten Severus.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes glitt eine Decke über den entblößten Körper.

Er wusste nicht wieso, doch irgendwie erschein es ihm unpassend, ihn dort so unbekleidet liegen zu lassen.

Er stellte sich nahe vor das Bett und eine letzte Träne fiel in den schwarzen Haarschopf des Schwarzhaarigen.

Remus wandte sich um und wollte apparieren, doch etwas hielt ihn ab.

Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken und ging zum Bett zurück. Dann setzte er sich auf die Kante und starrte ins Leere.

Nein, diesmal würde keiner von ihnen beiden davonlaufen…

Severus erwachte nur wenige Minuten später durch ein unerträgliches Pochen seiner Schläfen. Er öffnete die Augen und erkannte die Umrisse Lupins, der auf seiner Bettkante saß und das Kaminfeuer anstarrte.

Er erinnerte sich an nichts…gar nichts. Das letzte, was er wusste, war, dass er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte und dann…dann waren diese Schmerzen zurückgekehrt…

War er bewusstlos geworden…oder hatte er gar!

Als habe ihn der Schlag getroffen, erkannte er, dass er in seinem Bett lag und mit nichts bekleidet war außer einem tonnenschweren Mantel der Schuld…

Oje… naaaa was sagt ihr? Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie gefällt mir das Kapitel ausgesprochen gut. Mag sein, dass ihr das anders seht, aber das tut meiner Freude darüber keinen Abbruch

Jaja wahrscheinlich bin ich ein bisschen sadistisch…

Armer Remus…

Armer Snape…

Jaja aber was solls?

Ich hab eigentlich vorgehabt, noch eine Episode über Questine hinten an das Kapitel dranzuhängen aber dann hab ich das doch weggelassen….ich fand, das würde die ganze seltsame Atmosphäre zerstören…

Deshalb ist das Kapitel auch nicht grad lange…dafür geht's fast ausnahmslos um unsere Lieblinge ist doch auch was.

Hoffentlich denkt ihr nicht, dass Lupin ins Irrenhaus gehört Teilweise hätte ich selbst bald die Männer in den weißen Westen angerufen gg

Aber es macht so viel Spaß, ihn so zu beschreiben…

Ach, warum laber ich eigentlich soviel, so mach ich ja selbst die Stimmung kaputt -.-

Deshalb….Ciao, bis denne…

Katze


	11. Gemeinsam einsam?

Kapitel 11

Anmerkungen:

Josephine: Warum bist du bloß immer so ungeduldig? Aber um dich zu beruhigen… ETWAS näher kommen sie sich in diesem Kapitel :P

Kathryn: Hm, wie viele Kapitel? Ich weiß noch nicht genau…so lange, bis ich keine Lust mehr habe oder der Story die Luft ausgeht….oder sie von keinem mehr gelesen wird…

Hui-Buh: Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie dir die „post-koitale Problembewältigung" gg gefällt. Du hast recht, das mit dem Werwolf ist noch mal ne ganz andere Sache ich machs mir aber auch kompliziert seufz

hime-niwa: Freut mich, dass du jetzt auch zu den Lesern zählst. Fühl mich geschmeichelt, dass sie dir so gut gefällt Hoffentlich bleibt das auch so.

Aleya: Was denn für ein Wink? Meinst du, dass ich auch die um ein Review gebeten hab, die sonst nicht schreiben? Oder was? Wenn ja, das war eher auf die Besucher anderer Sites bezogen

So jetzt wirst du auch erfahren, wie Sev reagieren wird gg Ob das Kapitel mehr Klarheit bringt…hmmm weiß ich auch noch nich so genau ich überleg mir immer ziemlich kurzfristig, was ich so schreib…

all: sry, dass ich zu den Reviewern anderer Sites außer fanfiction.de nicht immer extra was schreibe, aber ich freu mich natürlich auch da über jeden Kommi! Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapi.

Es war geschehen, schon wieder. Er hatte die Kontrolle über sich selbst und sein Handeln verloren. Er starrte auf den apathisch dasitzenden Lupin und fragte sich, ob er wirklich wieder SO weit gegangen war… Nicht auszudenken…

Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand und legte sie dem Werwolf auf die Schulter.

Remus zuckte zusammen, als habe ihn der Blitz getroffen. Augenblicklich war er aus seiner Trance erwacht und fuhr herum. Stumm und mit flackerndem Blick sah er Severus an. In seinen Zügen stand nicht zu lesen, dass er erwartete, dass Severus sprach oder etwas tat. Weder Wut, noch Trauer verrieten dem Zaubertrankmeister, was vorgefallen war.

„Lupin?" Snapes Stimme hörte sich an, als sei sie jahrelang nicht benutzt worden und soeben aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht.

Der Werwolf gab keine Antwort, starrte ihn nur weiterhin aus diesen glänzenden braunen Augen an, fernab jeder Deutungsmöglichkeit…

„Was ist geschehen?", versuchte es Severus erneut.

Über Remus' Lippen drang weiterhin kein Laut, er senkte nur schweigend den Blick.

„Heißt das", flüsterte Severus, „das heißt…NEIN!" Ein entsetztes Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle. Er presste sich an die harte Steinwand, um soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Lupin zu bekommen.

„Geh…geh sofort!" Er atmete zitternd ein. „Ich hab dich doch gewarnt…", fügte er mit rauer Stimme hinzu. Beinahe hätte man einen Ton der Verzweiflung daraus lesen können.

Doch Remus schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, dem Bitten des Schwarzhaarigen nachzugeben. Stumm erhob er sich und beobachtete den Mann, der vor kurzer Zeit noch eine unkontrollierte Bestie gewesen war.

„Ich werde nicht gehen.", erhob er endlich das Wort. Plötzlich huschte ein Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, den Severus nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Bist du…" Snape rang sich mühevoll seine Fassung zurück. „Bist du nicht ganz bei Trost? Hat dir das etwa nicht als Beweis ausgereicht? Ich bin…ich bin…" er senkte den Blick. „Ich bin unberechenbar."

Aus einem Zorn heraus, der aus dem nichts auftauchte, schnellte Remus' Hand nach vorne und umfasste Severus' Handgelenk. „Ganz genau so ist es und ich will, dass du mir sagst, was um Himmels Willen hier los ist!"

Severus starrte fassungslos auf seine Hand und dann in das Gesicht des Werwolfs. „Ich…weiß es nicht…ich…"

„Severus! Ich werde hier nicht eher verschwinden, bis ich weiß, was es mit deiner Krankheit auf sich hat! Hab ich mich denn umsonst von dir…" Er hielt inne und ließ resigniert die Luft entweichen. Sein Zorn war ebenso schnell verraucht, wie er entstanden war. Als verstünde er sein eigenes Handeln nicht, gab er Severus Handgelenk frei und ließ sich wieder auf die Bettkante fallen.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah zur Seite. Eigentlich hatte er Recht. Und wie er Recht hatte… War es nicht absolut verständlich, wissen zu wollen, warum man gleich zweimal von einem Mann ver…… , genommen worden war, ohne, dass dieser besagte Mann sich überhaupt daran erinnerte? Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was er in Remus' Situation mit einem solchen Kerl getan hätte. Was mochte der bloß von ihm denken? Und wieso um alles in der Welt sah er aus, als sei er eben nur zum Kaffee da gewesen? Konnte er nicht schreien? Ihn beschuldigen, beleidigen oder ihm wenigstens einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfen? Diese ….diese… Teilnahmslosigkeit traf ihn schlimmer, als jede Wut von Lupin es je gekonnt hätte…

Severus vergrub seine Fingernägel in der Decke, die Lupin ihm umgelegt hatte. „Ich bin unheilbar krank...", presste er gequält hervor. Remus konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete, sich ihm anzuvertrauen.

„Aber…was hast du denn!" Unheilbar krank hatte er gesagt… Lupin versuchte den Gedanken weit, weit hinten in seinem Hirn zu vergraben…

„Ich…ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber Verres…ein…'Experte'", er spie das Wort förmlich aus. „Sagt, ich habe etwas, das…das… „Schmerzvolle Leidenschaft" genannt wird." Severus brach ab und starrte die Wand an. Ein einzelner Schweißtropfen lief seine Wange hinab.

‚Schmerzvolle Leidenschaft?' Von einer solchen Krankheit hatte Remus nie zuvor gehört. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf diesen doch recht eigentümlich klingenden Namen machen.

„Könntest du das vielleicht etwas erklären?", fragte er mit einer Stimme die knapp auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen Neugier und Ungeduld wandelte.

Severus' Augen verfolgten einen schmalen Riss in der Wand und er fragte sich, ob diese surreale Situation tatsächlich stattfand. Erzählte er gerade unverblümt Remus Lupin von einer Krankheit, die ihm jegliche Selbstkontrolle abverlangte? Na gut, vielleicht nicht gerade unverblümt…aber er tat es doch. Deshalb wunderte er sich beinahe über sich selbst, als er fort fuhr.

„Es beginnt mit Unterleibsschmerzen, Kälteschocks und Schweißausbrüchen.", sagte er tonlos. „Schließlich fällt man ins Koma… ehe man stirbt."

Bei der Kälte in Severus' Worten lief Remus ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinab.

„Und… was kann man dagegen tun?"

Ein trockenes, humorloses Lachen entkam Severus' Kehle. „Nichts… außer man erfüllt seine „unerfüllte Leidenschaft". Die nämlich löst all das aus…Und ist der Körper erst einmal befallen, nimmt er sich eben, was er braucht…"

‚Was er braucht.' Remus ließ diese Worte auf sich wirken, ehe ihm plötzlich bewusst zu werden schien, was Severus gerade gesagt hatte. Er riss die Augen auf. „Unerfüllte Leidenschaft? Und deine unerfüllte Leidenschaft…ist Sex?"

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und senkte den Kopf. Mit heiserer Stimme presste er hervor: „Ich weiß es nicht…"

„Aber…" Tausend Gedanken spukten Remus durch den Kopf. Die Leidenschaft dieses kalten, selbstsicheren Tränkemeisters sollte ausgerechnet Sex sein? Und…warum hatte sein Körper sich gerade ihn genommen? Oder…

„Bin ich das einzige Opfer?", fragte er unvermittelt.

Severus hob den Kopf und eine nachdenkliche Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. Ja…ja…er war das einzige Opfer, denn es gab nur genau zwei Situationen, an die er sich nicht erinnerte… aber… warum gerade dann? Warum ausgerechnet, wenn Lupin in seiner Nähe war?

Er setzte sich gerader auf und plötzlich nahm dieser Gedanke in seiner Vorstellung immer deutlichere Züge an.

Was war, als sie sich zum ersten Mal in der Nokturngasse über den Weg gelaufen waren? Waren da nicht die Schmerzen urplötzlich aufgetreten?

Und dann, einen Tag später in dieser Kneipe… war er da nicht ohnmächtig geworden, wie zuvor noch nie?

Oder hatte er nicht gestern zum ersten Mal die Kontrolle über sich verloren, als er sich gerade von Lupin entfernen und zum Schloss gehen wollte?

Waren die Schmerzen nicht so lange weg gewesen, bis dieser ihm heute, hier unten in seinem Kerker die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte?

Er riss die Augen weit auf.

War seine Leidenschaft vermutlich gar nicht Sex…sondern…!

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er griff sich an die Kehle und starrte in die braunen Augen des Werwolfs, in denen sich nun Verwirrung und …Sorge? spiegelten.

„Severus? Was ist denn? Gab es etwa noch mehr Opfer?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die gab es nicht."

Diese Aussage schien von Severus' Lippen abzugleiten und endlos lange im Raum zwischen ihnen zu schweben. Die Fassungslosigkeit der beiden, hätte man körperlich spüren können.

„Heißt das…", begann Remus. „Dass dir das nur bei…bei mir passiert?"

Severus antwortete nicht, schaute ihm nur in die Augen.

„Warum?", flüsterte Remus.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht…"

Ein plötzliches Zittern ergriff seinen Leib.

„Du solltest gehen, Lupin. Geh und wenn wir uns je wieder über den Weg laufen, sieh zu, dass du schnell wegkommst."

Remus ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Er fühlte sich plötzlich überfordert und von allem überrannt. „Das…das geht doch nicht! Was wird aus dir? Du hast gesagt, das ist unheilbar! Wenn ich gehe, dann bin ich schuld daran…." Er hielt die Luft an. „Dass du stirbst."

„Das kann dir doch egal sein! Seit wann interessiert es dich, was mit mir geschieht? Willst du, dass ich dich jedes Mal… dass ich dir das jedes Mal wieder antue? Jedes Mal, wenn…" Severus unterbrach sich selbst und musterte Remus mit einem Mal verständnislos.

„Warum….warum bist du eigentlich nicht weggelaufen? Warum hast du mich nicht zusammengeschlagen oder dich irgendwie anders gewehrt…dein Zauberstab…der war in deiner Tasche…oder etwa nicht?"

Remus hatte das Gefühl, man habe ihm einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Da war sie wieder…diese Frage. Wenn er schon selbst keine Antwort darauf fand, wie erst musste es da Severus ergehen.

Er wich den schwarzen Opalen aus und nestelte nervös am Bettlaken herum.

„Ich weiß auch nicht…"

Severus verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. „Was soll das heißen, du weißt es nicht?"

„Das, was ich gesagt habe!", Remus schrie fast, angesichts seiner Hilflosigkeit. „Wenn du's genau wissen willst, ich hätte genug Gelegenheiten gehabt, zu fliehen aber ich konnte nicht! Ich konnte einfach nicht! Ich…", er senkte die Stimme. „Vielleicht hast du mich angesteckt oder sowas."

Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Um wie viel surrealer konnte diese ganze Sache denn noch werden?

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch das ist es.", erwiderte der Werwolf trocken.

Eine Weile redete keiner der beiden ein Wort, sie saßen sich nur gegenüber in einem Zustand völliger Ratlosigkeit.

Remus fühlte sich wie ein totaler Narr, wie konnte ein Mensch nur so absolut ohne jedes Gefühl gegenüber einer Vergewaltigung sein…das war doch nicht normal…er erkannte sich selbst nicht…

Und Severus…Severus fragte sich, ob nun er selbst, oder Remus, oder gar die ganze Welt verrückt geworden sei…

Endlich durchbrach Remus die Stille.

„Severus, ich halt diese Situation nicht aus! Sag doch was! Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige hob den Kopf. Er zuckte nur die Achseln.

Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Es ist so…frustrierend… erst werd ich ohne Vollmond zum Werwolf und nun…"

Ach ja…das kam ja auch noch hinzu. Als hätte Severus' Hirn nicht genug unbeantwortete Fragen zu lösen, kam nun auch noch Remus' Verwandlung in einer stinknormalen Nacht obendrauf.

Der Werwolf murmelte gegen seine Finger. „In was bin ich…" er schaute auf. „Sind wir… hier nur hineingeraten? Können…könnten wir nicht noch mal diesen Experten, von dem du gesprochen hast, fragen? Glaubst du, er weiß, ob das ansteckend ist?"

Severus presste die Lippen zusammen. Welch blöde Idee! Er würde einfach mit seiner „unerfüllten Leidenschaft" in Verres' Laden hineinplatzen, ihn demütigst um Verzeihung bitten, da er selbst ihn zu Unrecht als Scharlatan bezichtigt hatte und ihn dann um Rat fragen! Undenkbar!

„Das geht nicht.", antwortete er knapp.

„Warum denn nicht?" Die Verzweiflung schwang erneut deutlich in Remus' Worten mit. „Ich könnte ihn auch wegen meines kleinen…äh… Werwolfsproblems fragen… deswegen war ich in der Nokturngasse….erinnerst du dich, du hast mich danach gefragt. Aber der Kerl, bei dem ich war, hat mir eine Medizin gegeben, die nicht mehr wirkt…er sagt, man könne nichts machen…aber vielleicht irrt er sich ja." Remus' Worte klangen nicht gerade hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich habe gesagt nein!", schnaubte Snape.

„Aber du hast nicht gesagt warum!"

„Weil der Kerl ein ekelhaftes Stück Dreck ist und ich ihn ebenso behandelt habe!", keifte Severus.

Remus funkelte ihn böse an. „Hast du dann vielleicht einen besseren Vorschlag? Ich werde jedenfalls nicht zusehen, wie ich für immer zum Werwolf werde und du langsam aber sicher ohne mich dahinsiechst!"

Severus hatte Lupin selten so entschlossen erlebt. Nein, einen besseren Vorschlag hatte er gewiss nicht… ‚Ohne mich dahinsiechst', hatte er gesagt.

Er sah ihm in die Augen. „Na schön…"

Remus nickte bedächtig. „Es ist die einzige Option, die uns bleibt. So jedenfalls kann es nicht weitergehen…"

Severus nickte ebenfalls und die erdrückende Stille legte sich erneut zwischen sie.

Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Remus. „Wir…sollten wahrscheinlich direkt gehen…"

Severus sah auf und die Möglichkeit, dass es da draußen jenseits der Mauern einen normalen Tag gab, an dem Läden aufhatten und Menschen ihre Besorgungen erledigten, erschien ihm geradezu grotesk. Doch real war nun mal, dass es gerade erst später Nachmittag war und das Leben da draußen sich nicht um ihre absurde Situation kümmerte.

„Ja…wahrscheinlich." Severus bat Remus, ihm seinen Zauberstab zu bringen und mit einem kurzen Wink brachte er seine Klamotten in Ordnung und kleidete sich an. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

Als er gerade hinaustreten wollte, rief Remus ihn zurück.

„Warte, Severus."

„Was ist denn noch?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, ich fühl mich so komisch… was sollen wir diesem Verres denn sagen?"

Er kam näher und wollte Severus am Arm festhalten, doch dieser entzog ihn ihm.

„Lass das.", sagte er schroff. „Du weißt nicht, was dann mit mir geschieht."

Der Werwolf senkte das Haupt. „Ich meinte nur… ich wollte… scheiße, Severus, ich hab Angst."

Er schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf, überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und ergriff doch die ihm zuvor entzogene Hand.

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah stumm auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger. Die gefürchteten Schmerzen und der Kontrollverlust blieben zu seiner Erleichterung aus.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, strich er mit seinem Daumen über Remus' Handrücken. Dann wandte er sich wortlos um und ging hinaus.

Remus blieb einen Moment lang unschlüssig stehen und legte seine Finger auf die zuvor berührte Stelle. „Du hast auch Angst, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er in den verlassenen Kerker.

Azura Questine hatte das gesamte Hogwartsgelände abgesucht, Professor Snape allerdings hatte sie nicht gefunden. Auch sein seltsamer, schlecht gekleideter Schulfreund war ihr kein zweites Mal über den Weg gelaufen. Sie fragte sich, ob dessen Besuch nicht doch längst abgeschlossen war und der Professor sich hingelegt hatte.

Seufzend lief sie erneut die dunkle Treppe zu den Kerkerräumen hinab und pochte an die verschlossene Tür.

Nichts…keine Antwort und keine Regung von drinnen. Konnte jemand einen solch festen Schlaf haben? Oder waren die beiden gar ausgegangen?

Ärgerlich warf Questine ihr schwarzes Haar nach hinten. Also das warf natürlich alles durcheinander! Wie sollte sie hier einen zufrieden stellenden Job erledigen, wenn sich die Beteiligten derart unkooperativ verhielten?

Die Befragungen der Schüler und Lehrer, die sie an diesem Tag durchgeführt hatte, waren allesamt nichts als frustrierend und wenig aufschlussreich gewesen. Noch nie zuvor war einer ihrer Fälle ungelöst geblieben und sie hatte auch nicht vor, dass dies ihr erster werden sollte!

Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, als ob Snape und sein Schulfreund Lupin irgendetwas mit dem Mord zutun hatten. Sie wusste nicht warum oder inwieweit genau, doch hatte sie in all den Jahren ihrer Arbeit gelernt, ihrem Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen. Und dies sagte, dass etwas an dem Zaubertrankmeister faul war…gehörig faul.

Doch was blieb ihr nun zu tun, als gnädig zu warten, bis Snape seinen Ausflug beendet hatte?

Zornig stieg sie die Treppe wieder hinauf und begab sich in die große Halle. Sie setzte sich so an einen der riesigen Tische, dass ihr nicht verborgen bleib, wer hinein- oder hinausging.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Kurz nach fünf. Nun, wenn sich der Professor an Dumbledores Verbot hielt, würde ihre Wartezeit höchstens eine Stunde betragen.

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und fixierte die Tür. Das würde sie schon aushalten…

Diesmal kein allzu schlimmer Cliffhanger, oder? gg

Es ist echt nicht einfach, Remus und Sev glaubhaft darzustellen… Ich wollte in der Situation von keinem der beiden sein -.-

Bitte schreibt mir wieder fleißig eure Reviews…

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Katze


	12. Provokation

Kapitel 12

Anmerkungen:

Nanashi: Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt und du weiter lesen möchtest. Aber sie wird die beiden nicht aus dem Zimmer kommen sehen, da sie doch längst weg sind zwinker

all: Bin jetzt zu faul, zu allen anderen noch was zu schreiben, hoffe das nehmt ihr mir nicht übel, ne! Das mach ich dann nächstes Mal wieder, jetzt ist erstmal das neue Kapitel dran. Außerdem schreib ich scheinbar schneller, als ihr lesen könnt, deswegen lohnt sich das auch gar nicht gg Jetzt aber…

Viiiiiel Spaß!

Es gab ein leises ‚Plopp', als zwei Gestalten in der Nokturngasse apparierten.

Remus vergrub nervös seine Hände in den Manteltaschen und schaute Severus abwartend an.

„Du kennst den Laden, also geh vor."

Der Schwarzhaarige warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und ging dann in Richtung des ihm inzwischen vertrauten Ladens von Venditus Verres.

Remus sah einen Moment lang dem wehenden schwarzen Mantel hinterher und folgte ihm dann. Er hielt sich immer etwa einen Schritt weit hinter ihm, fand es unpassend, wenn man sie hier zusammen sah. In der Nokturngasse legte man nicht viel Wert auf Bekanntschaften, man blieb lieber allein. Und das letzte, was Remus zurzeit wollte, war Aufmerksamkeit erregen…

Plötzlich blieb Severus unvermittelt stehen und drehte sich einem recht düster wirkenden Laden zu. Remus sah ihn von der Seite an und erkannte an Severus' zusammengekniffenen Augen, dass dies wohl ihr Zielort war. Richtig, fiel es ihm ein, hier waren sie vor kurzem zusammen gestoßen…

„Worauf warten wir, Severus? Lass uns hineingehen, wenn wir warten, wird dieser Verres bestimmt nicht netter…"

Der Zaubertrankmeister schnaubte abfällig und drückte dann die Tür auf.

Als Remus ihm in den Laden folgte, schlug ihm sogleich ein beißender Geruch nach Rauch und Säure entgegen. Er hustete kurz und erntete dafür einen kurzen, geringschätzigen Blick seines Begleiters.

Severus sah sich um, von Verres war nichts zu sehen. Zielstrebig ging er auf die Wand hinter dem Verkaufstisch zu und blieb davor stehen. Remus fragte sich, was er wohl vorhatte, als er gleich darauf seinen Zauberstab hob und stumm eine Formel nannte.

Remus hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen, als plötzlich eine Tür in der Wand erschien.

„Was ist, kommst du nun, oder bleibst du da stehen?", herrschte ihn Severus an.

Remus schreckte auf und beeilte sich, dem Tränkemeister zu folgen. Dieser drückte die Klinke herunter und gab den Blick frei in das kleine, enge Zimmer, mit welchen Severus schon Bekanntschaft hatte machen dürfen…

Verres saß in seinem Sessel und schlief augenscheinlich. Schwere, grunzende Schnarcher ließen keinen Zweifel zu. Er hatte seine fetten, wulstigen Finger auf seiner fleckigen Hose im Schoß verschränkt und die kurzen Beine hingen herab ohne den Boden zu erreichen.

Severus langte wütend in seine Manteltasche und ergriff seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Wink ließ er eines der schweren Bücher, die im Regal standen, in die Luft fliegen und anschließend laut krachend auf den Boden aufschlagen.

Verres schreckte hoch und verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke. Verwirrt schlug er die Augen auf und starrte auf die beiden Eindringlinge, die es gewagt hatten, in sein Privatgemach vorzudringen.

„Was zum…", brachte er hervor, ehe er durch einen Hustenanfall unterbrochen wurde.

Remus rümpfte die Nase angesichts des wenig angenehmen Geruchs, den der Ladenbesitzer verströmte. Severus' Bemerkung hinsichtlich des ekelhaften Stück Drecks kam ihm in den Sinn und erschien ihm plötzlich als die einzig mögliche zutreffende Bezeichnung für Verres.

Dieser hatte inzwischen Severus erkannt und stand im Nu auf den Beinen. Misstrauen zeichnete sein Gesicht, als er an den wenig erfreulichen Abschied vom letzten Mal dachte.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, Sie nochmal wieder zu sehen…", sagte er trocken.

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. „Die neuesten Umstände zwingen mich leider dazu einige fragwürdige Optionen wahrzunehmen.", presste er hervor.

Ein böses Grinsen erschien auf den geschwollenen Lippen des Ladenbesitzers. „So ist das also… „ Er wandte sich an Lupin, der sich bisher stumm auf Distanz gehalten hatte. „Und wer sind Sie? Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass jemand wie Professor Snape seine Freunde mit zu einem kleinen Besuch in der Nokturngasse nimmt." ‚Oder überhaupt Freunde hat.', fügte er bei sich hinzu, hielt es jedoch für ratsam, es nicht laut auszusprechen, denn er entsann sich deutlich einer Bemerkung seitens Snape bezüglich des Erhaltes seines Kopfes.

Remus räusperte sich. „Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Professor Snape und ich wollten sie in einer Sache um Rat fragen…"

Severus ballte die Hand zur Faust. Diese Formulierung gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Doch er unterbrach den Werwolf nicht, es konnte ihm nur recht sein, dass er selbst den scheußlichen Verres um nichts bitten musste… Nebenbei wusste er nicht, wie lange er dessen ständige Provokation noch würde ertragen können, ohne ausfallend zu werden…

Verres ließ seine Schweinsaugen von Remus zu Severus und zurück wandern. „Und die wäre?"

Remus wich seinem Blick aus. „Nun ja…es geht um diese Krankheit…"

Kurz huschte der Anflug eines Grinsens über Verres Gesicht. ‚Also doch…'

„Sie meinen diese Krankheit, die ich mir nur ausgedacht habe?", fragte er mit unverhohlenem Spott in Severus' Richtung. Doch ein bedrohliches Funkeln aus dessen schwarzen Augen ließ ihn verstummen.

Remus beobachtete, wie Verres unter Severus' Blick um einige Zentimeter zu schrumpfen schien und unterdrückte ein angesichts dieser Situation völlig unpassendes Lächeln.

„Um Professor Snapes Krankheit, „schmerzvolle Leidenschaft", wenn ich mich nicht irre.", fuhr Remus unbehelligt fort.

„Ja.", warf Verres ein. „Ich weiß, was er hat, aber worin soll denn bitte mein Rat bestehen? Und was haben Sie damit zu schaffen?"

Severus wandte seinen Blick zu Remus, der nervös den Holzfußboden anstarrte. Mit einem Herzschlag, der deutlich über seiner üblichen Frequenz lag, wartete er darauf, dass Remus dem Ladenbesitzer antwortete.

Einen Augenblick lang, hörte man nur Verres' röchelnden Atem, dann hob Remus langsam den Kopf.

„Nun ja, ich…wie soll ich sagen… BIN quasi die Krankheit." Er hielt inne und wartete angespannt auf die Reaktion des Ladenbesitzers.

Dieser hatte seine kleinen Augen aufgerissen, sodass sie beinahe normalmenschliche Größe besaßen und starrte den Werwolf an.

„Meinen Sie das Ernst? Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Remus schluckte. „Nun ja… so wie ich es eben gesagt habe. Ich bin seine …ähm… „unerfüllte Leidenschaft". Das…musste ich leider auf sehr…ähm, unsanfte Weise erfahren…"

Er sah zur Seite.

Severus sah aus, als stünde er auf seiner eigenen Beerdigung. Es war doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, dem Werwolf das Wort zu überlassen…

Verres schien diese Worte einen Moment auf sich wirken zu lassen, dann verzog sich sein fetter Mund wie in Zeitlupe zu einem perfiden Grinsen. Wenig später konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was dieser Lupin gemeint hatte. Und als er Snapes erschrockenes Gesicht sah, steigerte sich das Lachen zu einem hysterischen Anfall.

Severus benötigte eine Weile, um den Schock über Verres unpassendes Verhalten zu verkraften, dann schlug seine Verblüffung in glühenden Zorn um.

Schneller, als Remus sehen konnte, hatte der Zaubertrankmeister den Ladenbesitzer am Kragen gepackt und hochgehoben. Das hysterische Lachen erstarb zu einem hilflosen Röcheln.

„Noch ein dreckiges Lachen und man kann noch heute damit beginnen, Ihr Grab auszuheben!", drohte er. Verres hob mit einem erschrockenen Ausdruck die Hände und bat darum, frei gelassen zu werden.

Remus trat an Severus' Seite und legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Lass ihn runter. Das bringt doch nichts."

Als Severus widerstrebend seiner Bitte Folge geleistet hatte, wandte sich der Werwolf mit funkelnden braunen Augen an Verres.

„Severus hat nicht übertrieben, was ihren ekelhaften Charakter angeht! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was es hier zu lachen gibt!"

Verres sah ihm in die Augen und schluckte. Auch, wenn Lupin sich körperlich zurückhielt, wirkte er nicht weniger bedrohlich, als Snape.

„Ist gut.", stieß er hervor. „Ich entschuldige mich!"

Remus nickte. „Wir sind hergekommen, um Sie zu fragen, was wir tun könnten, nicht, um Ihnen eine lustige Show zu bieten.", sagte er bissig.

Verres legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, sodass es krachte. „Ich habe Ihrem Begleiter bereits gesagt, dass die Krankheit unheilbar ist. Das einzige, was er tun kann, ist…", er hielt inne, um sicher zu gehen, dass er eine Wortwahl traf, die ausschloss, dass er sich sogleich wieder am Kragen gepackt über dem Fußboden befand. „Sich zu nehmen, was er braucht.", beendete er seinen Satz.

Remus ließ die Luft entweichen. „Und das wird immer so sein? Ich gebe ihm, was er braucht oder er stirbt?"

Verres nickte bedeutungsschwanger.

„Aber…", schaltete sich Severus ein. „Gibt es kein Mittel, dass das eindämmt?"

Verres schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Na großartig.", presste Severus hervor. „Das hat sich ja wirklich gelohnt herzukommen."

Remus ließ nicht locker. „Und wie oft wird das sein…ich meine, wie oft wird er…ähm…das brauchen?"

Severus wünschte, ein großes, schwarzes Loch würde sich auftun und ihn einfach verschlingen. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, dass man hier gerade über ihn sprach.

Verres zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann man nicht universell sagen. Ist bei jedem anders…"

„Ich…habe da noch eine Frage…ist die Krankheit ansteckend?"

Verres hob verwundert den Kopf. „Ansteckend? Nicht, dass ich wüsste, wieso?"

„Nun ja, weil…" Remus druckste herum. „Weil ich… naja, ich finde nicht sonderlich viel Kraft, mich gegen ihn zu wehren…genauer gesagt…finde ich überhaupt keine Kraft… es ist, als wäre ich nicht mehr ich selbst…stünde außerhalb meines Körpers…"

Verres schien ehrlich verwirrt. „Nein, das liegt definitiv nicht an der Krankheit… mir ist überhaupt kein solches Phänomen bekannt. Das muss schlichtweg an ihrer persönlichen Einstellung liegen."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Meiner persönlichen Einstellung? Was bitte schön soll das denn heißen?"

„Naja." Verres zwang sich mit aller Macht dazu, ernst zu bleiben. „Vielleicht ist es Ihnen ja gar nicht so… unangenehm wie sie sagen…und…"

Sowohl Remus als auch Severus stießen einen betroffenen Laut aus. Plötzlich sah sich Verres nicht mehr mit Severus, sondern mit Remus konfrontiert, der ihn bedrohlich anfunkelte.

„Ich hätte einfach zulassen sollen, dass Severus sie umbringt! Sie sind ein…ein…", ihm fehlten die Worte. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie sind! Das steht in keinem Lexikon!"

Zischend ließ er seinen Atem entweichen. Was fiel diesem kleinen fetten Kerl überhaupt ein, ihm sowas zu unterstellen!

Severus sah nur vollkommen verblüfft von einem zum anderen. „Remus! Lass ihn.", brachte nun er hervor.

Doch Remus hatte noch nicht genug. „So, Sie fette Ratte, wenn Sie schon in dieser Sache nichts Vernünftiges zu sagen haben, dann werden Sie mir auf der Stelle alle Mittel geben, die Sie gegen die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf haben, sofort!"

Verres starrte ihn verwirrt an und stammelte: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Sie jetzt damit wollen, aber ich habe nichts dergleichen…ich, doch warten Sie…", fiel ihm plötzlich ein. Er entriss sich Remus' Blick und stapfte zu einer kleinen Holkiste auf dem Regal, in der einige kleine Flaschen lagen. Er kramte darin und zog eine ziemlich verstaubte mit violetter Flüssigkeit heraus.

„Das ist die einzige, die ich habe! Es ist ein besonders starkes Mittel, hält allerdings nur einen Monat vor…ich werde auch kein neues bekommen…ich…nehmen Sie es, ich schenke es Ihnen."

Zitternd hielt er es Lupin entgegen, der es ihm ungehalten aus der Hand riss, sich dann auf dem Absatz umdrehte und gen Ausgang schritt.

Severus hatte ihn nie zuvor so erlebt und folgte ihm verwirrt. Verres eilte Ihnen hinterher und verschloss die Ladentüre, als sie draußen waren. Von solchen Kunden hatte er heute wirklich genug.

Auf der Straße ließ Remus die Luft entweichen und betrachtete die neu erworbene Flasche.

„Besser, ich trinke das sofort, wer weiß, was mit mir noch passiert…"

Er setzte den dünnen, staubigen Flaschenhals an die Lippen, doch Severus packte ihn grob am Handgelenk.

„Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Erst machst du einen auf Moralapostel, wenn ich dem Kerl Manieren beibringen will, dann macht er einmal eine ebenso provokante Bemerkung über dich und du rastest aus! Und jetzt scheint dir auch der letzte Rest deines Verstandes abhanden gekommen zu sein!", beendete er seinen Vortrag. Remus ließ die Flasche sinken. „Wie meinst du das?"

Severus bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Also so viel Dummheit hätte sich selbst dir nicht zugetraut. Kannst du dir nicht vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich mir den Trank genauer ansehen will, um ihn zu vervielfältigen? Hättest du dann nicht eventuell mehr davon, als wenn du dir jetzt hier alles gierig in den Rachen kippst?"

Remus seufzte. Da hatte Severus natürlich Recht. Er bemerkte, dass sein Zorn nachließ. Warum war er bloß so ausgerastet. Es stimmte ja, Severus hatte sich ebensolch provokante Bemerkungen unter die Nase reiben lassen müssen.

Er sah langsam zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Severus seufzte und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Jetzt wirst du mir wohl doch aus dem Weg gehen müssen."

„Und dich in den sicheren Tod treiben? Keine Chance." Remus klang entschlossen und verbittert. „Bevor ich das zulasse, lasse ich mich eher jeden Tag zehnmal von dir…" „Remus!", unterbrach ihn Severus scharf. „Kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich da etwas dagegen habe? Meinst du nicht, dass ich es alles andere als lustig finde, ab sofort regelmäßig die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu verlieren und dir sowas anzutun? Ist das nicht vielleicht eine ebenso große Schuld für mich, als sie es für dich wäre, wenn du mich einfach sterben ließest?"

Remus sah ihn hilflos an. „Da sind wir jetzt aber in einer Zwickmühle gelandet…", sagte er resignierend.

Severus hob die Schultern. Warum hatte er dem Werwolf nicht einfach gesagt, dass er ihm von nun an zur Verfügung werde stehen müssen, wenn der Vorfall mit dem jungen Pitch weiterhin geheim bleiben sollte? Er hatte es nicht fertig gebracht…

Er warf fröstelnd einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz vor sechs… Er würde sich beeilen müssen, wenn er vor Anbruch des Verbotes in Hogwarts sein wollte. Und genau das teilte er Remus mit.

„Ich werde mitkommen. Wir können doch jetzt nicht einfach so auseinander gehen, als sei nichts geschehen."

„Und was sollen wir dann deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte Severus ungehalten.

„Das können wir dann immer noch entscheiden!" Remus verschwieg dem Zaubertrankmeister, dass ihm jetzt alles lieber war, als in das Quartier des Ordens zurückzukehren und dort Tonks zu begegnen. Er hätte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen können. Und irgendwie widerstrebte es ihm, sie zu sehen.

‚Wirklich absurd', schalt er sich. ‚Du gehst lieber die Gefahr ein, dass Snape dich wieder vergewaltigt, als dass du einen Abend mit dieser aufgeweckten, netten… anstrengenden… Frau verbringst.' Er seufzte und musste an Verres' Worte hinsichtlich seiner „persönlichen Einstellung" denken. Also ehrlich, was hatte der sich nur dabei gedacht!  
Er schaute Severus an und fasste sich unbewusst an die von ihm zuvor berührte Stelle an seinem Handrücken.

„Na schön, dann komm um Himmels Willen! Aber lass uns jetzt gehen!"

Die beiden Zauberer apparierten so weit es ging an Hogwarts heran und schritten auf das Schloss zu. Dort angekommen drückte Severus das Tor zur großen Halle auf und trat ein, gefolgt von Lupin.

Azura Questine blickte auf. Endlich! Und gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sie stand auf und ging auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu. In wenigen Minuten würde das Abendessen beginnen, sodass schon jetzt vereinzelt Schüler in der Halle saßen und sie nicht allzu sehr auffiel, als sie sich ihren Weg zu Lupin und Snape bahnte.

„Professor Snape?"

Der Angesprochene hob erschrocken den Kopf und blickte in ein Paar himmelblaue Augen. Na wunderbar… das hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt!

Währenddessen saß Tonks allein in ihrer Wohnung und wartete darauf, dass Remus zurückkehrte. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sich nach dieser vertrauten Nacht mehr zwischen ihnen beiden entwickeln würde und jetzt hatte sich Lupin den ganzen Tag lang nicht blicken lassen. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Empfand er nun das gleiche wie sie oder nicht? Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Wieso hatte er sich dann von ihr küssen lassen?

Sie seufzte und starrte in ihr Kaminfeuer. Vielleicht brauchte er nach diesem schrecklichen letzten Abend einfach etwas Abstand und Zeit für sich… durchaus nachvollziehbar. Dennoch hoffte sie insgeheim, die Nacht nicht alleine verbringen zu müssen…

Ja, so schnell gibt's das neue Kapitel Okay, es gab jetzt nicht grad viel Aktion aber es muss ja auch mal Atempausen geben, stimmts? Ich hoffe wie immer auf euer Review. Es geht auch bald weiter, versprochen.

Ciao, Katze


	13. Trügerische Hoffnung

Kapitel 13

Anmerkungen:

Hui-Buh: wie schon gesagt, weiß ich noch nicht, wie viele Kapitel ich letztendlich schreibe… so viele, wie mir noch was einfällt

Thea: Hm…ja Tonks… irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass sie in meiner Story nicht ganz so gut wegkommt… dabei mag ich sie eigentlich… hmmm… naja, was soll, man muss Opfer bringen

Josephine: seufz Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig mit deiner Ungeduld ich antworte darauf nur: BALD! Das muss reichen :P

hime-niwa: Nicht schlimm, dass du das lustig fandest Ich fand auch etwas komisch teilweise… so lange dich das nicht stört, hab ich kein Problem damit, dass du dich amüsierst :)

Azura Questine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe da noch etwas, über das ich mit Ihnen sprechen muss." Ihr Blick fiel auf Lupin. „Sie sollten eigentlich nicht hier sein, die Ausgangsperre hat gerade begonnen und ich würde Ihnen nicht raten, draußen herumzulaufen, wenn sich vermutlich eine mordende Bestie in der Nähe des Schlosses befindet."

„Ausgangssperre?" Remus sah sie verständnislos an.

Sie nickte. „Ja, hat Ihnen Professor Snape das nicht gesagt? Professor Dumbledore hat allen untersagt, sich nach 18 Uhr nach draußen zu begeben.

Remus seufzte. Er wusste nur zu genau, dass er draußen nichts zu befürchten hatte, aber über Dumbledores Anordnungen setzte er sich nur ungern hinweg. Außerdem war er ja nicht zum Spaß hier…

„Ich äh… ja mal sehen, dann reise ich wohl mit Flohpulver aus… ich hatte sowieso noch nicht vor zu gehen…"

„Na schön, dann kommen Sie eben mit. Es wird Professor Snape wohl nicht stören, wenn Sie bei meinen Befragungen dabei sind." Sie lächelte dem Zaubertrankmeister fröhlich zu.

Severus verzog den Mund und eine unansehnliche Falte entstand auf seiner Stirn „Natürlich nicht…", presste er hervor. Er fragte sich, was diese Person nun schon wieder von ihm wollte.

„Könnten Sie mir freundlicher Weise erklären, worum es geht? Ich habe Ihnen bereits alles gesagt, was ich weiß."

Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Nun gut, das werden wir ja dann sehen. Aber das möchte ich nicht hier thematisieren. Gleich beginnt das Abendessen. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Ärgerlich folgten Severus und Remus der Ministeriumsbeamtin in die Bibliothek. Remus seufzte. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass sie ihn hier ihrem Verhör unterzog.

Sie wies die beiden Männer dazu an, Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich selbst auf die Tischkante. Wie üblich beschwor sie ihre Schreibfeder samt Notizbuch. Dann warf sie ihr schwarzes Haar zurück.

„Folgendes, Professor. Ist Ihnen bei Ihrem Spaziergang gestern irgendjemand anderes begegnet? Ein Lehrer vielleicht?"

Severus wich ihrem Blick nicht aus. „Nein, niemand.", gab er knapp zur Antwort.

Sie musterte ihn forsch und alle Nettigkeit verschwand aus ihren Zügen. ‚Da ist er wieder, der Spürhund.', schoss es Remus durch den Kopf. Er fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich, wenngleich es zurzeit nicht er war, auf den sie sich konzentrierte.

„Nun.", fuhr die Schwarzhaarige fort. „Es muss aber jemand da gewesen sein. Weil wir nämlich etwas gefunden haben."

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und rief: „Accio!"

Einige Sekunden lang geschah nichts. Dann flog wie von Geisterhand eine Schachtel um eines der Bücherregale und landete auf dem Tisch, sodass Questine sie bequem mit der Hand erreichen konnte. Sie fasste hinein und zog einen ganzen Haufen zerfetzter Kleidungsstücke hinaus.

Severus und Remus erstarrten gleichzeitig.

Severus, weil er nur zu genau wusste, wessen Kleidungsstücke das waren. Die hatte er im Wald gefunden, kurz nachdem er aus seiner Besinnungslosigkeit erwacht war. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er sie nicht mitgenommen! Aber wie auch hätte er da wissen sollen, welche Bedeutung sie noch einmal haben könnten…

Remus starrte mit offenem Mund auf den lädierten Haufen Stoff. Auch ihm war er alles andere als unbekannt. Schließlich hatte er die Kleidung nur wenige Stunden zuvor selbst getragen. Er schaute erschrocken zu Severus, der nach einer Schrecksekunde nun wieder eine undurchdringliche Maske aufgesetzt hatte.

„Und was ist das, wenn ich fragen darf?", versetzte er.

Remus zwang sich mühevoll dazu, ebenfalls einen gleichmütigen Eindruck zu machen, spürte aber für wenige Augenblicke die stechenden Augen Questines auf sich sitzen.

„Das, meine Herren ist ein recht kompletter Satz Kleidung. Unterwäsche, Hose, Hemd und sogar ein Mantel. Das wurde nicht allzu weit entfernt vom Tatort im Wald gefunden. Ist ziemlich mitgenommen, nichts scheint heil geblieben zu sein. Es ist Herrenbekleidung und der Größe nach zu urteilen, kann sie keinem der Schüler gehören. Wenn man sich den Zustand der Kleider ansieht, möchte man sich gar nicht vorstellen, was mit dem Besitzer geschehen ist! Es liegt also nahe anzunehmen, dass es ein weiteres Opfer gab… Man fragt sich nur wer… Deshalb wollte ich von Ihnen, Professor Snape, wissen, ob Ihnen nicht jemand aufgefallen ist."

„Sie sollten mir besser zuhören. Ich sagte bereits, dass mir niemand begegnet ist! Außerdem ist das lächerlich! Wenn es ein weiteres Opfer gegeben hätte, müsste es Ihren Angaben zufolge ja einer der Lehrer sein… Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind die allerdings alle noch recht lebendig… also überprüfen Sie ihre Argumente, jemand anders hält sich normalerweise nicht in Hogwarts auf." Severus starrte ihr mit starrem Blick entgegen.

Sie blickte in diese schwarzen Opale und wieder beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass diese beiden Männer hier mehr wussten, als sie zugaben. Sie wusste nicht, woran sie das festmachte, doch diese Ahnung war nun einmal da. Der Professor hatte natürlich Recht. Keiner der Lehrer war verschwunden und ein später Besucher, der zudem aus dem Wald kam, schien unwahrscheinlich zu sein. Doch eines stand fest, die Klamotten waren wohl nicht aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht! Und genau dies sagte sie auch.

„Nun, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind Sie hier die, deren Job es ist, Rätsel zu lösen. Also behelligen Sie mich nicht mit etwas, wozu ich nichts sagen kann." Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Remus war es einmal mehr unverständlich, wie der Zaubertränkelehrer es schaffte, so absolut ruhig zu bleiben und gleichzeitig eine derartige Arroganz an den Tag zu legen.

Questine kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Ihre Abneigung gegenüber diesem rechthaberischen Geheimniskrämer stieg sekündlich. Es war ein Teil ihrer Arbeit, objektiv und sachlich mit ihren Zeugen umzugehen, dennoch konnte sie nicht umher, Professor Snape zu verabscheuen. Es schien nicht so, als würde sie von ihm noch ein weiteres Wort erfahren. Sie hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich und wünschte sich im Moment nur eine Tasse heißen Kaffee und einen weichen Sessel.

Sie seufzte und entschied sich dafür, die Sache für heute auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Je schnell sie diese Fledermaus und seinen seltsam verlodderten Schulfreund loswurde, desto besser. Vielleicht würde es ihr ja morgen gelingen, diese harte Nuss zu knacken.

„Na schön, Sie können beide gehen. Aber stellen Sie sich darauf ein, Professor Snape, dass ich Sie noch einige Male zu Rate ziehen werde."

Remus sah, wie die Strenge aus ihren Zügen wich. Sie verstaute ihr Notizbuch in ihrer Tasche und verließ die Bibliothek. Die Kiste mit der Kleidung schwebte langsam hinter ihr her.

Remus warf einen Seitenblick auf Severus. „Sie werden es herausfinden…", brachte er bitter hervor.

„Unsinn.", versetzte Severus. „Wie glaubst du denn, dass sie ausgerechnet auf dich kommen? Und jetzt los, wir haben wichtigeres zu besprechen und ich hatte nicht vor, dies in der Bibliothek zu tun."

Er stand auf und schritt zur Tür. Remus beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Severus führte ihn erneut in seine Privatgemächer.

‚Da wären wir wieder…', dachte Remus zynisch. ‚Und genauso schlau wie vorher.. naja immerhin habe ich den Trank bekommen."

Als Severus die Tür hinter ihnen verschlossen hatte, räusperte sich Remus. „Ähm, willst du den Trank denn hier behalten? Es wäre bestimmt besser, wenn ich ihn so schnell wie möglich zu mir nehme, wer weiß, wann ich mich wieder verwandle."

Severus nickte. „Ja, stell ihn dort hinten auf den Tisch, ich kümmere mich morgen darum."

Remus tat, wie ihm geheißen. „Wegen mir verpasst du das Abendessen."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Schon gut, damit kann ich leben."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und Remus ging rastlos vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Dann jedoch sah Snape auf.

„Herrgott! Lupin, hör auf, hier herumzurennen, das hilft keinem von uns weiter, sondern stört bloß meine Konzentration und macht mich nervös!"

Lupin hielt im Gehen inne und fuhr herum. „Ach Severus! Ich kann aber nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll! Es gibt keine Heilung, das hast du doch gehört! Deine Konzentration bringt auch nichts! Es gibt keine Lösung!"

„Es gibt immer eine Lösung.", erwiderte Severus ruhig und pragmatisch. Remus kam sich auf einmal höchst lächerlich vor. Er selbst schrie hier herum, völlig hysterisch, während Severus, der ja eigentlich von der Krankheit betroffen war, absolut gelassen blieb und sogar rationale Erklärungen suchte. Er seufzte und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

„Tut mir Leid, Severus, die Sache ist im Moment einfach ein wenig viel für mich."

Severus nickte und sah in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer. „Ich finde die Situation ebenfalls nicht sonderlich angenehm, wie du dir bestimmt lebhaft vorstellen kannst. Aber wenn wir jetzt durchdrehen, ist das so, als wenn wir aufgeben. Und ich habe nicht vor, aufzugeben. Es gäbe für mich mehrere Möglichkeiten." Er sah Remus in die Augen. „Ich könnte dich erpressen, könnte dir sagen, dass du mir zur Verfügung zu stehen hast, wann immer mich die Krankheit übermannt und dass ich dich andernfalls dem Ministerium wegen des Mordes an Pitch ausliefern würde…"

Remus schluckte hart.

„Ich könnte auch einfach weglaufen, mich irgendwo verstecken und dort auf den sicheren Tod warten…" Severus intensivierte seinen Blick noch, sofern dies überhaupt möglich war.

„Aber da ich beide Alternativen wenig attraktiv finde, muss ich mir eben etwas anderes überlegen.

Remus senkte traurig den Blick. „Aber was, Severus, was? Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht zulasse, dass du wegen mir stirbst…"

Severus sah mit einem seltsam abwesenden Blick zur Seite.

„Lupin?"

Der Angesprochene sah ihn fragend an.

„Warum bist du so ausgerastet, als Verres dir gesagt hat, dass es nicht mit der Krankheit zusammen hängt, dass du dich nicht gewehrt hast?"

Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Warum fing er nun damit schon wieder an. Er wusste es ja selbst nicht recht.

„Schätze, weil es einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn ich es auf die Krankheit hätte schieben können… und jetzt… jetzt muss ich an mir selbst zweifeln…", flüsterte er.

Severus nahm ihn wieder in den Blick und Remus konnte die Reflektionen der Flammen in seinen Augen sehen. „Inwiefern zweifeln?"

Remus hatte den Eindruck, dass dies hier ein unangenehmeres Verhör wurde, als das, dem Questine ihn unterzogen hatte. Er fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und Severus' schwarze Augen bis tief in seine Seele hinein blicken konnten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, warum ich nicht weggelaufen bin. Ich… ich hätte schreien müssen, mich wehren, wütend werden…aber…" Er hielt inne. „Das war nicht so.", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.

Severus' Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. Auch ihm war es schleierhaft, wieso sich Lupin so eigenartig verhalten hatte. Aber er glaubte dem Werwolf, dass er es selbst nicht wusste.

Herrje, es war zum verrückt werden! Nicht genug damit, dass er selbst jede Kontrolle über sich verlor, jetzt schien nicht mal mehr Lupin zu wissen, was er eigentlich tat!

„Severus?"

Wieder trafen sich ihre Augen.

„Hältst du mich jetzt für abartig?"

Erstaunt hob Severus die Brauen. „Sollte nicht eigentlich ich derjenige sein, der das fragt?"

Remus antwortete nicht. Eine Weile sahen die beiden sich einfach nur an. Lediglich ihr Atem und das Prasseln der Flammen durchbrach die Stille.

Schließlich ging Severus, der die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte, auf Remus zu und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels, in dem der Werwolf saß.

„Wir finden eine Lösung, hörst du? So kann es nicht weitergehen…"

Remus blickte ihn verwundert an. Woher kam plötzlich dieser weiche Ton in seiner Stimme? Den hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört. Aber er musste sagen, dieser Ton gefiel ihm weitaus besser, als die übliche kalte Arroganz.

„Du wirst mich nicht verraten, oder?", hauchte Remus.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das würde er nicht tun…

„Danke."

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach so da. Dann fühlte Severus warme Finger auf seiner kühlen Hand, die auf seinem Bein lag. Erstaunt hob er den Kopf und blickte den Werwolf an, der seine Hand ausgesteckt hatte.

„Du wirst nicht daran sterben, hörst du. Das lass ich nicht zu."

Severus betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und Remus hätte schwören können, dass der Anflug eines Lächelns über das sonst so versteinerte Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters gehuscht war.

„Niemals.", fügte er flüsternd hinzu. Severus fühlte, wie zwei starke Arme sich urplötzlich um seinen Rücken schlossen. Remus klammerte sich an ihn und lehnte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihm jemand so nah kam, und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis danach, Remus von sich zu stoßen.

Andererseits… es fühlte sich gut an. So als wäre diese ganze schreckliche Krankheit nicht mehr so schlimm… Als müsse er dies ab jetzt nicht mehr alleine durchstehen. Langsam hob er seine eigenen Arme und legte sie auf den Rücken des Werwolfes…

Tonks stand inzwischen am Fenster und starrte hinaus in die einsetzende Dunkelheit. ‚Bitte Remus, bitte komm her. Ich vermisse dich.', flehte sie immer wieder stumm.

Ihre Haare hatten einen mausgrauen Ton angenommen und hingen ihr ungepflegt über die Schulter. Sie fragte sich, wo Remus sich wohl herumtrieb. Vermutlich saß er in irgendeinem Gasthaus in der Winkelgasse. Sie hoffte inständig, er möge sich nicht betrinken. Wer weiß, was in ihm vorging, nachdem er von dem Mord erfahren hatte. Plötzlich ergriff sie eine grauenvolle Vorstellung. Was, wenn Remus sich selbst etwas antat? Wenn er mit der Schuld nicht mehr leben wollte? Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zusammen. Sie würde ihn suchen müssen! Andernfalls würde sie keine ruhige Minute finden!

Sie drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. In ihrer Ungeschicktheit stieß sie eine Vase auf einem kleinen Regal um, fluchte, ließ sie jedoch zerbrochen wie sie war liegen. Es gab nun wirklich wichtigeres als Porzellan!

Sie ergriff ihren Mantel und streifte ihn über. Dann lief sie zum Kamin und nahm sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver.

Wenig später war sie in Richtung Winkelgasse verschwunden…

Urplötzlich löste sich Remus aus Severus' Umarmung und stieß ihn grob von sich. Severus sah ihn erschrocken an und bemerkte den abwesenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Eine fürchterliche Ahnung überkam ihm…

Remus sprang auf und rannte los. Öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür und rannte den Korridor hinab und die Treppe hinauf.

Oben angekommen lief der quer durch die große Halle und geradewegs auf den Ausgang zu. Zu seinem Glück war das Abendessen bereits zu Ende und die Schüler befanden sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Er hechtete nach draußen und blieb schwer atmend vor den Toren von Hogwarts stehen. Augenblicklich suchten seine Augen den Mond.

Ein kehliger Laut entrann seinem Mund…

Severus sprang in aller Eile auf und beeilte sich, Lupin zu folgen. Er nahm exakt den gleichen Weg, den Remus genommen hatte, zögerte jedoch kurz vor dem Tor nach draußen.

Wenn sich seine Ahnung tatsächlich bestätigte, wäre es dann nicht klüger, drinnen zu bleiben?

Ja und schon wieder ein Cliffhanger Man kann sich mal wieder vorstellen, was passiert.

Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? Fandet ihr die Umarmung übertrieben? Zu schnell?

Na gut, Josephine brauch ich da wohl nicht fragen, ihr war das sicherlich nicht genug :P

Aber was finden die anderen?

Das Kapitel hat etwas länger gedauert, denn ich hatte für die Schule zu tun.

Jetzt hab ich aber alle Arbeiten hinter mir, ich kann also fleißig schreiben gg

Also dann, bis zum nächsten Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für die Reviews.

Eure Katze


	14. Todesnähe oder Nähe statt Tod?

Kapitel 14

Anmerkungen:

Ja es geht ziemlich schnell mit dem updaten Es ist so schönes Wetter und ich hab so schön viel Zeit, dass ich in Schreiblaune bin. Hoffe, ihr kommt mit dem Lesen nach gg

kaji-chan: Danke für dein Review. Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt! Du hast Recht, beide haben ein schweres Schicksal und ich habe auch nicht vor, sie so schnell davon zu entbinden :P

Hui-Buh: Du hast Recht, es muss wohl eine Akte über Lupin geben. Aber gegen ihn liegt ja eigentlich nichts vor, er steht nicht in Verdacht, den Mord begangen zu haben und sie hat wahrscheinlich einfach nicht nachgeguckt. Wie sollte sie auch auf die Idee kommen, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Ich will übrigens nicht abstreiten, dass mehr hinter Remus' seltsamem Verhalten steckt… abwarten ;)

hime-niwa: Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und du die Umarmung nicht übertrieben fandest. „süß" fände ich zwar nicht so passend in Anbetracht der Situation aber Hauptsacht, du mochtest es gg

Kathryn: Macht ja nichts, dass du das letzte Kapi nicht früher lesen konntest. Ich geb ja selbst zu, dass ich manchmal ein bisschen zu fix bin

Du hast Recht, es war sehr schnell vorbei, aber ich wäre wohl nicht mehr ich, wenn ich einfach alles Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-mäßig ablaufen lassen würde. ;)

Josephine: Neeein, du bist nicht ungeduldig Nicht im Geringsten. :P Aber freut mich, dass die Umarmung dich etwas gnädig gestimmt hat.

Severus' Hand umklammerte die Klinke. Wenn sich Lupin tatsächlich wieder verwandelte, konnte ihn das hier das Leben kosten… Andererseits hatte der Werwolf ihn schon zweimal verschont. Sprach diese Quote nicht davon, dass er ihn nicht töten würde?

Wenn er ihn nicht aufhielt, starben womöglich noch mehr Schüler. Konnte er das verantworten? Bestimmt hielt sich der ein oder andere Teenager nicht an Dumbledores Verbot. In diesem Alter taten diese Kinder doch alles, nur nicht das, was sie sollten.

Kurz zog er die Möglichkeit in Betracht, Dumbledore zu Rate zu ziehen. Aber, was wenn dieser in seiner Gesetztestreue Lupin an das Ministerium auslieferte?

Das wäre Lupins Ende, ebenso wie seines…

Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und trat nach draußen. Schockiert hielt er die Luft an bei dem Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot…

Remus fühlte, wie er jeden klaren Gedanken verlor und die tierischen Instinkte in ihm die Überhand ergriffen. So laut sein Verstand ihm auch sagte, dass dies nicht geschehen dürfe, so unerbittlich hefteten sich seine Augen an den Mond. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper und als schließlich auch der letzte Rest seines Bewusstseins verdrängt wurde, spross dichtes Fell auf seinem Körper, seine Kleidung zerriss und lange Reißzähne blitzten zwischen seinen Lippen im Mondlicht...

Das Tier sinkt auf die Pranken, die nur wenige Sekunden zuvor noch menschliche Hände gewesen sind. Es stößt ein kehliges Knurren aus und hebt dann den Kopf zum Nachthimmel. Seine Nasenflügel blähen sich weit auf. Es wittert. Langsam dreht es seinen schweren Kopf in Richtung Schloss. Dort ist es… sein nächstes Opfer… 

Severus hatte die Verwandlung gebannt mit angesehen und konnte nicht anders, als das, was von dem Mann, den er nur kurz zuvor noch im Arm gehalten hatte, übrig geblieben war, anzustarren. Plötzlich empfand er tiefes Mitleid für diese Kreatur. Eigentlich hatte Lupin ein ähnliches Schicksal wie er selbst. Ohne zu wissen wann, verlor er jegliche Kontrolle über sich selbst. Er wünschte, er hätte ihm doch erlaubt, etwas von dem Trank zu trinken. Dann wäre ihm das hier erspart geblieben.

Erschrocken hielt er die Luft an. Der Werwolf wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung und witterte lautlos in die Nacht. Urplötzlich durchlief ein Zittern den Körper des Tieres und es setzte sich in Bewegung, rannte genau auf ihn zu.

Severus wich zurück, presste sich gegen die Schlossmauer und fühlte, wie ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie voneinander. Schon jetzt konnte er das Weiße in den Augen des Wolfes im Mondlicht glitzern sehen...

Das Tier rennt durch die Nacht. Sein einziger Gedanke: Töten. Dieser Mann dort vor den Toren wird sein Opfer sein. Speichel sammelt sich in seinem Rachen und es fletscht die Reißzähne, während es ihm näher kommt, immer näher… 

Severus erhob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn zwischen die Augen des Werwolfes. Er würde dies tun müssen, wenn er Schlimmeres verhindern wollte. Auf seinen Lippen bildete sich bereits das Wort „Stupor!". Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er, wie der Werwolf in einen ohnmächtigen Schockzustand verfiel, seine Augen sich zum Himmel verdrehten und er am Boden liegen blieb – als wäre er tot. Genau so würde es sein, dieser Werwolf, diese Bestie, dieses Monster… Remus.

Das Wort blieb unausgesprochen, der Fluch ein Produkt seiner Fantasie.

Die wenigen Augenblicke, die Severus gezögert hatte, waren zuviel gewesen. Seine Unentschlossenheit hatte ihm die Chance verwehrt…

Das Tier blieb vor ihm stehen, knurrte bedrohlich und hob sich auf die Hinterbeine. Es überragte den schwarzhaarigen Zaubertrankmeister um mehr als die Hälfte und warmer Speichel tropfte auf ihn hinab. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen riss der Werwolf sein Maul weit auf und ließ seine rechte Pranke gegen den Arm seines Opfers sausen.

Severus' Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen, flog schneller als ein Peitschenschlag durch die Nacht und prallte irgendwo in der Dunkelheit geräuschevoll auf den Boden. Severus schrie auf, denn die scharfen Krallen hatten sich tief in sein Fleisch gebohrt und einen Fetzen herausgerissen. Zitternd sank er auf die Knie und wagte nicht zu atmen, als der Wolf wieder auf seine Tatzen sank und das Haupt zu ihm hinunterbeugte.

Severus verfluchte sich für sein Zögern. Vermutlich hatte er gerade nicht nur sein eigenes Schicksal besiegelt, sondern auch das von anderen Menschen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er seinen letzten Atemzug in den Fängen dieser Bestie tat…

Zitternd starrte er in die blitzenden braunen Augen.

Das Tier hält inne. Fixiert diese schwarzen Opale, die sich vor ihm auftun. Es bewegt sich nicht, schließt nur langsam das Maul. Einige Sekunden verstreichen, dann lässt es seine braunen Augen über den zitternden Körper vor sich gleiten. Es hebt erneut seine Pranke, hält sie in die Höhe. Seine Krallen glänzen im Mondlicht… Plötzlich verblasst sein Tötungswille. Es beobachtet die Angst in den Augen seines Opfers, lässt die Pranke langsam sinken und legt sie auf die schwarzumhüllte Schulter des Mannes, der ihm zu Füßen kauert. Ruhig senkt es das Haupt und eine raue, feuchte Zunge leckt das Blut aus der frischen offenen Wunde an seinem Arm. Das Blut schmeckt metallisch süß, es rinnt die Kehle des Tieres hinab und läuft an seinen Lefzen herunter. Dann nimmt es den Kopf weg, hebt ihn gen Himmel und jault.

Das Tier dreht sich um und beginnt zu laufen… 

Severus blieb schwer atmend am Boden sitzen und starrte der immer kleiner werdenden Gestalt des Werwolfs nach, die schließlich ganz in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Zitternd hob er seine Hand und legte sie auf die Wunde an seinem Arm. Die Bestie hatte ihn verschont! Schon wieder! Wie konnte das möglich sein? Er hatte deutlich gesehen, wie sich wenigstens ein kleiner Funken des Ausdruckes in die Augen des Werwolfs gelegt hatte, die er von Remus kannte. Aber hatte er sich das nicht nur eingebildet? Ohne Wolfsbanntrank war ein Werwolf nicht er selbst, frei von jedem Bewusstsein. Doch warum, warum hatte er ihn dann nicht getötet?

Mit zittrigen Knien erhob sich der Zaubertrankmeister, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, das Tier zu stoppen. Was, wenn es statt seiner nun andere tötete? Er wankte in die Richtung, in die sein Zauberstab geflogen war und fand ihn nach einiger Zeit auf dem steinigen Untergrund. Schnell sprach er einen Spruch, der die Blutung an seinem Arm immerhin zum Stillstand brachte. Dann blieb er unschlüssig stehen und fragte sich, was er nun tun sollte.

Wie groß waren die Chancen, dass er den Wolf einholte? Und wenn er ihn fand, wie sollte er handeln? Würde er es diesmal fertig bringen, den Schockzauber über Rem… den Werwolf zu verhängen?

Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Warum hatte er wie ein verdammter Trottel seine Chance verstreichen lassen! Woher kam diese plötzliche Hemmung? Er war doch sonst nicht so sentimental! Selbst wenn Lupin ihm etwas bedeutet hätte, hatte dieses Tier, diese… Bestie doch nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit ihm!

Nicht? Wirklich nicht? Unbewusst strich seine Hand über die Stelle an seiner Schulter, auf der die große Pranke des Werwolfs geruht hatte.

Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester und rannte Richtung Wald.

‚Ich finde dich, Lupin…'

Tonks saß entmutigt auf der Treppe vor dem Aufgang zum Tropfenden Kessel. Den Kopf hatte sie in die Hände gestützt. Sie hatte sämtliche Läden der Winkelgasse abgeklappert, doch von Remus hatte niemand etwas gehört oder gesehen. Ihr Herz schnürte sich vor Kummer zusammen, als sie sich in ihren Gedanken erneut die schrecklichsten Dinge ausmalte, was ihm geschehen sein könnte.

Sie war ratlos, wusste nicht, wo er sonst stecken könnte. Ob sie sich wohl verpasst hatten? Ob er längst zu Hause war und vor dem Kamin lag? Unwahrscheinlich, doch einen Versuch war es wert.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und apparierte zurück ins Hauptquartier des Ordens. Doch wie erwartet, fand sie Remus dort nicht auf. Sie lehnte sich an einen Tisch und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie sich albern benahm, dass er Remus sicherlich gut gehe und es doch nichts Ungewöhnliches sei, wenn er einmal länger ausblieb. Doch ihr Herz sprach eine andere Sprache. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sich der Werwolf in Gefahr befand, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und er Hilfe benötige.

Sie nestelte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche und schnäuzte sich geräuschevoll die Nase. Ruhelos lief sie im Zimmer umher und blieb schließlich vor dem Fenster stehen. Ihr Blick glitt durch die Dunkelheit und blieb am Mond hängen.

Am Mond… Tonks' Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Was, wenn sich Remus wieder verwandelt hatte? Sie presste ihre Hände an die Kehle. Was, wenn er erneut jemanden verletzt oder gar getötet hatte?

Sie musste etwas tun! Musste ihn finden! Aber wo? Und was wenn…

Wenn er nun nach Hogwarts gegangen war und sich freiwillig gestellt hatte? Wenn er gar in Askaban saß?

Ihre Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume, jagten von einem Schreckensszenario zum nächsten.

Hogwarts, sie musste nach Hogwarts! Wenn Remus dort nicht wahr, konnte sie ja immer noch nur so tun, als besuche sie Dumbledore…

Froh, ihrem angespannten Körper endlich eine Aufgabe geben zu können, sprintete sie zum Kamin, nahm etwas Flohpulver und schrie: „Hogwarts, Büro von Albus Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore saß über einen Stapel Akten gebeugt. Seine Halbmondbrille war ihm tief auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht und man sah, dass er hochkonzentriert las. Demnach fuhr er auch erschrocken auf, als sein Kamin ein lautes ‚Plopp' von sich gab und eine ziemlich mitgenommene und aufgeregte Tonks sich die Asche notdürftig von ihrer Kleidung klopfte.

Er stand auf. „Guten Abend, Tonks, ist etwas geschehen?" Sie blickte auf und schüttelte ihren mausgrauen Haarschopf. Innerlich zwang sie sich zur Ruhe. Albus sollte keinen Verdacht schöpfen. „Guten Abend, nein nichts, ich wollte nur vorbei kommen, um zu hören, ob es schon Fortschritte in dieser Mordsache gibt. Ich habe heute davon in der Zeitung gelesen. Einfach schrecklich."

Albus betrachtete sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. „Nun setz dich doch erst einmal, meine Güte, du siehst aus, als habe dich ein Einhorn überrannt." Er hätte wohl über seinen eigenen Scherz gelacht, wäre die Situation, in der er sich momentan befand, nicht todernst gewesen. Tausend andere Probleme beschäftigten ihn und so fiel ihm auch nicht auf, dass Tonks nervös ihre Finger knetete. Doch wie es aussah, hatte Remus sich nicht gestellt, sonst wäre Albus doch wohl ernster gewesen… oder?

„Es tut mir Leid, ich bin leider etwas in Eile… naja Ordensangelegenheiten und so… ich kann nicht lange bleiben, wollte mich nur schnell erkundigen."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Nein, es gibt keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Diese ganze Sache bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sich die Schüler sämtlich an mein Verbot halten, die Schule nach 18 Uhr zu verlassen."

Tonks nickte. „Das Verbot war sehr vernünftig. Nun gut, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber wenn es nichts Neues gibt, werde ich noch schnell bei Harry vorbeischauen und dann wieder verschwinden."

„Ja, Tonks, hast du ihm etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen, dass ich auch wissen sollte?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will nur schnell Hallo sagen, ich möchte sehen, ob ihn der Mord sehr belastet und ihn ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass er das Verbot auch befolgt."

Dumbledore nickte. „Das ist gut. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihm durch eine solche Bestie etwas geschieht, wo er den schlimmsten Zauberer aller Zeiten schon mehrfach überlebt hat…"

Tonks verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und ging raschen Schrittes aus dem Büro. Dabei hinterließ sie eine Spur aus Kaminasche auf dem Boden. Sie hatte keinesfalls vor, Harry aufzusuchen. Viel eher wollte sie in Erfahrung bringen, wie viel der Vertreter des Ministeriums, der, wie sie gehört hatte, in Hogwarts war und die Ermittlungen leitete, wusste. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass man Remus auf die Schliche kam, auch wenn Albus sich nichts dergleichen hatte anmerken lassen…

Azura Questine lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie hatte sich eigentlich nur nach Ruhe gesehnt, wünschte sich, der Fall würde ihre Gedanken loslassen, doch auch das heiße Bad, das sie genommen hatte, hatte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gehabt und zum Schlafen war es zu früh. Noch immer kreiste ihr Geist um den toten Pitch und sie fragte sich zum hundertsten Male, inwieweit Professor Snape mehr wusste, als er sagte. Plötzlich blieb sie erschrocken stehen, als ein Schatten durch den Gang vor ihr huschte. Langsam ließ sie ihren Atem entweichen. Verfluchte Poltergeister! An Dumbledores Stelle hätte sie diese Kreaturen allesamt des Schlosses verwiesen! Dann jedoch merkte sie, dass sie keineswegs einen Geist vor sich hatte. Eine junge Frau, mit grauen, ungepflegten Haaren war gerade vor ihr stehen geblieben und schaute sie überrascht an…

Severus lehnte sich erschöpft gegen einen Baum. Er war, wie es ihm schien schon endlos lange herumgerannt, doch von Lupin, bzw. dem Werwolf war keine Spur zu finden gewesen. Er war nahe daran aufzugeben, doch die Vorstellung, einfach ins Schloss zurückzukehren, sich vor den Kamin zu setzen und zu tun, als sei nichts geschehen, erschien ihm grotesk und unpassend. Der Gedanke, dass Lupin hier irgendwo herumstreifte und vermutlich Tiere, wenn nicht sogar Menschen ermordete, würde ihn nicht mehr loslassen.

Es fröstelte ihn und soeben hatte es auch noch zu regnen begonnen. Eng schlang er den Mantel um seine Schultern und ging weiter durch den undurchdringlichen Wald. Hier und dort begegneten ihm leuchtende Augenpaare in der Dunkelheit, doch er verschwendete keine Gedanken an die Bestien, denen sie vielleicht gehörten… ihn interessierte zurzeit nur eine einzige Kreatur.

Der Regen nahm immer mehr zu und in wenigen Augenblicken war seine Kleidung komplett durchweicht und klebte ihm nass am Körper. Auch seine langen schwarzen Haare tropften unaufhaltsam und das Wasser rann ihm in die Augen. In seinen Ohren dröhnte das Rauschen des Regens doch plötzlich erschien es ihm, als mische sich auch noch ein anderes Geräusch unter den sintflutartigen Guss. Er strengte sich an und vernahm die Laute immer deutlicher. Was war das? Ein Wimmern? Ein Knurren? War das Lupin oder nur eine der unzähligen Kreaturen, die den verbotenen Wald ihr Zuhause nannten?

Ganz egal, was es war, Severus begann seine Schritte zu beschleunigen und hinterließ patschende Laute auf dem nassen Boden, die sich unter das Rauschen des Regens mischten. Dann fiel ihm ein dunkler Umriss in den Blick. Dies war eindeutig ein Mensch, der inmitten des strömenden Regens neben einem großen, bedrohlich wirkenden Baum auf dem Rücken lag und sich umherwälzte.

Severus rannte zu ihm und fürchtete, nun die Gewissheit dafür zu bekommen, dass Lupin ein neues Opfer gefunden hatte. Immerhin lebte es noch… hoffentlich kam er noch rechtzeitig, damit der Werwolf nicht ein weiteres Leben unverschuldet ausgelöscht hatte…

Er fiel neben der Person auf die Knie und wischte sich mit einer ungehaltenen Bewegung das Wasser aus den Augen. Dann berührte er den Menschen, der sein Gesicht von ihm abgewandt hatte.

Nun aber drehte er den Kopf und schaute Severus aus schmerzverzerrten Augen an. Severus hielt den Atem an…

Remus!

Hm, etwas kurz geworden, oder?

Aber ich fand, dass diese Stelle ein so perfektes Cliffhanger bietet, dass ich hier einfach aufhören musste! Wie ich mich kenne, werde ich wahrscheinlich aber keine Ruhe haben und schon morgen oder so das nächste Kapitel schreiben, denn mir schwirren zurzeit so viele Einfälle im Kopf herum.

Und, was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel, außer dass es hätte länger sein können? gg

Hattet ihr auch wie ich das Gefühl, dass Severus ein bisschen OOC geraten ist? Ich weiß nicht, ich bin nicht so ganz zufrieden diesmal mit meinem schwarzhaarigen Zaubertrankmeister

Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?

Ich freu mich wie immer auf eure Meinung und macht euch keinen Stress mit den Reviews. Wenn ich so schnell schreibe, muss ich damit rechnen, dass die Hälfte das vorherige Kapitel noch nicht gelesen hat. Ich freu mich auch noch am nächsten Tag über eure Kommentare

Bis dann, Katze


	15. Endlich Klarheit

Kapitel 15

Anmerkungen:

Hui-Buh: Warum sollte ich böse sein? Ich bin dir für deinen Tipp dankbar und denke, ich werde ihn wohl umsetzen Kritik empfinde ich nie als schlimm, es sei denn, sie ist beleidigend. Aber da hab ich bei dir mal keine Angst ;)

Josephine: Nein, keine Angst, Sev ist kein Werwolf! Lupin hat ihn ja nur ein bisschen abgeschlabbert, dat tut nix gg

Im Übrigen macht es total viel Spaß, an den unmöglichsten Stellen aufzuhören :P

hime-niwa: Mal sehen, was Tonks alles so ausplaudert auf die Folter spann wer weiß? ;)

Thea: Also ich finde, ein Kuss wär dann doch ein bisschen übertrieben gewesen… schließlich weiß Remus ja gar nicht, was er für Sev empfindet… und ob überhaupt ;)

Gut, dass du die Länge der Kapitel magst irgendwie kann ich das nie so planen. Ich hör immer dann auf, wenn's grad schön gemein ist gg

Nanashi: Ja ich weiß, manchmal tun sie mir alle selber leid aber dann wiederum denke ich mir… tja… wo gehobelt wird, da fallen späne evilgrin

all: Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel und danke für die Reviews!

„Wer sind Sie denn?" Azura Questine schaute Tonks verwirrt an. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was diese mitgenommen wirkende Frau so spät abends in den Gängen der Zaubererschule verloren haben sollte.

Tonks brauchte einen Moment, bis sich ihr beschleunigter Herzschlag einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Sie musterte die kleine, schwarzhaarige Frau, welche sich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte und sie fragend ansah.

„Ich… bin Tonks. Und wer sind Sie?"

„Tonks?" Questine hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter. Tonks ist mein Nachname."

„Soso, Miss Tonks. Dürfte ich dann noch freundlicherweise ihren Vornamen erfahren? Dann können Sie mir auch direkt erklären, was Sie hier um diese Zeit verloren haben."

Tonks legte den Kopf in die Seite und blickte auf die Ministeriumsbeamtin hinab, die mit kühlem Blick zu ihr aufsah.

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie auch fragen, Miss...?"

„Questine. Azura Questine. Ich bin vom Zaubereiministerium und untersuche den Mordfall Pitch, von dem Sie ja sicherlich gehört haben. Also?"

Zaubereiministerium! Das war also der „Beamte", den man eingesetzt hatte. Sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass es eine Frau sein könnte.

„Oh. Entschuldigung. Das konnte ich ja nicht wissen. Ich arbeite ebenfalls für das Ministerium, allerdings als Aurorin. Mein Name ist Nymphadora Tonks. Ich kam her, um zu sehen, wie es Dumbledore geht…"

„Ah." Questines Miene erhellte sich. Sie ergriff Tonks' Hand und drückte sie kurz und kräftig. „Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Aber wenn Sie zu Dumbledore wollen, laufen Sie ja in die völlig falsche Richtung!"

Tonks warf einen Blick zurück auf den Gang, aus dem sie gerade gekommen war. Stimmt. Besser, sie überlegte sich schnell eine Ausrede. Natürlich, sie hatte herausfinden wollen, was das Ministerium wusste, doch dieses „Verhör" verlief anders, als sie es sich gewünscht hatte.

„Äh… ja richtig. Ich war ja auch schon bei ihm. Wollte gerade gehen."

Questine trat einen Schritt zurück und warf Tonks einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Aber Sie haben doch wohl nicht vor, zu disapprieren? Haben Sie denn nichts von Dumbledores Verbot gehört?"

„Äh… ja. Doch. Aber ich wollte schnell noch bei einem alten Bekannten vorbeischauen."

„Und bei wem, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sie warf ihr langes Haar mit einer Handbewegung nach hinten. Wenn diese Aurorin jetzt erklärte, sie wolle zu Professor Snape, dann würde sie sich auf der Stelle eine Kurzhaarfrisur zaubern!

„Zu Harry Potter."

Questine sah nicht minder verblüfft aus, als wenn Tonks ihr unterbreitet hätte, sie kenne den Zaubertranklehrer aus einem gemeinsamen Tangokurs.

„DER Harry Potter?"

„Ja."

„Woher kennen Sie den denn?"

„Ich war mit seiner Mutter befreundet.", log Tonks.

„Ah… achso. Nun ja. Dann will ich Sie nicht aufhalten."

Sie wollte gerade gehen, doch Tonks rief sie zurück. „Warten Sie kurz. Gibt es denn schon Tatverdächtige?" ‚Bitte nicht! Bitte nicht!', echote ihr Gehirn.

Die Ministeriumsbeamtin wirkte plötzlich sehr erschöpft. „Nein, die gibt es nicht."

„Danke!" Ein Lächeln erhellte Tonks' Gesicht und einige ihrer Haarsträhnen nahmen einen kastanienbraunen Ton an.

Questine runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Eine Metamorphmagierin also. „Danke wofür?"

„Äh…" Tonks Lächeln erstarb. Sie verfluchte sich selbst für ihren Auftritt. „Also für die Auskunft natürlich…"

Questine nickte, ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über die junge Frau schweifen und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

Ihre Schritte verhallten in den langen Gängen von Hogwarts…

Draußen im Wald versuchte der Regen noch immer, die ganze Welt zu ertränken.

Severus kauerte vor Remus am Boden und hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt.

„Lupin! Lupin, hörst du mich?"

Der Werwolf aber antwortete nur mit einem gepressten Stöhnen.

Sie mussten hier weg, schleunigst. Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und wollte Remus' Körper gerade mit einem Schwebezauber belegen, als ihm einfiel, dass es wohl nicht sonderlich klug war, ihn zunächst durch den strömenden Regen zum Schloss zu schaffen und dort dann womöglich noch jemandem in die Hände zu laufen. Schnell entschied er sich deshalb dafür, eine andere Alternative zu wählen.

Er nahm den Werwolf bei der Hand und apparierte mit ihm nach Spinner's End.

Dort angekommen atmete er zunächst einmal erleichtert auf. Er legte Lupin auf den Boden und trocknete ihn und anschließend sich selbst mit einem stummen Spruch und einem Wink seines Zauberstabes.

Dann ließ er den zitternden Körper schweben und brachte ihn in sein eigenes, meist unbenutztes Bett. Er selbst ging rasch an eine kleine Truhe, die in der Ecke des spärlich eingerichteten Raumes stand und nahm eine dünne Flasche mit silbrigem Inhalt hinaus. Ein einfacher Stärkungstrank… nicht sonderlich anspruchsvoll aber immerhin etwas.

Er ließ sich neben seinem Bett auf den Boden sinken und setzte Lupin die Flasche an die Lippen. Dieser öffnete stöhnend die Augen einen Spaltbreit und trank breitwillig die ihm dargebotene Flüssigkeit. Dann ließ er sich schwer atmend zurück auf sein Kopfkissen sinken. Severus trat zurück und musterte ihn. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Remus nickte schwach. „Ganz gut, denke ich. Ich … hab mich wieder verwandelt, nicht wahr?"

Severus brachte die leere Flasche zurück in die Truhe. Geistesabwesend schloss er sie und musste daran denken, wie der Werwolf ihm seine Pranke auf die Schulter gelegt hatte… und dann die raue Zunge…

Er drehte sich um und betrachtete Remus nachdenklich.

„Ja hast du… aber keine Sorge, niemand ist zu Schaden gekommen."

Remus deutete auf die Stelle an Severus' Arm, die mit frischer, heller Haut überzogen war. „Und was hast du da?"

„Ich… nun ja, davon abgesehen."

Remus schloss die Augen und seufzte.

„Wie kann das sein? Ich habe dich verletzt aber nicht getötet?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte nachdenklich.

Plötzlich setzte sich Remus mit einem Ruck auf und sah sich um. „Wo bin ich überhaupt? Hat man mich gesehen?"

„Nein.", äußerte Severus beschwichtigend. „Du bist bei mir zu Hause… in Spinner' End. Niemand hat dich gesehen außer mir… du hast dich plötzlich wieder zurück verwandelt. Deine Verwandlungen scheinen absolut nicht mehr regelmäßig zu sein…"

Remus stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Ich hoffe, dir gelingt es, den Trank zu vervielfältigen… ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte."

Severus hatte gar nicht richtig zugehört. Ihm war urplötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen. Er schaute auf Lupin und verließ dann den Raum. Remus sah ihm verwundert hinterher.

Severus lief durch den Korridor und blieb anschließend an einer nackten Wand an dessen Ende stehen. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte eine Formel. Augenblicklich erschien in der Wand eine schlichte Eichentür mit schwerer rostiger Klinke. Snape ergriff diese und drückte dagegen, sodass das alte Scharnier quietschend aufschwang und ihm einen Blick in eine düstere Kammer geboten wurde.

Severus trat hinein und entzündete per Magie einige Kerzen, die nur leicht heruntergebrannt waren. Raschen Schrittes hielt er zielstrebig auf ein schmales Regal zu. Hier lagerte er seine wertvollsten Tränke, ebenso wie eigene Erfindungen und deren Rezepte. Er ergriff eine kleine Holzkiste, die mit einem rostigen Schloss verschlossen war.

Schnell hatte er die magischen Schutzmechanismen entfernt und öffnete das Schloss. Innen lag eine kleine Kugel, welche auf den ersten Blick aussah wie Glas. Bei näherem Hinsehen allerdings war es eine gallertartige Hülle, in deren Inneres eine grünliche Flüssigkeit im Kerzenschein leuchtete.

Severus verschloss die Kiste wieder, verließ den Raum und wenig später war davon nurmehr die nackte Wand zurückgeblieben.

Er ging zurück zu Remus und hielt ihm die Kugel unter de Nase.

„Hier, iss das."

Tonks stand inzwischen unschlüssig in der großen Halle. Sie hatte erfahren, was sie wollte, das Ministerium war Remus nicht auf die Schliche gekommen. Dennoch hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Denn noch immer hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sie ihren Freund suchen sollte.  
Die Haarsträhnen, die einen braunen Ton angenommen hatten, wurden wieder grau, als ihr einfiel, dass die Möglichkeit, er habe sich etwas angetan, noch immer bestand. Welche Alternativen hatte sie denn noch? Ob Remus vielleicht ähnlich wie sie es Dumbledore unterbreitet hatte, zu Harry gegangen war? Nein, verwarf sie den Gedanken sofort, erstens wird er nicht freiwillig an den Ort seines Verbrechens zurückkommen, zweitens besteht ja gar keine Gefahr für Harry und drittens wusste man ja in Hogwarts davon, dass er ein Werwolf war. Weshalb sollte er sich freiwillig hierher begeben? Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Außerdem war er unberechenbar und wusste das…

Tonks fühlte den unwiderstehlichen Drang danach, etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Natürlich, da war dieses Verbot, doch ihr würde es sogar recht sein, wenn sie draußen der „Bestie" begegnete. Nein… dieses Risiko konnte sie getrost eingehen. Sie begab sich nach draußen und schlenderte durch die Nachtluft. Es roch nach frischem Regen, der aber in der Zwischenzeit genauso plötzlich nachgelassen hatte, wie er gekommen war. Sie hinterließ Spuren auf dem Boden, wo sich ihre Stiefel tief in den matschigen Untergrund drückten. Ein sehr unangenehmer Laut, diese Schritte… und außerdem störten sie sie in ihren Plänen für ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

Also hielt sie sich nahe an der Schlosswand, da dort nicht ganz so viel Regen hingedrungen war. Sie lief einige Meter in Gedanken versunken, ehe etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Dort, an der Mauer… war das etwa…?

Sie hockte sich hin und strich mit dem Finger über die frische rote Flüssigkeit, die die Steine hinab rann. Sie hielt es sich an die Nase. Kein Zweifel… das war Blut.

Wie kam das hier hin? Sollte Remus etwa doch….?

Erschrocken stand sie auf. Hatte sich Remus erneut verwandelt und ein Opfer gefunden? Sie begann zu zittern. „Remus…", hauchte sie.

Panisch blickte sie sich um in der Gewissheit, gleich einen übel zugerichteten Lehrer oder Schüler auf dem nassen Boden liegen zu sehen. Große blutende Bisswunden und Fetzen herausgerissener Haut, die keine allzu große Ähnlichkeit mehr mit einem Menschen hatten.

Doch da war nichts. Niemand. Nicht die kleinste Spur eines Opfers. Aber woher kam dann das Blut? Es war nicht viel gewesen… nur Spritzer, die in Rinnsalen ihren Weg zur Erde fanden, dennoch mussten sie ja irgendwo herkommen! Sollte sie Dumbledore davon erzählen?

Aber wenn das hier dennoch Remus' Werk war, würde sie ihn damit ans Messer liefern.

Tonks lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die feuchte, kühle Mauer und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie hatte keine Beweise, nichts deutete auf Remus hin. Wahrscheinlich machte sie sich unnötig Sorgen.

‚Du gehst jetzt ins Schloss. Dann verabschiedest du dich höflich von Dumbledore und verlässt Hogwarts durch den Kamin. Zu Hause legst du dich ins Bett und hörst auf, dir Schauergeschichten über Werwölfe und zerfetzte Opfer auszudenken. Vermutlich hatte nur einer der Schüler heute Nachmittag Nasenbluten. Du legst dich also hin und dann denkst du nicht mehr an Remus. Es wird ihm gut gehen. Bestimmt kommt er morgen früh zurück… sicher hatte er etwas zu erledigen.'

Sie nahm noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug und ging dann langsam zum Schlosseingang zurück. Was blieben ihr auch für Alternativen?

Remus betrachtete skeptisch die grünlich schimmernde Kugel. „Und wozu, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Severus drehte sie zwischen den Fingern. „Mir ist da gerade etwas eingefallen. Diese Pastillen habe ich einst selbst entwickelt. Sie dienen in erster Linie dazu, verloren gegangene Erinnerungen wieder aufzuwecken… Also zum Beispiel nach einem erfolgreichen Gedächtnis-Auslöschungszauber. Oder auch nach dem Kuss eines Dementoren. Da allerdings nur, wenn es sofort nach dem Kuss geschieht und auch nur wenn das Gedächtnis nicht völlig gelöscht wurde. Jetzt fragst du dich bestimmt, was du dann mit dieser Pastille sollst? Dir ist ja schließlich nichts von beidem geschehen."

Remus nickte. „Allerdings."

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich dachte mir, dass die Kugel dir eventuell auch dabei helfen könnte, dich an das zu erinnern, was du erlebt und gefühlt hast, als du ein Werwolf warst. Du könntest erfahren, warum du mich verschont und den jungen Pitch ermordet hast… und vielleicht."

Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich auch daran, warum du so gleichgültig warst, als ich… als die Krankheit Besitz von mir ergriffen hat. Das könnte uns weiterbringen. Möglich, dass wir so mehr über die Krankheit und ihre möglichen Auswirkungen auf dich erfahren."

Remus wirkte nicht vollends überzeugt. „Du hast doch gehört, was Verres gesagt hat. Das kann nicht an der Krankheit liegen. Außerdem erinnere ich mich ja an das Gefühl der Gleichgültigkeit. Ich weiß ja bloß nicht, warum das so war."

Severus musterte ihn ernst aus seinen tiefschwarzen Augen.

„Vielleicht wusstest du den Grund ja mal und hast ihn verdrängt, in dem Moment, als du wieder zu dir gekommen bist."

Remus seufzte. „Das hört sich alles sehr seltsam und unwahrscheinlich an, wenn du mich fragst."

Severus trat nahe an ihn heran und eine zornige Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Schön, dann lass es bleiben, soll mir ja egal sein. Wenn du damit leben kannst, dass du es nicht weißt, dann bitte." Er warf ihm die Kugel auf den Schoß. Dann drehte er sich um. „Da will man einem Griffindor mal helfen und es ist auch verkehrt."

Lupin sah ihn überrascht an. War Severus etwa beleidigt?

„Na schön, na schön. Aber das Ding hat keine Nebenwirkungen oder sowas?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister schnaubte. „Doch natürlich, sie sorgt dafür, dass dir die Zunge abfällt und du einen Monat lang keine so dämlichen Fragen stellst!"

Remus legte den Kopf schief und steckte sich die Kugel in den Mund. Hoffentlich war das so sarkastisch gemeint gewesen, wie er vermutete.

„Man weisch ja nie.", schmatzte er. „Aber isch hätte bedenken sollen, dasch dasch deine Erfindung ischt. Da kann ja gar nischtsch schief gehen."

Severus warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Musste er sich jetzt auch noch über ihn lustig machen?

Remus verzog das Gesicht, als die gallertartige Hülle sich auflöste und die grünliche Flüssigkeit auf seine Zunge lief. Wenn Severus schon so ein toller Erfinder war, hätte er diesen Mist doch in einen Schokofrosch füllen können! Mühsam schluckte er den Inhalt seines Mundes herunter und spürte sogleich eine bleierne Müdigkeit Besitz von sich ergreifen.

„Ach ja.", grinste Severus. „Ich habe vergessen, dir zu sagen, dass man während der Erinnerung ins Koma fällt."

Remus bekam nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, sich über die unzureichende Vorkenntnis zu beschweren, denn er sank in tiefe Dunkelheit…

Ein wenig seltsam, das Kapitel oder? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt über Tonks' ausweglose Situation oder Mitleid über das, was auf Remus zukommt, traurig sein soll, oder über die letzte Szene lachen

Hoffe ihr könnt euch entscheiden und schreibt mir eure Kommentare.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Katze


	16. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

Kapitel 16

Anmerkungen:

Hui-Buh: Ja Tonks ist schon etwas OOC… naja… ich kann ja nicht zulassen, dass sie alles versaut gg

hime-niwa: hm, mal sehen, ob Azura Verdacht schöpft… könnte gut sein Und eins kann ich versprechen, Remus' Erinnerungen werden aufschlussreich sein

kaji-chan: das kannst du auch und jetzt geht's weiter.

Nanashi: Wieso sollte Severus denn Remus die Erinnerungen verschweigen? Remus ist doch der, der sich erinnert… also wenn dann doch andersherum… ?.?

Josephine: Ja, das mit den cliffies ist schon zur Routine bei mir geworden… übrigens glaub ich nicht, dass ich mehr reviews als du bekomme da fehlt mir doch noch einiges gg

Severus setzte sich auf die Bettkante und beobachtete interessiert den ruhig daliegenden Remus, der gleichmäßig atmete und scheinbar vollkommen bewusstlos war. Er fragte sich, welche Erinnerungen ihm wohl gerade durch den Kopf gingen…

Remus sitzt mit Tonks in der Winkelgasse und sie unterhalten sich. Deutlich steht ihm diese Erinnerung vor Augen. Er weiß genau, dass er sich ein wenig unbehaglich gefühlt hat in diesem Moment, erinnert sich an die strikte Abneigung gegen eine Beziehung mit ihr. Plötzlich steht Remus auf und trägt ihre leeren Tassen zum Nachfüllen an die Theke. Dann eine Schrecksekunde, als neben ihm eine Person appariert: Severus Snape.

Remus sieht alles genau vor sich. Ihre kurze Unterhaltung, das Verlassen von Snape, dessen Zusammenbruch vor der Türschwelle. Es ist, als befinde er sich außerhalb seines Körpers… betrachte die Szenerie von oben.

Nun hat auch der Remus in der Erinnerung von Snapes Zusammenbruch erfahren… er eilt hinzu…

Plötzlich verschwimmt das Bild.

Remus steht jetzt im Wald und vor ihm befindet sich Severus, in den Augen dieser furchtbare, leere Ausdruck. Was ist nur mit ihm geschehen? Der Remus der Erinnerung schaut ihn nervös an.

Aber er weiß längst, was geschehen wird. Seltsamerweise empfindet er keine Angst davor, dass alles noch einmal durchmachen zu müssen. Nimmt gebannt die Szene wahr, die sich plötzlich wie im Zeitraffer beschleunigt.

Er kann erst wieder etwas klar erkennen, als Severus in den entblößten Remus der Vergangenheit eindringt. Er erinnert sich deutlich daran, dass er damals nichts gespürt hat. Gar nichts, nur simple Gleichgültigkeit. Und nun?

Remus fühlt, wie ein heißes Kribbeln Besitz von seinem Körper ergreift. Ein Kribbeln, dass von Wohlgefallen zeugt… aber da ist noch etwas anderes… etwas, das seinen Körper starr werden lässt. Eine unbestimmbare Angst… Hervorgerufen durch eine Erinnerung, die länger zurück liegt… viel länger… 

Plötzlich verkrampfte Remus seinen Körper. Severus blickte überrascht auf, und merkte, dass der gesamte Leib des Werwolfes aussah, als stünde er unter Strom, kein Muskel, der nicht aktiv war.

Der Zaubertrankmeister fragte sich, was wohl der Grund dafür sein könnte, welche schreckliche Erinnerung Remus gerade durchlebte. Er seufzte. Was sollte es schon sein? Er konnte es sich zu gut vorstellen.

Remus fällt in ein schwarzes Loch, das ihn aufsaugt und nicht mehr herzugeben scheint. Er fällt. Fällt in tiefe Dunkelheit. Ab und zu erscheinen vor seinen Augen Bildfetzen, die aussehen, als seien sie einem Fotoalbum entnommen. Denn sie zeigen ihn selbst und die einprägsamsten Momente seines Lebens. Der Remus der Bilder wird immer jünger, immer weiter reist er in die Vergangenheit. Plötzlich spürt er einen dumpfen Druck in der Magengegend und schlägt auf den Boden auf. Schmerz empfindet er keinen. Klar, schließlich ist es auch ein Traum.

Gut, denkt er sich, dass ich weiß, dass es nicht real ist…

Remus steht auf und blickt sich um. Die Dunkelheit ist verschwunden, ebenso wie die Bilder seiner Vergangenheit. Stattdessen steht er auf einer Wiese, das Gras reicht ihm bis an die Knöchel. Er fragt sich, was er hier macht. Die Szenerie kommt ihm auf undeutbare Weise bekannt vor und verleiht ihm ein unschönes Ziehen im Bauch. Dennoch… genau erinnern kann er sich nicht.

Er geht einige Schritte weit und etwas anderes rückt in seinen Blick. Er beschleunigt seinen Gang. Jetzt kann er es klar erkennen. ‚Ein Spielplatz!', stellt er verwundert fest. Er erkennt einige Spielgeräte, darunter eine Schaukel.

Auf der Schaukel sitzt ein kleiner Junge. Er ist allein und die Schaukel bewegt sich nicht. Remus geht näher heran und hält entsetzt die Luft an.

Der kleine Junge… ist er selbst.

Er muss gerade sechs oder sieben Jahre alt sein. Der Junge hat geweint. Stumme Tränen rinnen seine Wangen hinab. Verblüfft stellt Remus fest, dass er an diesen Augenblick nicht die geringste Erinnerung hat. Naja… aber ein Kind vergisst nun mal… oder?

Eine Weile lang geschieht nichts. Als Remus sich schon zu fragen beginnt, was das hier alles bewirken soll und vor allem, was das mit Severus zu tun hat, blickt der kleine Junge auf. Eine große hagere Gestalt kommt direkt auf ihn zu. ‚Wer das wohl ist?', fragt sich Remus.

Der Mann mit den dunkelblonden, ungepflegten Haaren bleibt vor dem Remus der Vergangenheit stehen. Dieser scheint ihn nicht zu kennen, denn er wischt sich schnell die Tränen vom Gesicht und ein misstrauischer Ausdruck erscheint in seinen Zügen.

„Hallo, Kleiner, wie heißt du denn?"

„Remus…", nuschelt das Kind.

Der erwachsene Remus fühlt sich seltsam berührt.

„Warum bist du denn so traurig, Remus?"

Der Junge kaut eine Weile auf seiner Unterlippe und scheint zu überlegen, ob er es dem Fremden sagen soll… schließlich zuckt er die Achseln, vielleicht versteht der ihn ja besser, als seine Eltern.

„Papa ist sauer auf mich, weil ich mir seinen Zauberstab ausgeliehen habe. Er hat mich angeschrieen und gesagt, dass es zu gefährlich ist. Aber das ist so gemein!"

Erneut laufen Tränen sein Gesicht hinab. „Ich wollte doch nichts Böses tun."

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck erscheint auf dem Gesicht des fremden Mannes. Lächelt er?

„Nun, Remus, das wolltest du bestimmt nicht…. Aber dein Vater hat Recht, Zauberstäbe sind gefährlich… willst du mal sehen?"

Erschrocken starren beide Versionen von Remus ihn an. Der Fremde greift in seine Tasche, zieht etwas hervor und donnert: „Petrificus totalus!" 

Ein Zittern durchlief Remus' Körper und Severus musste mit ansehen, wie der Werwolf sich unruhig hin und her wälzte, als ob er versuchte zu fliehen. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seinem Gesicht und er verkrampfte seine Hände ins Bettlaken.

Severus betrachtete ihn mit wachsendem Unwohlsein. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Schließlich musste es die Erinnerung an seine eigenen Taten sein, die den Werwolf so mitnahmen. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann griff er nach den in Stoff gekrallten Fingern und umschloss sie mit seiner eigenen Hand. Sanft strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die glatte Haut.

„Schon gut. Dir passiert nichts.", murmelte er, ob wohl ihm sein präziser Verstand sagte, dass Remus ihn nicht hörte. Irgendwie erschien ihm die Idee mit der Erinnerungsreise plötzlich gar nicht mehr so gelungen.

Was, wenn Remus ihn hinterher verabscheute?

Der kleine Körper des Jungen rutscht von der Schaukel und bleibt reglos am Boden liegen. Remus zieht seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor, richtet ihn auf den Mann und schreit: „Expelliarmus!" Doch nichts geschieht.

Wie auch? ‚Das ist ein Traum.', sagt er sich. ‚Das alles ist schon geschehen und du kannst nichts daran ändern.'

Er fragt sich zwar noch immer, was diese Erinnerung mit Severus zu tun hat, doch stärker noch ist die penetrante Frage, warum er sich nicht an diese Situation erinnern kann. Ein Kind vergisst zwar vieles, aber so etwas? Es musste mehr dahinter stecken. Langsam kriecht Angst seine Kehle hinauf. Was der Mann wohl nun vorhat?

Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwimmt wieder. Er hört plötzlich das dreckige Lachen des Mannes und fragt sich, ob die Stimme wirklich da ist, oder aus seinem Hinterkopf kommt.

Als die Szenerie wieder klar wird, befindet er sich in einem geschlossenen Raum. Da ist eine kleine, schmale Pritsche, auf der der regungslose Remus der Vergangenheit liegt. Eine Holztür schwingt auf und der fremde Mann betritt das Zimmer. Sein Oberköper ist entblößt und er zieht gerade seinen Ledergürtel von seiner Hose. Remus schluckt hart und fragt sich zunehmend stärker, ob er das hier wirklich sehen will. Eine unangenehme Vorahnung… oder ein Erinnerungsfetzen?... ergreift Besitz von ihm. Er widersteht dem Drang, sich auf den Mann zu stürzen und ihn zu schlagen. Das wäre sinnlos…

Stattdessen sieht er hilflos mit an, wie der große, hagere Mann auf den Jungen zu geht. Dieser bewegt sich nicht einen Millimeter, nur seine Augen starren angsterfüllt auf seinen Fänger.

Der Mann beginnt nun in aller Ruhe seine Hose zu öffnen und lässt sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Dann nimmt er seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn erneut auf den Jungen. Nach einem unverständlichen Murmeln, liegt der erstarrte Junge in völliger Nacktheit dar.

Remus sinkt mit einem schockierten Ausdruck auf die Knie. Er kann sich vorstellen, was nun geschieht. Zu eindeutig ist sie Situation. Alles vor seinen Augen beginnt sich zu drehen. Eine schreckliche Übelkeit überkommt ihn. Wie… wie nur hatte er das vergessen können? War das der Grund, warum er wie paralysiert zu sein schien, wenn Severus ihn…

Die Bilder verschwimmen zur Unkenntlichkeit. Doch der Ton bleibt glasklar und eindringlich…

Remus hört das Schreien des Jungen, das Stöhnen und Gelächter des Mannes. Er presst sich die Hände auf die Ohren und kauert sich eng zusammen. Nein, Nein! Das will er nicht hören! Ohne, dass er es selbst merkt, beginnt auch er synchron mit dem kleinen gepeinigten Jungen zu schreien. 

Remus Hand umklammerte schmerzhaft die Hand von Severus. Er warf seinen Kopf heftig von einer Seite auf die andere und ein kehliges Stöhnen entrann seinen Lippen.

Entsetzt sog Severus scharf die Luft ein, als sich Remus' Finger eisenhart um seine schlossen. ‚Verdammt, Remus! Was siehst du da bloß!'

Er wünschte sich, er könne ebenfalls sehen, was der Werwolf sah, oder ihm wenigstens helfen.

Remus' Stöhnen ging langsam aber sicher in heiseres Schreien über. Er warf sich auf die Seite und seine andere Hand umklammerte Severus' Unterarm. „Nein! Nein!", presste Remus hervor.

Severus legte seine freie Hand auf die zitternden Finger an seinem Unterarm. Es war unmöglich den Griff zu lösen und Remus' Nägel bohrten sich unsanft in sein Fleisch.

Severus fuhr mit seinen Fingern langsam Remus' Arm hinauf und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Sanft aber bestimmt presste er ihn auf das Bett.

„Verdammt! Beruhig dich doch! Dir wird nichts geschehen!"

Mittlerweile bereute er zutiefst, dass er ihm die Kugel gegeben hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Werwolf unter heftigsten, seelischen Qualen litt.

Es kam ihm vor wie eine unerträgliche Ewigkeit, bis Remus sich langsam wieder entspannte…

Plötzlich sind die Schreie und das Stöhnen weg. Remus sitzt noch immer zitternd auf dem Boden und presst seine Hände gegen seine Ohren. Heiße Tränen rinnen seine Wangen hinab.

Langsam öffnet er die Augen. Er sieht, wie das abscheuliche Monster von einem Mann sich über den kleine Jungen beugt. Der Junge ist bewusstlos. Kein Wunder…

Der Mann umfasst grob das Kinn des Jungen und öffnet ihm die Lippen. Mit seiner anderen Hand nimmt er eine kleine Flasche heraus und schüttet dem Kind die darin enthaltene Flüssigkeit in den blutverschmierten Rachen.

„So, Kleiner.", murmelt er. „Und dies hier wird dafür sorgen, dass du deinen lieben Eltern nichts von unserem kleinen Abenteuer erzählst. Ich wünsche fröhliches Vergessen…"

Sein dreckiges Lachen hallt in Remus' Kopf wieder, als die Erkenntnis ihn mit einem Schlag trifft.

Ein Trank, der die Erinnerungen auslöscht! Einer, der dem, der ihn trinkt, lediglich die letzten Stunden raubt, nicht aber für eine komplette Amnesie sorgt!

Er spürt einen Hass, eine unfassbare Wut auf diesen Mann in sich aufsteigen.

In seinem Unterbewusstsein musste die Erinnerung dennoch verankert gewesen sein.

Nun wird ihm auch die Verbindung zu Severus deutlich.

Sein Unterbewusstsein, dieser kleine Teil von ihm, der sich erinnerte, musste in diesen Momenten, in denen Severus ihn genommen hatte, aktiv geworden sein. Hatte es versucht, die Erinnerungen wieder in sein Bewusstsein zu rücken? Ob es ihm irgendwann gelungen wäre?

Remus presst seine Hände an die Schläfen.

Plötzlich fällt er wieder in tiefe Dunkelheit. Erneut laufen Bilderfetzen vor seinen Augen ab. Doch diesmal ist es andersherum. Die Bilder werden immer neuer, immer aktueller. Als er auf den Boden aufschlägt, weiß er instinktiv, dass er sich nahe an der Gegenwart befindet.

Zitternd öffnet er die Augen und weiß, was er sehen wird…

Er befindet sich in Hogwarts, in Severus' Kellerräumen. Er liegt auf dem Bett, von schraubstockartigen Griffen auf die Matratze geheftet. Er wagt kaum zu atmen, beobachtet den stummen Akt, der sich zwischen Severus und seinem Opfer – ihm – abspielt.

Nun passt alles zusammen. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er in diesem Augenblick unempfänglich für jegliche Gegenwart war. Stattdessen waren seine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit gefangen gewesen, unfähig zu erwachen und an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.

Remus vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen und weint. Er hat genug gesehen. Mehr als genug. Das einzige, was er will, ist in die Gegenwart zurückkehren. 

Severus atmete auf, als sich der schmerzhafte Griff an seinem Unterarm löste und auch seine Hand freigegeben wurde.

Er nahm seine eigenen Finger von Remus' Schulter und strich ihm stattdessen kurz über Kiefer und Hals.

Schweiß stand nun auch ihm selbst auf der Stirn. Er wusste nicht, warum es ihn so mitnahm, dass der Werwolf litt, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er froh war, dass sich Remus wieder entspannt hatte.

Ein Zittern durchlief Lupins Körper und erneut kam ein Stöhnen über seine Lippen. Diesmal allerdings hörte es sich anders an, näher, wacher.

Severus sah, wie der Werwolf seine Augen öffnete. Sein Blick war trübe und matt und schweifte sekundenlang orientierungslos durch den Raum. Dann blieb er an Severus' Gesicht hängen.

Augenblicklich wurden seine Augen klarer und Entsetzen spiegelte sich darauf. „Severus…", flüsterte er heiser.

„Es ist vorbei. Du hast es geschafft." Severus sah ihn ruhig an.

Remus setzte sich ruckartig auf und sein Gesicht nahm einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck an. Er spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle bildete und heiße Tränen unerbittlich ihren Weg nach oben finden wollten. Er kämpfte dagegen an, doch blieb chancenlos. Bald schon waren seine Wangen feucht.

Severus sah ihn an und ein unbestimmbarer Ausdruck trat in seine Züge, der durchaus von Mitgefühl zeugen konnte…

Mitgefühl… aber auch Schuldgefühle. Er war es Schuld, dass Remus so aufgelöst war. Was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht, den Werwolf diese – seine – schrecklichen Taten noch einmal durchleben zu lassen.

Verzweifelt wandte er sich von dem zitternden Mann ab. Doch dann spürte er, wie Remus seine Hand ergriff. Sie mit seinen eigenen beiden Händen umschloss. Er drehte verwirrt den Kopf zu Remus und blickte geradewegs in ein Paar Augen, das ihn verzweifelt und hilflos ansah.

Severus hielt dem Blick stand und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, was Remus von ihm erwartete.

Lautlos rannen die Tränen dessen Wangen hinab und fielen auf seine Kleidung.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille, dann schloss Remus in einer schmerzvollen Bewegung die Augen und löste seine Hände von Severus.

Ehe der Zaubertrankmeister wusste, was vor sich ging, fand er Remus an seiner Brust wieder.

Sein Gesicht presste sich unter leisen Schluchzern an seinen schwarzen Umhang und seine Finger hatten sich hilflos in den Stoff gekrallt.

Severus spürte, wie sein eigenes Herz in einem immer schnelleren Rhythmus zu schlagen begann und er umschloss den zitternden Körper mit beiden Armen…

Cliffhanger gefällig? Wieder etwas kurz aber diese Stelle hat mal wieder sooo gut gepasst.

Also erstmal muss ich sagen, dass ich keine Rape-Warnung an den Anfang gesetzt habe. Das liegt daran, dass ich die Spannung nicht sofort am Anfang wegnehmen wollte. Außerdem war es ja auch nicht soo explizit. Hoffe, man reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab ;)

Ja, die Idee ist ein bisschen weit hergeholt… ich habe mir mal wieder eine nette, kleine Möglichkeit einfallen lassen, unseren Remus ein bisschen zu quälen. Aber keine Sorge Ich bin nicht sadistisch (zumindest nicht sehr ) und ich kann euch versprechen, dass auf unseren Werwolf auch wieder bessere Zeiten zukommen.

Ich freu mich wie immer auf eure Reviews. Hoffe ihr könnt noch schreiben und seit nicht zu aufgebracht über das, was ich Remus antue

Jetzt hab ich aber genug gelabert…

Ciao, bis bald,

Katze


	17. Gefühlschaos

Kapitel 17

Anmerkungen: Diesmal hab ich mal wieder keine Lust, zu jedem einzeln was zu schreiben, deshalb nur ein dickes DANKE an alle Reviewschreiber! Macht weiter so! knuddel

„Remus…"

Leicht strich Severus dem Werwolf in seinen Armen über den Rücken. Dessen heftige Schluchzer ebbten immer mehr ab und waren schließlich nurmehr ein stummes Zittern seines Körpers.

Der Zaubertrankmeister durchlebte ein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Einerseits fühlte er sich schrecklich schuldig. Schließlich war doch er derjenige, den Remus in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Und er war es ebenfalls, der ihn mithilfe der Kugel dazu gezwungen hatte, sich zu erinnern. Andererseits fühlte es sich auf abstruse Weise angenehm an, den Werwolf in den Armen zu halten und ihm Trost zu spenden. Ein Gefühl, dass Severus so noch nicht kannte…

Remus hob den Blick. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so überfallen habe.", schniefte er. Severus sah ihn nachdenklich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ohne mich hättest du mich ja gar nicht „überfallen" müssen. Wenn da nicht meine schreckliche Krankheit wäre…" Er unterbrach sich und sah zur Seite.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Ja natürlich, Severus wusste ja gar nicht, was mit ihm los war… er musste denken, dass er wegen ihm weinte!

„Severus.", flüsterte er heiser. „Es geht nicht um dich."

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm ihn wieder in den Blick. „Wie meinst du das? Du hast dich doch… daran… erinnert, oder etwa nicht?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, korrigierte sich selbst und nickte, nur um dann wieder den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ja… ich meine nein. Ich meine… Ich habe mich daran erinnert… aber… das ist nicht der Grund."

Seine Gefühle drohten erneut, ihn zu übermannen, sodass er sich an Severus' Brust sinken ließ und die Stirn gegen sein Hemd lehnte.

Severus schluckte und schloss unsicher seine Arme noch fester um ihn. Er fragte sich, was Remus gemeint haben könnte. Nicht der Grund?

„Was ist denn der Grund?"

Remus sah nicht auf, antwortete auch nicht. Er schloss nur zitternd die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm schon, sag es mir. Sonst weiß ich nicht, was ich denken soll. Ich…" Er biss sich auf die Lippen und fügte leise hinzu: „Ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist."

Reflexartig öffnete der Werwolf seine Augen wieder und löste sich aus Severus' fester Umarmung. Er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Waren das die Schuldgefühle, die aus Severus sprachen? Er starrte ihn an.

„Ich… na schön, ich erzähle es dir.", stammelte er perplex.

Severus zog einen seiner Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen nach oben. Ja, da hatte er ihn doch ganz gewaltig überrumpelt.

„Aber es ist… nicht angenehm.", ergänzte Remus stockend.

Severus nickte, nun wieder ernst. „Das kann ich mir denken."

„Ich… ich habe mich selbst gesehen.", begann der Werwolf. „Als Kind." Er wich Severus' Blick aus.

Dieser hatte nur überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe gezogen und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, er möge fortfahren.

Remus seufzte. „Und da war dieser Mann…"

„Welcher Mann?"

„Ich…ich weiß nicht, ich habe ihn nicht gekannt. Aber er hat…" Remus unterbrach sich und erneut lief ein Zittern durch seinen Körper.

Langsam wurde Severus ungeduldig. Er brannte darauf, zu erfahren, was Lupin so fertig gemacht hatte. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim darauf machen, was in ihm vor sich ging.

„Ja und was nun?", erwiderte er ungehalten. Doch sogleich bereute er seine Ungeduld, als er sah, wie Remus die Fäuste ballte und heftig schluckte. Deshalb beeilte er sich, so sanft, wie eben möglich hinzuzufügen: „Was ist dann passiert?"

Remus presste eine Hand an die Schläfe. „Er hat mich gelähmt… mit einem Zauber." Seine Stimme klang heiser und brüchig.

„Wozu das denn?" Severus fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl und war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er das hier überhaupt hören wollte. Dieser Mann musste Lupin etwas Furchtbares angetan haben.

Remus antwortete nicht, sah Severus nur aus seinen feucht glänzenden, braunen Augen an. „Ich kann nicht weiterreden…", flüsterte er. „Es ist… es war schrecklich."

Eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinab. Severus beobachtete, wie sie auf seiner Haut entlang glitt und den Kiefer entlang bis zu Kinn lief. Er hob leicht eine Hand und wischte sie nachdenklich mit dem Daumen weg. Remus' Blick sprach Bände. Es war nicht nötig, dass er weiter sprach.

„Hat er dich…?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und ließ den Satz unvollendet zwischen ihnen stehen. Remus nickte kaum merklich, aber deutlich genug, dass Severus es sah.

Snapes Herz zog sich plötzlich schmerzlich zusammen. Er wusste nicht, wieso es ihm selbst so wehtat, dass Remus Opfer eines solchen Verbrechens geworden war. Vielleicht, weil er selbst ihm genau das gleiche angetan hatte…

Vielleicht aber auch aus einem anderen Grund…

Remus hatte die Augen geschlossen und lehnte seine Stirn wieder gegen Severus' Brust. „Ich bin so schrecklich müde…", flüsterte er.

Severus legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Warum hast du dich nicht daran erinnert?"

„Weil er mir einen Vergessenstrank eingeflößt hat." Remus klang, als schliefe er bereits mehr, als dass er wach sei.

Severus schloss ihn erneut fest in seine Arme.

So saßen sie eine Weile lang da. Dann hörte Snape Remus' gleichmäßige Atemzüge, die davon kündigten, dass er eingeschlafen war.

‚Die Nachwirkungen der Kugel…', murmelte der Zaubertrankmeister und ließ den Werwolf los, sodass er langsam rückwärts auf sein Bett sank. Er selbst stand auf, schaute ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an und breitete dann eine Decke über ihm aus.

Dann drehte er sich um und wollte zur Tür hinausgehen. Auf der Schwelle jedoch blieb er stehen, etwas hielt ihn ab. Er drehte sich wieder zu dem schlafenden Remus um und einige Sekunden verstrichen.

Schließlich seufzte er resigniert, ging zurück zum Bett und legte sich neben ihn. Die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge des Werwolfs hätten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn ausüben können, doch unzählige Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf kreisten, machten jede Hoffnung, selbst zur Ruhe zu kommen, zunichte.

Irgendwann übermannte ihn der Schlaf dennoch. Am Rande des Wachseins spürte er noch, wie sich ein warmer Körper an ihn schmiegte, dann brach die Dunkelheit, die seine bohrenden Fragen so gütig umnebelte, über ihn hinein…

Am nächsten Morgen saß Tonks auf der Fensterbank und starrte nach draußen. Remus war nicht zurückgekehrt…

Sie war von Hogwarts nach Hause gekommen, hatte sich in einen Sessel gekuschelt und unentwegt die Tür angestarrt, in der Hoffnung, dass der Werwolf jeden Moment eintrat…

Doch das war nicht geschehen. Stattdessen war sie irgendwann in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfallen. Mitten in der Nacht war sie erschrocken hochgefahren und hatte einen Moment der Orientierung gebraucht, um festzustellen, wo sie sich befand. Ihr Rücken hatte höllisch geschmerzt. Sie war aufgestanden, um ins Bett zu gehen, doch sobald sie dort lag und an die Decke starrte, war jede Schläfrigkeit verschwunden gewesen und Remus hatte erneut ihr Denken beherrscht.

Irgendwann, so gegen fünf Uhr in der Früh hatte sie es aufgegeben, war aufgestanden und hatte sich auf die Fensterbank gesetzt, mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand.

Mittlerweile war es halb sieben. Ihr Tee war kalt, doch ihre Sorgen brannten heißer als zuvor.

Sie starrte herunter auf die Fensterbank und fühlte sich seltsam dumpf. Was sollte sie nun tun? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie eine Spur zu Remus finden könnte. Und wenn das Blut gestern Abend nun doch…?

Sie steckte einen Finger in die kalte Brühe, die einst ihr Tee gewesen war und zog die Möglichkeit in Betracht, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, um Dumbledore um Rat zu fragen. Sie würde ihm ja nicht verraten müssen, dass Remus den Jungen getötet hatte… aber vielleicht konnte er ihr ja helfen, ihn ausfindig zu machen.

Mit einem Satz sprang sie vom Fensterbrett und landete schief, wobei sie sich schmerzhaft den Fuß verdrehte. Stöhnend rieb sie sich darüber und humpelte dann zum Kamin. Dort stand sie noch eine Weile und rang mit sich selbst, ehe sie mit den Schultern zuckte.

Sie warf eine Handvoll Pulver hinein und nannte dem Kamin dasselbe Ziel, wie erst wenige Stunden zuvor…

Remus erwachte mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen und einem bleiernen Nebelschleier vor den Augen. Er blieb ruhig liegen, bis sich sein Blick etwas klärte und sein Gehirn bereit war, seine Aktivität wieder aufzunehmen.

Schlagartig fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Die Kugel, die Erinnerungen, Severus.

Er blickte zur Seite und stellte erschrocken fest, dass Snape neben ihm lag. Seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge deuteten darauf hin, dass er tief schlief. Aber weit mehr erschreckte es ihn, dass er selbst auf der Seite lag und einen Arm um die Taille des Zaubertrankmeisters gelegt hatte.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog ihn, verbissen darauf bedacht, Severus nicht zu wecken, von ihm herunter. Dann setzte er sich auf und schlang seine Hände um seine angewinkelten Beine, während er den Schlafenden beobachtete.

Die Erinnerungen, die er am Tag zuvor gesehen hatte, lasteten noch immer unangenehm auf seiner Seele, doch schien es, als sei ein Teil des Schreckens in Snapes Armen von ihm abgefallen. Stattdessen umgab ihn eine dankbare Distanz zu dem Vorgefallenen. Er hoffte, dass dies auch so blieb…

Seufzend betrachtete er Severus und er kam ihm merkwürdig fremd vor. Sein Gesicht war nicht von der üblichen Herablassung und dem Spott gekennzeichnet, sondern hatte einen entspannten Ausdruck angenommen und das lange, schwarze Haar fiel ihm seitlich in Strähnen über die Augen, da er den Kopf leicht geneigt hatte.

Er schluckte leicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dies derselbe Mann war, der ihm – wenn auch unbewusst – dasselbe angetan hatte, wie dieser ekelhafte Kerl… und es ihm wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens immer wieder antun würde. Seltsamerweise war es weniger die Angst vor der eigentlichen Sache, die ihn aufwühlte, als vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Severus dadurch mit diesem Kerl…diesem Verbrecher… auf eine Ebene gestellt wurde.

Das hatte er nicht verdient! Erst recht nicht nach gestern Abend!

Remus hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Severus Snape ihn einmal in seinen Armen halten und trösten würde… Aber als er daran zurückdachte, huschte trotz des wenig erfreulichen Grundes ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen.

‚Nein, du bist nicht wie dieser Kerl. Du bist ganz anders. Ganz egal, was du mit mir tust… ich werde es schon aushalten.'

Er schloss die Augen. So wie es aussah, hatte er sich in Snape getäuscht, genauso wie sie es alle hatten. Er konnte auch anders, das wusste Remus jetzt. Vielleicht war in seiner Vergangenheit ja etwas passiert, dass ähnlich schreckliche Dimensionen annahm wie das, was er selbst erst kürzlich hatte erfahren müssen…

Er schlug die Augen wieder auf, als Severus einen besonders tiefen Atemzug nahm und seinerseits die Augen öffnete…

Severus erwachte aus einem traumreichen Schlaf, voller Schreckensbilder, die sein Gehirn sich zusammengereimt hatte. Er hatte Remus gesehen, wie er als kleiner Junge einen dunklen Korridor entlang lief, gefolgt von einem widerwärtigen Kerl, der mit schleimiger Stimme seinen Namen rief und Flüche schossen aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Severus erinnerte sich dunkel, dass er sich dem Kerl in den Weg gestellt hatte, den erhobenen Zauberstab in der Hand, und als der Kerl ihn angesehen hatte, hatte er in sein eigenes Spiegelbild geblickt, das ihm zuraunte: „Du bist nicht besser als ich…"

Severus schüttelte den Gedanken ab und blinzelte angestrengt gegen das helle Tageslicht an, das sein Zimmer erfüllte. Er kam nicht drum herum, sich seltsam beobachtet zu fühlen. Außerdem vermisste er den warmen Körper, der sich kurz bevor er eingeschlafen war so angenehm an den seinen geschmiegt hatte.

Er hob erneut die Lider und blickte geradewegs in die braunen, leicht geröteten Augen von Remus Lupin.

Erschrocken fuhr er in die Höhe. Doch sogleich legte sich sein Schrecken, als er sich daran erinnerte, was gestern Abend vorgefallen war.

„Morgen.", murmelte Remus. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern so komisch war…", fügte er nuschelnd hinzu.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Schon gut.", brachte er tonlos hervor. „Nachdem, was du erlebt hast, ist das wohl verständlich."

Remus nickte leicht. „Trotzdem. Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du so…naja." Er schien das passende Wort zu suchen. „Nett zu mir warst.", entschied er sich für eine wenig spektakuläre, simple Formulierung.

Severus antwortete nicht, nickte nur knapp. Diese ganze Situation kam ihm so seltsam unwirklich vor. Da lag er nun, neben ihm, in seinem eigenen Bett, saß Remus Lupin und bedankte sich dafür, dass er ihn am Abend zuvor getröstet hatte, nachdem dieser ihm erzählt hatte, dass er als kleines Kind misshandelt worden war…

Hätte ihm das jemand vor wenigen Tagen erzählt, hätte er diesen jemand wahrscheinlich gehässig gefragt, ob er ihn nicht ins St. Mungo begleiten solle.

Aber jetzt war eben nicht vor wenigen Tagen. Jetzt war jetzt. Und jetzt war alles anders…

Remus erhob wieder das Wort. „Und danke, dass du mich hier hast schlafen lassen."

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige wortkarg. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er in einem Anflug von Selbstironie hinzu: „Wenn meine Krankheit sich nicht besserst, wirst du das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, das Bett mit mir zu teilen, wohl noch öfter genießen dürfen."

Remus sah ihn verblüfft an und senkte dann den Blick. „Werd's wohl überleben.", nuschelte er.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte erwartet, dass er Lupin damit zurück in das Loch des Selbstmitleides gestürzt hatte, doch zu seiner Verwunderung nahm der Werwolf es seltsam leicht.

„Was ist? Heulkrampf überwunden?"

Sogleich fühlte er, wie ein lästiger Teil seines Gehirns ihm Vorwürfe für seine Unsensibilität machte.

Doch Remus schien nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. „Denke schon."

Severus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Dann blieb sein Blick an der Uhr neben seinem Bett hängen. Schon so spät! Siedendheiß fiel ihm ein, dass ja heute wieder Unterricht war.

Er sprang aus dem Bett und klärte den erschrockenen Remus kurz über die Lage auf. Dieser erhob sich mühsam und stand dann etwas verloren im Raum herum.

„Und wie geht's jetzt weiter?", fragte er ratlos.

„Nun ja… ich werde jetzt nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Ich meine… mit uns. Wegen der Krankheit… und so."

Severus sah ihn lange an. „Ich weiß nicht. Sag du's mir."

Remus senkte den Blick.

„Naja, sag mir Bescheid, wenn es etwas Neues wegen des Heilmittels gegen die Sache mit dem Werwolf gibt… und auch, wenn…"

Er hielt inne und Severus fühlte sich peinlich berührt.

„Wenn du merkst, dass die Krankheit schlimmer wird.", beendete Remus rasch den Satz.

Severus fragte sich einen verdatterten Moment lang, ob der Werwolf ihm gerade dargelegt hatte, dass er ihn bloß suchen musste, wenn sein Körper nach ihn verlangte und, dass er sich ihm dann einfach ausliefern würde. Dann jedoch wurden seine Gedanken jäh unterbrochen, als Remus seine Arme um ihn gelegt hatte… schon wieder. Langsam schien das zur Gewohnheit zu werden.

„Bis bald.", murmelte Remus und sah kurz auf. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und in Severus Magen machte sich eine unangenehm prickelnde Wärme breit.

Ihre Gesichter näherten sich zentimeterweise einander an…

Dann griff Remus plötzlich in seine Tasche, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und war disappariert, ehe Severus verstanden hatte, was vor sich ging.

Noch lange blieb der Zaubertrankmeister nachdenklich am Fleck stehen und starrte in die Luft, auch wenn er dadurch riskierte, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen…

Sorry, dass es diesmal länger gedauert hat, ich hatte viel um die Ohren. Hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel, das von der Stimmung her ziemlich anders ist als die anderen und wahrscheinlich auch eine Art Wendepunkt darstellt.

Wie findet ihr es?

Katze


	18. Von Verdächtigungen und Eifersucht

Kapitel 18

Anmerkungen:

Hui-Buh: Ich freue mich jedes Mal über deine ausführlichen Reviews. Die sind mir immer eine große Hilfe . Schön, dass dir der Wendepunkt gefallen hat. Hätte ja auch sein können, dass du findest, dass das Kapitel nicht in die Story passt aber dem ist zum Glück nicht so Und deine Hoffnungen sind sicherlich nicht ganz unbegründet… ;)

hime-niwa: Ja, ich dachte einfach, es wäre schön, wenn die beiden sich endlich mal etwas näher kommen. Freut mich, dass du das auch so siehst.

Nanashi: gg Ja, hast wohl recht, die Erklärung ist ein wenig spanisch, aber ich finde sie trotzdem plausibel. Wenn man sich mal in Remus' Lage versetzt… Freue mich schon auf deine nächsten Reviews.

Noyir: Freut mich, dass ich dich jetzt auch zu meinen Lesern zählen darf „schnuckelig" würd ich's jetzt vielleicht nicht unbedingt bezeichnen aber ein bisschen süß sollte es auch sein

Thea: Du hast absolut recht, er ist ein Schwein und das Thema ist sehr ernst zu nehmen. Man hörts ja immer wieder…

Kathryn: Das macht ja nichts. Hauptsache du liest weiter Ich beeil mich auch immer mit dem Schreiben aber manchmal hab ich auch noch anderes zu tun lach. Ich tu mein Bestes ;)

kaji-chan: Fühl mich sehr geehrt, dass du die „Story liebst" . Und ich muss dir Recht geben, ein bisschen verwirrend ist es wohl. Naja, das Leben ist kompliziert gg.

LyraX: Danke für dein Review! Hoffe, du liest die Story zu Ende, auch wenn SSXRL nicht so dein Ding ist. Schön, dich als neue Leserin zu haben!

Ich freu mich Es werden immer mehr Reviewer, sodass ich bald schon ne ganze Word-Seite nur mit Anmerkungen voll hab. Aber das macht nichts Von mir aus schreib ich auch 10 Seiten an meine lieben Reviewer. Je mehr, desto besser…. Okay, jetzt reichts aber dann auch… weiter geht's.

Dumbledore traute seinen Augen nicht.

„Tonks? Schon wieder? Langsam machst du mir aber Sorgen. Was gibt es diesmal?"

Eine etwas atemlose Tonks stand in den grünen Flammen des Kamins im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts und klopfte sich die Asche von der Kleidung.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore.", begann sie. „Ich wollte diesmal eigentlich zu Ihnen. Ich muss Sie etwas fragen."

Der Direktor schaute sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an und lächelte. „Ja gerne, setz dich doch." Er wies auf einen freien Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch.

Sie kam diesem Angebot nach und nestelte etwas nervös an ihrer Bluse herum. Dumbledore fiel es auch auf, dass ihr Haar noch ein wenig grauer und unordentlicher aussah als am Tag zuvor.

„Nun, womit kann ich dienen?", fragte er freundlich.

„Naja…", sie druckste ein wenig herum. „Es geht um Remus."

Dumbledore hob erstaunt seine Augenbrauen. „Remus Lupin? Was ist mit ihm? Geht es ihm nicht gut?"

„Doch…nein… ich weiß nicht, denn ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Das macht mir ja solche Sorgen und deshalb bin ich hier, weil ich gehofft hatte, Sie könnten…"

„Ich könnte dir sagen, wo er ist?" Dumbledore legte den Finger an die Nasenspitze, während Tonks langsam nickte.

„Ja… ich meine, es ist nicht seine Art, einfach zu verschwinden, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen… nicht einmal mir. Ich dachte, vielleicht hätten Sie ihm einen wichtigen Auftrag gegeben, etwas für das er Hals über Kopf aufbrechen musste… sowas eben."

Dumbledore schüttelte bedächtig sein weißes Haupt. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Und ich kann dir auch leider nicht sagen, wo er sich aufhält." Tonks seufzte enttäuscht auf.

„Aber ich bin sicher, dass es ihm gut geht. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass er vielleicht auch einmal etwas Zeit für sich haben möchte? Er verbringt so viel Zeit damit, sich für den Orden zu engagieren. Hat er sich da nicht etwas Freizeit verdient?"

„Aber er würde mir Bescheid sagen…", entgegnete Tonks niedergeschlagen.

Dumbledore musterte sie. Sein scharfsinniger Verstand sagte ihm, dass Tonks' Sorgen einen tieferen Ursprung hatten, als Sorge um ein Ordensmitglied. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie etwas für den Werwolf empfand. Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle nichts überstürzen. Vielleicht ist er sich einfach nicht sicher…. was er will.", ergänzte Dumbledore bedeutungsvoll.

Tonks hob den Kopf. „Du meinst, er ist wegen mir nicht hier?", fragte sie verwirrt und deutete Dumbledores Anspielung richtig.

„Lass ihm Zeit.", antwortete der Schulleiter schlicht. „Ich bin sicher, er taucht bald wieder auf…"

Tonks wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als die Tür zum Büro aufging und der schwarze Haarschopf von Azura Questine sich durch den Spalt schob…

Harry Potter glaubte, er träume noch.

Heute Morgen war er aufgestanden und hatte missmutig gesehen, dass er in den ersten beiden Stunden eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatte. Er hatte sich bereits auf Snapes übliche Schikanen eingestimmt und dann war alles anders gekommen.

Zuerst hatten sie gewartet und gewartet und ihr Lehrer war nicht erschienen.

„Ob er nun endgültig zu Voldemort abgehauen ist?", hatte Ron gemurmelt und sich sogleich einen vernichtenden Blick von Hermine eingehandelt. Die ganze Klasse schien verstört, denn es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass Snape so deutlich zu spät kam. Ein lautes Murmeln hatte sich im Klassenzimmer erhoben, ehe die Tür aufgegangen war und Snape doch noch mit einer Viertelstunde Verspätung an sein Pult rauschte.

Doch damit nicht genug. Snape hatte auf sämtlichen Spott gegenüber Harry verzichtet und Malfoy warf ihm deshalb immer wieder einen zornigen und verwirrten Blick zu. Harry hatte den Trank, den Snape ihnen aufgetragen hatte eigentlich nicht besonders gut hinbekommen, die „violett-blaue" Farbe ähnelte eher einem mattrosa, doch als Snape an ihm vorbeigegangen war, um die Arbeit zu prüfen, hatte er nur knapp genickt und gesagt: „Wird schon noch, Potter." Dann war er weitergegangen zu Ron und hatte ihn in neutralem Ton darauf hingewiesen, dass er die Baldrianwurzel vergessen hatte.

Harry und Ron hatten erst sich und anschließend ihren Lehrer ungläubig angestarrt und schwören können, dass ein winziges Bisschen der üblichen Härte aus dem verbissenen Gesicht von Snape gewichen war…

Severus setzte sich an sein Pult und ließ seinen Blick über die arbeitenden Schüler schweifen. Dann holte er einen Stapel Pergamente mit Aufsätzen der dritten Klasse heraus und begann mit der Korrektur. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er schaffte es nicht, sich auf die Hausaufgaben seiner Schüler zu konzentrieren.

„Nieswurz ist eine wichtige Zutat, die vor allem verwendet wird, um…. braune Augen…. ein warmer Körper… ein kleiner Junge…" Severus seufzte verhalten und legte den Aufsatz resigniert beiseite. Dann stützte er den Kopf in die Hände und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Warum ließen ihn dieser verdammte Werwolf und seine dumme Vergangenheit nicht einfach in Ruhe… schlimm genug, dass ihn seine Krankheit in Zukunft immer wieder an ihn erinnern würde… wenn er sich nun nicht mal mehr im Unterricht konzentrieren konnte, was dann?

Er schloss die Augen und fragte sich, wann die Krankheit wohl wieder zuschlagen würde. „Sag mir Bescheid…", hatte Lupin gesagt. Wie stellte er sich das denn nur vor? Sollte er zu ihm apparieren, ihm auf die Schulter klopfen und sagen: „Es ist soweit, mir geht es nicht gut und jetzt komm mit ins Bett? Unmöglich!

Er dachte gerade weiter darüber nach, wie er das anstellen sollte, als ihm einfiel, dass er dann ja die ganze Sache bewusst erleben würde. Schlagartig setzte er sich gerade auf und sah recht verwirrt aus.

Dass sein Körper diesen Werwolf wollte, war die eine Sache aber sein Geist? Wie würde er selbst sich dabei fühlen?

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während ihm schemenhafte Bilder von ihm und Lupin in eindeutigen Positionen durch den Kopf huschten und er entschied kategorisch, dass er ihn im Zustand völliger Zurechnungsfähigkeit nie dazu auffordern würde, sich ihm hinzugeben. Nein, das war unmöglich…

„Unmöglich.", flüsterte er und nahm mit einem verbissenen Ausdruck im Gesicht wieder den Aufsatz über Nieswurz in die Hände.

Questine blickte verwirrt von Dumbledore auf Tonks und wieder zurück.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Professor. Guten Morgen, ähm, Miss Tonks, richtig? Hätte nicht erwartet, Sie so bald wieder zu sehen."

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Ich darf doch davon ausgehen, dass hier keine neuen Erkenntnisse im Fall Pitch ohne meine Anwesenheit ausdiskutiert werden?", fragte sie mit einer kühlen Schärfe in der Stimme, die Tonks eindeutig missfiel.

„Nein, nein.", beeilte sie sich einzuwerfen. „Ich bin nicht deswegen hier."

Questine sah sie einen Moment lang aus verengten Augen an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich bin sowieso wegen etwas anderem hier. Ich wollte Professor Dumbledores Meinung zu etwas einholen." Sie blickte Tonks auffordernd an. „Vertraulich, versteht sich."

Tonks warf ihr einen missmutigen Blick zu und erwiderte etwas patziger als beabsichtigt: „Schon gut, ich weiß, wann ich störe." Sie erhob sich und verließ das Büro ohne Azura noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Die Ministeriumsbeamtin setzte sich sogleich auf den Stuhl, auf dem kurz zuvor noch Tonks gesessen hatte und schaute Dumbledore ernst an.

„Es geht um ihren Zaubertränkelehrer, Professor Snape."

Der Direktor sah sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg forschend an. „Was stimmt denn nicht mit ihm?"

Sie betrachtete ihn bedeutungsvoll. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mir nicht nur etwas verschweigt, sondern mich gezielt anlügt." Sie legte eine Pause ein, fuhr aber fort, als Dumbledore auf diese Nachricht nicht sonderlich entsetzt reagierte. „Na schön, ich werde es Ihnen erläutern."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und nach einem kurzen Wink kam erneut die Kiste mit den zerrissenen Klamotten heran geflogen, welche sie am Tag zuvor Remus und Severus unter die Nase gerieben hatte.

„Bitte sehr, Professor. Dies ist ein kompletter Satz Kleidung, den wir nicht allzu weit entfernt vom Tatort gefunden haben. Das sieht doch schwer nach einem weiteren Opfer aus, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Sie warf ihr schwarzes Haar zurück, welches sie heute zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, der ihr fast bis an die Hüfte reichte.

Dumbledore nahm sich mit wachsender Besorgnis einen Kleidungsfetzen und drehte ihn in den Händen. „Das sieht in der Tat danach aus…", murmelte er, um dann etwas lauter hinzuzufügen: „Nun, aber es wird niemand sonst vermisst. Und außerdem habe ich ihrer Schilderung nicht entnehmen können, was das mit Professor Snape zu tun haben soll."

Sie nickte und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Sehen Sie, Professor, gestern noch dachte ich ähnlich wie sie. Ich habe Professor Snape und seinen…ähm… Schulfreund...", Dumbledore hob interessiert die Augenbrauen, „mit dieser Kiste konfrontiert und er behauptete steif und fest, ihm sei niemand anders aufgefallen. Gut, ich habe es ihm geglaubt und bin zu Bett gegangen. Und als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, wusste ich, warum ich die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl hatte, als würde der Herr Professor mir etwas verschweigen."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie unterbreche, aber warum sollte Professor Snape etwas verheimlichen? Offensichtlich ist Pitch einem wilden Tier zum Opfer gefallen."

„Nun, genau in dieser Sache hatte ich ja auf eine Antwort von Ihnen gehofft. Tatsache ist jedenfalls, dass die Kleidung an genau jenem Abend im Wald aufgetaucht sein muss, an dem der werte Professor Snape… nun… spazieren ging, denn sie ist weder von Tieren angefressen worden, noch vermodert. Wenn der Professor tatsächlich spazieren gegangen ist, dann wäre er unweigerlich daran vorbeigekommen, denn ich glaube kaum, dass er sich mitten durch die Dornen geschlagen hat. Diese Kleidung lag genau am Rand des Weges, den jemand geht, der zum Schloss will."

Sie hielt inne und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Dumbledore wirkte ein wenig beunruhigt und sah sie einen Moment lang schlichtweg an. Dann rückte er seine Brille zurecht und wirkte wieder gefasster.

„Liebe Miss Questine. Als Professor Snape seinen Spaziergang machte, war es stockdunkel. Und dieses Bündel erinnert nur im Entferntesten noch an tragbare Kleidung. Ich kann Ihnen zwar das Angebot machen, noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange müssen Sie wissen und vertraue ihm vollauf. Aber ich würde Ihnen raten, Professor Snape nicht zum Sündenbock zu machen, bloß weil er vielleicht einen Haufen zerrissener Kleidung übersehen hat und sie mit ihren Ermittlungen nicht weiter kommen. Vielleicht wäre es gescheiter, wenn Sie den Wald nach außer Kontrolle geratenen, magischen Geschöpfen absuchten, statt meine Lehrer zu behelligen."

Questines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie richtete sich automatisch auf ihrem Stuhl gerade auf. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man ihre Fähigkeiten in Frage stellte, überhaupt nicht. Nun, dies war der Direktor von Hogwarts, der Schule, an der sie selbst ihren UTZ gemacht hatte, doch selbst er hatte nicht das Recht, ihre Talente anzuzweifeln!

„Gut, reden Sie mit dem Professor.", erwiderte sie eine Spur zu schnippisch und erhob sich. „Ich hoffe, Sie werden einsehen, wie Recht ich habe."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte gerade das Büro verlassen, als der Direktor sich räusperte. „Miss Questine?"

Sie warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu.

„Wer war denn der Schulfreund, von dem Sie sprachen?"

Sie machte mit der Hand eine wegwerfende Geste und sagte: „Ein Mann namens Remus Lupin, fürchterlich lumpiger Kerl, ich hörte, er war hier einmal Lehrer. Mit Gestalten wie Professor Snape und Lupin kommt es mir vor, als wollten Sie die Schule zu einem Gruselkabinett umgestalten." Sie lachte spöttisch. „Ich sollte den lieben Herrn Lupin auch einmal prüfen, vielleicht steckt er mit Professor Snape unter einer Decke."

Dann verschwand sie endgültig aus dem Büro.

Dumbledore starrte eine Weile die Tür an. „Alter Schulfreund.", murmelte er. Nicht nur, dass Questine bemerkenswert intelligent war und nicht den Eindruck machte, als zöge sie falsche Schlüsse, nein, es war auch höchst sonderbar, dass sie Severus mit Lupin traf, einem Werwolf, also genau der Art Bestie, die das Ministerium aufzuspüren hoffte.. Er entschied, dass Questine nicht lange würde überlegen müssen, was geschehen war, wenn sie Lupins Identität feststellte und bekam ein äußerst mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Er hoffte inständig, dass er sich irrte…

Tonks wartete missgelaunt vor der Bürotür, als eine ziemlich gereizte Azura Questine an ihr vorbeistürmte und sie keines Blickes würdigte. Sie starrte ihr kurz hinterher und überlegte, was sie zu Dumbledore sagen sollte, wenn sie zu ihm zurückging. Sollte sie gleich wieder verschwinden und seinen Rat befolgen? Remus einfach etwas Zeit für sich selbst lassen? Sie seufzte. Die Möglichkeit, dass er wegen ihr nicht zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie nicht in Betracht gezogen. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass nun alles gut würde zwischen ihnen nach der Nacht, in der Remus zu ihr gekommen war. Aber war er sich womöglich gar nicht sicher, ob er mit ihr zusammen sein wollte? Lehnte er sie gar ab? Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Remus vielleicht bei einer anderen Hexe gewesen war.

Sie stieß die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro etwas grober auf, als beabsichtigt und der Direktor schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als habe er ihre Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen.

„Tonks.", sagte er. „Du bist noch hier?"

Sie nickte und wies auf den Kamin. „Wie sollte ich denn wegkommen, solange diese… seltsame Frau hier bei Ihnen ist?"

„Ach ja.", er nickte zerstreut, während sie zum Kamin schritt. „Ach und Tonks. Wenn du Remus doch noch treffen solltest, richte ihm bitte aus, dass ich mit ihm sprechen möchte." Als er ihren verwirrten Blick bemerkte, beeilte er sich, hinzuzufügen: „Es geht um eine Ordenssache."

Sie nickte und warf etwas Pulver in die Flammen.

Remus war in der Zwischenzeit in das Hauptquartier des Ordens zurückgekehrt und einigermaßen erleichtert, dass er Tonks dort nicht angetroffen hatte. Er hatte jetzt nicht die Nerven dazu, sich auch noch mit ihren Gefühlen zu beschäftigen und ihre offene, freundliche Art erschien ihm zurzeit nicht allzu begehrenswert. Lieber wollte er seine Ruhe haben und über alles nachdenken. Deshalb zog er sich sogleich in sein Privatzimmer zurück und legte sich voll angezogen auf sein Bett. Er war nicht wirklich müde, aber munter war er auch nicht. Noch immer standen ihm deutlich Severus' schwarze Opale vor Augen, dessen Gesicht, das seinem immer näher gekommen war. Er fragte sich, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn er nicht in letzter Minute disappariert wäre. Ob sie die restliche Distanz zueinander auch noch überbrückt hätten? Und dann?

Er seufzte und wusste nicht wirklich, warum er überhaupt darüber nachdachte. Vielleicht hatte er die Situation auch einfach falsch interpretiert. Aber seltsam war es schon, dass Severus plötzlich so anders war, so anders und nett. Ein leicht melancholisches Lächeln glitt auf seine Lippen, als er daran dachte, wie er in den Armen des Zaubertrankmeisters gelegen hatte. Noch immer hatte er keine Angst davor, dass Severus' Krankheit erneut Besitz von ihm ergreifen könnte. Schließlich hatte er ihm selbst angeboten, er solle zu ihm kommen… wenn… es so weit wäre. Er schloss die Augen und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob nicht auch er sich verändert hatte. Es fiel ihm äußerst schwer, sich vorzustellen, was er getan oder gesagt hätte, wenn ihm vor wenigen Tagen jemand vorgeschlagen hätte, er solle sich doch freiwillig Severus Snape hingeben. Und nun? Irgendwie überkam ihn das seltsame Gefühl, als vermisse er den Zaubertrankmeister. So wie er ihn gestern Abend erlebt hatte, kam er einem Menschen, den man gern um sich hatte, doch schon relativ nahe…

Remus kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, denn jemand klopfte lautstark an seine Tür…

Als Tonks nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sie sofort den geflickten Mantel und die abgetragenen Schuhe von Remus im Hausgang stehen sehen. Ihr Herz hatte begonnen, zu schlagen wie wild und ohne auf die großen Schmutzflecken zu achten, die ihre Schuhe auf dem Teppich hinterließen, war sie zu seinem Zimmer gestürmt und pochte nun an die Tür.

Als von drinnen ein heiseres „Komm rein" ertönte, drückte sie die Klinke herunter und erblickte den Werwolf, der rücklings auf seinem Bett lag und sie abwartend ansah.

„Was gibt's, Tonks?", fragte er beiläufig und sie schaute ihn verblüfft an.

„Was es gibt? Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, schließlich warst du solange weg, ohne mir etwas zu sagen." Ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll, etwas, das Remus bei ihr so nicht kannte.

„Tut mir Leid." Er brachte ein halbherziges Grinsen zustande. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich mich abmelden muss, wenn ich weggehe."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und ihre gute Laune war schlagartig verschwunden. Ihr Haar nahm einen dunkelroten Ton an und kräuselte sich deutlich an den Schläfen.

„Nun, ich dachte, das wäre normal, wenn man zusammen ist." Zwar klangen ihr Dumbledores Worte im Hinterkopf, doch schaffte sie es erfolgreich, diese zu verdrängen.

„Zusa….?" Remus verschluckte sich fast und sah sie verdattert an. „Wir sind zusammen?", stieß er nicht sonderlich taktvoll hervor.

Tonks stapfe auf ihn zu und ihre Stimme zitterte gefährlich. „Wie nennst du es denn, wenn man gemeinsam in einem Bett schläft und sich küsst?", fragte sie und ihre Schnippischkeit stand der von Azura in nichts nach.

Remus schien ehrlich erstaunt und schuldbewusst zugleich. „Aber Tonks… ich… ich wusste nicht, dass du das so interpretierst…."

„Nein?", unterbrach sie ihn und Remus hätte schwören können, dass ihre Augen glänzten. „Also bedeute ich dir gar nichts?"

Remus fühlte sich schrecklich schuldig. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieses Gespräch irgendwann auf ihn zukommen würde, doch jetzt, da es soweit war, wünschte er, er müsse Tonks nicht enttäuschen.

„Natürlich tust du das. Ich hab dich gern. Aber… naja auf eine freundschaftliche Weise." Er sah zu Boden.

Tonks wischte sich über die Augen. „Schön, dass dir das so früh einfällt! Ich… ich oje, das ist so peinlich! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Bestimmt warst du deshalb so lang weg, du warst bei einer anderen! Bitte geh jetzt! Geh zu Dumbledore, der will dir sowieso etwas sagen, ach, mir auch egal, wohin du gehst, aber ich will dich nicht sehen! Ich will nicht mit dir im selben Haus sein!"

Sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer, bitter enttäuscht und wütend, dass sie sich ausgerechnet um ihn so große Sorgen gemacht hatte…

Oh, bloß keine Angst, ich mach jetzt kein Beziehungsdrama daraus, aber das war wirklich mehr als fällig…

Diesen Satz konnte ich mir übrigens nicht verkneifen:

„_Ich sollte den lieben Herrn Lupin auch einmal prüfen, vielleicht steckt er mit Professor Snape unter einer Decke."_ (Ich hoffe, die Doppeldeutigkeit fällt auf )

Ich bitte wie immer um ein Review. Bis bald.

Katze


	19. Des einen Leid, des Andren Freud

Kapitel 19

Anmerkungen: Nein, diesmal keine :P

Die Tür fiel hinter Tonks ins Schloss und Remus fühlte sich erbärmlich. Blieb ihm denn wirklich nichts erspart? Er presste die Hände auf die Augen und stöhnte verzweifelt. Nicht genug damit, dass er jetzt regelmäßig zum Lustobjekt für Severus wurde, sein Werwolfsdasein völlig außer Kontrolle geraten war und er Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit erfahren hatte, die in ihm jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte, den Wunsch erweckten, in Tränen auszubrechen. Nein! Jetzt musste er auch noch Tonks das Herz brechen, einer jener wirklich guten Freunde, die er noch hatte. Wie lang konnte diese Liste von Unglücksfällen eigentlich noch werden? Wenn doch jemand käme, der ihm all diese Lasten einfach abnehmen könnte…

Er blickte träge an die Decke und lauschte auf das Poltern, das Tonks in der Küche veranstaltete. Dumbledore wolle ihn sprechen, hatte sie gesagt. Er hoffte inständig, dass dieser nun keinen allzu anspruchsvollen Auftrag für ihn hatte. Wenn doch, würde er sich wirklich gewaltig zusammenreißen müssen.

Er schob die Tür einen Spaltbreit auf und lugte vorsichtig hinaus. Da er Tonks nirgendwo entdecken konnte, ging er nach draußen und eilte zum Kamin.

„Hogwarts!", rief er, während er das Pulver in die Flammen warf. Irgendwie kam er in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig an diesen Ort. Wenn ihm bloß nicht wieder dieser Ministeriumsspürhund über den Weg lief. Er verzog das Gesicht. Zurzeit gab es nicht gerade viele Menschen, deren Gesellschaft er herbeigesehnt hätte. Warum ließ man ihm nicht einfach mal seine Ruhe?

Dumbledore blickte auf, als Remus aus seinem Kamin trat. „Hallo, Professor, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Der Direktor, welcher nicht mit einer so baldigen Ankunft des Werwolfs gerechnet hatte, war einigermaßen erstaunt. „Ich dachte, du seiest verschwunden. Hat Tonks dich doch noch angetroffen?"

Remus starrte ihn an, etwas ärgerlich über die Tatsache, dass Tonks scheinbar die halbe Welt in ihr Gefühlsleben verwickelte, sah dann zu Boden und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, das Dumbledore zu verstehen gab, dass ihm dieses Thema nicht gerade angenehm war.

„Nun, Remus, wie auch immer. Ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen, setz dich bitte."

Lupin tat, wie ihm geheißen.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, was ich von dir möchte?", fragte der Direktor ernst.

Der Werwolf runzelte die Stirn. „Ich nahm an, Sie hätten einen Ordensauftrag für mich."

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nun, ich fürchte, mein Anliegen ist etwas ernster. Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, wenn ich mich irren sollte in dem, was ich dich gleich frage."

Remus' Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Hatte diese Questine am Ende doch herausgefunden, wer den jungen Pitch auf dem Gewissen hatte? Er bekam das Gefühl, als strahle sein Gesicht die Nervosität in Form von Hitze sofort an die Außenwelt ab.

„Worum geht es denn, Professor?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Dir ist sicher bekannt, dass einer unserer Schüler dem Angriff eines wilden Tieres zum Opfer gefallen ist." Dumbledore registrierte, dass Remus hastig nickte und fuhr fort.

„In der Nähe des Tatortes wurde ein Haufen zerrissener Kleidung gefunden, wie Miss Questine mir freundlicherweise mitteilte, hat sie dich davon bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt, als du deinen... nun… Schulfreund besucht hast."

Dumbledore beobachtete, dass Lupin zusammenzuckte und ein wenig schuldbewusst aussah.

„Seit wann verstehst du dich eigentlich so gut mit Severus?", fragte er Direktor nachdrücklich.

„Treffen uns gelegentlich…", murmelte Remus, der sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte und dem es schien, als könne Dumbledore direkt in seine Seele blicken.

„Wie dem auch sei, Remus, die Kleidung sah für mich wirklich sehr danach aus, als habe sie jemandem gehört, der sich… nun ja… in etwas Großes verwandelt hat, sagen wir einen … Werwolf?" Er ließ das letzte Wort bedrohlich in der Luft hängen.

„Das stimmt nicht!", versetzte Lupin etwas zu rasch. „Ich meine… so sah sie nicht aus…. Sie ist nicht bei einer Verwandlung zerrissen.", fügte er hinzu, sich wohl bewusst, dass Dumbledore ihn durchschaut hatte.

„Und wobei dann?"

Remus antwortete eine zeitlang nicht. Dann sagte er betreten: „Es tut mir Leid, ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Aber du weißt es!"

Der Werwolf nickte langsam.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Bitte Remus, sag mir, hast du diesen Jungen nun getötet, während du ein Werwolf warst?"

„Ich… es war doch gar nicht Vollmond.", wich er der Frage aus.

„Das… ja das ist richtig…", musste sich der Direktor eingestehen. „Aber du siehst ziemlich kränklich aus und es gab meines Wissens nach auch Fälle, in denen sich ein Werwolf ohne Vollmond verwandelt hat."

Remus starrte ihn an. Dann plötzlich stützte er den Kopf in die Hände und brachte in einer Mischung aus Schreien und Hysterie hervor: „ICH GEH NICHT NACH ASKABAN, FÜR ETWAS, DAS ICH GAR NICHT WOLLTE!"

Dumbledore sah ihn traurig und müde an. „Es ist also wahr? Du hast die Kontrolle über deine Verwandlungen verloren?"

„Ja.", presste Lupin erstickt hervor. „Deshalb hab ich mich mit Severus getroffen. Er kann vielleicht ein Heilmittel finden."

„Also wusste er davon!", stellte Dumbledore streng fest und erhielt wiederum ein Nicken zur Antwort.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Schweigen. Remus sah sich selbst am Rande des Abgrunds stehen. ‚Bitte nicht Askaban!', hallte es immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf.

Nach schier endloser Zeit räusperte sich der Direktor. „Ich weiß, dass du nichts dafür konntest." Seine Stimme klang gebrochen und erschöpft. „Aber Questine hat vor, deine Akte einzusehen und ich bin sicher, sie wird genau wie ich eins und eins zusammenzählen, wenn sie erfährt, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Ich verspreche dir aber…" Remus hob den Kopf. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich versuchen werde, dich zu schützen. Es wäre töricht, dir etwas zu garantieren, aber ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht."

„Danke, Professor.", brachte Remus hervor. Er wusste nicht, was ihn stärker mitnahm, die Rührung über Dumbledores Güte oder die Angst vor den grausamen Dementoren.

„Ich möchte allerdings, dass du das Schloss solange nicht verlässt, ehe alles geklärt ist!" Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und Remus nickte.

„Aber was, wenn die Schüler mich sehen… sie wissen, dass ich…" Er unterbrach sich.

„Ich werde einen Ort für dich finden, an dem dich niemand sieht. Vielleicht in den Kerkern… dann kann Severus darauf achten, dass dir keiner über den Weg läuft."

Severus? Remus fühlte einen jähen Schmerz in der Brust, denn sofort standen ihm sämtliche Erinnerungen wieder lebhaft vor Augen.

Ja, Severus. Kaum einen Menschen konnte er sich vorstellen, bei dem er im Moment lieber wäre. Severus wusste von seine Taten, Severus würde ihn weder anschuldigen, noch ihm eine Eifersuchtsszene machen, noch ihm mit ständigem Gerede auf die Nerven gehen.

Er nickte resigniert. Seine Stimme versagte ihm.

Dumbledore bedachte ihn erneut mit einem traurigen Blick. „Es tut mir Leid, dass es soweit kommen musste, Remus. Du hast ein wirklich schweres Schicksal. Sobald Pause ist, hole ich Severus. Komm, warte bitte solange in dem Zimmer, das ich dir zeige.

Remus erhob sich langsam und wünschte sich nur, dass dieser furchtbare Alptraum hier endlich zu Ende wäre…

Severus saß in seinem Büro und starrte träge die Wand an, als plötzlich Dumbledore vor ihm stand und er erschrocken aus seinen Gedanken auffuhr. Er hatte den Direktor nicht kommen hören.

„Professor.", brachte er hervor.

„Severus. Ich muss mit dir reden, jetzt gleich." Der strenge Ausdruck in Dumbledores Worten entging dem Zaubertrankmeister nicht und ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Worum geht es denn?"

Dumbledore seufzte und holte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes einen Stuhl heran, auf dem er Platz nahm. Dann sah er Severus eindringlich an.

„Es geht um Remus Lupin."

Trotz des Schocks, der durch den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen fuhr, schaffte er es, keinen Muskel zu verziehen. Lediglich seine dunklen Augen zeigten all jene Emotionen, die ihm auf der Seele lagen.

„Ich weiß, dass du ihm helfen willst und das finde ich gut. Er hat mir alles erzählt, von seinen außer Kontrolle geratenen Verwandlungen und… dem Mord."

Severus harrte ängstlich aus, in der Erwartung, dass Dumbledore jeden Augenblick hinzufügte: „Und deiner schrecklichen, verabscheuenswürdigen Krankheit!"

Doch nichts dergleichen kam.

„Nun, ich bin der Ansicht, dass er nicht für etwas nach Askaban gehen sollte, das er nicht tun wollte.", seine Stimme klang trocken und rau.

Auf Dumbledores Gesicht zeichneten sich Zustimmung und Bedauern zugleich ab.

„Derselben Meinung bin ich auch, Severus. Aber Miss Questine wird Remus' Akten einsehen und dann…"

Severus kam sich vor, als habe ihm jemand einen Schwall eiskalten Wassers ins Gesicht gegossen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass man Remus vielleicht verhaftete schnürte sich ihm schmerzhaft die Kehle zu.

‚Das wäre sein Ende… und meins gleich mit!'

„Aber… man muss doch etwas tun können."

Dumbledore hätte schwören können, dass in Snapes Augen eine undeutbare Verzweiflung für wenige Sekunden aufgeblitzt und genau so schnell wieder verschwunden war. Er stand auf und legte seinem Lehrer die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde alles Mögliche tun. Meine Bitte an dich ist es, auf Remus zu achten. Ich möchte, dass er solange in deinen Kerkern bleibt, bis alles geregelt ist. Denkst du, du schaffst es, aufdringliche Schüler und Ministeriumsbeamtinnen von ihm fern zu halten?"

Severus stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Natürlich, Professor. Ich werde schon auf ihn achten."

„Danke, Severus, ich werde ihn in einer ungesehenen Minute zu dir schicken. Bis dahin habe ich einiges zu tun, denke ich… Auf Wiedersehen!"

Und Dumbledore verschwand und hinterließ einen Severus Snape, dem das Herz bis zum Hals schlug und der interessiert bemerkte, wie viele unterschiedliche Emotionen zugleich das Denken eines einzelnen Menschen beherrschen konnten…

Remus kam sich vor, als sei er in der Zeit zurückgereist. Er erwartete beinahe, dass jeden Moment Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz um die Ecke kommen würden und ihm auf die Schulter klopften. Er schlich hier wahrhaftig unter Harry Potters Tarnumhang, den sich Dumbledore „einer dringenden Ordensangelegenheit wegen" geliehen hatte, zu Snapes Büro. Dabei musste er sich allerdings erheblich ducken, um zu verhindern, dass die ganze Schule zwei körperlose Füße durch die Gegend wandern sah. Einmal wäre er beinahe entdeckt worden, als er laut scheppernd gegen eine Rüstung geprallt war, in dem beherzten Versuch einer Schar kichernder Hufflepuff Mädchen auszuweichen. Diese hatten verdutzt die Rüstung angesehen und lediglich das plötzliche Auftauchen von Peeves hatte ihn vor Schlimmerem bewahrt.

Jetzt aber stand er wohlbehalten vor Severus' Kellerräumen und hob zaghaft die Hand, um zu klopfen.

„Herein.", ertönte die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters nicht gerade freundlich. Remus zog sich rasch den Tarnumhang von den Schultern und trat ein.

„Hallo, Severus.", murmelte er eine Spur verlegen.

Severus blickte auf und ein milderer Ausdruck erfüllte sein Gesicht.

„Lupin.", stellte er fest. „Hätte nicht erwartet, dich so früh wieder zu sehen." Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Wie kommt es, dass wir uns immer nur unter wenig erfreulichen Umständen treffen?", fragte Remus mehr zu sich selbst mit einer deutlichen Spur Bedauern.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Komm doch mal richtig rein und schließ die Tür, wenn du nicht willst, dass bald die ganze Schule weiß, dass ein Werwolf in meinem Büro herumspaziert!"

Hastig tat Remus, wie ihm geheißen. „Wo soll ich denn bleiben?"

Severus erhob sich und öffnete eine Tür an seiner Seite. „Komm mit."

Ein wenig peinlich berührt folgte der Werwolf ihm in seine privaten Räume. Sie gelangten in eine Art Wohnzimmer, das eindeutig Snapes Anwesenheit ausstrahlte. Für Remus' Geschmack war es allerdings ein wenig zu düster, als dass er es als gemütlich hätte bezeichnen können.

Ein großes Kaminfeuer brannte und davor standen zwei schlichte, schwarze Ledersessel. Die Wände waren in einem einfachen Grau gehalten und nur hin und wieder durch einen Kerzenhalter oder ein Porträt unterbrochen. In der Ecke stand ein schmaler Eichentisch, der von drei alten Holzstühlen umrahmt wurde und gleich daneben ein schiefes Regal voller Flaschen und Büchern. Das Einzige, was den Eindruck von Gemütlichkeit zumindest erahnen ließ, war ein schwerer weinroter Teppich, der das gesamte Zimmer ausfüllte.

„Das sind meine Räumlichkeiten.", sagte Snape und wies auf eine kleine Tür zu einem anderen Teil des Raumes. „Dort ist mein Schlafzimmer. Du kannst dich hier frei bewegen, aber halte dich an die Anweisungen des Direktors und verlass diesen Bereich nicht. Zum schlafen werde ich dir den Tisch dort hinten durch ein Bett ersetzen." Er trat auf Remus zu und sah ihm mit einem Blick in die Augen, der ernsthafte Sorge durchscheinen ließ. „Dumbledore kriegt das schon hin. Du musst nicht ins Gefängnis."

Remus nickte und wünschte sich, er könne wieder in den tröstenden Armen des Zaubertrankmeisters liegen. Dieser aber machte seinen Plan zunichte.

„Hast du noch Fragen?"

Remus blickte aufgewühlt auf. „Nein…", murmelte er. Severus nickte ihm zu, erklärte, dass er wieder zum Unterricht müsse und verabschiedete sich knapp.

Remus blieb allein zurück und ließ sich in einem der schweren Sessel nieder. Trübselig starrte er ins Feuer und fragte sich, was er den restlichen Tag mit sich anfangen sollte. Severus' Anwesenheit erinnerte ihn schmerzlich an die schreckliche Traumreise. Es schien ihm kaum vorstellbar, dass er bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt völlig ohne das Wissen an diese Gräueltat gelebt hatte. Er lehnte sich gegen das schwarze Leder und seufzte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, nahm sich vor, dass er nicht zulassen wollte, dass jene Erinnerungen, die schon so lange her waren und nie eine Bedeutung für ihn gehabt hatten, plötzlich sein Leben so sehr beeinflussen sollten.

Doch als er sich das Spiel der Flammen ansah und das kalte, harte Leder in seinem Rücken spürte, da konnte er nicht anders, als seine Gedanken auf dieses Erlebnis zu lenken. Und unerbittlich traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen…

Azura Questine wartete ungeduldig auf die Eule des Ministeriums, die ihr die Akte von Remus Lupin… und wo sie gerade dabei war, auch die von Severus Snape, brachte. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie durch die Akte zu erreichen versuchte, aber ihr fiel nichts Anderes ein. Der Zaubertranklehrer und sein Schulfreund waren der bisher einzige Anhaltspunkt in diesem mysteriösen Mordfall, den sie hatte.

Sie befand sich in der Eulerei und ließ gerade wieder einmal missmutig ihren Blick über die größtenteils schlafenden Vögel über ihrem Kopf schweifen, als eine braun gefiederte Eule auf ihrer Schulter landete und das dürre Bein reckte.

Azuras Gesicht erhellte sich schlagartig und sie nestelte nach einer Münze in ihrer Tasche, die sie dem Tier in den kleinen Lederbeutel an seinem Bein steckte, ehe sie den Brief abnahm. Die Eule spreizte sofort ihre Flügel und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Azura drehte das Papier begierig in ihren Händen und eile die Treppe hinunter in das ihr zugeteilte Zimmer.

Dort setzte sie sich an den Tisch und breitete den Brief vor sich aus. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und tippte mit der Spitze auf das Papier, das sich sogleich entrollte und als zwei vollständige Aktenmappen vor ihr lag.

Mit einem Gefühl von Genugtuung nahm sie sich zunächst die Akte von Remus Lupin vor.

Desinteressiert überflog sie persönliche Daten, Herkunft und Abstammung, ehe sie sich dem wichtigeren Teil widmete. Als sie ganz oben auf die Seite blickte, klappte ihr Mund vor Erstaunen weit auf. Dort stand in breiten, roten Lettern, die beharrlich blinkten:

„Anmerkung: Werwolf, höchste Gefahrenstufe."

Mehrmals lasen ihre Augen die Buchstaben. Dann knallte sie mit einem triumphierenden Hohngelächter die Akte zu und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Ich wusste es! Mein Instinkt hat mich noch nie getäuscht! Sieht aus, als hätten wir unseren Mörder!"

Ihr Lachen ebbte ab und stattdessen legte sich ein durchtriebenes Funkeln in ihre Augen. „Mich führt ihr nicht an der Nase herum.", flüstere sie und nahm hastig Snapes Akte, ganz so, als erwarte sie, dass auch er ein Werwolf sei. „Ich krieg euch dran, alle beide! Nicht mit mir…"

Nichts an der harmlos aussehenden, schwarzhaarigen Frau hätte darauf schließen lassen, dass sie so niederträchtig sein könnte, doch wenn es um ihre Fähigkeiten ging, kannte sie keine Gnade. Erfreut stellte sie sich Dumbledores Gesicht vor, wenn sie ihm unter die Nase rieb, dass sie am Ende Recht behalten hatte.

Ihre Augen huschten über Snapes Akte und sie bedauerte beinahe, dass er nicht auch einen Werwolfs-Eintrag besaß. Dann aber kniff sie die Augen zusammen und las konzentriert in seinem Lebenslauf. Ihre Lippen formten lautlos das Wort „Todesser"…

Remus, der über seinen düsteren Gedanken eingeschlafen war, erwachte am späten Nachmittag durch das laute Zuschlagen einer Tür.

Er stöhnte und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Rücken, als er versuchte, sich zu orientieren.

„Ausgeschlafen?", brummte Severus, weder freundlich noch unfreundlich.

„Äh… ja… viel anderes kann man hier wohl nicht tun."

„Du hättest ja etwas lesen und dich weiterbilden können.", rieb ihm Severus unter die Nase. Dann kam der Schwarzhaarige auf ihn zu und warf ihm ein kleines Päckchen in den Schoß. Ein weiteres behielt er in der Hand.

„Ich habe schon Abendessen besorgt, schließlich kannst du schlecht in der großen Halle erscheinen."

Remus schaute ihn erstaunt an und murmelte ein „Danke", ehe sein Blick auf das noch verbliebene Päckchen in Severus' Hand fiel. „Und für wen ist das?"

„Für mich! Glaubst du, ich ernähre mich nur von Zaubertränken?"

„Aber… du hättest doch oben mit allen essen können."

„Hätte ich.", stellte Severus sachlich fest und setzte sich in den freien Sessel an Remus' Seite. „Hab ich aber nicht."

Schweigend begannen sie zu essen und schauten dabei ins Feuer. Remus fühlte sich völlig ausgehungert und schlang sein Essen regelrecht hinunter, während Severus jeden Bissen mit Bedacht zerkaute.

Demzufolge war Remus als erster fertig. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf den Zaubertrankmeister und bemerkte, dass er selbst es wohl kaum fertig bringen würde, sich so lange mit jedem einzelnen Bissen zu beschäftigen. Er runzelte die Stirn. So blieb doch gar nichts vom Essen übrig!

Er legte dem scheinbar gedankenverlorenen Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn aus seiner Ess-Meditation zu reißen.

Dieser zuckte jäh zusammen und schlug Remus' Finger von sich.

„Lass das.", schnauzte er ungehalten. Dann jedoch schien er sich des verletzten Ausdrucks in Remus' Augen bewusst zu werden, denn er beeilte sich, hinzuzufügen: „Ich meine, das ist unklug. Wenn du mich berührst, dann spüre ich diese Schmerzen, die von der Krankheit herrühren."

„Aber heute morgen durfte ich dich umarmen.", erwiderte Remus leise und leicht beleidigt.

„Nun, aber jetzt sind die Schmerzen wieder da."

„Das ist mir egal…" Remus' Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Snape musterte ihn eindringlich, als wüsste er genau, was der Werwolf gesagt hatte.

Und es war ihm tatsächlich egal…

Ich fänd ja mal interessant, zu erfahren, was ihr glaubt, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Also? neugierig

Danke wie immer an alle meine lieben Reviewer und dafür, dass ihr die Story nach 19 Kapiteln (hoffentlich!) immer noch nicht leid seid .

Ich schreib so bald wie möglich weiter… natürlich erst, nachdem ihr mir eure Mutmaßungen mitgeteilt habt gg

Bis dann, eure Katze!

alle ganz lieb knuddel


	20. Seelenqual

Kapitel 20

Anmerkungen:

Hui-Buh: Ob man nach Askaban apparieren kann? Hm, ich glaube nicht Also, deine Vermutungen sind teilweise schon recht nahe dran, teilweise aber auch überhaupt nicht. gg Aber wäre ja auch langweilig, wenn du alles schon vorher wüsstest, oder? Mal sehen, wie dir meine Storyplot so gefällt ;)

Noyir: Wollen wir mal sehen, was sie so an Beweisen aufzuwarten hat. Oder… hmmm.. vielleicht kommt auch alles ganz anders! verschwörerisch guck

kaji-chan: hhhmm… interessante Vermutungen hast du da. Ich kann zwar nicht hundertprozentig behaupten, dass du Recht hast, aber zumindest ist es nicht völlig falsch Lass dich überraschen und sag mir, wie dir meine Version gefällt, ja? ;)

Josephine: So ungeduldig? Na, dann will ich mal nicht so sein ;) Nicht, dass du noch nen Hitzschlag kriegst, wenn du dich bei dem Wetter so aufregst. Luft zufächel

kathryn: Dann wolln wir doch mal sehen, ob ich deinen Vermutungen gerecht werde… hoff

all: Danke für eure lieben Reviews und vieeeeeeel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Vorhang auf!

Ach ja, und noch was, ich hab das Rating angehoben. Erschien mir sinnvoll ;)

Warnings: Lemon (Sex)

„Unsinn! Es ist niemandem egal, wenn er gegen seinen Willen zu so etwas gezwungen wird!"

Severus' Stimme hatte eine ungehaltene Tonlage angenommen. „Außerdem ist es mir alles andere als egal, wenn ich zum Vergewaltiger werde!"

Remus lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme und musterte ihn. „Daran kannst du sowieso nichts ändern… früher oder später…"

„Dann lieber später!", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Du musst es ja nicht noch provozieren! Du solltest froh sein, wenn du so lange wie möglich verschont bleibst."

Remus schnaubte. „Hab mich damit abgefunden, außerdem kommt es nicht drauf an, ob heute oder morgen… passieren wird es sowieso."

Severus blickte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht, Lupin…"

„Was ist, denkst du, ich müsste mich eher wimmernd vor Angst in die Ecke hocken und versuchen, dir zu entkommen?" Auch Remus fühlte nun einen gewissen Groll in sich aufsteigen. Schließlich hatte er lediglich vor gehabt, Severus zu helfen, ihn in seiner Krankheit zu unterstützen und ihm nur ein winziges Bisschen Zuneigung zukommen zu lassen. „Sollte ich mit dem Daumen im Mund hier herumliegen und mich wegen meines Kindheitstraumas bemitleiden?"

Severus stand auf und funkelte ihn von oben herab an. „Du brauchst mich nicht so anzufahren! Es ist mir bloß unverständlich, wie du so seelenruhig abwarten kannst, bis… bis es passiert!", spie er ihm entgegen.

Nun sprang auch Lupin von seinem Sessel auf und trat einen Schritt auf den Zaubertrankmeister zu. „Ich habe es dir doch erklärt! Geht es nicht in deinen verdammten Kopf rein? Es ist mir zu wichtig, dass du am Leben bleibst, als dass ich mir deswegen die Augen aus dem Kopf heule!"

Einen Moment lang starrten sich die beiden einfach nur an. Dann senkte Severus langsam den Kopf. Er wirkte verstört, beinahe hilflos, absolut untypisch. „Ich kann nichts an mir erkennen, das es dir wert sein könnte, erhalten zu bleiben."

Remus sah ihn erstaunt und äußerst beunruhigt an. Das hier war so gar nicht der Severus, den er kannte. Dieser Severus strahlte eine Unsicherheit aus, die ihm Angst machte. Augenblicklich war sein Zorn verraucht. Er ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. Auch als Severus zusammenzuckte wie unter Schmerzen, nahm er sie nicht wieder weg.

„Was soll das? Natürlich gibt es da Dinge, die ich erhalten will. Finde dich einfach damit ab, dass ich nicht zulasse, dass dir etwas geschieht, ja?"

Severus blickte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen auf. „Nimm die Hände weg.", flüsterte er heiser. „Bitte."

„Hast du nicht verstanden, was ich gesagt habe? Ich lasse nicht zu, dass… AU!" Remus unterbrach sich, da sich Snapes Fingernägel fest in seine Oberarme gekrallt hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tue…" Severus' Atem ging rasselnd. „Noch hast du die Chance wegzulaufen!"

„Ich laufe nicht weg!" Remus sah ihm standhaft in die Augen. „Niemals."

Severus spürte, wie die unangenehme Leere begann, von seinem Körper Besitz zu ergreifen. Er kämpfte dagegen an, drängte sie soweit zurück, wie er konnte.

„Und… was willst du…jetzt tun?" Severus stöhnte auf, als eine Welle des Schmerzes in seinen Unterleib schoss.

Remus beobachtete das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht und fasste einen Entschluss. ‚Wenn schon, denn schon. Ich lass dich nicht leiden.'

„Dir helfen."

Ehe sich Remus' Worte ihren Weg in Severus' Wahrnehmung gebahnt hatten, lehnte er sich nach vorne und presste seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen.

Vor Severus' Augen explodierten hunderte von Lichtblitzen. Wie ein Ertrinkender krallte er seine Nägel noch fester in Remus' Arme und wie unter Zwang erwiderten seine Lippen den Kuss. Hungrig presste er sich gegen den Werwolf und überließ seinem Körper die Zügel. Wie ein Orkan fegte die Krankheit schmerzvoll und erregend gleichzeitig durch seine angespannten Glieder. Dennoch nahm er intensiv wahr, was mit ihm geschah.

Lupin wurde unsanft gegen die nächste Wand gepresst und glaubte zu ersticken, so fest hatten sich ihre Münder verbunden. Severus' Nägel lösten sich aus seinem blutigen Fleisch und hinterließen ein pochendes Brennen. Kurz fragte er sich, ob er seinen Entschluss bereuen sollte, denn nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Severus' fordernde Zunge, die sich weit in seinen Rachen schob, zeugte davon, ebenso wie das schwarzverhüllte Bein, das sich gegen seine Lenden drückte. Auch stieg in ihm die Gewissheit, dass er dieses Mal alles bewusst miterleben würde. Unbestimmte Angst ließ seine Nerven flattern, doch für eine Flucht war es nun so oder so zu spät.

Severus' Finger umfassten seinen Hosenbund. Gleichzeitig gab sein Mund die geschwollenen Lippen des Werwolfs frei und senkte sich in seine Halsbeuge. Scharfe Zähne bohrten sich in die weiche Haut und ein heiser gestöhntes Schreien entwich Lupins Kehle.

Severus wusste, was er tat, nahm alles genau war und war dennoch nicht in der Lage, seinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Überrascht und entsetzt zugleich musste er feststellen, dass auch seinem Geist nicht im Mindesten widerstrebte, was sein Körper hier tat. Ganz im Gegenteil, der herbe Geruch und die weiche Haut Lupins schafften es mehr und mehr auch seine Sinne zu vernebeln und in ihm den Wunsch zu wecken, dass sein Leib diesen Körper besitzen sollte. Hier und jetzt.

Unsanft krallte er sich in Remus' Hemd und riss es ihm in Fetzen vom Leib. Dann rutschte er tiefer und biss in eine der Brustwarzen des Werwolfs.

Remus schrie auf. Heißer Schmerz schoss durch seine Brust, in den Rücken und seine Wirbelsäule hinab. Ein Schaudern legte sich auf seine Haut und stellte ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass ein angenehmes Prickeln durch seine Lenden schoss und durch die Striemen, die Severus' Nägel an seinen Seiten hinterließen, nur noch verstärkt wurde. Es erregte ihn! Erregte ihn wirklich!

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Severus in seinem Zustand seine Erregung bemerken würde, und es war ihm im Prinzip auch egal. Über Gründe und Konsequenzen konnte er sich später noch Gedanken machen. Jetzt waren nur Severus' kühle Hände wichtig, die ihn bestimmend auch seiner Hose entledigten.

Da seinem Oberkörper dadurch ein wenig Freiraum eingeräumt worden war, fuhr er mit seinen Händen unter das Hemd des Zaubertrankmeisters und verschränkte seine Finger in dessen Nacken.

Dieser warf ihm kurz einen flammenden Blick aus tiefschwarzen Augen zu und riss sich dann seine eigene Kleidung vom Leib. Mit nur noch wenig Stoff bekleidet, pressten sich ihre Becken aneinander und entlockten Remus ein unterdrücktes Seufzen und Severus ein heiseres Stöhnen.

Die Geduld von Severus' Krankheit schien ihre Grenze überschritten zu haben, denn ehe Remus den Umständen entsprechend langsame Wahrnehmung es registriert hatte, standen sich die beiden nackt gegenüber.

Ein erregtes Grollen drang an Remus' Ohr und er fragte sich, ob dieses nun Severus' Kehle oder seiner eigenen entwichen war.

Der Zaubertrankmeister umfasste grob Remus' rechtes Bein und zog es in die Höhe, sodass es auf seiner Hüfte liegen blieb.

Zitternd harrte Remus aus, sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust.

Und dann geschah alles gleichzeitig…

Vor Remus' Augen explodierte glühender Schmerz, als Severus ohne jede Vorwarnung in ihn eindrang. Schlagartig war es nicht mehr der Schwarzhaarige, den er vor sich sah, sondern sein Peiniger aus Kindheitstagen. Bilder stürzten über ihm zusammen, begruben ihn unter sich und förderten ein gequältes Heulen zu Tage. Remus nahm nichts wahr, außer dem rasenden Schmerz in seinem Körper. Sein Kopf knallte hart zurück an die Steinwand und prompt hatte Remus alles wieder genau im Sinn.

Der widerliche Schweißgeruch seines Peinigers… dessen aufdringliche Hände.

Remus schrie und fiel sogleich in ein tiefes, dunkles Loch… Seine Augen nahmen einen glasigen Ausdruck an.

Severus' Geist bemerkte die Veränderung, die in seinem Gegenüber vorging, doch nichts, absolut gar nichts, hatte er seinem Körper entgegen zu setzen. Er roch Remus' Angst, spürte dessen ungehaltenes Zittern und sein Bewusstsein blendete sich schlagartig aus…

Weder Severus noch Remus hätten in diesem Moment geglaubt, dass es noch eine Welt außerhalb ihrer Kerkerraumes gab. Dennoch, etwas weiter oben in Hogwarts klopfte eine Azura Questine an Dumbledores Büro, die nicht besser gelaunt hätte sein können. In der linken Hand hielt sie fest umklammert die Akten von Snape und Lupin und wartete darauf, dass man sie einließ.

Als von drinnen ein gedämpftes „Herein" ertönte, drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und betrat das Büro.

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore."

Der Direktor bemerkte sofort das triumphierende Lächeln auf ihren Zügen und ihm schwante Böses.

„Miss Questine. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen."

Sie neigte grinsend den Kopf in Richtung ihrer Akten. „Ich habe mit Ihnen etwas zu besprechen. Und ich bin sicher…" Sie machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. „ dass es Ihnen nicht gefallen wird."

Dumbledores Miene verfinsterte sich und mit einer Handbewegung wies er sie an, Platz zu nehmen. Sie ging seiner Bitte nach und breitete die Akten ordentlich nebeneinander auf dem Schreibtisch aus.

Über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg fiel Dumbledores Blick auf die Namen der Personen, über die hier Buch geführt worden war: Severus Snape und Remus Lupin.

Er blickte auf und direkt in das beobachtende Gesicht von Azura Questine.

„Es dürfte Sie sehr interessieren, was ich herausgefunden habe. Ich hätte von Ihnen durchaus erwartet, dass Sie ihre Lehrer gründlicher durchleuchten, ehe Sie die Schüler in Gefahr bringen."

Dumbledore verzog keinen Muskel. „Es ist mir durchaus bewusst, was in der Vergangenheit meiner Lehrer geschehen ist. Und keiner der beiden hat je einem Schüler etwas zuleide getan." ‚Zumindest nicht absichtlich.', musste er sich selbst eingestehen.

Questine lachte hell auf. „Und die Eltern der Kinder wissen, dass ihre Sprösslinge von einem Werwolf und einem ehemaligen Todesser unterrichtet werden? Auf was muss ich mich noch gefasst machen? Dass der Lehrer für Arithmantik ein Dementor ist?" Sie funkelte ihn schelmisch an.

Dumbledore hielt es für klüger, sich nicht auf dieses Thema einzulassen, wenn er bedachte, dass das Fach Wahrsagen von einem Zentaur und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe von einem Halbriesen unterrichtet wurde.

„Und selbst, wenn es so wäre. So lange keiner meiner Schüler darunter zu leiden hat, wüsste ich nicht, was dagegen spräche. Professor Snape bereut seine Todesservergangenheit zutiefst und Mr. Lupin erhält regelmäßig den Ihnen sicherlich bekannten Wolfsbanntrank und richtet so keinen Schaden an."

Questine legte den Kopf schief. „Seltsam bloß, dass Alexander Pitch von einem großen Tier angegriffen worden ist… einem Tier, genauso wie ein Werwolf!"

„Ich bitte Sie. Mr. Lupin hält sich doch meist gar nicht hier auf. Außerdem sollte Ihnen als Ministeriumsbeamtin im höheren Dienst doch geläufig sein, dass eine Verwandlung zum Werwolf lediglich bei Vollmond erfolgt."

Questines Maske bröckelte und sie sah aus, als habe man ihr gerade einen Backenzahn gezogen. „Sie meinen, es war zur Mordnacht nicht Vollmond?"

Dumbledore schüttelte nachdrücklich sein weißes Haupt. „Das war es in der Tat nicht."

Questine sprang so schnell auf, dass ihr Stuhl rückwärts umfiel und laut scheppernd auf den Boden knallte. Ihr Gesicht wurde kalkweiß vor Zorn.

„Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Professor, ich bin mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass dieser Lupin und dieser Snape etwas mit dem Mord zu tun haben! Ich werde jetzt eigenhändig zu ihrem Lehrer gehen und dann presse ich die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus!"

Schnaubend drehte sie sich um und ihr schwarzer Pferdeschwanz peitschte ihr gegen das Ohr. Sie wollte zur Tür rennen, doch die schneidende Stimme Dumbledores ließ sie innehalten.

„Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen. Sie gehen nirgendwo hin."

Tonks saß in der Küche und hatte ihren Kopf auf ihre zusammengefalteten Hände gebettet. Auf dem Herd stand ein Topf mit Nudeln und köchelte vor sich hin. Eigentlich hatte sie gar keinen Hunger. Den ganzen Tag lang hatte sie ihre Wut abreagiert, in dem sie die längst fällige Hausarbeit gemacht hatte. In ihrer üblichen Schusseligkeit waren ihr dabei zwei Gläser und ein Bücherregal zum Opfer gefallen. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, dies wieder mit einem Zauberspruch zu reparieren, sondern die zerstörten Dinge wütend in eine Ecke geschmissen, wo sie noch immer lagen.

Sie fragte sich schmerzhaft, ob Remus wieder bei einer anderen Frau war, denn das, wie sie sich heute entschlossen hatte, war unter Garantie der Grund für seine Ablehnung.

Sie hatte Remus stets als einen Mann geschätzt, der rücksichtsvoll und aufmerksam war. Heute jedoch hatte sie ihn eher als unsensiblen Trottel erlebt, dem es nicht einmal auffiel, wenn er jemandem das Herz brach. ‚Ob die andere Frau das auch so sieht? Oder ist er da anders?' Sie seufzte schwer.

Einerseits war ihr nur zu klar, dass sie Remus nicht zu etwas zwingen konnte und dass sie keine Ansprüche zu stellen hatte, wenn er jemand anderen liebte. Aber andererseits hatte sie ihre gesamte Wut und ihre hilflose Verzweiflung auf ihn gerichtet und wollte einfach sauer auf ihn sein. Wieso hatte er ihr auch die ganze Zeit Hoffnungen gemacht? Hatte er sie denn nicht geküsst und in dieser einen Nacht in ihrem Bett geschlafen? Dieser einen Nacht… der Mordnacht! Mit einem Schlag saß sie kerzengerade am Tisch und starrte die Wand an. Sie war außer Remus selbst wohl die einzige, die von dem Mord wusste.

Das Nudelwasser zischte laut, als es auf die heiße Herdplatte überkochte. Tonks sprang auf und verbrannte sich die Finger, als sie den Topf herunter zog. Doch sie bemerkte es nicht einmal, denn ihre Gedanken waren mit etwas anderem beschäftigt…

Das erste, was Severus wahrnahm, war ein warmer Körper, gegen den er gesunken war. Er öffnete schwindelig die Augen und bemerkte, dass er mit der Seite an der harten Steinwand lehnte und seine Hand auf Remus' Bauch lag, der die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Remus! Schlagartig schossen ihm die vergangenen Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis. Wie lange war das her? Eine Stunde? Zwei Stunden? Länger? Oder kürzer?

Dann fielen ihm Remus' angsterfüllte Augen und sein schmerzvoller Schrei ein, als er…

Und mit einem Gefühl, als spränge er in eiskaltes Wasser, fand er vollends in die Realität zurück.

Er kniete sich hin und fasste Remus an der Schulter. Sein Gesicht verzog sich in einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Selbstverachtung. Wie hatte er sich bloß so gehen lassen können? Hätte er nicht vorher wissen müssen, was er Remus damit antat? Er hatte doch noch Kontrolle über seinen Geist gehabt, wieso hatte es dann so weit kommen müssen?

Erinnerungsfetzen traten vor sein Auge, in denen sein Geist Remus ebenso sehr gewollt hatte wie sein Körper, doch er schob sie energisch beiseite und rüttelte heftig an der Schulter des Werwolfes.

Remus schlug die Augen auf, und das erste, was ihm bewusst wurde, war ein scharfer Schmerz, der seine Wirbelsäule hinaufjagte und ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Er blickte direkt in Severus' nachtschwarze Augen und sofort stand ihm alles wieder klar im Sinn.

Seine Pupillen weiteten sich heftig und er klammerte seine Hände reflexartig um den Arm des Zaubertrankmeisters. „Oh Gott…", flüsterte er.

„Remus." Auch Severus brachte nicht mehr zustande, als ein heiseres Hauchen. „Es tut mir so leid. Du hättest doch weglaufen sollen."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte den verzweifelten Reflex, auf der Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen. Stattdessen umfasste er Severus' Oberkörper und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Halt mich fest, halt mich einfach nur fest."

Stumm nickte Severus und ließ zu, dass Remus ihn, nackt wie er war, dicht an sich presste und zu zittern begann. Er schlang seinerseits die Arme um den Werwolf und schluckte hart, als seine Selbstvorwürfe ihn zu übermannen drohten.

„Ich bin es selber Schuld.", hörte er Remus sagen. „Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du kannst nichts dafür. Ich hab nur… hab nur." Lupins Stimme versagte ihm und er musste kurz innehalten. „Ich hab nur an diese Erinnerung denken müssen und…" Stumme Tränen schnitten ihm das Wort ab.

„Bitte, sag nichts, Remus. Ich weiß. Und natürlich war es meine Schuld. Ich hab es mitbekommen. Hab alles mitbekommen."

Auch Severus' Augen brannten heiß, als die Tränen sich nach so langer Zeit, in der er nicht geweint hatte, ihren Weg durch den Tränenkanal bannten. Er presste die Augen fest zusammen und lehnte sich enger an Remus.

Obwohl sie nur wenige Minuten schweigend so dasaßen, kam es beiden vor, als sei eine Ewigkeit über ihre Köpfe hinweg gezogen. Dann durchbrach Remus mit erstickter Stimme die Stille:

„Wird es ab jetzt immer so sein?"

Selbst eine Träne wegwisch Och Mann, manchmal könnte ich mich selber ohrfeigen. Da wird man ja gleich mit sentimental…

Ich verspreche hiermit hoch und heilig, dass es in den zukünftigen Kapiteln besser wird. schnüff Will jemand ein Taschentuch. Packung rumgeb

räusper

Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet das Kapitel trotz seiner seltsamen Stimmung. Ihr sagt mir das ja sicher, nicht wahr?

auf Reviewbutton schiel

Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Katze


	21. Nur ein Moment

Kapitel 21

Anmerkungen:

Irgendwie werdet ihr fauler im reviewen. Liegt das daran, dass ich zu schnell update oder mögt ihr die story nicht mehr?

Hm… diesmal will ich sehen, dass die 100er Marke überschritten wird! ;)

Viel Spaß und danke an die, die trotzdem einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben.

Hui- Buh: Nein, du bist nicht strange. Ich hoffe, dass du bei diesem Kapitel auch so standhaft bleiben kannst und nicht vor lauter Schmalz wegläufst! Nee, so schlimm wird's dann auch nicht. Ob das dicke Ende nun kommt, oder ausbleibt… hm mal sehen… hier ein Vorgeschmack und ich denke, deine Vermutungen sind nicht sooo falsch ;)

kaji-chan: Ja, Tonks.. in diesem Kapitel kommt sie war nicht vor aber sie wird auf jeden Fall noch eine Rolle spielen.

katraka: Ich hab ja schon über Mail was zu deiner Kritik gesagt…

Noyir: Ein paar deiner Fragen werden wohl beantwortet aber wirkliche Aufklärung gibt's erst im nächsten Kapitel ;)

Severus sah ihn nicht an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass ich es nicht verhindern kann."

Remus seufzte unglücklich. „Es ist nicht wegen dir. Du kannst nichts daran ändern… aber ich… ich muss immer daran denken… an… an IHN!"

Severus rieb sich mühevoll über die Augen. „Trotzdem… es ist sicherlich alles andere als angenehm… ich hab es doch mitbekommen… deine Schmerzen…"

‚Und meine Erregung?' Remus' Körper durchlief ein Schauer, als er daran dachte, wie sein Leib auf Severus' Überfall reagiert hatte. „Du, du hast wirklich alles miterlebt?"

Severus nickte langsam, doch Remus' Erregung, die war ihm entgangen. Viel zu sehr hatte er mit dem Zwiespalt in seinem eigenen Inneren zu kämpfen gehabt…

„Und nun hältst du mich bestimmt für pervers, oder?"

Severus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „WAS war das gerade?"

„Naja… in so einer Situation…"

„Wovon redest du bitte!"

Beide starrten sich an. „Wovon redest du denn?"

„Naja davon, dass ich gesehen hab, dass du Schmerzen hattest, dass dich die Erinnerung überrumpelt hat und dass ich trotzdem nichts dagegen tun konnte, weil selbst mein Geist scheinbar… krank ist."

Remus' Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotschimmer an. „Das heißt, du hast es gar nicht bemerkt?"

„Was bemerkt?" Severus verschränkte die Arme und kam sich reichlich begriffsstutzig vor.

„Dass ich… uhm… nun ja… also bevor ich mich erinnert hab… uhm… nun… dass ich… dass es… nicht wirklich schlimm für mich war." Er hielt inne. „Im Gegenteil.", fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

Severus klappte die Kinnlade hinunter.

Er und Remus saßen einander gegenüber, nackt, auf dem Fußboden, starrten sich an und gestanden sich gerade, dass sie scharf aufeinander waren?

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Das ist toll, wirklich wahnsinnig toll. Wir sind doch nicht mehr normal. Du hast Spaß daran, wenn man dich vergewaltigt und ich hab nun scheinbar auch meinen Geist an dich… äh… die Krankheit verloren." Severus musste über die Ironie der Situation bitter auflachen. Er kam sich vor wie in einer schlechten Komödie mit maßlos miesen Schauspielern in der Hauptrolle. Verglich man das Schreckensszenario, das noch vor wenigen Minuten in dieser Kammer abgelaufen war mit ihrer jetzigen, geradezu lächerlichen Konversation, konnte man gar nicht anders als sie beide für völlig verrückt halten.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Und was nun?", fragte Remus leise.

„Ich weiß nicht." Er musterte den Werwolf kritisch. „Bist du… schwul?"

Remus sah erschreckt aus. Schwul? Nein, das war er nicht. Zumindest hatte er das bisher immer geglaubt. Und nun? Nun saß er hier auf dem Boden eines Kerkerraumes von Hogwarts und musste sich damit abfinden, dass es ihn erregt hatte, Sex mit einem Mann zu haben… und noch dazu unfreiwillig… und noch dazu mit Severus Snape.

Er seufzte resigniert. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich denken soll." Er sah auf und erwiderte den Blick aus nachtschwarzen Augen. „Was ist mit dir? Liegt das nur an der Krankheit oder…?"

Severus kniff seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Ja, und was war eigentlich mit ihm? Konnte er wirklich leugnen, dass auch sein Geist sich einem gewissen Gefallen nicht hatte entziehen können? Dass er seinen Körper ohne große Gegenwehr in die Arme der Krankheit gegeben hatte? Nein, nein das konnte er nicht! Aber musste er dies unbedingt Remus Lupin unter die Nase reiben?

„Was wird das hier? Ein Verhör?", erwiderte er ziemlich uncharmant.

Remus zog entrüstet die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du damit angefangen! Und deine Antwort lässt für mich nur einen Schluss zu… du bist tatsächlich…"

„Und wenn es so wäre!", unterbrach ihn der Zaubertrankmeister. „Dann wäre das noch immer meine Sache!"

„Tja!" Remus wirkte nun ernsthaft beleidigt. „Blöd nur, dass das genauso mich betrifft! Wer ist denn derjenige, der dafür geradestehen muss! Ich ja wohl!"

Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Irgendwann stand Remus ungehalten auf, holte seinen Zauberstab, reparierte seine lädierte Kleidung und kleidete sich an.

Als er fertig war, saß Severus noch immer auf dem Fußboden. Remus musterte ihn kurz und wollte dann das Zimmer verlassen.

„Warte!"

Der Werwolf drehte sich überrascht um.

„Es tut mir leid."

Severus' Worte waren nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, nur ein leiser Luftzug, der von den kalten Steinwänden verschluckt wurde. Und dennoch trafen sie Remus bis mitten ins Herz. Er schaute in Severus' Augen und las darin, dass er es Ernst meinte.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihm, saß wieder am Boden und zog ihn fest in eine Umarmung.

Ehe beide eigentlich wussten, was mit ihnen geschah, pressten sich ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, drangen ihre Zungen in die Mundhöhlen des jeweils anderen, verloren sie sich in diesem endlos tiefen und bedeutungsvollen Kuss, ganz so, als hätte es nie eine Vergangenheit gegeben und als wäre eine Zukunft nach diesem Moment reine Illusion…

Azura Questine stand mitten in Dumbledores Büro und blickte einem Direktor ins Gesicht, dessen Augen einen entschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen hatten.

„Was ist denn noch?", fragte sie ein wenig ungehalten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich werde Sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen."

Er sprach nicht laut, nicht drohend, ja nicht einmal unhöflich, und doch jagte es der Ministeriumsbeamtin eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.

„Was wollen Sie damit ausdrücken, Professor?" Zu ihrer eigenen Verärgerung merkte sie, wie ihre Stimme zu zittern begann.

Dumbledore fixierte sie fest.

„Das bedeutet, dass ich es nicht zulassen werde, dass Sie weiterhin meine Lehrer, beziehungsweise Exlehrer und Freunde denunzieren oder gar verhaften."

Questine schluckte hart und erwiderte mit kratzigen Worten: „Nun, dies ist aber meine Arbeit und es tut mir Leid zu erfahren, dass gerade Sie, den ich immer als einen fairen und vernünftigen Mann erleben durfte, auf diese Weise das Gesetz zu umgehen versucht. Ich muss Ihnen allerdings sagen, dass Ihnen das nicht gelingen wird. Guten Tag.

Die Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um und hatte die Hand bereits an der Türklinke, als sie herumgerissen wurde. Sie hing in der Luft, die Füße wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden und ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen hingen an Dumbledore, der mit gehobenem Zauberstab vor ihr stand und in dessen Blick beinahe Bedauern lag.

„Mir tut es ebenfalls leid, doch manchmal macht das Gesetz einen gewaltigen Fehler. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt etwas erzählen. Hören Sie gut zu, denn ich wiederhole mich nicht."

Er ließ die Beamtin wieder auf den Boden zurücksinken und fixierte sie. Questine blinzelte kurz: „Nun, da bin ich aber gespannt."

Durch ihre Verblüffung war es ihr nicht einmal möglich, sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

„Sie haben Nachforschungen angestellt über Remus Lupin und Severus Snape. Einer war ein Todesser, der andere ist ein Werwolf, dessen Verwandlungen, wie ich zu meinem Bedauern leider sagen muss, außer Kontrolle geraten sind. Ja, es ist nicht vorhersehbar, wann und unter welchen Umständen, der Wolf in ihm die Überhand gewinnt und ihn zu seinem Werkzeug macht. Ähnlich war es auch in der Mordnacht. Allerdings… trifft die Bezeichnung „Mord" meiner Ansicht nach nicht zu, denn was geschehen ist, war ein tragischer Unfall. Wie sie richtig vermuten, war es Remus Lupins Werwolfsform, die den jungen Pitch getötet hat."

Questine zog scharf die Luft ein. Ein Gefühl des Triumphes und der Genugtuung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie hatte es gewusst! Sie hatte es von Anfang an gewusst! Und dass er, Dumbledore sich dies eingestand, war mehr als sie je erhofft hatte. Ein dämonisches Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie wollte etwas sagen, als Dumbledore ihr mit vorgehaltener Hand Einhalt gebot.

„Bitte unterbrechen Sie mich jetzt nicht! Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, bin ich ein Mensch, der immer das Gute in Anderen sieht. Dies mag oftmals naiv sein, doch in diesem Falle ist es die richtige Entscheidung. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie ihn nach Askaban bringen, für eine Tat, die er bei vollem Bewusstsein nicht nur nicht begangen, sondern außerdem noch scharf verurteilt hätte. Dieser Mann hat genug mit seinen Schuldvorwürfen zu kämpfen, man muss ihm nicht noch eine solch schwere – und ungerechtfertigte – Last aufbürden."

Dumbledore brach ab und blickte Questine abwartend an.

Diese schien sich der Tragweite der Worte des Direktors gerade vollends bewusst zu werden und fand gleichzeitig ihre Selbstkontrolle und Hartnäckigkeit wieder.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich spöttisch.

„Nun, Professor.", sie spie den Titel förmlich aus. „Ich kann und werde nicht zulassen, dass Geschöpfe wie Mr. Lupin frei herumlaufen und die Zaubererwelt tyrannisieren. Können Sie mir garantieren, dass es kein nächsten Opfer gibt?"

„Ja, das kann ich. Professor Snape arbeitet an einem Gegenmittel und ich bin sicher, mit seinem Talent und Durchhaltevermögen wird das Ergebnis nicht mehr lange aus sich warten lassen."

„Professor Snape, ja? Der Todesser? Nun, es tut mir sehr Leid." Doch ihre Miene drückte alles andere als Bedauern aus.

„Aber ich werde meine Arbeit gewissenhaft erledigen. Sie werden sowohl auf ihren Lehrer verzichten müssen als auch damit leben, dass das Gesetz nicht mit Menschfreundlichkeit alleine klarkommen kann. Es muss auf die Sicherheit aller achten, daher ist Askaban die einzig mögliche Konsequenz. Sollten Sie sich weigern, mir den Aufenthaltsort der beiden zu verraten, wird das nicht nur Folgen für Sie haben, nein ich werde auch auf der Stelle nach ihnen fahnden lassen."

Sie machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause und fragte sich, warum Dumbledore keinen Muskel verzog und sie noch immer aus seinen ruhigen Augen heraus ansah.

Der Direktor strich sich mit der Hand über den Bart.

„Miss Questine, ich muss leider sagen, dass ich diese Reaktion von Ihnen erwartet hatte. Sie sind eine gute Beamtin, zweifelsohne. Sie sind fleißig, intelligent und scheuen weder vor Autoritäten noch vor scheinbar unlösbaren Fällen zurück. Dennoch fehlt Ihnen etwas ganz Entscheidendes: Mitgefühl. Erst, wenn Sie lernen, dass man die gesamte Bandbreite der Menschheit nicht in ein paar Paragraphen einfangen kann, können Sie wirklich zu mentaler Reife und Größe gelangen."

„Hören Sie auf zu reden, Professor. Mein Entschluss steht fest."

„Schade, dass zu hören. Nun, mein Entschluss steht ebenfalls fest. Sie werden Remus nicht mitnehmen."

„Und was wollen Sie bitte dagegen unternehmen?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln, grinste und drehte sich zur Tür um.

„Das werden Sie gleich sehen."

Erneut wurde die Beamtin daran gehindert, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie wandte sich um und das letzte, was sie sah, war ein auf sie gerichteter Zauberstab, ehe sie in tiefer Dunkelheit versank…

Irgendwann, nach wenigen Minuten oder vielleicht tausenden von unbedeutenden Jahren lösten sich Remus und Severus aus ihrem Kuss.

Remus blickte in Severus' leicht glasige, schwarze Augen und wusste weder, warum er diesen Weg gegangen war noch ob er je zurück konnte. Alles, was ihm klar war, war, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Severus kam sich vor, als stünde er neben sich, betrachte die Welt von oben. Und doch, doch fühlte er mit deutlicher Intensität die Präsenz von Remus und seinen unglaublich weichen Lippen.

„Was passiert hier?", hörte er einen Mund sagen, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihm gehörte.

„Ich weiß nicht.", drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr, die von solcher Wärme und Geborgenheit geprägt war, dass er sich fragte, wie er ohne diese Stimme überhaupt hatte leben können.

„Was bedeutet dies? Für dich, für mich? Für uns?", sprach diese Stimme weiter und Severus' nahm ihren Besitzer wahr und versank fast in halb geschlossenen, braunen Augen.

„Egal, was es bedeutet. Bleib bei mir." Ja, das war es doch, oder nicht? Gleichgültig! Alles war gleichgültig, solange Remus da war. Egal ihre Vergangenheit, egal seine Krankheit, egal Remus' Verwandlungen. Wichtig nur das Jetzt und Hier.

„Das ist es, ja…", flüsterte Remus und ließ sich gegen Severus' Brust sinken. Er hörte dessen Herz unregelmäßig schlagen und er dankte Gott, dem Zufall und allem, dem man noch danken konnte, dafür, dass Severus' von dieser Krankheit befallen worden war…

So surreal, so losgelöst dir ein Moment auch erscheinen kann, irgendwann kommt immer der Punkt, an dem du feststellst, dass es eine Welt gibt, die sich um dein Glück nicht schert, die weiterlebt, auch wenn du dir wünschst, dass die Zeit stehen bleibt.

Genauso ging es Remus und Severus.

Irgendwann fanden auch sie in die Realität zurück. Severus kleidete sich an, sie setzten sich einander gegenüber in die Sessel und lauschten dem Prasseln des Kaminfeuers.

Beide wussten nicht recht, wie diese plötzliche Wandlung hatte vonstatten gehen können, doch der fahle Nachgeschmack, der auf emotionale Momente oft folgt, der blieb aus. Es waren keine großen Worte nötig, beiden war die Tragweite dessen, was soeben geschehen war, durchaus bewusst. Sie wussten, dass ihr Leben fortan nicht mehr dasselbe sein würde, dass es keinen Weg zurück und auch kein Halt mehr gab.

Remus nahm Severus' Hand in seine eigene und lächelte ihm zu. „Immerhin musst du dir nun keine Gedanken mehr wegen der Krankheit machen, stimmts?"

Severus sah ihn an und nickte mit einem befreiten Lächeln, das so zuvor von noch niemandem gesehen worden war.

Sie würden Zeit brauchen. Zeit, um überhaupt zu begreifen, wie die Zukunft aussehen würde. Zeit, um die Vergangenheit ruhen zulassen, Zeit, um neu anzufangen.

Doch… sollte ihnen diese Zeit zustehen?

TJaaaaaa…. Lebt ihr noch oder seid ihr in der Schnulze ertrunken?

Ich habe an dieser Stelle das Kapitel beendet. Vermutlich folgen nur noch ein oder zwei, aber diese Stelle wollte ich damit abgeschlossen sehen, auch wenn es dadurch etwas kurz war, ich mache hier ja schließlich keinen Längenwettbewerb ;)

Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung über diese, doch recht schnelle und plötzliche Wendung. Ist sie wenigstens halbwegs glaubhaft?

Katze


	22. Gerechtigkeit

Kapitel 22

Anmerkungen: Danke für eure (wenn auch leider wenigen) Reviews. Ich stimme mit euch darin überein, dass Snape ein bisschen OOC geraten ist aber bei Dumbledore ist noch nicht aller Tage Abend ;). Vielleicht hat er ja was ganz anderes vor, als ihr denkt…

Sorry, dass das Kapitel so spät kommt. Ich hatte irgendwie nie Lust weiterzuschreiben und auch keine guten Einfälle. Jetzt geht's aber endlich weiter.

Sie fiel, fiel immer tiefer und schlug schließlich auf dem harten Boden auf…

Langsam, ganz langsam öffnete Azura Questine ihre Augen und blickte in undurchdringliche Finsternis. Sie richtete sich auf und verharrte horchend. Nichts, kein Laut drang an ihr Ohr außer ihren eigenen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen.

Wo war sie? War das ein Traum oder Realität? Oder war sie am Ende gar… tot?

Sie erinnerte sich, dass Professor Dumbledore etwas getan hatte. Aber was?

Sie schluckte heftig und begann, mit kleinen Schritten vorwärts zu laufen. Sie hatte keine Orientierung und dennoch war es so, als wisse ihr Unterbewusstsein den rechten Weg. Sehen und hören konnte sie nichts, doch schritt sie immer weiter, frei von jeder Angst, sie könne im Dunkeln gegen etwas stoßen oder unheimlichen Kreaturen begegnen.

Dann, nach einer Zeit, die sie nicht im Mindesten abzuschätzen vermochte – waren es Sekunden oder gar Stunden? – blieb sie stehen. Sie wusste nicht wieso und doch wusste sie, dass es richtig war. Sie hob den Kopf und dann… ganz leise… drangen Laute an ihr Ohr.

Zuerst hielt sie es für ein leises, andauerndes Klopfen doch schon bald wurde sie eines besseren belehrt.

Es waren Schritte, schnell näher kommende Laufschritte. Azura strengte sich an, lauschte in die Dunkelheit und konzentrierte ihre Augen auf die Richtung, aus der sie die Schritte vermutete.

Dann sah sie es. Die Umrisse eines kleinen Jungen nahmen Gestalt vor ihr an. Der Junge kam immer näher, lief, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her und schien sie selbst nicht zu bemerken. Instinktiv, so wie sie gewusst hatte, wohin sie gehen musste, war ihr nun klar, wer dieser Junge war: Remus Lupin, im frühen Kindesalter. Sie fragte sich, wovor er solche Angst haben könnte und sollte es auch bald erfahren.

Hinter dem Jungen lief eine gebeugte Gestalt. Ihre geifernden Laute und ihr infernalisches Äußeres fraßen sich in Azuras Bewusstsein. Ein Werwolf… unverkennbar.

Mit Schrecken erkannte sie, dass der Wolf sein Opfer beinahe erreicht hatte. Mit einem finalen Prankenhieb stieß er den kleinen Jungen – Lupin – zur Seite und war mit einem einzigen Satz über ihm.

Azura stieß einen Schrei aus und begann zu laufen. Sie musste ihm helfen, großer Gott, ihm helfen!

Doch so sehr sich Azura auch anstrengte… sie erreichte den Jungen niemals. Kaum glaubte sie, die spitzen Ohren der Bestie kämen näher, die Schreie des Kleinen würden lauter, mit einem einzigen Satz war die Szenerie weiter entfernt als zuvor…

Schließlich gab sie auf. Sie sank in die Knie und Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinab, angesichts ihrer Hilflosigkeit. Untätig musste sie mit ansehen, wie sich die großen Eckzähne des Tieres in den Hals des Jungen bohrten und ihn für den Rest seines Lebens auf die dunkle Seite ziehen sollten. Er war nun ebenfalls ein Werwolf, ein Geschöpf der Nacht, das wusste Azura.

Blanker Hass auf den fremden Wolf loderte in der Beamtin hoch. Wie hatte er das nur tun können. Es war doch nur ein Kind. Ein Kind, das niemandem etwas zu Leide tat!

„Halt!", schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und sie wusste nicht einmal, ob es ihr eigenes Gewissen oder ein völlig Fremder war. „Das ist gelogen! Dieser kleine Junge wird irgendwann Alexander Pitch töten! Und der ist der wirklich Unschuldige!"

Azura riss die Augen auf. Das stimmte! Lupin selbst war ja nicht besser!

Und doch… als sie erneut den Kopf wandte und auf die Szene starrte, klomm ein Gefühl in ihr auf, das ihr nicht vertraut war und das ihr Angst machte: Unsicherheit.

Dann ließ der Wolf von dem Jungen ab und hob den Kopf. Azura hatte das Gefühl, als würde er direkt durch ihre Augen hindurch in ihre Seele blicken. Sie hielt dem Blick stand, auch als der Wolf sich ihr näherte, mit großen, schleifenden Schritten.

So nah kam er ihr, dass seine Augen in all ihren Details vor ihr sichtbar wurden.

Und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag.

Dieser Werwolf… er WUSSTE, was er tat! Und er tat es mit voller Absicht! Sie erkannte die Boshaftigkeit, das Bestialische, doch auch den Spott und das Gefallen, dass dieser Wolf daran fand, andere mit sich auf die dunkle Seite zu holen.

Sie wich zurück, doch auch diesmal kam sie nicht von der Stelle. Im Takt ihres eigenen Herzschlags kam der Werwolf näher. Vor ihr blieb er stehen.

Wie in Zeitlupe erlebte Azura das Folgende.

Der Wolf hob seine Pranke, ließ sie auf sie nieder sausen, begrub sie unter sich. Dann senkte er sein schweres Haupt und die Zähne, die sich zuvor in den Hals des Jungen gebohrt hatten, durchschlugen nun ihre eigene Haut.

Sie fühlte keinen Schmerz, kein Leiden und die Zeit stand still.

Es war aus, vorbei. Nun stand sie selbst auf der Seite des Bösen, würde Kinder töten und die Herrschaft über ihr Tun einbüßen. Sie würde ihr Amt niederlegen müssen, wäre eine Außenseiterin der Gesellschaft.

„Es ist unfair! So unfair!", hallten die Worte in ihrem Kopf. Was kann ich denn dafür! Ich hab doch nichts getan! Ich will niemanden töten! Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld! Nicht meine Schuld… nicht meine…"

Ihre Gedanken verschwammen vor ihrem inneren Auge, genau wie ihr Gesicht in Tränen verschwamm.

Das nächste, dessen sie sich bewusst wurde, war, dass sie auf einem Bett lag und dass neben ihr jemand saß, der sie anblickte.

Sie öffnete die Augen ganz und erkannte Dumbledore. Sofort wurde sie wieder von ihren Gefühlen übermannt. „Was soll ich jetzt tun, Professor! Mein Leben… es ist ruiniert, ich…"

Dumbledore hob die Hand. „Nein, Miss Questine, nichts ist ruiniert."

Verständnislos funkelten ihre Augen zu ihm hinauf. „Was wollen sie damit sagen. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ein Werwolf wie ich…"

„Nein, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass ein Werwolf keine Chance in der Gesellschaft hat und dass ein Amt im Ministerium sogar absolut undenkbar wäre. Aber all das ist nicht ihr Problem, Miss Questine, Sie sind kein Werwolf und waren nie einer. Was sie erlebt haben, war nur ein Traum, ein Produkt ihrer Fantasie."

„Aber…", sie fasste sich mit der Hand an die Kehle. „Das war so… real."

Ihre Gedanken waren so verwirrt, dass sie sich weder fragte, woher Dumbledore von ihrem Traum wusste, noch sich erinnerte, wie sie überhaupt in diesen Traum gelangt war.

„Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden, Miss Questine, da habe ich Sie hierher in die Krankenstation gebracht. Aber keine Sorge… was Sie erlebt haben war nur ein Traum."

Sie schluckte heftig. „Darf ich aufstehen? Ich ertrage es nicht, hier herumzuliegen."

„Oh natürlich." Dumbledores Blick wurde undeutbar. „Sie haben ja noch ihre Pflicht zu erledigen, ich vergaß. Soll ich Professor Snape und Mister Lupin holen? Ich habe sie gefunden, sie werden sich Ihrer Gewalt nicht länger entziehen."

Mit einem Satz setzte sich Azura auf. Der kleine Junge stand vor ihrem Auge, seine Hilflosigkeit… ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit. Töten müssen, ohne Herr seiner Sinne zu sein… nichts tun können…

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Sagen Sie den Professoren, dass mein Verdacht ein Irrtum war und sie frei sind."

Azura sprang auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer, nicht ohne einen Dumbledore zu hinterlassen, dessen Gesicht zwar noch immer nicht zu deuten war, doch über dessen Züge für einen winzigen Moment eine Lichtreflexion huschte… eine Reflexion, die ebenso gut ein Lächeln hätte sein können.

Eine Woche später sollte der Direktor einen ausführlichen Bericht der Ministeriumsbeamtin erhalten, in dem stand, dass der Fall als ungelöst in den Akten verschwinden würde. Darunter war ein einziger Satz geschrieben, der wahrscheinlich für alle unverständlich war… nicht aber für Dumbledore:

„Danke, dass Sie mir die Augen geöffnet haben."

Nachdem Azura das Zimmer verlassen hatte, blieb Dumbledore noch eine Weile am Bettrand sitzen. Seine Maske fiel von ihm ab und auf seinen Zügen machte sich Erleichterung breit. Er hatte es geschafft, wenn auch auf keine lobenswerte Weise. Remus war frei.

Langsam erhob sich der Direktor und schritt auf die Tür zu. Sein Weg führte ihn durch die langen Korridore von Hogwarts und die vielen Treppen hinab in den Kerker.

Die dort befindlichen Personen hatten an alles andere gedacht, nicht aber daran, dass Professor Dumbledore plötzlich vor ihnen stehen würde. Genau so aber war es.

Erschrocken fuhren Remus und Severus zusammen, als jemand an die geheime Tür im Büro des Zaubertrankmeisters klopfte und sie aus ihrer nun völlig perfekten, wenn auch irrealen Welt riss.

Mit einem Mal stürzte alles auf Severus ein, der Mord, Questines Verdacht, Askaban. Panik klomm in ihm hoch, doch wusste er, dass sie nun ihrem Schicksal nicht mehr entgehen konnten.

Schwerfällig erhob er sich, nicht ohne einen Blick von Remus aufzufangen, der all jene Emotionen widerspiegelte, die sein Inneres aufwühlten. Kurz strich er mit zwei Fingern über dessen Handrücken, dann ging er langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, nur nicht mit einem Albus Dumbledore, der mit einem breiten Grinsen und hinter der Halbmondbrille funkelnden Augen vor ihm stand. Umso seltsamer musste sein eigenes Gesicht ausgesehen haben, als ihm seine Kinnlade um ein ganzes Stück nach unten fiel.

„Professor…"

„Severus. Ich darf doch." Und damit schob er sich in den kleinen Raum. „Oh, hallo Remus." Dumbledores Blick fiel auf Lupin, der nicht weniger verdattert aussah als Severus und Remus hätte schwören können, dass in seinen Augen für einen kurzen Augenblick Erkenntnis und Freude aufblitzten, ganz so, als wisse er, welch gravierende Veränderung sich in seiner Beziehung zu Severus vollzogen hatte.

„Ich bin hier, um euch mitzuteilen, dass ihr keine Angst mehr vor Miss Questines Nachforschungen haben müsst. Sie hat festgestellt, dass Remus ohne jeden Willen gehandelt hat und folglich unschuldig ist."

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, so verschob sich Remus' und Severus' Verblüffung noch einmal um ein gehöriges Stück nach oben.

„Aber wie… wie…"

„Frag nicht, mein lieber Severus. Ich habe es geschafft, sie zu überzeugen. Euch kann egal sein, wie mir das gelungen ist, aber ich versichere euch, dass Remus keine Gefahr mehr droht. Allerdings…" Dumbledores Gesicht wurde schlagartig ernst. „Möchte ich euch warnen. Noch einmal kann und will ich so etwas nicht mehr für dich tun, Remus. Du bist erwachsen und du kennst dein Problem. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du in Zukunft gewisse Vorbereitungen triffst und dich solange nicht nach draußen begibst, bis Severus Erfolg mit seinem Gegenmittel hatte. Solltest du noch einmal ein Menschenleben gefährden oder gar Schlimmeres, wirst du die volle Verantwortung dafür tragen."

Remus schaute in das Gesicht des Direktors und nickte. In seinen Zügen spiegelten sich so deutlich Einsicht, Schuld, Dankbarkeit und auch Erleichterung, dass Dumbledore kein einziges Wort brauchte, um zu wissen, dass der Werwolf verstanden hatte und sich seinen Anweisungen fügen würde.

Als Dumbledore gegangen war, schauten Severus und Remus einander an.

„Wie ist ihm das gelungen?", fragte Remus.

Severus schwieg eine Weile nachdenklich und sagte dann: „Ich kann es mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Aber Dumbledore ist ein Mann, den niemand durchschauen kann. Es ist besser, wenn wir nicht danach fragen. Wir sollten froh sein, dass er auf unserer Seite steht, Remus. Und auch, dass er jemand ist, der sich nicht streng den Gesetzen des Ministeriums fügt, sondern auf die Gerechtigkeit seines Herzens hört."

Remus sah einigermaßen verblüfft aus. „Und solche Worte aus deinem Mund? Das hört sich überzeugend sentimental an."

Severus verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Gewöhn dich bloß nicht dran, ich bin nur überrascht."

Dann blickte er zu Remus und dessen Herz schlug einige Takte schneller, als er den leisen Anflug eines Lächelns in Snapes Zügen gewahr wurde.

„Und außerdem bin ich im Moment einfach nur dankbar, dass du nicht nach Askaban musst, sondern bei mir bleibst."

Remus bekam rote Ohren. „Hör jetzt auf damit, das passt nicht zu dir. So bist du mir unheimlich." Er musste lachen.

„Na schön." Severus verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn gespielt böse an. „Wenn es dir lieber ist, Lupin, bin ich ab jetzt wieder der mürrische Griesgram, dem du zuwider bist."

Remus antwortete nicht.

Se sahen sich einfach nur an, denn gerade im Moment wurde ihnen bewusst, was geschehen war. Sie waren frei, frei, sich zu lieben und überall hinzugehen, wo sie nur wollten…

Wäre da nicht Remus kleines Problem gewesen…

Okay, ein Kapitel wird noch folgen, dann ist endgültig Schluss, Finito, Ende und Aus. Ich bin ja fast etwas traurig…

Im letzten Teil werde ich die Wünsche ein paar meiner Reviewer erfüllen ;) Und natürlich auch meine eigenen Wünsche breitgrins

Was diese Wünsche waren, das könnt ihr euch jetzt selbst ausmalen.

Also, dann bis zum letzten Kapitel und machts gut.

Eure Katze


	23. Letztenendes

Kapitel 23

Anmerkungen:

Das ist es also… das letzte Kapitel. Tja… Also als erstes möchte ich mich nochmal bei allen Reviewern bedanken. Ich freu mich, dass ihr meine Story mögt ;) Wird sicher nicht die letzte gewesen sein, die ich schreibe.

Hui-Buh: Danke für die Blumen und für das 100ste Review . Als Dank für deine immer sehr ausführlichen und konstruktiven Feedbacks widme ich dir das letzte Kapitel. Tonks hab ich natürlich nicht vergessen, sie bekommt ihren Auftritt noch.

Natürlich ist Remus schuldig. Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Trotzdem… ich will ihn nicht hinter Gitter sehen gg. Deshalb kommt er, wenn auch nicht ganz legal, ohne Strafe davon. Hoffe, du kannst darüber hinwegsehen.

Auch wenn die Sache mit dem „ewigen Lustsklaven" so seinen Reiz hat… hm… mal sehen, ob mir nicht was anderes einfällt. ;) Wünsch dir (hoffentlich) viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Thea: Ist ja egal, ob es an dir liegt oder an mir ;) Jeder sieht eine Story eben anders. Und ich freu mich trotzdem über dein Review und hoffe, dass dir das letzte Kapitel besser gefällt.

Selas: Nummer 100 bist du zwar leider nicht aber mach dir nix draus . 101 ist auch schön. (Man denke nur an „101 Dalmatiner"). Mal sehen, ob du dein gutes Ende bekommst oder nicht… Wer weiß.

kaji-chan: Danke für deine netten Reviews und ich hoffe, dass das letzte Kapitel dir eine glaubhafte Antwort auf deine Erwartungen liefert ;) Ich streng mich an.

Noyir: Doch… es ist das letzte… kann sein, dass du das Ende vllt etwas unbefriedigend findest… aber… nichts ist perfekt

Okay… dann wünsch ich euch allen viel Spaß und noch einmal ein dickes DANKE an alle Leser.

Tonks betrat ihr Lieblingscafe in der Winkelgasse und trocknete sich vom Regenwasser, welches ihren Umhang hinab rann und ihr mausgraues Haar zu einem unansehnlichen Knäuel hatte werden lassen.

Das Wetter passte haargenau zu ihrer Stimmung, trübe und trostlos. Eins von diesen Wettern, bei denen man denkt, dass die Sonne wohl nie mehr zum Vorschein kommt, obwohl man doch genau weiß, dass bessere Zeiten bevorstehen.

Sie legte ihren Mantel ab und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl an einem Ecktisch nieder. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war das Cafe nicht sonderlich voll, nur vereinzelt saß ein Gast hier und da in seine Zeitung vertieft. Hektik und Lärm war etwas, das sie im Moment am wenigstens vertragen konnte, sie wollte Ruhe und Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Sie bestellte einen Kaffee und während sie darauf wartete, starrte sie zum Fenster hinaus und ihre Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu Remus. Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen, wie er sich verhalten hatte. Das passte gar nicht zu ihm, war er doch eigentlich ein liebenswerter Mensch und guter Freund, dem die Gefühle seiner Mitmenschen nicht egal waren.

Tonks seufzte. Vielleicht war gerade das sein Problem. Er war nett, zu nett, um allen Menschen die Wahrheit sofort zu sagen, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass er sie dadurch verletzte.

Dies aber diente in keiner Weise dazu, ihre Wut auf ihn zu besänftigen, im Gegenteil, es schürte sie nur noch mehr an.

Sie wandte den Kopf, als die Tür aufging und eine Person – nass, wie auch sie es gewesen war – eintrat. Die Person zog ihren durchweichten Umhang aus und zu ihrer Überraschung stellte Tonks fest, dass sie sie kannte. Das war doch die Ministeriumsbeamtin, welcher sie in Hogwarts begegnet war!

Tonks fiel ihr Name nicht ein, doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher. Erschrocken sah sie, dass die Frau sich im Cafe umsah und ihr Blick an ihr hängen blieb, ehe sie – nach einem kurzen verdutzten Zögern – Tonks ebenfalls wieder erkannte und zu ihr hinüber ging.

„Miss Tonks, wenn ich mich nicht irre? So trifft man sich wieder."

„Ja." Tonks versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es musste ihr ziemlich missglückt sein, denn Azura runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Dann aber zog sie sich einen freien Stuhl heran und ließ sich neben Tonks nieder.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ganz gut.", log Tonks, wusste aber sogleich, dass sie sehr unglaubwürdig klang. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, ihr Gefühlsleben mit dieser Person zu diskutieren, daher beeilte sie sich, zu fragen: „Und, gibt es Fortschritte bei den Ermittlungen, Miss… ähm, Entschuldigung, wie war noch Ihr Name?"

„Questine." Azura sah mit einem Mal reichlich niedergeschlagen aus. „Nun… nein, der Fall wird zu den Akten gelegt."

Tonks sah sie einigermaßen überrascht an. Wenn sie jemandem zugetraut hatte, den Täter zu finden, dann ihr. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr klar, dass sie Remus mit einem Satz ans Messer würde liefern können und der Gedanke erfüllte sie mit Genugtuung, obwohl sie zeitgleich wusste, dass sie dies niemals über sich würde bringen können.

„Das tut mir Leid zu hören.", sagte sie stattdessen und rührte in dem Kaffee, den die Kellnerin gerade vor ihr hingestellt hatte.

Remus hatte es also tatsächlich geschafft, ungeschoren davon zu kommen. Auch wenn sie ihm geschworen hatte, alles zu tun, damit genau dies eintraf, plagte sie nun ein schlechtes Gewissen – und zusätzlich ein gebrochenes Herz – welches ihr Vorwürfe machte, das Gesetz gebrochen zu haben.

Tonks blickte nach oben und registrierte zu ihrer Verwunderung, dass Questine den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte und beinahe melancholisch nach draußen sah. Tonks fragte sich, ob es tatsächlich nur die missglückten Ermittlungen waren, die ihr auf der Seele lagen, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen, danach zu fragen.

Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und er rann ihr bitter die Kehle hinab.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich ausgesprochen unwohl. Die Gegenwart dieser Frau, das Cafe, welches ihr mit einem Mal klaustrophobisch eng vorkam, ihre eigenen, düsteren Gedanken.

Hastig stand sie auf, ließ ihre Tasse beinahe unberührt stehen, verabschiedete sich rasch von Questine, die ihr Verschwinden nur halb registrierte, warf im Hinausgehen ein paar Münzen auf die Theke und ging rasch auf die Straße zurück.

Sie wickelte sich fest in ihren Mantel und lief schnellen Schrittes die Gasse hinab. Ziellos, grundlos.

Als ihr der Regen ins Gesicht schlug und das Wasser unter ihren Füßen bei jedem Schritt laut patschte, begann sie zu weinen. Sie weinte und fühlte, dass es ihr gut tat.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Remus und sie je wieder Freunde werden konnten, ob sie ihm je wieder würde vertrauen können. Doch genau, wie ihr auf einmal bewusst wurde, dass schon bald die Sonne wieder scheinen würde, wusste sie, dass auch ihre Wut und ihr Schmerz langsam schwächer würden.

Schließlich, als sie völlig außer Atem war und sich angenehm erschöpft fühlte, setzte sie sich auf eine Bank. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen. Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte die letzten Tropfen des Schauers auf ihr Gesicht tropfen.

Sie fragte sich, ob wohl Remus den Regen mitbekommen hatte…

Natürlich hatte Remus nicht…

Er saß im Kellerraum der Slytherins und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er fragte sich gerade, wie er sein bisheriges Leben ausgehalten hatte, ohne Severus ununterbrochen zu küssen. Denn genau das war es, das er gerade tat.

Nachdem Dumbledore sie mit seiner guten Nachricht allein gelassen hatte, war nicht sonderlich viel Zeit verstrichen, ehe sie sich näher gekommen waren. Auch Worte waren nicht viele gesprochen worden, wozu auch.

Remus erinnerte sich an ein kurzes „Tja…" seinerseits, das mit einem ebenso knappen „Mhm" seitens Severus kommentiert worden war. Und das nächste, dem er sich entsann, war, dass er auf seinem provisorischen Bett lag und der schwarzhaarige Zaubertrankmeister neben ihm.

Und so lagen sie noch immer dort, Remus' Finger fest in die langen Haare des Slytherinvorstandes gekrallt und Severus' kühle Hand im Nacken des Werwolfs.

Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ein Kuss ihm je so viel bedeutet hatte. Diese Berührung ihrer Lippen bedeutete alles. Alles und noch viel mehr. Er war das Zeichen für seine wiedergewonnene Freiheit, Symbol für das endgültige Ende eines jahrelangen Missverständnisses und gleichzeitig Auftakt in eine neue Zukunft, in der alles anders und alles besser würde…

Sogar seine unkontrollierbaren Verwandlungen rückten in den Hintergrund. Severus würde schon eine Lösung finden, darauf vertraute er blind.

„Mhm…" Remus seufzte, als erneut Severus' Zunge den Weg in seine Mundhöhle fand und seine eigene in einen engen Tanz verwickelte. Nur zum Luftholen unterbrachen sie dieses Spiel und in einer dieser knappen Pausen fand Remus tatsächlich ein paar Worte: „Niemand würde ahnen, dass der kühle, düstere Lehrer für Zaubertränke so leidenschaftlich sein kann.", brachte er heiser flüsternd hervor.

Severus legte leicht missbilligend den Kopf in den Nacken und überlegte, ob er zu einer spitzen Entgegnung ansetzen sollte, entschied dann aber, dass er besseres zu tun hatte.

Umso überraschter schien der schelmisch grinsende Remus, als er statt einer Antwort nur einen weiteren Kuss erhielt…

Langsam, ganz langsam löste Severus seinen Mund von den angenehm weichen Lippen seines Partners und tauchte seine Zunge ein letztes Mal tief in dessen Mundhöhle, ehe er den Werwolf vorsichtig aber bestimmt auf den Rücken drehte.

Stattdessen strich seine Zunge nun an Remus' Hals entlang und entlockte ihm ein erstes, verhaltenes Stöhnen.

Beinahe hätte Severus über diesen Laut auf eine völlig untypische Weise gelächelt, verkniff es sich aber und kraulte seinen Gespielen lieber mit der, sich immer noch in dessen Nacken befindlichen, Hand. Kurz darauf jedoch zog er sie fort, was mit einem fast ärgerlichen Seufzen quittiert wurde, welches sich aber sogleich in ein überraschtes Stöhnen wandelte, als besagte Hand unter Remus' Hemd geschoben wurde und über die Bauchmuskeln strich, die zwar nicht unbedingt einem Bodybuilder Konkurrenz gemacht hätten, die Severus aber dennoch deutlich mit seinen langen Fingern nachziehen konnte.

Während Severus mit seinen Zähnen sanft Remus Hals bearbeitete, genossen seine Fingerspitzen das ungewohnte Gefühl einer männlichen Brust und machten dem Schwarzhaarigen zum ersten Mal wieder deutlich bewusst, mit WEM er gerade hier im Bett lag und WESSEN weiche Haut er am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte.

Remus Lupin war noch immer ohne Zweifel ein Mann!

Seine Hand hielt kurz inne, doch schon bald entscheid sein Körper, dass dies nun auch keine Rolle mehr spielte…

„Ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal!", fügte er in Gedanken bitter hinzu. „Diesmal allerdings werde ich meine Kontrolle behalten!"

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass die Vorstellung alles andere als unangenehm war, was auch die deutlichen Reaktionen seines Körpers verrieten.

Seine beginnende Erektion drückte schon deutlich fordernd gegen Remus' Bein und jagte diesem einen Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken. Mit zittrigen Fingern fuhr er nun ebenfalls unter den lästigen Stoff, der Severus' Oberkörper verhüllte und strich leicht mit den Fingernägeln über die blasse Haut.

Der Zaubertrankmeister knöpfte sein Hemd auf, da ihm das Atmen zunehmend Mühe bereitete und gestattete so den Händen seines Gespielen etwas mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, während er gleichzeitig mit seiner Zunge an dessen Schlüsselbein entlangfuhr und ihn dann endlich seines lästigen Hemdes entledigte, ehe seine Zunge in tiefere Regionen vorstieß.

Remus' Stöhnen konnte man nicht länger mit dem Wort „verhalten" umschreiben, als sich Severus' Zähne um eine seiner empfindlichen Brustwarzen schlossen und die Spitze seiner Zunge dafür sorgte, dass kleine, elektrisierende Blitze von dieser Stelle durch seinen Körper jagten.

Auch Severus, der sich bisher mühsam jeglichen Laut verkniffen hatte, musste sich sichtlich anstrengen, um nicht laut gegen Remus' erigierte Brustwarze zu stöhnen.

Der Werwolf schien allerdings fern von jeder Selbstbeherrschung zu sein, denn er riss Severus in einer einzigen Bewegung das schwarze, seidige Hemd von den Schultern und erntete dafür einen tadelnden Blick. Remus zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und vergrub seine Hände in Severus' Haarschopf, während dieser nun von der geröteten Brustwarze abließ und kleine Küsse bis hin zum Bauchnabel verteilte. Er hielt sich mit beiden Händen an Remus' Gürtel fest und versenkte seine Zunge in dessen Nabel.

Wieder stöhnte der Werwolf laut und presste dem Zaubertrankmeister seine harten Lenden entgegen, wurde aber mit eisernem Griff auf dem Bett festgehalten.

„Severussss…", entrann es Remus beinahe bettelnd.

Der Angesprochene ließ von seinem Partner ab und sah ihn sich über ihm kniend an. Dieser Anblick war es wirklich wert gewesen, das auch für ihn ziemlich erregende Spiel zu unterbrechen. Die geröteten Lippen, verschleierten Augen und die winzigen Schweißtropfen die von seinem Haaransatz hinab liefen, sahen einfach hinreißend aus. Severus' Augen wanderten Remus' Körper hinab und ruhten auf dessen Schritt, in dem sich deutlich die Auswirkungen seiner Liebkosungen zeigten.

Er wurde sich Remus' bettelnden Blickes bewusst und fühlte zeitgleich eine untypische Nervosität in sich aufsteigen.

Mühsam unterdrückte er sein Zittern und entfernte den Gürtel seines Gespielen, ehe er anfing, ihn langsam aber sicher, seiner Hose zu entledigen. Während er dann aufstand, um sich auch selbst zu entkleiden, nutzte Remus die Gelegenheit, um sich auch noch den letzten Rest Stoff vom Körper zu ziehen. Bestimmt packte er Severus am Handgelenk und zog den überraschten Schwarzhaarigen wieder mit sich aufs Bett.

Er führte seinen Mund an dessen Ohr und flüsterte: „Bist du etwa nervös?"

Severus verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Wenn Remus das in seinem Zustand mitbekam, dann war seine Selbstbeherrschung wohl doch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war.

Bestimmt schüttelte er den Kopf und kniete sich erneut über Remus.

„Na schön…" Remus sah mit verschleiertem Blick zu, wie sich Severus wieder seinen Weg an seinem Körper hinabbahnte aber zögerte, seine Zunge bis hinab in Remus' Schritt wandern zu lassen.

Der Werwolf fasste ihn an den Schultern. „Lass das… ich will dich ganz."

Severus schluckte angesichts dieser Direktheit, fühlte aber gleichzeitig, dass seine Nervosität nachließ. Er war Remus dankbar, dass er ihm die Peinlichkeit erspart hatte, zuzugeben, dass er sich mit dem Gedanken, ihn mit dem Mund zu befriedigen, nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte…

Stattdessen legte er sich seitlich neben den Werwolf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

„Ja, das bin ich…", kam die heiser geflüsterte Antwort.

„Du musst wissen, ich hab nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung und…"

„Ich BIN sicher."

„Okay…" Severus musterte ihn eine Weile umfasste dann seine Hüfte und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Er küsste Remus leidenschaftlich und wurde sogleich vom diesem wieder auf ihn gezogen.

Beide stöhnten geräuschvoll auf, als ihre beiden nun unbekleideten Erektionen aneinander rieben.

„Oh ja… und wie ich sicher bin…", flüsterte Remus und schlang eines seiner Beine um die Hüfte des Zaubertrankmeisters.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich kann doch nicht einfach…"

„Ich weiß auch nicht…" Remus' Stimme klang heiserer, drängender. „Hast du nicht einen Zauberspruch auf Lager, wie sonst auch immer?"

Hastig griff Severus nach seinem Zauberstab und dachte fieberhaft nach, was angesichts der geringen Blutmenge, die sich zurzeit in seinem Gehirn befand, leichter gesagt als getan war.

Schließlich aber, als Remus zum dritten Mal bettelnd aufseufzte, erhellte sich Severus' Miene und er murmelte leise ein paar Worte.

Dann spürte Remus, wie Severus' Hand an seinem Oberschenkel entlang strich und wie sich kurz darauf ein vorsichtiger Finger gegen seinen Eingang drückte.

„Mach schon…", brachte er krächzend hervor und als Severus gehorchte, drang ein Stöhnen an Remus' Ohr, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, ob er es nun gewesen war, der es ausgestoßen hatte, oder Severus.

Die Kehle des Zaubertrankmeisters schnürte sich angesichts der heißen Enge, die seinen Finger umschloss, zusammen und er konnte sich nicht lange beherrschen, ehe er einen zweiten, und nach Remus deutlich positiven Lauten, auch einen dritten folgen ließ.

Seine eigene harte Erektion pochte inzwischen schmerzhaft und da er es nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte, entfernte er seine Finger mit einem Ruck und brachte stattdessen sein Becken in Position.

„Lass mich nicht warten…", erklang Remus' Stimme in seinem Ohr und dieser Bitte kam er nur zu gerne nach.

Beide sogen scharf die Luft ein, als die Spitze seiner Erregung in den Werwolf eindrang. Vorsichtig, um ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, schob er sich tiefer.

Doch als er merkte, dass Remus, der nur kurz schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzogen hatte, sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen presste, vergaß auch Severus seine Zurückhaltung und begann, sanft aber bestimmt, in ihn zu stoßen.

Severus' kleiner, versteckter Kellerraum war von Geräuschen erfüllt, die nie zuvor von den nackten Wänden zurückgeworfen worden waren und das provisorische Bett schwang geräuschvoll in seinen Angeln.

Remus grub seine Fingernägel erneut in Severus' Rücken und der leichte Schmerz trieb dessen Pulsschlag nur noch mehr in die Höhe.

Endlich… nach der quälenden Zeit der unterdrückten Leidenschaften und bewusstlosen Triebbefriedigung, gelang es den beiden, sich voll und ganz zu genießen. Und was noch wichtiger war… mit vollem Bewusstsein.

Als Remus seinen nahenden Orgasmus spürte, presste er Severus fest an sich und beide ergaben sich blind in diesen exstatischen Höhepunkt, der ihre Sinne vernebelte und ihr Herz erwärmte.

Wenig später lagen sie einander in den Armen und bemühten sich, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Das war…"

„Schon gut, sag nichts…"

„Na gut…" Remus strich Severus durch sein schwarzes Haar und fühlte, wie der Schlaf bedrohlich nahe kam.

„Ich will, dass es immer so ist…", nuschelte er leise, ehe die bleierne Schwere hinter seinen Augen die Oberhand gewann.

Severus gestattete sich ein Grinsen, wurde dann aber sogleich wieder ernst. Er würde keinen Schlaf finden in dieser Nacht.

Vorsichtig wand er sich aus Remus' Umarmung und stand von dem Bett auf. Er warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden Werwolf, der unterbewusst einen ärgerlichen Seufzer ausstieß, und zog sich rasch an.

Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei der Tür, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und verschwand mit einem letzten Blick auf Remus aus dem Zimmer…

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte der Werwolf allein und brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu orientieren.

Erschrocken setzte er sich auf, ehe er erkannte, dass Severus wohl schon aufgestanden war. Seufzend über soviel Unromantik schälte er sich aus dem Bett und begann, sich anzukleiden. Als er gerade ein frisches Hemd überzog und es zuknöpfen wollte, fuhr er erschreckt zusammen, als die Tür sich leise quietschend öffnete.

„Oh nein… du bist schon wach…", murmelte Severus, als er sich durch den Türspalt schob.

„Ja, bin ich…, wo warst du denn?" Remus mustere den Schwarzhaarigen misstrauisch. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sein Haar hing ihm strähniger als sonst im Gesicht.

„Seit wann bist du denn schon wach? Du siehst aus, als wärst du unter die Hufe eines Zentauren geraten!"

„Genau genommen habe ich gar nicht geschlafen."

„Was?" Remus starrte seinen Partner mit offenem Mund an. „Und wieso nicht, wenn man fragen darf?"

Severus verzog seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

„Nicht alle Leute können sich Schlaf leisten, manche haben sich um Probleme zu kümmern."

Er griff in seine Umhangtasche und warf Remus eine kleine Phiole zu.

„Hier trink das…"

„Was ist das?" Remus betrachtete den violett schimmernden Inhalt.

„Naja… das Zeug unterdrückt deine Verwandlungen für zwei Tage…Ich habe die ganze Nacht an dem Trank gearbeitet… aber mehr war wirklich nicht drin. Ich fürchte, einen Trank mit dauerhafter Wirkung herzustellen, wird schwieriger, als ich dachte…"

Remus schaute erst perplex auf die Phiole und dann in das unbewegte Gesicht von Severus.

„Du stellst einen Trank, der wirkt, in einer Nacht her und tust, als gebe es keinen Forschritt?"

„Was nützt es, wenn ich einen Trank herstelle, der für zwei Tage hält und dessen Herstellung soviel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt…? Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss wieder ins Labor…"

„Oooh nein, das wirst du nicht! Wann hast du eigentlich das letzte Mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Willst du vor Müdigkeit umkippen? Das lass ich nicht zu. Du legst dich jetzt erstmal ins Bett."

„Aber Remus, das geht nicht, ich…" Doch Severus Protest wurde durch einen langen Kuss erstickt und er entschied, dass zwei Tage doch eigentlich eine wirklich lange Zeit waren…

ENDE

Ende, Aus, Finito… Das wars Leute! Und was sagt ihr? Ich bin nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem Kapitel aber ich hoffe ihr werdet mich nicht lynchen. Ich bin kein Freund von absolut abgeschlossenen, Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen Happy Ends, deshalb ist weder der Sex perfekt, noch ist Tonks über alles hinweg, noch Remus für immer geheilt. Tja, damit müsst ihr wohl leben .

Eine Fortsetzung ist nicht in Planung aber es wird sicher nicht meine letzte Story gewesen sein.

In diesem Sinne! Danke, dass ihr so fleißig mitgelesen habt! lässt die Sektkorken knallen

Bis zur nächsten Story!

Eure Katze


End file.
